God Blessed Texas
by flutetenorsaxplayer2008
Summary: A/U 5yr old Bella is rescued by Jasper from Maria. He takes her back with him to live with the Cullens. Read to see how life growing up with vampires affects her and those around her. When Bella turns 18 she is forced to either become a vampire as well or watch those she loves die. Please Read and Review you won't be disappointed ;) **In the process of big overhaul/rewrite**
1. Is Daddy Sleeping?

**A/N: Ok, so this is like every other baby Bella who grows up and falls in love with a cullen boy, but what if instead of falling in love with Edward, she falls in love with Jasper!? I hope you all enjoy this. This chapter might be a bit short, but let me know if you think I should continue this ;)**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Twilight Saga, or the characters in it.

* * *

**Bella POV:**

I was asleep in my nice warm spongebob squarepants themed bed. I was almost fully asleep when I heard a loud _Thud! _downstairs. My daddy is usually asleep around this time.

I checked the clock it said '02:30am'. It wasn't the kind of clock that had the big hand and the little hand. I don't know how to read those kind. Daddy always gets up early to be able to work on my pappy's farm. We lived in Houston, Texas.

My mammaw and pappaw's farm is out in the middle of no where so daddy has to get up around '05:00am' to be able to make it out there by '08:00am' according to the clock in my room.

"Who are you and how did you get into my house?"

I walked over to the stairs and listened to who was talking to my daddy.

"I think you should be more worried about what _I_ can do to you! Oh, is this your wife? Pity she isn't here to see you."

I started to get tears in my eyes, mommy went to be the angels a year ago. Daddy said her kidneys were just to sick to continue to work to keep her healthy.

"My wife died over a year ago. And I would thank you not to mention it again please."

"You hear that Jasper, I think I might have hit a nerve." Who was Jasper? Just then the man who I guess was Jasper came into my view. He had blond hair, like the nice nurse at the hospital that cared for mommy when daddy was asleep. But this man's hair was a little darker.

"Maria, I think we should be going. I am getting tired of humans, plus my wife is a vegetarian. I don't want to disappoint her by taking a human life." What was he talking about? This was all to confusing.

"I see, you've gotten soft on my Jasper. I guess this is going to be my meal."

Just then the girl grabbed daddy by his hair and tilted his head back and leaned down and looked as if she were biting his neck.

Mommy used to tell me that biting was bad. I got up from where I was sitting and ran down the stair and tried to smack the girl so she would get off of my daddy. But when I hit her she didn't even look down at me.

But my hand hurt. Why wasn't the girl hurt as well?

Daddy screamed out in pain. I was in tears trying to get the girl off of my daddy. She was hurting him. She finally let go of daddy and wiped a red stain off of her lips. Daddy fell down to the ground and didn't move. I ran to his side and was trying to shake him awake.

"Daddy, wake up! Wake up daddy!" Daddy wasn't moving. His eyes didn't open. I was poking and pushing on him thinking he would move. But Daddy must've been asleep.

"Isn't it sweet, you want you daddy to wake up, well I hate to break it to you sweetie, but your daddy is dead."

No, daddy wasn't dead, he was just sleeping. I didn't want daddy to be dead. I started crying over my daddy. I looked down. He wasn't breathing, and he was snoring. Daddy always snored when he was asleep.

"Why, why did you hurt my daddy?"

With a chuckle she explained, "Well dearie, I was thirsty. Your father served well as a snack. But I think I'm still thirsty."

Her expression turned cold. What did she mean? If she was thirsty why didn't she just get a glass of water? Why did she have to kill my daddy.

"Maria, you can't harm her! She's just a child!"

"Jasper, you know what we are, we are controlled by our thirsts. She calls to me, doesn't she call to you?" The man looked at me and his eyes turned dark. I was instantly scared. Why was he looking at me this way? I started to whimper and tears were starting to fall down my cheeks.

He shook his head as if he didn't know where he was.

"No Maria, I won't let you harm this poor defensless little girl." Jasper leaped to me and took me into his arms. Maria then leaped forward and knocked Jasper down. Which sent me flying across the room and hit the fireplace. I sat up and I felt a pain shoot up my arm.

I craddled my arm and looked as Jasper and Maria were fighting. They were fighting over me! Why were they fighting in the first place. I still didn't understand.

Jasper then picked me up and made sure that I was ok.

"You'll regret this Jasper Whitlock. I swear to you that I will have my revenge!" Jasper growled at Maria. Wait! Did he really growl? I thought only animals growled.

Then his back pocket was making a weird beeping noise. He answered it. I wiggled around and finally got out of his grasp. I wanted my daddy.

"Yes Alice, she's alright. Maria didn't harm her much. I think she broke her arm though. Do you think Carlisle will be able to take the time to look at her? ....ok, I'll bring her with me."

I wasn't going anywhere with this man. I wanted my daddy! I didn't want to leave him.

"Darlin', is it ok if I take you back with me to see my father? He's a doctor."

I shook my head no. I didn't trust him. How did I know that he wasn't going to hurt me like that lady hurt my daddy.

"He's very nice, I'm sure you'll like him. I promise if you don't like him I will bring you back to your daddy."

I didn't want to leave him, but I was glad that he just didn't assume I wanted to go with him.

I took a few seconds to think about it.

"Ok, I'll go with you, but first can we put daddy next to mommy?"

**A/N: Ok, so what did you all think? I have been trying to plan this and I couldn't think of a title until I was looking through some of my songs on my iPod. If you can tell me who sings this song I will give you a shout out next chaper :D**

**please R&R**


	2. Paying Your Respects

**A/N: thank you to all of you who review :D I wasn't expecting so many reviews at once but thank you so much to:**

TnmElovr

darkangel1994

loislane4edward

jazzygurl123456789

lilquackers77

Lg129

ARABIAN BEAUTY (btw yes, this is a Jasper/Bella romance)

Amanda(dot)Whitlock(dot)Hale (actual dots btw)

bullriding lover

Dana Rose

familyguyfreak101

**They were the first eleven reviewers :D and for that they all get a shout out :D**

**So now on with God Blessed Texas ;)**

* * *

**Jasper POV: (starts a little before they go to Bella's house)**

I can't believe I was doing this again. After I left Maria I promised myself that I wouldn't ever kill another human. Maria brought me back to her, because she had threatened to harm Alice. I wouldn't let that happen. (BTW, right now he's still with Alice. That will change later in the story) I cared for Alice deeply.

When I arrived back to Maria's headquarters I was met by a young looking vampire with red eyes. His emotions were all over the place. He must be a newborn. Maria was getting sloppy. Why would she put a newborn in charge of who was to guard the gate.

I shrugged this off and continued to walk towards her command central.

"Oh good, Jasper thank you for coming when you did."

I suppressed a growl. I only came because she threatened my mate. She knows that I care deeply for Alice.

"You know why I'm here Maria, what was so important that it involved threatening my wife?"

"I called you here Jasper because we are going back to your hometown. I've heard that there's this delicious-smelling human that I've heard so much about."

I was confused. This is what she wanted me for? "Maria, you're perfectly capable of getting a human all by yourself."

"That is where you're wrong Jasper, this isn't any normal human. Some of my men say that she is immune to their mental powers. I need to get a hold of this little human, and raise her as my own, then change her. This way I will have the strongest human known to vampire-kind."

I was a bit nervous. Why did she want me to go with her? She didn't need me. Just then my phone vibrated. I checked the caller ID and it said that Alice was calling. It must be important enough that she calls me with Maria just a few feet away.

"Jasper, I've what Maria is wanting. It's a little five year old girl. She lives alone with her dad. You are going to have to stop Maria from taking the little girl. In one of my many visions involving that vile woman she ends up not even changing the little girl, she kills her. You need to go with Maria and save the little girl."

I told her that I would. Apparently this little girl was important to Alice.

"Well Jasper, are you coming with me or not?"

"You've gotten your way once again Maria, I will accompany you to this little girl's house."

She didn't do anything other than grin.

I just hope I would be able to stop Maria and get out there alive.

--

After a few arguments between some of her newborns, Maria and I were on our way to Houston.

We were outside this rather small looking two-story house. There were no lights on in the house, but I could hear two distinct heartbeats inside.

"Well Jasper, we're here. You know what you're suppose to do."

I knew exactly what she wanted me to do. She wanted to get the man excited. Maria always loved it when she drained someone that their blood was moving fast. It gave her more of a 'thrill'. So, what I had to was make sure he kept feeling anxious.

Maria all but knocked down the front door. She wanted her presence known. Then the man came running down the stairs with a hunting rifle in his arms.

"Who are you and how did you get in my house?"

She quietly chuckled. Her gaze turned to a picture on the mantle of the fireplace. The picture was of a little girl being pushed on a swing with who I assumed was her mother.

"I think you should be more worried about what _I_ can do to you! Oh, is this your wife? Pity she isn't here to see you."

I could feel his heart breaking all over again. I could only guess that his wife must've died recently. Maria was always the sadistic kind of person who loved causing pain.

"You hear that Jasper, I think I might have hit a nerve."

I wanted nothing more than to leave Maria and never come back, but Alice mentioned there was a little girl here. Something inside me told me that I had to stay. I would have to protect her.

"Maria, I think we should be going. I am getting tired of feeding off of humans, plus my wife is a vegetarian. I don't want to disappoint her by taking a human life."

Just then she grabbed this man by his hair and pulled his head back so that his neck was open to her teeth. She latched onto his neck and started to suck him dry.

Then out of no where the little girl, who I came to protect, ran over to Maria and was trying to get her to stop hurting her father apparently. The emotions I was getting from her were confusion, anger, and saddness. All of these emotions was getting to be too much for me.

She tried to hit Maria in the thigh, but Maria didn't even feel it. The expression on the girl's face was of confusion and saddness.

Maria finally let go of her father and wiped away the blood from her lips.

"Daddy, wake up! Wake up daddy!"

The sight of this broke my heart. Maria had gone to far. This little girl would be scarred for life because of what she did.

"Why, why did you hurt my daddy?"

I wasn't sure if Maria should answer that, but she had beat me to it.

"Well dearie, I was thirsty. Your father served well as a snack. But I think I'm still thirsty."

Her emotions turned from amusement to hunger again. Apparently she couldn't ignore the smell of her blood. I was lucky enough to be holding my breath the entire time. Her eyes turned from the crimson they were, to the dark black coal that let other vampires know that they were hungry. I would have to bargain with Maria.

"Maria, you can't harm her! She's just a child!"

"Jasper, you know what we are, we are controlled by our thirsts. She calls to me, doesn't she call to you?"

I unintentially let go of the unneeded breath I had been holding and let her scent flow through my nose. It smelled of strawberries and freesia. I could feel my animalistic tendencies start to take over. I had to control it. I couldn't lose control around her. She had been through enough.

"No Maria, I won't let you harm this poor defensless little girl."

I ran over to the little girl and picked her up and started to run out of the house, but Maria tackled us and sent the little girl flying out of my arms and skidded to a stop against the fireplace. She cried out in apain. I looked over to her, she was holding her arm, she must've broken it.

I finally pushed Maria hard enough it sent her flying out of the house. I quickly picked up the girl and was about to leave when she came stumbling in.

You'll regret this Jasper Whitlock. I swear to you that I will have my revenge!" I growled at her, but quickly stopped. I looked into this little girl's eyes and saw confusion. She wasn't afraid, just confused. This little girl was very odd, most humans run the other way when they hear us growl, but not her. She was different.

My phone beeped. And this girl wiggled around, trying to get free. I finally let her go and I answered my phone.

"Jasper, is that little girl alright? I saw what Maria was going to to, but I didn't know when she would. I just hope-"

"Yes Alice, she's alright. Maria didn't harm her much. I think she broke her arm though. Do you think Carlisle will be able to take the time to look at her?"

"Oh of course, I already let him know. He'll be picking you two up at the Seattle airport. Oh, and another thing Jasper, there's only one way that little girl will go with you. I'm not sure what that is, but she'll let you know what that thing is."

"Oh ok Alice, I'll see you when I get back. Let Esme and Rosalie know ahead of time."

"Already done Jazzy."

I said my goodbyes to Alice and closed my phone. I apparently would have to bargain with this girl. I just have to make sure that this works in our favor. She apparently had no other family.

"Darlin', is it ok if I take you back with me to see my father? He's a doctor." She shook her head no. This wasn't going to well. What could I bargain that would make her want to go with me?

"He's very nice, I'm sure you'll like him. I promise if you don't like him I will bring you back to your daddy."

I could tell that i had her, but I could tell from her emotions that she knew her father was already dead.

"Ok, I'll go with you, but first can we put daddy next to mommy?"

That broke my heart. She wanted me to bury her father next her mother. This was the one thing Alice had mentioned. This was rather awkward.

I agreed. I asked her where her mother was buried.

"Daddy, says mommy is buried in the cemetery down the street. Daddy told mommy once that they had ajoined tombstones, whatever that means."

This was going to be somewhat easier than I thought. All I would have to do is bring a shovel, the body of her father, and the little girl.

--

After an hour of digging I carefully placed her father in the make-shift grave. I filled in the grave. I turned to the little girl, and asked if she had any last words to say to her father.

"Well, I just wanted daddy to know that I hope he'll be happy. He'd to me about how I couldn't see mommy just yet, but that daddy would tell her she said 'hi'."

That was horrible. This man was practically saying that he was going to kill himself anyway. Basically Maria did him a favor.

I quickly filled in the hole. I let the little girl have a few moments alone with her mother and father.

She ran over to me and hugged me with her good arm.

"Thank you for saving me from that mean lady, and thank you for not jsut taking me away. You're nice Jasper."

"How do you know my name?" I was genuinely confused.

"I heard that Maria lady call you that. Do you not want me calling you that?" Her face turned to sadness and I told her that that was fine. her expression immediately turned to happiness.

I just hope that she doesn't have to find out what we really are.

* * *

**A/N: ok, so what do you all think? I know I ended it kind of abrupt, but I fell that I needed to stop here. If you are looking for some new twilight stories to read you should check out my friends Profile. her name is **familyguyfreak101 **you can find it under 'favorite authors' on my profile. Plus, while you're there you should check out my poll :D**


	3. Can't Wait To Get Home

**Jasper POV:**

I cannot believe that this little girl was not afraid of me. She even tried to stand up to Maria. To her, Maria was no more than someone who was hurting her father. It amazed me that the whole time she was standing up to Maria, she wasn't giving off any sense of fear.

After saying a few nice words about her father Bella was craving something from Taco Bell. She wanted two chicken soft tacos, and one nachos and cheese. I told her that I had already ate so I didn't want anything thing.

We stopped in an empty parking lot for her to eat her food. After a few minutes Bella was finished and we were off to the airport.

We drove to the airport in Houston, and I got three plane tickets. That way we had a whole row to ourselves. I didn't want the little girl to feel crowded and feel nervous and uncomfortable.

Then it occurred to me. This little girl knew my name, but I had no clue what hers was. I decided to ask her. Hopefully she trusted me enough to tell me that much. "Darlin, I was just thinking. You know my name, but I have yet to learn yours. Would you mind telling me?"

She blushed a bit. It was adorable; I actually wanted to see more of that. "My name full name is Isabella Marie Swan, but I liked to be called Bella instead." If my translation was correct 'Bella' meant beautiful in Italian. This little girl was very adorable, and I didn't say that often. In my opinion, children altogether bothered me, but then that was probably due to the fact that I was one, of many vampires, that saw the result of making immortal children. That was an ugly time in history. I knew that they needed to be destroyed, yet Maria even tried to have them in her armies, but quickly had me destroyed them, because they're so hard to control, they don't fully understand the need to stay in the dark about what we are, all they see is red, blood.

Speaking of blood, I could smell her blood, and the smell was mouth-watering, but I willed myself not to cause any harm to her.

Mainly because she was only a child, and two being that I no longer wanted to be that monster I was all those years ago during the vampire wars. That was a dark time to me, and sadly I was cursed to keep those memories, Edward calls us 'easily distracted' and that may be true, but we don't ever forget, that's one of the curses about being 'eternally dead', you remember far more than you want to.

This was my chance to prove to the family, mainly Alice, that I can control my bloodlust. They look at me as if I am a ticking time bomb, and they just sit back and wait to see if I blow and we have to move away again. I wasn't bound to let that happen.

_'Attention! Now boarding Flight 89 to Seattle, Washington. Attention! Now boarding Flight 89 to Seattle, Washington.'_

That was our cue to leave, meaning that our plane was ready to take off. I got up and was walking towards the gate, when I looked down. Bella wasn't there. I looked back to where we were sitting, and saw that she had fallen asleep while we waited for our plane. I carefully picked her up, making sure to take extra care with her arm. I had made a make-shift splint on her arm. It would have to do until Michael was able to see her.

I picked her up and she rested her head on my shoulder, letting her uninjured arm dangle down. I had gotten a mixture of compassion and even some jealousy from random people as we walked towards the gate. Why would they be jealous of a little girl? I just hoped that the flight was a safe and quiet one. I knew that if she stayed calm her blood wouldn't pump faster, and her scent wouldn't affect me as bad.

We got on to plane, and were shown to where we would be sitting. I carefully put Bella down so she was next to the window and then I put her carryon luggage in the overhead compartment.

"Oh my, what a lovely little girl. Who's her mother?" I made up a story about how she was my cousin whose parents died in a horrible accident, and our family was the closest relatives. "Oh that is so sad, but I'm sure she'll be happy with you and your family." I could only hope so.

We took off and as we made our ascent I could see some younger children were somewhat afraid, but no Bella. Mainly because she

I overheard the flight attendants quietly discussing that our plane was heading into a small thunderstorm.

This meant that we would be in for some turbulence. I would have to control a lot of people's emotions, and that would include Bella. She had already been through so much. She didn't need to be afraid of a bumpy plane ride. I made sure Bella was safely secured in her seat and pulled the shade down so she wouldn't look outside.

_"Attention passengers, there is a thunderstorm up head. Please fasten your seatbelts; we'll be expecting a little turbulence."_ And as if like magic the plane started to shake a bit. There were small squeals once in a while from the shaking, but when I looked to check on Bella she was still sound asleep.

I was both relieved and amazed that she managed to stay asleep while the plane was shaking around like a kid shaking a present on Christmas morning.

But I wasn't prepared or what happened next. Out of nowhere the plane dropped straight down, and that was enough of a jerk to wake up Bella. She sat up straight when she felt the plane shake. I could sense that she was scared. I sent calming waves to her. This helped a little bit. She wasn't shaking nearly as bad. "Jasper, are we gonna die?" That broke my undead heart. Of course we weren't going to die.

I wasn't going to let that happen. "No, Darlin' we aren't going to die. I won't let that happen." The plane jerked again. This was enough of a jerk to release the oxygen masks.

_'Attention passengers. We are experiencing some harsh turbulence and strong storms. Please remain calm, the flight attendants will show you how to correctly and safely put your oxygen mask on.'_

This was not good. I could feel everyone's emotions and they were all over the place. I sent as much calming waves as I could so they would relax and listen to the flight attendants.

I helped Bella with her mask, and to keep up appearances I put mine on as well. The plane started to shake again. Bella shrank in next to me. I tensed, but relaxed when I remembered that she was just afraid. I comforted her and took her into a half hug.

The plane dropped again. Bella was screaming for it to all stop, her eyes were squeezed shut. I kept whispering in her ear that 'she was going to be ok; we were all going to be ok.' This calmed her down a bit.

"How do you know? How do you know we're going to be ok Jasper?"

I was at a loss for words. I had no idea what to say. "I know Bella, because we're going to land soon. The pilot won't continue to fly in this storm."

This was true. No pilot in their right mind would continue to fly in this kind of weather, unless they had a death wish.

_'Attention passengers, due to harsh turbulence and storms we will making an emergency landing in Denver, Colorado.'_

I let out an unneeded breath of relief. This nightmare of a plane ride would be over soon.

I opened the blind and looked out the window and I could see the lights along the runway. I also saw that they had searchlights out so the pilot would know where they were.

We were instructed that we were allowed to take off our oxygen masks, but to leave our seatbelts on. Bella had fallen asleep against me again, so I gently took off her mask. We were starting to make our descent when there was a loud crack and a bright flash. Horror sunk in when I realized that our plane had been struck by lightning, meaning that we had no power, no electricity. The pilot was a sitting duck. All he could do was manually guide this plane in.

Then another thought hit me. Would we make it out of this alive?

I couldn't be sure, but just as we were about to crash the power came back on, not in time. We skidded into the runway and we could feel the plane start to slide to the right. It spun until we were facing in the opposite direction we came in. I looked down. Bella was still asleep. I made sure she was still breathing. She was, but I think she fainted from being overwhelmed with everything that has happened to her last night. Then add almost dying on a plane to Seattle.

I knew one thing for sure. Do not put me and Bella on another plane, put us on a bus if you have to.

**Alice POV:**

I was so excited to see the little girl that my Jasper saved from that bitch Maria. I even went out shopping for clothes and a new bed. She would have her own room. Esme turned the empty guest room into a room she would love. I knew that, mainly because I checked ahead. Sometimes my visions were a lifesaver, but at other times I would have a vision and then it would just stop.

Usually that meant they had changed their mind, but at other times this meant that they had died.

I knew one thing for sure, from what I saw that the young girl was going to eventually find out what we really are. I wasn't sure at what age she'd find out, but I knew it would be at a somewhat young age.

"Alice, do you know when Jasper and this little girl will arrive in Seattle?"

I looked into the future, and when I did so I started to get a vision

_VISION_

_Jasper and the young girl were on a plane to Seattle._

_All of a sudden there was what seemed to be turbulence._

_They flew right into the storm._

_The plane started to drop._

_Then the vision went black._

_END VISION_

No. No, Jasper and that little girl couldn't have died. Mainly because Jasper and all of us were vampires, we aren't able to die unless another vampire comes along and tear us to shreds then put them in a fire.

I sank to my knees on the floor where I stood and sobbed tearlessly. I just hoped that the little girl was ok.

"Alice, what's wrong? What did you see? Is Jasper alright? What about that little girl?"

I explained what I saw in my vision and I couldn't come up with a direct answer. I kept trying to look to make sure that they were ok, but I came up with nothing. Why did this have to happen? Why did this little girl have to suffer just because Maria wanted blood? If I ever saw her I would kill her personally. Because of her a little girl might be dead. If she wouldn't have gone to her house that little girl would have her father again.

All of a sudden my phone, that was on the couch across the room started to ring 'All I Ever Needed' by Bret Michaels. That was my ringtone I had for Jasper's cell phone!

I ran at vampire speed to my phone and quickly picked up. "Oh Jasper are you two alright I had a vision but it went black and I was so worried that-"

"Alice, we're both fine. We made an emergency landing in Denver. We're getting ready to get on a bus to Seattle. And Alice, we're fine, and I love-" He was cut off by a voice over the intercom announcing that his bus was getting ready to depart from the station. "Alice, go ahead and let-"

"Carlisle knows that you and the child will be coming by bus, already done Jazz; now you two be careful."

"Speaking of the little girl, her name is Bella. She's asleep and let Carlisle know that I went ahead and put her arm in a make-shift splint."

We exchanged goodbyes and I hung up my cell. I was so relieved. I collapsed onto the couch. Esme asked if that was Jasper, and I told her yes. I also told her that they both were, in fact, fine and that they were getting on a bus to take them to Seattle.

Esme offered to go ahead and call Carlisle to let him know that the Jasper and Bella would be a little later coming home than I had expected. That was always the annoying thing about my visions. These visions would change constantly, if the person changed their mind and changed course then so would their future, and that meant headache central for me. Thank goodness for shopping to get my mind off of the constant changing.

All I knew was that I was glad that they were alive.

I wanted what I saw in an earlier vision to come true.


	4. Finally At Home

**A/N: Don't have much to say other than please check out my Poll on my Profile, check out **Norah the Poet's **story, **What Happens Next **it's totally awesome :D. Also thank you all again to those who review this story :D**

**Now on with Chapter 4 of God Blessed Texas**

* * *

**Bella POV:**

When I woke up there was this odd sound, plus it was kinda bumpy. Then I thought back to the plane ride and everything made sense again.

I opened my eyes and was confused a bit. I looked around and I was no longer on a plane, but we were still moving. When I fully opened my eyes I saw that we were in face on a bus. It wasn't a school bus I used to ride to kindygarden, it was so much better. The seats were cushy, plus every few rows of seats there was a small television. I looked around and there wasn't very many people on this bus so I decided to go and change it to NCIS.

I didn't fully understand the concept of the show, but I think Tony is really cute, and Gubbs is funny. Abby is cool too, I especially like her vouce.

I sat back down and then realized that Jasper was no where to be seen. I started to panic, I mean he had to be here, he couldn't have just laid me on the bus then just leave me.

Just then Jasper poped back into his seat next to mine. Instantly I was calmed...that was weird, how did I just calm down so easily?

I decided that it was just a coinencidencea and went back to watching my show.

"Are you sure you're allowed to watch this?"

I grumbled a bit then answered, "Yes, in fact Sophie let's me watch it all the time." Sophie was my babysitter. She watched me when daddy had to go to work late, so I watchd it a lot.

Daddy was even nice enought to buy me all of the seasons.

I had them with me. I mean they were my favorite, and I wanted to keep it that way.

"Who's Sophie?"

"Sophie was my babysiter when my daddy had to go to work."

Jasper didn't say much after that. Not because there wasn't anything to say, I just apparently answered his question. There was silence, but it was the awkward kind that daddy had with a couple of ladies at the grocery store.

I wondered how much longer it would be til we got to wherever Jasper and his family lived. Then I rememered that he didn't even tell me where we were heading.

"Jasper, you never did tell me where you and your family live."

It was like he didn't want to actually tell me, but I couldn't understand why. I was about to ask him again, when the bus started to squeal. Apparently I got my wish and we were here.

"My family and I live in Washington, the state. It's a rather small town by the name of Forks."

Forks? What a weird name for a town. Was there a town near by name Spoons? (**Ok, I don't mean any harm, I'm just trying to show some of Bella's humor**) "No, actually there's not."

Did I say that out loud? I felt my face start to get a bit warm. I hated when that happened, because then people could tell that I was in fact embarrassed. Daddt always said it was easy to tell when I was embarrassed. I never thought so until just now. When daddy would tease me I remember mommy start to laugh. If I thought hard enough I could still somewhat remember her laugh.

Myeyes started to get filled up with tears. I tried to hold them back, and was doing pretty good job.

"Aww darlin', why you crying?"

"I was just remembering my mommy and daddy and how much I really miss them."

"Well that's fine sweethear, it's normal to miss your mom and dad. It's even normal to cry when you miss someone."

That did it. I started crying and leaned into his side. He was trying to make me feel better, but that made me cry even more.

I cried until I was all out of tears.

"Hey, yous two's need ta get off da bus. I needs ta get back on da road." (**Ok, imagine the driver having a New York accent**)

I frowned at the man. He was being a meany. I mean he could've been a lot nice to me. Jasper got up and let me out so he could grab our bags.

Out of the stack I grabbed my backpack and put in on my shoulders. I slowly made my way towards the front and I got a better look at the rude man.

He had a round belly that reminded me of Santa Clause, but without the white beard. Plus Santa was a lot nicer. He really didn't have a lot of hair on his head, but he did have some.

"Hey yous", I looked around and saw no one around and I pointed to myself. "yea yous, yous got some sorta starin problem?"

I was stunned into silence. I didn't know what to say.

"What, yous can't talk neither?"

I was about to say something, but was cut off of Jasper.

"Hey leave her alone, she's just a little girl!"

"I's don't give a crap, you's both need's ta get off of my bus."

What happened next scared me. Jasper ran up to the man and grabbed him by his shirt collar, and was in his face. He was snarling like some sort of animal. The only other time I heard that was when he was protecting me from Maria.

I ran over to Jasper. I needed to get him away from the man before he did something he'd regret.

I was tugging on his sleeve and telling him that he needed to let him go. After a few times he finally let the man go.

"You bastard, will be's hearin from my lawyer"

"Not if I speak to your supervisor first and explain how you were harassing this little girl."

I gave the bus driver a smug smile and walked off the bus. It wasn't very bright out. I looked up and it was really cloudy. I liked it in Houston, it was always sunny. This weather I'll have to get used to.

"Is this Forks?"

"Not quite, this is Olympia. We're meeting my father here. He's going to make sure that you're splint is set right and then we will drive back with him to Forks."

This made sense of course. At least I would be able to meet his family soon. It feels as if I've been on this journey for days, but it's only been about two. I was actually very impatient to meet his family. I knew that if they were anything like Jasper I was going to love them just as much.

We walked throught the bus station and was walking throught the front doors. I looked around for them. Then I remembered that I don't even know what his father looks like.

"Jasper, son, I'm glad to see that you made it out alright. Alice told us that Maria and you faught. Hello, nice to meet you. My name is Carlisle, what's your name."

"My full name is Isabella Marie Swan, but I like to be called Bella better."

"Well then _Bella,_ let me go ahead and check out your arm...well, it seems that Jasper did an exceptional job. Nice work son."

Jasper just nodded. Carlisle helped put the bags into the back of his silver car. It was very shiny. I liked it alot. I got into the back seat. I was strapped into a booster seat. I always did hate those things. I always felt uncomfortable in them.

As we drove away I started to get sleepy. I always did fall asleep when I was riding in a car. I don't know why, I just did.

----

"Bella darlin', we're here."

I opened my eyes and saw that we were in fact already at their house. I was unbuckled and helped out of the car. I grabbed my spongebob backpack and started to make my way around the car when I was grabbed and pulled into a big hug by somone.

"Alice, be careful she _is_ breakable you know."

"Yes Rose I know that. It's just so good to finally put a face with the name."

"Yes, I finally have someone to play video games with."

"Emmett calm down you'll scare the poor little girl."

"Sorry Esme."

So the big teddy bear looking guy was Emmett, Rose was the blonde haired girl, Alice was the girl who was about a foot taller than me. That just left the man who was standing as far away from me as possible. He had hair the color of a penny. His eyes looked strange. He looked at me as if I were a snack. I started to have an uneasy feeling when I looked at him. It made me nervous.

He then just ran off back into the house. I felt bad, was it something I did? "Jasper, why did your other brother run away from me?"

"Oh darlin' he didn't run away from you, he went to go finish up your room that you'll be staying in while you're living here."

For some reason I didn't completely believe him. It was also because the expressions on the others faces looked both embarrassed and ashamed.

They were hiding something from me, I just didn't know what.

* * *

**A/N: ok, so what did you all think? Yes I know I made Bella a bit more observant, but that's just how the story went. She won't know what they really are til later chapters. I need you all to check out the poll on my PROFILE so I can write my other chapters :D I need to make sure you all are happy so go vote.**

**Again, go check out **Norah the Poet**'s story, **What Happens Next**. it is amazing :D**

**Also! please vote on the poll I'm going to close it tomorrow night. 8-27-09 at 9:00 EST (in the U.S.)**


	5. First Night At New Home

**Jasper POV:**

I was relieved when we finally got back to Forks. I desperately needed to hunt. It just occurred to me that I hadn't hunted the entire time I was with Bella.

That shocked me and made me feel that maybe my blood lust was getting under control. It took it long enough. When we arrived at the house I could sense that everyone was genuinely intrigued and excited to meet Bella.

We got out of the car and Bella grabbed her backpack and started to walk around to the front of the car and was 'attacked' by Alice. Close behind her were Rosalie, Esme, and Emmett. Edward was trailing behind them. His emotions were all over the place. I looked at him with a questioning look. He ignored me and didn't look away from Bella.

_Edward, control yourself! Bella is starting to get uncomfortable._

He shook his head and continued to look at Bella. I could sense that he was getting 'thirsty'. I sent him calming waves and that seemed to do the trick. He realized what he was doing and took off towards the woods behind the house. Making sure that he was at a human pace so Bella wouldn't notice.

"Jasper, why did your other brother run away? Did I do something wrong?"

I told her that He was putting some finishing touches on her room and he wanted to do it before you went to see it.

I could tell that she didn't fully believe me. I could sense it in her emotions, and then I knew that it would be hard to try and keep our secret from her while she stayed here.

"Bella, do you want to go see your room? I have a feeling that you're going to love it."

Alice got the idea to decorate her room and of course Esme helped. Rosalie and Emmett went to the store to stock up on groceries. Esme whispered to me that Edward did nothing, he still thought that it was a bad idea to have a human living with us.

This was also from the man who just ran away from her.

Alice grabbed Bella's hand and started off towards the house. Rosalie was right behind them. Esme went and said hello to Carlisle and they went to prepare a snack for Bella. Emmett stuck around and was still standing by the car.

"Dude, I thought Edward always had the most control over his thirst. I never thought I'd see the day where he almost loses it, and over a little girl."

I rolled my eyes and helped Carlisle bring in the suitcases.

Alice told me that I would have to bring all of Bella's clothes with me. She obviously wanted to see if she would have to go shopping or not. I was glad that I wasn't allowed to go on the shopping trips. Mainly because shopping was never really my thing. Which was obviously why no men were allowed.

We walked at a human pace to Bella wouldn't get any more suspicious like she already was.

"Son, I assume since you're having everyone walk at a slower pace she has no idea what we are. That is totally fine, but from what I saw when she was looking at Bella she already knows somethings different with our eyes. So, it's not long before she knows about our little secret. Do you think she'll be able to handle it?"

"Carlisle, she wasn't afraid of Maria, hell, from what Alice saw she tried to get her off of her own father. I think the little squirt will handle the truth rather well."

Emmett was right, she wasn't afraid of Maria, she even tried to get her off her father.

_'Leave my daddy alone'_

I still remember those words, she wasn't even intimidated by her. That amazed me. It even took Maria off guard. I could sense it in her emotions.

"Yo Jasper, Alice is wanting you to help Bella feel more at home in her room. Apparently she isn't feeling the pink pretty pretty princess feel of the room."

I chuckled to myself, and Emmett joined in. I learned a lot earlier that Bella isn't your typical five year old girl. I mean she wasn't afraid of vampires, but then again, she didn't know what we were. But if things kept going like they were she would find out sooner or later. I just hope she understands why had to keep it a secret from her.

I ran at vampire speed up the stairs and walked at a slower human pace and went to her room. I walked in and I immediately started laughing. Bella had ripped off the power pink bed sheets and comforter off the bed and it was now on the floor. She ripped down the sheer pink canopy covering and it was in the same pile as the sheets and comforter. I guess it's safe to say that she doesn't like the color pink.

"Bella, is there something wrong with the sheets?"

She looked up at me and looked both relieved, and embarrassed. "I didn't mean to...I just don't like pink all that much."

I chuckled softly to myself. "Bells, it's fine, but next time just tell us next time. That way, we will just get a different one for you to use."

"Is there a certain type of design you like better Bella?"

Rosalie was being oddly nice to this little girl. Then I remembered that she had always wanted to have children, but after the incident with her fiance and Carlisle having to change her she was unable to ever bare children. I assume that taking care of Bella was the next best thing.

"I like the color green, I am sorry for messing up your sheets. I hope you two aren't mad at me."

"Hon, we're not mad at you, but just let us know next time." Rosalie smiled at Bella, and her and Alice were out of the room and off to go shopping. Which left mostly the men alone with Bella. I wasn't too worried about anything happening, except I hoped that Edward would apologize to Bella for freaking her out. I was still stunned and confused as to why I'm not attracted to her blood, like other humans.

Then I remembered that Bella wasn't like other humans we've interacted with. I mean usually whenever someone sees us they turn around and start walking in the opposite direction. So we usually keep to ourselves. No one really talks to us, and we like it that way...to an extent.

We've lived among humans for quite some time and we've grown accustom to the way they act that we sometimes forget that we don't really need to eat, sleep, or even breathe. I think, if I had to single out one person who takes this 'way of life' the hardest would in fact be Rosalie. I mean she didn't choose this life, but then again did any of us? I mean Edward was changed because it was his dying mother's last wish, Esme was changed because she tried to commit suicide due to the loss of her son, Rosalie was beaten and left for dead by her fiance, and Emmett was mauled almost to death by a grizzly bear.

Alice is one exception because she doesn't know when she was changed, just that she woke up from 'the blacknes', as she liked to call it and was a vampire. I was in the civil war and was stationed in Galveston. I also was the youngest Major ever in the confederate army since I was able to lie successfully about my age. On one of my assignments I was suppose to evacuate all women and children and send them off to Houston. This was in the 1860's.

On my way back to Galveston I was ambushed by three vampires that went by the names of Nettie, Lucy, and Maria. Maria was the one who changed me. She also helped me find my gift that she used to control all the newborns in her army.

After years of fighting or territory with Maria I left, I had heard from Peter, a friend of mine, that there was a coven who drank only animal blood. This was known as the 'vegetarian' diet. I ended up joining Peter and his mate, Charlotte and roamed for a few years. In 1948 I was just sitting in a diner in Philadelphia on a cold stormy night. That was the same night that I met Alice. I would never forget that day.

Of course I learned that she had visions of the future and they were subject to change. She saw us going to visit this coven of vampires up in the Olympian Peninsula that drank only animal blood. That was how Alice and I came to be where we are today.

"Hey Jasper, I'm gettin kinda hungry. What am I allowed to eat?"

I told her that I would go ask Esme to make her a small snack. She smiled up at me and I walked with her downstairs. I found it rather easy to walk with Bella at her pace. I could sense that Emmett found it difficult. I couldn't blame him. He loved to always be moving around, and even though he liked Bella, he thought that she moved too slow.

"Hello missy, my name's Esme if you didn't already know that. I hear that you're hungry, is there anything specific that sounds good to you?"

"Well my daddy use to make really good tomato pie. He got the recipe off of the food network's web site."

Esme smiled and I felt both waves of awe and love coming off of her as she went to go find the recipe for the pie. I decided to take this opportunity to excuse myself, but just as I was leaving thekitchen Edward came in from the other end and walked over and sat next Bella. I stiffened and walked back over to them and stood between the,. I had to take precautions.

I couldn't risk Bella getting hurt.

"Jasper, I'm fine now. I made sure to hunt extra long. Look in my eyes, they are just like yours. I came here to apologize to Bella personally."

He said this in a hushed whisper so that only I could hear.

I reluctantly believed him and moved out of the way.

I decided to go and see if Esme needed help.

As I was helping her prep the ingredients I heard Bella giggle and say that she knew that he really mad at her. If only she knew the true reason. I another reason that she shouldn't know just yet what we really are.

"Ok everyone the pie is ready, now be careful Bella cause it's still rather warm."

Bella inhaled the scent of the pie and I could sense that she really loved this kind of pie. But to me it just smelled rather revolting. But then again I really don't need to eat human food.

"Aren't you guys going to eat any?"

We stammered a bit and Edward chimed in saying, "We ate while you were upstairs in your room."

She didn't seem to buy that, but she accepte it anyway. This girl was too observant, that it was almost scary. I wondered what she was thinking, so I mentally asked Edward to read her thoughts. He focused in on her and was starting to give off a wave of frustration. He shook his head no. This was odd. But that meant that she has some sort of mental shield that hid her thoughts.

She was the lucky one out us all.

It wasn't until around 9:00 in the evening that Alice and Rosalie arrived home from shopping. They went straight up to Bella's room to redecorate. Bella, Emmett, and I were watching a NCIS episode that involved Tony and Ziva being trapped inside a industrial trailer. It was getting to the best part I was told, but we were all called up to Bella's new room.

We got to her room and Bella was speechless, but from what I could gather from her emotions was good. there was a green comforter with a plaid design, and green sheets.

Bella was all over the place telling us all how much she loved it. Alice then showed her her walk-in closet. Inside it there were two walls full of different clothes, and another dedicated to shoes. The last had different accessories. Bella started to yawn.

"Ok honey, looks like it's time for someone to take a bath and get to bed."

Rosalie apparently was taking over the motherly role, and we didn't see any reason to deny her that.

After Bella took her bath Alice helped her into her pajamas, which was a light green tank top, and light green pajama bottoms with dark green frogs on them. Rosalie tucked Bella in and we were walking towards the door when she said, "Jasper, can you give me a good night hug?" I nodded and said, "Sure thing darlin'." I walked back over and leaned down to give her a hug.

She smiled and then turned to Rose and asked, "Rosalie, could you tell me a bed time story? My daddy use to make them up for me. They usually involved Princess Bella."

"I would love to tell you a bed time story. Once upon a time there was a princess named Bella...."

I took that as my cue to leave. I had a feeling that Bella would change this family for the better.

I decided that I needed to hunt and I made my way through the house and out the back door.

* * *

**A/N: Ok, so I know it's kinda a wierd place to stop, but you guys should all be happy that I updated quickly. I was going to update Lost Daughter of Russia first, but I wanted to get more chapters out for this story :D**

**If you can correctly tell me what NCIS stands for, OR what episode from NCIS I mentioned I will give you a shout out in the next chapter :D**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW :D**


	6. Now I Am Safe

**A/N: Ok, so thank you to all who read ALL of my stories, and those who review. And the people who get shout outs for answering my little question in the last Chapter. And those people are:**

LoveThaPenguins4ever

crazy4jacksonrathbone

dragonfly_tg

**Those were the only ones who probably actually read the Author's note at the bottom ;) But anyway thank you al again for loving my story enough to add it to your favorites, alerts, and even those who put me on their author alerts ;) I especially like those who leave me review ;) (you know who yall are :D) And if you already haven't done so you should check out my other stories. **

**Plus read **Norah the Poet**'s story, **What Happens Next**. It's on my profile under favorite stories, or under favorite authors :D Now on with chapter 6 of **God Blessed Texas

* * *

**Bella POV:**

When I woke up I looked around and saw that no one was around. I was in a dark room, the door was cracked slightly. I looked around and I saw all different look shadows. I sank under my covers and covered my head. I wasn't usually scared of the dark, but this was an entirely different house.

ThenI heard this low loud moaning coming from what sounded like outside my window. That did it. I ran out of my room and down the hall. On my way downstairs I ran into something hard and landed back on my bottom. I looked up from my spot on the floor and saw that it was Rosalie. I instantly calmed down. I didn't know why, but being around her I felt safe. I mean, I did with everyone, but with her I felt as if she would keep me even safer.

"Bella are you ok? What are you doing out of bed sweetheart?"

I explained why I was out of bed, and she went down her knees and gave me a hug. I jumped a bit when she did. She was very cold. It was like the time daddy let me go with him to work on christmas eve. It was so cold outside. Daddy had to give me his extra jacket he had on.

I decided that maybe Rosie was just cold, I get that way sometimes.

"Well then, should I take you through what all you need to know when staying in this house?"

I nodded yes, and she grabbed me by my hand and walked with me back to my room.

"Ok, so what scared you first honey?" I told her that when I woke up I saw a bunch of shadows. And that I heard moaning outside my window. She then looked out the window and turned back to me and said, "Silly Bella, that was only Emmett. He just had to much to eat. As for the shadows, just keep in mind that the shadows are in fact just objects in the room." I smiled up at her and gave her a hug. I don't know why, but giving Rosalie a hug just felt right.

She reminded me of my mommy. She even looked a lot like her. Mommy had blond hair, but since she had to take the medicine for her kidneys she cut it really short. Rosalie even acted a lot like a mommy. I knew that she's not my real mommy, but she's just so much like her.

I felt embarrassed that I thought that way, I mean Rosalie was probably too busy anyway.

"You ok sweetheart? You look like you're thinking about something. You can tell me."

I didn't know how to put it, so I just said it.

"Rosalie, you remind me of my mommy so much, I hope you don't mind if I sometimes accidentally call you mom do you?"

She was silent for a long time. I guess I made her unhappy. I ran from my room and down the stairs and out the door. I ignored Rosalie as she called after me, but as I went out the door I was grabbed by two big strong arms. I looked back and Emmett had grabbed me and had ahold of me around my waist.

Wo there squirt, where do you think you're going?"

I tried to squirm out of his grip, but I couldn't. He was really strong.

"Bella? Bella?!...oh there you are. Bella look at me."

I didn't, I was mad at her. But I was sad at the same time. She reminded me of my mommy so much, that it seemed right to call her that, but I guess I was wrong. I started to cry, I hated it when I cried.

"Aw Bella, you didn't give me enough time to think about what you told me, and also sweetie, you took me by surprise. I wouldn't mind if you thought of me as your mommy. I was just so excited and happy that you thought of me that way that it just surprised me."

I looked at her, did she really mean what she said? She really wanted to be my mom? I had almost forgotten what my mommy use to do. I mean before she went to go live with the angels she was in bed sleeping most of the time. I smiled up at her. Emmett let me go and I ran to her. I gave her a hug and I didn't want to let go. I had a mommy again. I knew now that I was safe.

* * *

**A/N: ok so I know that it was semi short, but I wanted to dedicate a chapter to how Rosalie becomes Bella's 'mother'. I also need to get started on the next chapter of **Lost Daughter of Russia** ;) I also need to start working on the sequel for that ;) I already have the summary ready on my profile.**

**my birthday is next saturday and I am also helping out the marching band, they have a contest that day so I won't be able to update on that day just FYI :D but again congrats to those of above who told me what NCIS stood for :D ;) I alread knew but I just wanted to see if anyone else knew :)**

**Also, the episode was **Boxed In**. It's the one where Ziva and Tony are at the Boat yard and are ambushed by gunfire and take cover in a box, but then are trapped inside :D**


	7. Sick!

**A/N: I am soooo sorry for not updating sooner, but I wrapped up my story, Lost Daughter of Russia, launched the sequel, and updated the other stories I hadn't touched for a long time. So now that that's out of the way here is chapter 7.**

* * *

**Rosalie POV:**

I cannot believe that this adorable little girl thought me as her mother. I couldn't be happier. I had always wanted to be able to have children, but since what happened with Royce I was sentenced to eternity as a vampire. But I wasn't miserable, I had Emmett to keep me company. But Bella changed all of that. She made me feel whole, and I would do all in my power to make sure that no harm would come to her.

"Bella, I think that it's time for you to go back to bed now."

I could tell that she was tired, but she wanted to stay up and watch more of her NCIS DvD's. I realized that I would either have to bargain with her, or threaten her with a shopping trip with Alice and I. I could already tell that Bella didn't like shopping much.

"Bella Swan, you better get to bed or you will have to go on a weekend shopping trip with Alice and I. Or you can go to bed now and tomorrow you can watch all the NCIS that you want."

She didn't even give it a second thought she jumped off the couch and ran upstairs to her room and shut the door. I chuckled a bit to myself, I didn't know I could be so persuasive. "Jeez Rosie, I knew you could be a bit strict darlin', but who knew you could bargain like that." If I could blush I would have. Jasper was like a brother to me. But years of shopping, you learn to bargain for a reasonable price. "Well Jazz, with years of shopping with Alice I learned to bargain for good prices, and well I just used that knowledge and used it on Bella."

I went up to my room and started getting my things together for school in the morning. I had grown tired of going to school, but we would be moving soon anyway. We had stayed here too long, Carlisle was starting to be under suspicion. Even some of our teachers were starting to notice something was up.

I heard a knock on the door and turned to see that Bella had cracked the door a bit and was peeking inside. "Momma....is it ok if I call you that? I was wondering if you could finish telling me that bedtime story that we never got to finish."

"Of course I can sweetheart, what story would you like to hear?" She smiled big and ran back to her room and grabbed a book out of her bag. It was a rather small book and when I saw the cover I about stopped my unneeded breathing. _The tortoise and the Hare_ was my favorite bedtime story. I loved reading it. I loved the message it sent out. You didn't need to be the best or the fastest to get ahead in life. It's like the old saying, 'Slow and steady wins the race'.

I picked up the book and started from the beginning.

"Once upon a time there was this hare and a tortoise. The tortoise and the hare were walking along a dirt path, and the hare started to laugh at the slow tortoise. He knew that he could beat the tortoise in a race, so he decided to challenge the slow tortoise to a race. The first one who got to the finish line won. They started and the hare started sprinting off towards the finish, but the tortoise was off to a slow start."

"But I thought the tortoise won, he's not going to win if he's just walking instead of running momma."

"Well the hare decided that he had enough of a lead. He could see the finish line, so he decided to take a nap and when the tortoise got close he would sprint off and win. But what the hare didn't count on was the as he took his nap the tortoise ended up at the finish line before he did. The tortoise ended up winning the race. Do you know why he won and not the fast hare?"

"I think so Rosie, it was because the rabbit thought that since he was faster he would win, but he stopped while he was ahead and waited a bit. But the tortoise kept on going and didn't stop."

"Exactly Bells, have you heard of the saying, 'Slow and steady wins the race'? Well this story is a prime example of that. Even though the tortoise was slow, he kept on going, and he ended up winning."

With that I concluded the story and I tucked Bella into bed and kissed her goodnight. She would be home with Esme all day tomorrow, but once we moved she would be starting kindergarden when we got to wherever we decided to move.

"Rosalie, come downstairs so we can discuss the moving situation." ,said Carlisle. I didn't know that we would be discussing this so soon, Edward must've been listening to my thoughts.

"Sorry Rosalie, I can't turn it on and off on command."

_I know that Edward, I'm not mad at you. It just caught me off guard._

"Ok, well now that we have Bella with us we have to make sure the place we pick is safe for children. Alice, have you seen anything in the future that will help us decide where to move to?"

"No, Carlisle, all I've seen is that we go to school as normal, and that Bella is in kindergarden. We are also able to stay for a rather long period of time. Longer than we have in others."

Well that was good to hear. I always hate having to keep moving because of what we are, but now that I have Bella with me I am willing to do what's best for her. It was the first time in a long time that I felt as if my vampire life had a purpose, and tha purpose was to take care of and raise Bella up right. That's when it came to me, why not move back to where Bella originally lived? Yes, it was sunny, but We could still go out when it was partly cloudy.

"Wow Rosalie, that was the first unselfish thing I think I heard you think in the longest time. I like that idea, but I don't know if the weather will be good enough. Alice, how does the weather look for Houston, Texas?"

I turned my attention to Alice, waiting to see what she would say about the weather. "Well I see some bright sunny days, but nothing where we can't go to school to keep up appearences."

"But what about Maria? I know that she wants revenge on me for stealing Bella away from her, what about the lingering problem with her?"

"Jazzy, I just checked that, and she is no where to be seen. She hasn't decided yet. Which could be a good thing. So relax. I don't see her coming to get Bella any time soon.'

I was thankful for that, I didn't want anyone to harm her.

"...mommy, I don't feel good."

My attention shot straight to Bella. I ran upstairs and went into her room and saw that she looked pale and was starting to sweat. I put my cold hand against her forehead and she felt warmer than normal. I called to Carlisle, but he was already up here and was walking into the room. I told him that she seemed to have a fever.

"Bella, sweetie, does anything hurt?"

"My throat is really sore, and it's hard for me to swallow."

Carlisle looked into her mouth and his expression wasn't all to good.

"She has strep throat. I'll check and see if she's allergic to penicillian, and if she's not she'll get 250mg for ten days, and she should be better by then." he whispered so only I could hear. "Bella, you have a sore throat and I'm going to give you medication for it, and you should be feeling better in about a week hun."

Bella smiled weakly at him and asked me, "Momma, can I have a glass of water?" I looked to Carlisle and he shook his head. I ran down and filled up a glass and gave it to her. While Carlisle checked on her allergies I would stay with Bella while she slept. I didn't want to leave her, especially now since she was sick.

Hopefully I would get the ok to stay home from school for the next couple of days so I could watch over Bella properly.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading and I apologize again for not updating promptly...i finished up Lost Daughter of Russia, launched the sequel, and I'm also Beta-reading for someone now. i will try to update in the next week at least.**

**Please review and let me know what you think.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!**


	8. We're Moving Where?

**Rosalie POV:**

It had been over a week since Bella was diagnosed with strep. She was starting to feel better. I was thankful for that, but I would have to go back to school today. Esme would be taking care of her today. I couldn't help but feel a bit of jealousy. I knew that i would have to go to school to keep up appearences, but I couldn't stand leaving Bella. She was like my daughter. Hell, she was my daughter.

"Rosie, Bells will be fine. Esme will take good care of her."

"That's what I'm afraid of." I whispered to Emmett. I knew Bella thought of me as her mother, but what if she likes Esme better?

She thinks of you as her mother Rosalie, I don't think she can, or that she would shut that on and off.

I thanked Edward. This was rather odd though, we never really got along with one another. We usually just tolerated each other. I could actually get used to this. Arguing was getting rather tiresome for me.

We arrived to class somewhat early, what with Edward 'speeding' down the highway at over a hundred miles per hour. We got there and of course we got the usual stares and there were some glares from people.

"Rosalie, relax, your emotions are all over the place. You're giving me a headache, and we don't even get them."

I tooke a breath and calmed myself. I don't understand, I'm never this out of control with my emotions. I guess I've just been a bit preoccupied with looking after Bella to even notice anything else. It just felt normal and second nature to be taking care of Bella like she was my own real daughter. This must be how Esme felt when she had Samuel, even though she didn't get to spend much time with him. I never knew what it felt like to lose a child, and I hoped that I would never get to feel that way with Bella. She was my daugher in the emotional sense, but of course not the physical sense. But I wouldn't let that stop me from loving her like my own.

School felt as if it had been draggin on and on, more that usual today. I guess it was because my mind was preoccupied with Bella and hoping that she was ok.

Then it was the last class of the day, History. I had that class with Jasper and we were studying the civil war. Let's just say that Jasper had to control himself when the history teacher would tell incorrect information about the confederate army. I chuckled softly so that no one could hear me, but I couldn't hide it from Jasper. He shot me a death look and i stopped laughing...for a few seconds anyway. He was getting upset over just small details, he was overreacting I thought.

"Miss Hale, you're needed at home right away, your mother is picking you up. I'm sure your brother can bring you your homework."

I instantly panicked. Was Bella alright? Did she get hurt? Is she even sicker than before?

All these questions were running through my mind as I got my things and made my way to the front of the school. Once I got there I saw a blue mini cooper pull up and in the backseat I saw Bella. Her expression changed from annoyed to happiness once her eyes landed on me.

"Thank goodness you got my message Rose. Bella, here, wouldn't stop throwing a tantrum until I brought 'momma' to her."

I couldn't help but laugh. Who knew Bella could be this way, I would have to keep this in mind for future reference. I didn't know that Bella had that in her.

I got in the car with Esme and we drove off with Bella towards home. Once we were home i got Bella out of her booster seat and she ran inside. I couldn't quite understand why she wanted me home with her. I mean, Esme was just as nice as I was with children. I know he thinks of me as her mother, but I'm not the only person who can take care of her. I guess I would have to explain this to Bella once I got inside.

"I'm so sorry Esme, I'll go talk to Bella and explain, that she shouldn't have acted that way towards you." Which was completely true. Bella shouldn't act that way.

"Now Rosalie, don't be too hard on her. She lost both parents rather young. I assume she doesn't want to feel like she's losing another by you yelling at her."

Well I never thought of that. I wanted to scream. Who would've thought that motherhood could be so complicated. I then laughed to myself. I wanted a child all this time and when I finally was able to have one I was sort of regretting it. Not that I don't love Bella, I do, but everything is so complicated. I have to make sure I say what I want to say so that she understands that she shouldn't act this way, but at the same tim I have to make sure that I don't make her even more upset.

I wanted to pull my hair out, but I decided against that. I wouldn't look good with a bald head. Besides it's too hot to wear sun hats. I sighed and decided that I would go up and talk to Bella. Once I got up to her room she was watching one of her NCIS shows again. I walked in and said, "Bella, hunny we need to talk about what happened earlier."

"Shh mommy, this is my favorite part of the show. Agent Gibbs is about to make the subject tell them that he was the one that actually killed that man."

I was starting to get annoyed. I grabbed the remote from the top of the television and I hit pause. "No hun, we need to talk now. Now, why were so much trouble with Esme?"

She started chewing her bottom lip, which meant that she was thinking. "I don't know momma, I guess 'cause she's not my mommy I don't have ta listen to her."

I sighed a bit. I was afraid that this might happen. "Bella, just because Esme isn't your mom doesn't mean that you can ignore what she tells you. If she's watching you, you need to listen to what she says."

"But momma, Esme isn't my mommy, you're my mommy."

"Bella honey, just because Esme isn't your mom doesn't mean you get to ignore what she says. Now Bella for the rest of the night I'm going to have to take away your NCIS dvd's. You can have them back in the morning."

"But momma-"

"No Bella, this will teach you that you need to obey what others say that watch over you when I'm away. Do you understand?"

Bella sighed a bit, and nodded her head. She didn't like it I could tell, but she went along with it anyway. I gathered up all her NCIS dvds and I put them in my room in my secret drawer, that I know Bella won't be able to get into.

I walked back to her room and she was face down and her head was in her pillow. I sat down on the bed and I could tell that she had been crying. I could tell it with her breathing. "Bella, I'm doing this because I hope this will teach you that you need to listen other people that aren't your mother. Also, later I want you to go downstairs and apologize to Esme."

"No."

"Bella, you need to apologize. Would you like it if someone was mean to you and they didn't apologize?" I heard a muffled yes. "Well do you want Esme to feel that way?" She shook her head no in her pillow. "Then you need to go apologize to Esme."

She sat up, her eyes were still a bit puffy from her crying. "Ok momma, I'll go tell Esme I'm sorry. Will I get my NCIS back?"

I nodded my head yes and said, "But you'll get them tomorrow, no sooner. Ok Belly Bean?"

That made her giggle. "I like that nickname, rosebud." This made me smile. I guess we now had our own nicknames now. I couldn't help but smile. Bella sat up and leaned over and gave me a hug. I hugged her back and she scampered off downstairs to apologize to Esme. As I walked back to my room I heard Bella's apology.

"Esme, I wanted to say I'm sorry, for not listening to you. Are you mad at me?"

"Of course not angel, I'm not mad at you. And thank you for apologizing. Will you listen to me next time." There was a slight pause, which I assume was Bella nodding her answer. "Well that's good baby doll, would you like to have a snack?" Again, another pause. This was one of those times when I wished I could read minds like Edward could. I wanted to go down there and find out things were

But I wanted Bella to learn to be nice, and not feel like she had to, because I was around. Then I heard the Volvo coming down the gravel drive. Thank goodness, now I could use Edward to get a better idea of how things are going.

"No Rosalie, this is something that I don't want to get in the middle of. If you want to know how she's doing you can either find out for youself, or use Jasper. I need to stay away from Bella for awhile, at least until I am certain that I can control my bloodlust around her. Besides, Jasper seems to be immune to her blood."

I hated it when Edward was right, he even had to add that last part about Jasper. That was rather odd. Usually Jasper was the one we had to be careful if we were around humans, but Edward was the one we would have to watch for.

_You're not much help Eddie, but yes, I understand. What time will you be back so I can make sure that Bella is no where around you._ I knew that I was being a bit rude, but I was trying to let Bella learn a lesson without me, and she was doing a lot better job than I was.

"Rosalie, you know that I don't like being called _Eddie_, I get that enough from Emmett. I'm not sure what time I'll be back from hunting, but I know I will stay away from Bella. Alice has seen it. speaking of the pixie, I'm suppose to let you know that-"

"You and I need to go shopping!" I turned and saw that Alice was standing in my doorway practically bouncing off the walls with excitement. "I had a vision and Bella is going to need a completely different wardrobe for where we're moving."

"Wait, I thought we were moving back to Houston so she can feel at home?" At least that was what we decided on when we had the 'family meeting'. "Alice, I thought we were moving to Houston, so that way we could leave Bella out of shopping since she doesn't seem to like shopping." This was true. I've tried to get her to go, but she ends up finding some way out of it.

"Where are we moving to that involves last minute shopping?"

There was a slight pause. I assume Alice wanted to create a dramatic effect, but all it was doing for me was just annoying me. I had other things to worry about right now. Would wherever we're going be safe enough for Bella? Would Bella even like where we move to? Will she even want to move? I guess these questions will be answered soon enough.

"We're moving to Ireland! I've checked and the weather is perfect to keep our cover, everyone will enjoy it, even little Bella. And might I add that you did a bang up job with the parental thing Rosalie. You're a good mother, so don't you forget it."

i couldnt help but smile. It was good to hear that I was in fact doing a good job and that I wasn't being too hard with her. Then it hit me, we'll be going to Ireland! We would be able to meet Maggie, Siobhan and Liam. They were the Irish coven we ran into while we were there a few years back. We had grown close, especially when it was an abnormal day there. Meaning, that it was sunny for weeks at a time. We had to stay with them for awhile, because our home wasn't quite finished, and if we went to a hotel we would look rather odd sparkling in the sunlight.

"How soon do we leave Alice?"

"Well if Carlisle gives the okay for Bella to travel, we'll leave early tomorrow. Let me go ahead and check." While Alice was doing that I went downstairs and gave my husband a kiss and went to go check how Bella was doing, without lettig her know.

"Jasper, what are Bella's emotions right? And did Alice tell you the news? Who am I kidding, of course she would've already told you, she couldn't tell me fast enough."

"Well from what I can read I can see that she is happy, content, and feeling a bit of guilt. Why would Bella feel guilty?"

I let out an unneeded sigh and explained what had happened earlier. "Oh, so that's why you were called to leave class early. Bella will be fine. Guilt is there, but faintly. You're a good mother Rose."

Ok, I like hearing that, but it was getting a little annoying to keep hearing it. Maybe my emotions showed it or something. All of a sudden I felt a wave of calm. I looked at Jasper and thanked him.

I walked into the kitchen and saw Bella explaining something to Esme. "So see Esme, Tony is the guy on the show who makes everything fun. Gibbs is the one who's in charge of the team, Ziva is the one who's from some other country, and McGee is the guy who knows everything about computers. There's a doctor, named Ducky, but that's not his real name. His name is Donald Mallard, but I don't get why they call him 'Ducky'. Last but definitely is Abby, she's the scientist who finds all the scientific stuff and then tells Gibbs what she finds."

I giggled to myself, she was literally obsessed with this show. But I couldn't judge her, I am obsessed with shopping, but not as much as Alice. No one is as obsessed with shopping like Alice.

"Esme, can I talk with Bella alone please."

She nodded her head yes and walked into the living room. I'm sure she heard Alice's news from in here, due to the super hearing vampires have.

"Belly bean, do you know where Ireland is?" She sat and had a thoughtful look on her face. She started chewing on her lip. This meant that she was thinking hard. "Isn't it around the United Kingdom?"

This shocked me. Bella was only five years old, how was she able to know this? "Bella honey, that's correct. How did you know that?"

"My daddy use to show me different maps. He had all different kinds. Sophie, my babysitter says he liked to collect them."

That would explain a lot then. "Why do you want to know mommy?" Here goes nothing. "Well how would you feel about going there to live?"

She bit her bottom lip and a second later her face brightened with a big grin. I couldn't help but smile right along with her. Then took me by surprise and jumped into my arms and give me a big hug. "I've always wanted to go there mommy. I want to go."

"But first we better make sure you're healthy enough to travel young lady." I jumped a bit. I was so wrapped up in Bella I hadn't noticed Carlisle had arrived. I left Carlisle to check Bella out and I went upstairs to go up and pack.

After my four bags were packed I went to go start packing up Bella's things. I would have to make sure that I packed Bella's bed sheets. I didn't want a repeat of the first time we got the wrong bed sheets for Bella.

I sat down on the couch and turned on the television. I flipped though the channels and found 'What Not To Wear' was on. I liked Stacy and Clinton. And some of the things they say about certain clothing I have to agree. I like how they make an average person go from average to gorgeous in only an hour.

"Well I checked Bella out and I can say that she is in perfect condition to travel. I would even go as far to say that she no longer has strep. That was the quickest case I've ever seen. I see that you're already packed yours and Bella's things. Good thinking Rose." I thanked Carlisle and went in and as I was walking in I saw Bella yawn. I looked over to the clock and saw that it was about eight o' clock in the evening.

"Belly bean, I think it's time for a certain someone to go to bed now."

"But rosebud, I'm not tired." She yawned again. "Ok, I guess I'm a little sleepy. Am I allowed to have someone sleep with me?" I nodded. "Ok, I want Jasper to sleep with me. I don't know why, but he makes me feel safe."

I was a little hurt, but I understood why she would feel safe with him. He was, in fact, the one who saved her from that bitch Maria. I gave her the ok. I took her upstairs helped her take a bath, then I helped her into her pajamas and went to go find Jasper.

Jasper was in his study, and reading a book by the name of, "Complete Stories and Poems of Edgar Allen Poe". I'd always found his poems to be a bit dark for my liking, but that was just my opinion. "Jasper, Bella has requested that you stay with her tonight."

"But aren't you her mother?"

"Yes, but she wanted you to sleep with her. I am completely fine with it. I just want Bella to be happy."

"Oh ok, as long as you're ok with I'll do it."

I said my goodbyes and went back downstairs and watched more of 'What Not To Wear' on the DVR.

I wanted to get this move over with. I just hoped that Bella wasn't afraid of flying after what happened on her way here. I don't think she could handle another situation like that one.

* * *

**A/N: Ok, so what do you all think? I was going to have them go to Houston so Bella would feel a bit more at home, but **Nissa-Cullen** pointed out a flaw and I thanked her and changed it to Ireland. I've always wanted to go, so I will need a bit of help making sure that all my details match.**

**While Bella's in Ireland I'll have her birthday. Please leave me ideas for chapters :D I don't think Bella will have a definite dad. It's just easier for me I guess.**

**Please review :D and you all should check out **

NeverHadDreams**' story, **The Real World: Seattle**!! it's so awesome :D**

**also check out**

Norah the Poet**'s story, **What Happens Next**. It's good and very addicting.**

**As is NeverHadDreams'. **

**Please Review and leave your comments and ideas for other chapters in your reviews.**

**Thanks,**

**Megan :D**


	9. New Home & Big Surprises

**Jasper POV:**

I still cannot believe that Bella wanted me to spend the night with her in her room. I know that I saved her from Maria and all, but I wasn't her 'designated parent'. That was Rosalie's spot in Bella's life. But I guess she felt safe with me. That made me feel good. Like I had a purpose, and not just the one who everyone had to watch to make sure I didn't lose control.

Even my own wife, Alice, was afraid. Not of me, but for me. I'm glad that she cares, but it makes me feel as if I don't have much control, when Bella is a prime example of the complete opposite.

"No mommy......don't take daddy with you....I'll miss him......OK mommy......I love you...."

She talked in her sleep? That was an interesting twist to the little sleeping angel.

I looked over at the clock on her night stand. it was almost four in the morning. It was time for us all to leave and get on a plane to Ireland. I quietly slipped out of Bella's bed and went back to my room and gathered my things. I brought them down and sat them in the foyer. Rose went up to get Bella. I heard mumbling when Rose went in to get her up.

"But momma, it's not even light outside. Why do I need to get up?" I couldn't help but chuckle at this. It was obvious that Bella wasn't a morning person. "Honey, remember when I told you that we would be moving to Ireland, well we're going today. You need to get changed and then we can go to the airport."

I heard, what sounded like, Bella groaning. I take it that Bella isn't a morning person. Rose came back down the stairs with a sleeping Bella in her arms. "Aww she's so adorable Rosie, can I hold her?" This was something new with Emmett. He was actually really gentle with her. She didn't even wake up when Rose handed him to her. If I didn't know any better I would think that Emmett likes having the 'daddy' role with Bella.

And that would leave me as 'the protector' as Alice put it. She saw that that was what Bella will end up calling me.

"OK, guys we need to get to the airport soon. By the time we get there we're going to have to run human speed to make it to our plane. Even then we're cutting it close." We ran at our normal pace and got our bags all packed into our cars we would be taking to the airport. We had accumulated enough money to pay for the monthly fee while we were out of the country. That's when it hit me.

"I just thought of something, we all have passports, but Bella doesn't. What are we going to do?!"

That's when I remembered that I could contact Jenks. He was always quick when it came to forgeries. I would call on the way there and hopefully it would be waiting for us when we arried at the airport.

If not I would stay with Bella until I was able to get one. I wouldn't leave her behind, and I know that my family wouldn't either. I asked Alice if she saw everything working out. She told me that the passport would be waiting for me at our gate.

I was relieved, that was one less thing we would have to worry about.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

When we got to the airport, we had to run at human speed to get towards our gate. On the way we had to go through tight security. We finally made it to our gate and as perdicted, Bella's passport was waiting for us when we were loading. Once on the plane, according to our tickets Rose and Alice sat together, then behind them was Bella and I, and Emmett and Edward sat together. Carlisle and Esme were lucky enough to somehow get bumped up to first class.

I shook my head at that. I would never understand how whenever we had to fly somewhere Carlisle and Esme would somehow get first class. It didn't bother me, but it did bother Emmett it seemed like. Which I could sense with his emotions.

I sent him calming waves, which it seemed to annoy him even more. "Man, why does this always happen to us? I mean we deserve first class too right? It's just not fair." I sent him more calming waves, and a few lethargic ones. He started to get a bit 'tired'. Rosalie turned around and thanked me with a wink. Bella was still asleep through all of this commotion.

It was going to be a long flight. I could tell that much, and I didn't need Alice to tell me this. It was just a feeling I had. I assume after spending over a hundred of years with Alice, she was able to rub off on me.

"Jasper.......don't let the plane fall.........you smell like peaches.......make the plane stop moving...."

More sleep talking. I apparentally smelt like peaches to Bella, and she was reliving the plane ride she had on the way to Forks. Her emotions started to go haywire. She was calm, but she started feelig scared, nervous, anxious, and then she went straight to fear.

"Jasper, you need to wake her up. She's having a nightmare!" I gently shook her awake. She looked around, startled. "Where are we? Why are we on a plane? Oh my gosh we're going to crash again."

I sent her wave after wave of calm and that seemed to do the trick. "Bella, we're going to Ireland. Remember Rosalie talked to you about this. The weather is nice and sunny, there isn't suppose to be a thunderstorm like our last flight, we're going to be just fine."

This seemed to calm her down a bit. She snuggled into my side. After I talked her down, her emotions were starting to go back tomorrow. So to lighten the mood I decided to ask her about the peaches comment.

"So Bella, I hear you think I smell like peaches, do you know why that is?" I said with a smirk on my face. She started to blush. It was so cute that she was embarrassed, her emotions showed that much.

"I talked in my sleep didn't I? Daddy says I do that a lot, especially when I'm under stress, whatever that means." She chewed on her bottom lip as she spoke. This was a clear sign that she was embarrassed that I had caught her.

"Speaking of sleep, how come I never see you, mommy, or anyone else in your family go to sleep? You guys never look tired, you all must get tired at some point, right?" I didn't know how to answer that question. I mean, how do you tell a five year old that you don't sleep, without letting them know that you are a blood-drinking vampire? I would have to bring this to Carlisle's attention. That Bella was too observent to just downplay this for much longer.

"Hunny, we do sleep, we go to sleep a little bit after you do. So to answer your question we do sleep." Thank goodness Rose piped in, when she did. I had no clue how to get off the hook, without it being completely obvious I was lying. I couldn't really lie to Bella, something inside me told me that I wanted to be completely honest with her at all times. It was strange, I couldn't explain it, but I liked it.

I gave Rose a smile when she looked at me. She winked and turned back in her seat. We got on the plane at six o' clock in the morning, I checked my cell phone for the time and it showed almost noon. This plane ride was going rather fast, which was good. The less Bella was on the plane the better. I didn't want her to have another panic attack. I don't think we could handle it either.

I decided to take the time to look out the window and when I did I saw that we were still over the Atlantic Ocean, but with my vampire sight was able to see land a good three-hundred yards away. This plane ride went by almost to fast, I guess since we were preoccupied with Bella we lost track of time, which was good. This way Emmett would stop pouting about not being able to get into first-class with Carlisle and Esme.

Just then the 'fasten your seat belts' sign lit up. I sat Bella up and helped her buckle up.

'Attention passengers, we are approaching Dublin, Ireland. clear the isles and thank you for flying with Southwest Airlines.'

I checked out the window and I saw that we were flying over Cork, and would arrive in Dublin soon.

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

"Alice, so where is our house at exactly? We've been driving for hours now, and Bella already fell asleep."

"Jasper calm down, we got a house thats on a secluded part of Galway. I checked into the 'you-know-what' and we will be there in one more hour and thirty minutes."

I don't know if I could handle another hour in the car with all of my family. All these emotions were starting to get to me. Bella snuggled up into me and all my stress was gone. It was so weird, this never used to happen. It would take a lot of concentration from me to calm myself, but not with Bella. Just being around her made me feel at ease and calm.

"We're here!"

I looked out of the car window and what I saw even stunned me. It was a three-story stone castle-type house. It looked magnificent. It was something out of the middle ages. I would definitely have fun researching this house's history. It looked even older than I was. Not to call Carlisle old, but it had to have been built around the time Carlisle was alive. I use that word very loosely, because none of us were actually 'alive', besides Bella.

We got out of the car and started walking towards the house to get a better look. I handed Bella off to Rosalie. Which apparently woke Bella up. Rose put her down and Bela stretched out and looked around.

"So this is where I'm going to be living now?"

"Not just you sweetheart, all of us are going to live here too."

"I know that mommy, I'm not stupid. Am I allowed to watch my NCIS dvd's mommy, or am I still grounded?"

Bella tried to use a puppy dog face on Rose, but it would have to take more than that to get Rose to budge on a decision once she made up her mind. Just ask Emmett, he's an expert when it comes to that. He once went without 'whoo-hoo' for over a month. Using Emmett's words, 'It nearly killed him'. Which in reality nothing can really kill us, other than another vampire. Even then they have to tear us limb from limb and then burn our remains.

That was the only true way to get rid of us.

But on a lighter note the only vampires that had residence anywhere near us was Maggie, Siobhan, and Liam. They were also vegetarians. Fairly new to the diet, but they've had more time to adjust than I have. Carlisle said that they heard about the new diet and they came to him to figure it out, thats when they decided to try it out.

"Belly bean, why don't you go on ahead and find a room that you like the most, and Alice and I will come up and help you set up your room."

Bella smiled wide and ran ahead. This way some of us who weren't unpacking our things could go ahead and hunt. Then once one group was done, the others could switch off, and go hunt. We decided that Rosalie, Alice, and Esme would stay and help unpack and rearrange the house the way Esme wanted. She always seemed to have an eye for interior design.

As we were rearranging the living room we heard a thud from upstairs, which lead to a scream. Rosalie and I ran upstairs and was met with Bella running towards us.

"Mommy, can I keep it?!"

I was confused, as was Rosalie from her emotions and the expression on her face gave it away even more.

"Keep what?!" we said at the same time. We looked at each other when we did that, but now wasn't the time. "Bella, why don't you show mommy what you want to keep, then I'll think about it." I agreed, we had all our things shipped here, because this castle was suppose to be completely empty. We walked forever, at least at human speed, to Bella's room. Rose had to let her pick her own room. Her room was clear at the end of the hall on the second floor.

When we went into Bella's room we saw something under Bella's bed sheets moving. Bella started walking towards the sheets, but Rose, being the overprotective mother she is, grabed Bella by the arm and held her back. "Jazz, go pull the covers back." I rolled my eyes and I walked to the bed and grabbed a fistful of the sheets and quickly pulled back the sheets. If I were still human I would've jumped back a foot.

"How in god's name did this get in here?!"

"I have no idea, but Bella, are you sure that you want it?"

"Yes Jasper, mommy, I want it, and it's a girl because it doesn't have that dangly thing."

This both shocked us and took us off guard. I started laughing, and got a death glare and anger waves from Rosalie and I immediately stopped, but I couldn't help but chuckle at this. Bella was ful of surprises.

"Belly bean, how do you know that?"

What came out of Bella's mouth next both horrified me, but at the same time I couldn't help but crack up laughing.

"Well one day when I wanted to play with Emmett I went to your room and I saw you and him in there. You were under the covers, and Emmett was standing in front of the bed with no clothes on. He turned to the mirror and and I saw that dangly thing. His is bigger than my doggie that I had back with my daddy."

If Rosalie could blush she would be beet red right now. I on the other hand was on the floor over come with laughter. Bella just stood there confused and oblivious to what she just said and went on to say, "So mommy, can I keep her?"

* * *

**A/N: Ok, i'm going to leave it there. So what do you think of Bella seeing Emmett and Rose about to do the deed? lol....i never had that happen with my mom and step dad, thank god....I tried to have Bella describe it like a five year old would...how did I do? **

**There will be a picture of the house on my profile under the story name. Also I will put up what cars, I will have the cullens driving.**

**And if you didn't catch it, Bella found a puppy in her room that somehow snuck into the house. ;)**

**So leave your reviews and let me know what you think of what Bella saw :P**

**REVIEW REVIEW!!!**


	10. First Day of School Blues

**Bella POV:**

I still don't understand why mommy Rose and Jasper were so surprised about what I said about mommy and Emmett. But at least I was able to keep my doggie. Alice asked me what I was going to name her, and I thought that I would call her Daisy. That was my other mommy's favorite flower. I remember 'cause thats what daddy had when they had a ceremony for her.

I didn't see the point of it, she was asleep. So, she wouldn't be able to enjoy it. But then daddy said it was for other people so that they could have more memories of her.

I was glad that I was allowed to keep Daisy. Besides, me an her were already friends. I think it had something to do with Alice saying she 'saw' me with Daisy and that she made me happy. That was conusing to me though. How could Alice have seen me with Daisy when she didn't even see her until Emmett came into my room when mommy didn't say anything. It just didn't make any sense to me.

When I woke up this morning Daisy was asleep at the end of my bed. WHen I woke up I heard people talking downstairs. I snuck out of my room and went to the banister and watched my new family quietly discussing something. The only words I could catch were something about 'clothes', 'food', 'appearances', and 'school'.

That made me wonder if I was going to be going to school too. I don't know though, the last time I went to school I was still living with my daddy. I don't know how I would be able to do that.

"Alice, can you see what our first day of school will be like?"

"Don't forget Bella's first day of kindergarden Edward!"

I quietly walked down the stairs. Why were they talking about me when I wasn't around? Why did Edward and Rosalie want Alice to 'look' and see how our first day of school would be?

They were acting awully weird, but they never seemed to act this way when I was around.

"I don't see Bella getting into any trouble, but we'll have to be careful about her finding out our secret sooner than we thought."

Secret? What could they be hiding, that they didn't want me to find out? I shrugged it off for now. It wasn't any of my business anyway. If they wanted me to know they will tell me when they think that I am ready I suppose.

I was almost down the stairs when I lost my footing and I tripped over my own feet. I waited for the soun of my body making contact with the floor, but I was caught by two strong hands, that were exceptionally cold. I looked up and saw that Jasper had caught me. I always did feel safe when he was around. It was weird though, I never felt that way with daddy. I didn't know why.

"Darlin', you need to be more careful. Are you ok?"

Just as I was about to answer Daisy came running down the stairs and started scratching at the door. Gidgit use to do the same thing when he had to go potty. I told Jasper that I was fine, and skipped off to get Daisy's collar and leash and went outside.

"Bella, remember that you're starting school today as well."

"I know Alice, I heard you all talk about it without me."

This made everyone get quiet. Was it something I said? I didn't think it was a big deal, but apparently to mommy and everyone else this was. "Belly bean, you know it's not nice to eavesdrop on someone else's conversation." What did that mean? "Evesdropping means that you were listening to someone's conversation without that person knowing that you were. Bella, it's not nice, and can get you into trouble as well."

Maybe mommy was right, but I didn't think it was a big deal. Only thing that confused me was the fact that they wanted Alice to 'see' something. How could she see what hasn't even happened yet?

"I understand mommy, I'm sorry. Can I go walk Daisy?"

"I suppose so Belly Bean, but be back in five minutes, I'm taking you to kindergarden today."

I didn't like the idea of being away from my mommy and my new family, but I knew that I was suppose to. Besides, I'll maybe make some new friends.

I walked out the door and saw the outside of my new home for the first time. I mean, I've saw it when we irst arrived, but it was late aternoon at the time. Now, it was early morning. I always did like how everything looked in the morning. I think that was because when I couldn't sleep my other mommy use to stay up and we watched the sun rise. Daddy sometimes watched with us, but not always. He always had to get up early an either go to work, or he had to go work on pappaw's farm.

Daisy didn't take too long, and we were back inside in less than what I was originally told. Esme promised that she would take care of Daisy for me while I was in kindygarden. I was glad for that. I didn't want Daisy to get lonely all alone in my room.

"Come on Bella, it's time for school, and we don't want you to be late."

I looked at the clock, from what I heard Esme and Carlisle talking about I didn't start until nine o' clock. I looked at the microwave, it said seven something. "But Alice, I don't start til nine o'clock according to Carlisle and Esme."

"Yes silly, but we need to get you a backpack that matches your outfit, and then get you some school supplies before school starts since we didn't already do this."

I let out a loud sigh. I never really did like shopping, and I especially didn't like it when Alice took me shopping. It took longer than it really needed to.

"Alice, honey, does Bella really need to spend almost two hours shopping for school supplies when she already has some of her own?"

Thank goodness for Jasper, he always did know how to settle Alice down without hurting her feelings.

Alice huffed a bit and reluctantly ageed that Jasper was right. I silently praised Jasper. Then all of a sudden Jasper turned to look at me and smiled. It was as if he knew I was excited for what he did. It was weird. I quickly turned my head away and ran off to go see what Esme was up to in the kitchen. As I walked away I heard Alice whispering something to mommy about going shopping after school. My happiness plummetted when I heard that a bit. It wasn't that I didn't like Alice, I just didn't like the idea o spending most of the afternoon shopping.

"Hello sweetheart, what would you like for breakfast?"

I thought about that for the longest time and I wanted a breakfast that wouldn't take her so long to make so that she could some time to herself.

"I guess I want some Cookie Crisp cereal."

"What's the magic word?"

I sighed, daddy use to make me do that as well when I didn't say 'please' or 'thank you'. I never knew I would be able to find someone else, an entire family for that matter, that would love me so much like my mommy and daddy did. I felt something wet roll down my cheeks. I touched my hand to my cheek and saw that I, in fact, was starting to cry. I sniffed a bit to try and stop the tears, and wiped away the ones that already fell down my cheeks.

"Oh, honey what's wrong? You can tell me if you feel like it."

I sniffed a bit to try and clear my nose a bit so I could talk.

"I'm ok. I just didn't know that other people could be better than my mommy and daddy. It makes me miss them some more."

She walked around the island in the kitchen and took me in a half hug and told me that it was normal for me to feel this way, and that I will be ok. She also went on to say that she felt honored that I thought so much of her and her family.

"Belly Bean, it's time for school, finish up your cereal and I can take you to your first day of school."

I hurried up and ate the rest of my cereal and went upstairs and kissed Daisy goodbye. On the way out of my room I grabbed my backpack and was out of the house in no time. I even managed not to trip at all on my out to Rosie's red car. I was about to get into the front seat when to strong burly hands grabbed me from behind and turned me around to face him.

"Not so fast squirt, you have to sit in the back."

I scoffed at that statement. I stuck my tongue out at Emmett and turned to try and beg mommy to let me sit up front.

"No Belly Bean, you have to sit in the back in a booster seat. It's the safest place for you to sit."

I was mad I stuck out my tongue at mommy and crossed my arms and pouted. I was not happy.

"Bella, I sit next to you if you sit in the back."

I whipped my head around and saw Jasper standing there.

I just nodded and let Emmett know that he could put me down and I walked over to the open car door and Jasper helped me into my booster chair. I didn't like how I was taller than everyone else in the car, but at least I was with my mommy.

Edward decided to drive Alice, Emmett and himself to school and mommy and Jasper would meet them at school. At least thats what Jasper told me when Emmett walked off towards Edward's silver car.

Before I knew it we were already at my school. I suddently felt really nervous. What if the other kids here didn't like me? What if I don't fit in? Will I like them?

"Everything is going to be fine Bella. I'm sure that the other kids will like you just as much as we like you."

That was strange. How did he know I was so nervous about school? Maybe my daddy was right, I am easy to 'read' when I am upset or nervous. I could feel my face getting hotter the more I thought about it. I willed myself to stop thinking about it, that always made me feel calmer.

"Well looks like we're here. Do you want me to come in with you Belly Bean?"

"Yes mommy. Can Jasper come too?"

Rose nodded and Jasper unbuckled me from my seat and I hopped out of the car. Mommy handed me my backpack and I slowly walked towards the schoolyard.

"Hi, my name is Conor, what's yours?"

"My name is Isabella, but I like Bella."

Conor was nice, but he kept looking at me weird. I walked off and saw these two girls who had the same color hair playing on the teeter totter. I decided to see what they were up to.

"Hi, I'm Isabella, but you can call me Bella."

"Chole, I think she's talking to us..."

"Whatever Ciara, come on we gotta go to Miss Sheilia's class so we don't get in any trouble."

Well that was rude. Guess not everyone was as friendly here like they were back in Houston. Did I really have to stay here?

"Bella, we will pick you up later, look for either my car, or Edwards car. Okay darlin'?"

I nodded to Jasper and kissed mommy goodbye. I ran off towards the playground. I found my teacher, who had her name tag on. I looked at it and it said, "Hi, my name is Miss Sheila". Didn't that girl Chloe mention something about her teacher with that same name? This wasn't going to great, like I thought it was.

I let out a sigh and went to the swings. I was lucky enough that there wasn't anyone on the swings. I hopped on and started swinging. I was getting higher and higher. I was so high that I was making the swing jerk down. I didn't care though, I was having too much fun to stop.

But what happened next I wasn't expecting.

I felt the swing jerk down as swung back, but the jerk was too hard. Everything happened so fast. I could feel myself falling, but there wasn't any strong cold arms to catch me. All that I could remember was that I fell so hard that everything slowly went black. I could see a group of kids and maybe a teacher running towards me. I was just glad that mommy wasn't here. I didn't want her to be mad at me.

* * *

**A/N: so there you have it chapter 10 of God Blessed Texas. I apologize that I haven't updated in a long time. My step father recently passed away and I was tied up with funeral arrangments. Plus, I recently got a new long haired chihuahua puppy that is now 7 wks old.**

**So until I can get her under control my updates are going to be irratic.**

**So I hope that you enjoy this chapter and please leave me plenty of reviews!!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!**

**_P.S. I am not giving up on my stories... just to let you all know ;)_**


	11. Unexpected Meeting

**Jasper POV:**

School didn't go quite as planned. I had gotten so used to being around just Bella, that being in a school full of angst-ridden, hormonal teenagers was starting to get to me. I nearly lost it several times, and that was just walking into school.

The first half of school was going smoothly. I was relieved when lunch came around. I wanted to compare notes with my family to see if anyone was suspicious of us yet. I got a cheeseburger, a side of french fries, and a cookie. These would be easy to make it look like I actually ate some of my meal. As I neared the table I could hear Rosalie and Alice whispering about something, that I couldn't quite catch, even with my vampire hearing.

"Alice, are you sure Bella's going to be ok at kindergarten by herself?"

I sensed that Rosalie was worried for Bella's Safety, so I sent her her wave after wave of calm and serenity.

"Don't you dare Jasper Whitlock! If you wouldn't have gone to see Maria we wouldn't have to constantly look over our shoulders to make sure she isn't following us!"

I suppose she had a point, but then again, we wouldn't have met Bella.

"No Jasper, that's not entirely true. According to Alice's visions Bella would've come into our lives anyway, but just not so soon." Rosalie gave me a smug look. I rolled my eyes and looked away. I wish I would've known that going to go visit Maria.

"Edward, I do wish you would ask before you peek into my visions, and actually see the whole vision. And Rosalie, Maria would've been the cause of Bella coming into our lives anyway."

I felt redeemed. So I did the right thing by actually going when Maria threatened Alice. I looked over at Rosalie and saw that she looked conflicted. I sensed that she was relieved and felt guilt as well. I assume the guilt was because she felt relieved that Bella would still be in our lives.

I have to admit though, I was feeling the same way, and from what I sensed my family was feeling the same way.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

School was almost over, I was thankful for that. The last class of the day for me was History. I always was a fan when it came to history, but one pet peeve of mine was when the teacher had incorrect information. And they insist that they were right and when I tried to correct them I was wrong.

"Jazz relax! You're starting to project your emotions again. Why am I feeling anxious and annoyed?"

I explained to Alice my situation, and she just nodded her head in agreement. She knew that when it came to history, I was always very annoyed if they said an incorrect piece of information. I decided to turn my attention back to what was going on at the front of the classroom. A few seconds later I hear Alice gasp. I knew that gasp, it meant that she was having a vision.

"Alice honey, what's wrong? Is everything ok?"

She took a minute to compose herself and instead of actually telling me she wrote it down on a piece of paper and slipped it to me.

'No, I saw Bella at kindergarten. She was swinging and the swing broke. She fell, and blacked out for a minute. She's fine though so no need to worry Rosalie over this Edward...err...sorry Jasper. Carlisle and Esme are going to pick her up from school and Carlisle will asses the damage at home. From what I could see she'll just have a fat lip and a badly sprained wrist that she'll have to keep in a sling. Let's just hope I'm able to coordinate her outfit around it...err sorry I'm rambling again.'

Well that was a lot to take in all at once. At least Bella would be alright, but it seems that Bella is going to become somewhat of an accident-prone human. This should keep Emmett entertained. He always did find it funny when the humans would trip over themselves. I guess it had to do with the fact that vampires are completely graceful, and have lightening-fast reflexes and don't usually fall.

"Do you think she'll want to go back Alice?"

She put her fingers on the side of her head and closed her eyes. She opened them in a flash and said, "She liked kindergarten, and wants to go back. Rose is going to try to get Esme to home-school her, but Bella will put up a fight and end up winning."

Just as I was about to say something the teacher spoke up and said, "Class, since we covered what we needed to cover in a shorter amount of time, and since it's the last class of the day I've decided to let you all leave five minutes early. See you all tomorrow." His voice was monotone. It made no sense. He was perky and vibrant a few minutes ago.

I checked his emotions and I couldn't get a read on him what so ever. Something was off about him.

"Like what I did? Hi, the name's Holly."

I raised an eyebrow. I looked her in the eyes, and saw not the topaz I've grown accustomed to seeing. Hers were a crimson color. That could only mean that she was a human blood drinker. And by the look of the dark circles under eyes, a hungry one at that.

"I'm Jasper, and this is my wife Alice. We know what you are."

"So you're smarter than you look. My mate, Liam already saw you all coming here. He even saw that you have a young human girl with you. I find that kind of funny actually. You're keeping her as a pet. That's a Nice thing to do. Make her think she's safe, then when she's asleep you can drink her delicious blood, she'll never see it, or feel it for that matter."

I growled at Holly. What she was saying was so wrong, on so many levels. She had no right to talk about Bella like that.

"Aww, it seems I must've hit a nerve with you killer. Don't worry. I won't touch your precious pet, but I can't say the same for Ross. He was just turned recently. He's a bit elusive at times, we don't always know where he is at times."

Holly was really starting to piss me off. If it weren't for Alice practically pulling me out of the classroom I would've torn her limb from limb. Just as quick as that thought came a male and female vampire came rushing in. The male had pale blond hair that he had pulled back into a low ponytail. The female had fiery-red hair that was obnoxiously curly.

"James, Victoria, I'm fine. Tell Liam that he overreacts sometimes. These two were just leaving anyway, weren't you." Holly said to me as she motioned for Alice and I to head towards the door.

We took the hint and slowly backed out, making sure that we kept eye contact with them. There was something about them, That I didn't trust. I'd just hope Bella wouldn't find out what we were, because of this coven of human blood drinkers.

As we walked out to the car I asked Alice if she saw Holly and her coven attacking us anytime soon. She told me that she couldn't tell for sure. If they were, they haven't made a set decision about it. The worse they could do is just sneek around and spy on Bella, and if they were smart they wouldn't attack her with seven vampires around to protect her.

"What the hell took you two so long?! We've been waiting for over fifteen minutes." Good 'ol Emmett, he was always a bit impatient.

"Why in the hell didn't you call for us. You to were out numbered!!"

"Relax Edward, we were fine. Holly just took us off guard. She used her power to get the class out five minutes early. Her coven knows about Bella, we're going to have to be extra careful now.'

"Who?!"

"Holly, she has some sort of mind control power, it's like power of suggestion or something. Her mate is like Alice, he can see into the future. That's why he sent the other two coven members, Victoria and James. It seems that Holly and Liam are the power couple we have to watch out for though."

"We better go home and fill in Carlisle and Esme. We're going to have to come up with a plan to protect Bella. as well, if Holly was serious about her threat."

"She was serious Edward, I could sense it in her emotions."

Rosalie was fuming with rage, and fright. It was pouring off of her in waves. I sent her waves of calm, instead of snapping at me she gave me a meek smile and leaned into Emmett's half hug and if she could, she'd be crying right now. That was one of the drawbacks of being a vampire. We're not able to actually cry, we produce tears, but they never leave our eyes.

Rose and Emmett got in her car, and Alice and I would drive home with Edward. "Oh Rosalie, you won't have to stop by Bella's school....she's at home." Alice said before we got into Edward's Volvo.

"Why is she at home?!" She obviously picked up on Alice's voice change. "Well, she kinda fell during recess when the swing broke. She's fine, but she'll have a sprained wrist for awhile. Now let's get home so we can discusss the possible problem concerning Holly, Liam, Victoria and James."

I had to hand it to Alice, she had a talent when it came to telling bad news, and softening the blow with something that was even worse. Rose nodded in agreement and we got back into our cars and sped of towards home.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

"So from what you've told me, Holly has mind control, Liam can see the future like you Alice, and Victoria and James have no apparent gifts. Is there anything else that you both can think of that went on in that classroom?"

"No, not really except that Liam saw that Bella was with us. He told Holly, and when Holly told us about what he saw, she didn't really believe it. But from the way we reacted, she now knows different now. I don't think they'll do any harm to Bella, what with seven vampires here to protect her."

That was a relief I guess. But at the same time, it was just one more person we had to watch out for.

"Do you think they would even attempt to get anywhere near Bella?" Edward was always one to look on the downside of things. _I'm just saying Edward, I mean you always see the bad side of most things, but I do understand where you're coming from. _I sent Edward some waves of calm. He always did get a bit touchy when we mention him being a worry wart sometimes. Edward glared at me but I just ignored it.

"Why is everyone in here. Mommy! I didn't know you were home! I missed you so much. I had so much fun at kindergarten." Bella came charging in out of no where. Which was odd in a house full of vampires, who had heightened senses.

Rosalie went off and spent alone time with her. From what I could sense in her emotions, Bella was so excited to see Rosalie. I couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy. She didn't even say anything to me.

"Oh I almost forgot Jasper, I missed you too! I even met a new friend that looked like you, except his eyes were a different color. They were like the color of what that looks like." Bella pointed to a book that was on the coffee table. It had a black cover. She looked up and looked at our shocked faces.

"Did I say something wrong?"

"No honey, we were just thinking about how to celebrate your upcoming birthday. Do you know what kind of cake you would like for your birthday?"

Bella tapped her index finger on her chin while she was thinking. It was so cute the way she tried to act grown up. "I like anything with green, but I don't want any princess stuff."

I had to laugh when I saw Alice pretend to pout, at least I think she was pretending. Bella ran off back to play with Rosalie.

"Are you all thinking the same thing I'm thinking?!"

We all nodded in agreement to Emmett's statement. Which was actually odd coming from him.

"One of our 'friends' must have paid Bella a visit while she was at school."

"Do you think they could've caused Bella's fall?" I hadn't even considered that as an option until Carlisle mentioned it. This caused Alice to check that as possibility.

"No, I don't see any of the vampires Jazz and I saw there around the time when Bella fell."

We all let out a sigh of relief. We had enough to worry about, we didn't want to have to worry about other possible threats.

* * *

**A/N: Ok, so what did you all think? I know, I almost had Bella figure out who the Cullens really are, but I decided that I would make that wait a couple more chapters (like 2) ;)**

**I also have a new story, and would like you all to check out my newest story, **It All Started At Band Camp**. I need to have a lot of feedback, it's my other 'baby' aside from this one ;) so I really want to know what everyone thinks. You can find this out on my profile. **

**Plus, only about a month now until NEW MOON!!! I get to see it the day of at 11:00am :D omg I will try and get a chapter up by then and let you know what I thought about it. **

**And to make sure you all actually read this Author's Note, here's a Cookie Question:**

**---**

Who was the one who said this quote?

_"I get you. They get her. The one victim who escaped me, quite an honor, actually." (Twilight, pg. 448)_

**The people who answer this correctly will get a shout out in the next chapter! ;)**


	12. Explain Please!

**A/N: Congrats to all of you who answered my Cookie Question correctly :D And it probably helped that I gave you the book, and the page number ;)**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------**

**So here's your shout out/cookie to the following:**

RyanPCullen **(congrats for not having to look it up!)**,  
reneesmay **(congrats also to not having to look it up, and the reason why he said that to her)|  
**L123o123v123e123 **(congrats for knowing when and where James said that quote :D)  
**PurpleOrchid85 **(you also knew where and why James said that to Bella)  
**Shirley007 **(congrats to knowing who said the quote)  
**Book Buddy **(I'm glad you like my story, and congrats to knowing who said the quote)  
**I LOVE Sparkley Scars **(congrats you were right, and glad that you like my story)  
**Lg129 **(glad you liked my little twist)  
**xXKatieCullenXx **(congrats you got it right :D)  
**bookinspired **(congrats, you got it right and knew why he said it :D)  
**rosedame **(congrats)  
**familyguyfreak101 **(great job and glad you like my story so much)  
**Jai'sJasperAndEmmett'sGirl **(congrats, you got it right :D)  
**RangerRainbow **(glad you like it, and I like that you like my story so much)  
**jasperiswellfit **(you are correct, and glad that you like it)  
**TranquilSunset **(correct, and congrats for knowing what the quote meant :D )**

***The correct answer to the question was James. And some of you went on to explain why James said that quote and so congrats you guys :D***

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

**If you did review, and your name wasn't listed above, I just didn't get it in time, and for that I'm sorry. I will make an effort to get your shout out in the next chapter. So I do apologize. If you didn't take the time to click the little green button, then don't expect to see your name above :P**

**Apologies for the long author's note, so many review all at once, Now on with Chapter 12**

**And **RangerRainbow**, this chapter will have Bella in kindergarten, having to deal with the other kids, and maybe even a few vampires ;)**

* * *

**Bella POV:**

Well mommy dropped me off at school. I guess I should be excited, but I still don't have any friends yet, unless you cound my new friend I met before I was suppose to go inside.

He told me his name was Ross, he had really dark-colored eyes. He told me that they were that way because his parents let him have contacts. I wasn't sure what contacts were, but his eyes didn't look pretty, they looked somewhat scary. Ross apologized, and told me that he was thirsty. He told me he had to get a drink and that he would be back later.

His dark eyes scared me, but he was my only friend. He was the only one around here that wanted to hang out with me. Chloe and Ciara made almost impossible for anyone to even be around me. They said that I had cooties, and if anyone even tried to play with me they would catch it too.

I let out a sigh and walked back inside when Miss Shiela blew the whistle. The whistle meant that it was time to start class.

"Class, I have some exciting news. We will be having our own talent show. It will be tomorrow at seven 'o' clock. Make sure to tell your parents."

Well this would be fun. No one here likes me, but at least I would have my new family with me. I even had a song in mind that I would lip sync to. It was my old mommy and daddy's favorite song to dance to.

"So Smella, what are you going to be doing for the talent show?"

I hated my nickname Chloe gave me. I would just have to ignore her all together.

"I'm going to sing a song that was my mom and dad's favorite. What are you going to do?"

"Well, Ciara and I are going to put a dance together to the song 'Now I'm A Believer' by Smash Mouth. What song is it that your mom and dad liked so much anyway?"

I was torn. I could tell them my idea, but if I told them how would I know if they wouldn't try and steal it.

"I'm not going to tell you. You might try and steal it!"

"Aw, we would never try and do that, would we Ciara." I could tell that she really didn't mean it. I shook my head no and walked off. "Oh, and you were so close to actually have some friends here. Smella."

I turned back and stuck my tongue out and stormed off.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

When school was over for the day I went back to the coat room and got my backpack and my jacket that Alice had helped me pick out earlier that day.

"You know I liked how you stood up to Chloe and Ciara. Not many kids do that a lot. Hi, my name is Abby."

I turned and saw a girl with dark black hair. She had her hair up in pig tails. I liked it, but I never looked pretty in them.

"I'm Bella...do you want to come over to my house and play?"

Just as Abby was about to answer I saw Ross. His eyes were no longer the pitch black they were earlier, but a bright red. He reminded me of how Sophie looked sometimes when she had to spend the night with me when daddy use to work all night. She'd drink a lot of drinks that I thought looked like pee. I didn't like the smell of it either.

"I don't think I can Bella, besides I gotta work on what I'm going to do for the talent show tomorrow...may be some other time?"

I nodded my head yes and she skipped off to meet her parents. I guess I could wait for someone to come pick me up on the swings.

I walked out to the playground, and plopped down on the swing. I was rocking myself back and forth. I was thinking about my first mommy and daddy. I was starting to wonder if singing 'their' song was the right thing to do or not. Daddy played it when we went to mommy's funeral. I always did like The Rose. I liked how it resembled how much mommy and daddy loved each other.

"So how was school Bella?"

I shrugged my shoulders. Ross always did have a habit of showing up without me even seeing where he came from. I explained to him about how my class was going to put on a talent show to show all the parents and the other kids.

"Am I invited to this show as well?"

His voice sounded strange when he asked. It sounded as if his voice had suddenly got like daddy's use to when I did something he didn't like.

"Yes, you're invited. You're my friend...my only friend thanks to Chloe and Ciara." Ross raised an eye brow and asked what I meant. I explained how they turned my whole class against me, except for Abby.

Then it occurred to me. Maybe Chloe and Ciara's hold over the class would soon be gone, and I could make some friends.

"Bella! Get away from him! NOW!!"

I whipped my head around, causing my hair to flip with it, and saw Jasper storming over to me and Ross. His voice scarred me. The last time I heard him sound like that was when he was arguing with Maria. But Ross was my friend. He wasn't like Maria. Maria was evil, and all Ross wanted to do was be my friend when no one else wanted to.

"But Jasper, Ross is my friend. In fact, he's my only friend here."

I turned to look back at Ross. His eyes were no longer red. They were pitch black again. I was frozen in my spot. Then I heard a familiar growl come from Jasper. It was the same growl I heard when he saved me from Maria.

Everything that happened next happened so fast. Ross was in front of me, but then when I blinked he was in front of Jasper. They were in one place, then when I blinked again they were in a totally different spot. How is that possible. They were both very fast I guess.

"You better stay away from Bella, if you know what's good for you."

I was about to say something, when Jasper was sent flying through the air and landed on the slide. When Jasper landed he left a huge dent in the slide. I never knew anyone who could do that. No one I knew was that strong.

I was so focused on the slide that I didn't realize someone had picked me up. I turned my head and saw that Ross had me. I looked into his eyes, and saw that his eyes were black. He had a firm grip on me. He was starting to hurt me, he was holding onto me so tight.

"Ross, you're hurting me. Let me go." I wiggled around trying to get free, but I couldn't get out. "Let her go Ross. If you do I will forget this whole thing ever happened. I won't tell anyone. I promise. Just...let...her....go..."

I started crying. Ross was my friend. At least I thought he was. Why was he acting this way. Next thing I knew I was in the air like I was flying. Then I landed into something hard. I opened my eyes, that I didn't know I had shut and saw that I was in Jasper's arms. I instantly started crying.

"Bella...I'm sorry....I don't know what came over me..."

I turned to Ross and glared at him. "I thought you were my friend."

"I am your friend bella."

"Nuh uh...friends don't hurt friends. At least not on purpose....I'm uninviting you to the talent show."

I cringed back into Jasper's arms. I felt safe with him. Especially now.

I turned back and saw that Ross was no longer in sight.

This made no sense.

"Jasper, who are you? I don't know anyone who is as fast as you and Ross, or as strong. You and your family have been great, but who are you guys?"

Jasper was about to say something, but was cut off by momma running over to me and sweeping me up into a tight hug. "Momma, Jasper, who are you really?"

Jasper and momma looked at each other and turned back to me. "Belly bean, can we talk about this later? I hear that you have a talent show tomorrow."

I let out a sigh and nodded my head. So I was right all this time. They were hiding something from me. I just needed to find out what that something was. Even if it meant that I would lose everything that I thought I knew.

* * *

**A/N: Ok, so what do you all think? Please be honest. I'm also gonna do more of the cookie questions since a lot of you seem to like them as well ;) But to make it a bit more of a competition, I'm only going to accept the first ten reviews that have the correct answer :D**

**Cookie Question:**

_"As long as you don't touch anything, Bella, I can't imagine someone sticking their nose close enough to that trail to catch your scent." (Eclipse 406) _

**I know that I gave you the page number, and that's because sometimes these quotes can be a bit tricky ;) so I've made it easier by adding the page number :D **

*****Remember only the first TEN will get the shout outs :D*****


	13. I Can't Believe This

**A/N: OMG thank you to all who reviewed!! The answer to the mystery quote was **Jasper Whitlock.** Some of you guessed either Edward or Bella, but had the right event that was happening. :D**

**Ok so here are the top TEN who answered the question correctly!  
**Bookfreak30987  
Lisha K.  
Book Buddy  
Rosalie96  
Jasperluver4ever  
Jai'sJasperAndEmmett'sGirl  
RyanPCullen  
guayaquil00  
ODi3  
jasperiswellfit  
***Honorable Mention: **RangerRainbow **(you said Alice or Jasper, but you went with Alice. You were sooo close :-\ sorry)**

**Hope you all enjoy this next chapter, because it's going to have a big twist towards the end. And to answer some of your questions, Bella and Jasper will end up together, together ;) I already have a plan on how it will work out with everyone being happy. ;) but you all will have to stick around and find out ;)**

* * *

**Jasper POV:**

I cannot believe I could've been so careless as to let Bella see me the way I was with Ross. Alice said that she would eventually find out. I wonder if this is what she had meant? No, Alice wouldn't want her to find out this way, plus she would've warned me beforehand.

On the plus side, Bella didn't know what we really are, just that _I'm_ not exactly normal. But she has always been very observant for a little five year old girl. Which was rather hard to picture since she didn't act her age at all.

"How could I not see this happening?! I mean I _am _the psychic here!"

"Shhhh...don't let Bella hear...she already knows that we're _dfferent_. We don't want to give too much away so that she gets the wrong idea and runs away....Alice! Do you see her running away?"

We all turned to Alice who had a glazed look in her eyes. "No, I don't see her running away, but I do see her coming in here in T minus five seconds!"

We turned our attention to the entryway and saw Bella walk in with Daisy in her arms.

"Ok, I want answers. Who are you all really?!"

"Bella, darlin it's not that simple. It's abou-"

"Yes it is, either you are who you say you are, or you're not!"

She had us there. We never did actually tell her who we were, but then we didn't think we would have to for quite some time.

"Bella, you might want to sit down sweetheart."

You got to love Esme, she still was motherly even when she was under stress, but then there was Rosalie who had stress and anxiety rolling off of her in huge waves. I sent her calming waves of serenity and tranquility. She glanced over to me and glared, but I could tell that she was thankful for it.

"No, I am fine where I am."

Rose and I let out a sigh. It was now or never.

"Belly Bean, do you know what vampires are?"

She nodded her head. We could all hear her hearbeat accelerating as she was starting to process what Rosalie had said.

"I'm not allowed to watch those kind of movies anymore after watching '30 Days of Night'. They gave me nightmares for weeks after Sophie and I watched it. Daddy was so mad at Sophie after that."

This wasn't what we wanted her to respond with. So her perception of vampires was basically all the blood and gore and the myths of what we, as vampires, are. We hoped that she would be open-minded, but her reaction to Rose's question told us otherwise.

"Bella, what if I told you that we _are _vampires."

"W-Wh-what?!" Bella tensed up, and her heart rate started to pick up. "You guys are kidding right?!"

In unison we shook our heads no. "No Bella, we're not. We are actual blood-drinking vampires."

"EMMETT!" Rosalie slapped him over the back of the head. Rather hard, even for a vampire. "Bella, yes, we're vampires, and yes, we drink blood, but we-"

"Wait! Why all the lies?! You all lied to me! I thought you were my new family, and family doesn't lie to each other. How old are all of you anyway? Because I've heard that vampires are really old."

"I'm over three hundred and fourty-six years old Bella. I was born in the 1660's, dates were hard to keep track of back then."

"I'm about eighty-eight years old now. Carlisle saved me when I fell of a cliff and broke my neck and the rest of my body."

This was true. Esme tried, but failed, to committ suicide. She was in so much pain, and her injuries were so severe that she would slowly die anyway from internal bleeding. Carlisle saved her by turning her into a vampire.

"Bella, I don't know when exactly I was changed, but I do know that I am over eighty-nine years old." We spared Bella the gruesome details of how she was transformed. Alice didn't know the particulars, but enough that even she didn't like to talk about it much.

"I was changed by Carlisle as well. I was sick with the Spanish Flu and he saved me from dying. To this day I am glad that he changed me."

This wasn't exactly true and we all knew it. He was second when it came to loathing this life. First, was Rosalie. She was only changed because her fiance and his drunken friends ganged up on her and beat her til she was inches within her life.

"Carlisle saved me too, I was in the woods in Tennesse, when I was attacked by a grizzly bear."

"Belly bean...I...was transformed when some bad men hurt me really badly. Carlisle saved me as well." I could sense that it was hard for her to tell Bella what happened to her. Especially since she was practically reliving what happened all seventy-six years ago. Her fiance, at the time, was drunk and bragged to his friends about how pretty she was and that's when they proceeded to beat her until she was inches from death.

Rosalie's lifelong want was to have a child of her own, and being a vampire took that away from her, but Bella was her second chance. I could sense that telling her all of this scarred her that Bella wouldn't want to live with them anymore.

"And darlin', I'm about one hundred and fourty-six years old. I wasn't changed by Carlisle, but by Maria. It was during the civil war between the Union and the Confederacy." I instantly regretted saying that name because I could sense all of Bella's emotions start to go hay-wire.

"I...I...don't know what to say. Other than this, 'Why did you all lie to me?!' I deserve that much I think."

She had a point. Her whole time with us was practically a lie. "Bells, we lied to protect you. If any other vampire knew that you were with us, a human, we would be sentenced to the Volturi. They are kind of like the president of the vampire world. What they say goes. And they say that no humans are allowed to know that we exist. So, you being with us now is putting you in danger."

"And you thought that I wouldn't be able to understand? I can't believe you guys, especially you momma, and you, Jasper."

Then Bella put Daisy in a nearby chair and ran out of the house. She left the front door wide open. We bolted out after her and spread out looking for her, but even with our enhanced vision we couldn't see where she ran off to.

Then a thought occurred to me. It was only a few seconds before we got out here, we would've been able to see where she ran off to. Another thought came to me. What if she had help....vampire help

"Alice, can you see if anyone took Bella before we got outside."

This was one of the few times I was ok with Edward reading my thoughts.

"No!!"

We all immediately turned our attention to Alice, and her glazed-eyed look.

"What's wrong? What did you see?"

"One word.....HOLLY!"

* * *

**A/N: HeHeHe lol I know its a mean place to stop, but I wanted to leave it this way so more of you would read more to come ;) let me know what you think of the story so far, and ONLY 18 MORE DAYS TIL NEW MOON!!!!!!! XD**

**I also have a poll up on my profile and want you all to check it out...It's going to be on for a long time...and I have multiple choice selected too ;)**

**Ok, so now for the cookie question:**

_"How strongly are you opposed to grand theft auto?" (__New Moon,_ pg. 439)

**I think this is appropriate since it's so close to the movie ;) and the first TEN people who correctly guess this will get a shout out in the next chapter ;) so make sure you're sure you know who the person in this quote is ;)**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!**


	14. You Want The Truth?

**A/N: Thank you to all who reviewed for this chapter :D you all have no idea how much your reviews make me smile :D I wasn't expecting so many from the last chapter, so instead of just the top TEN I've decided to give you all a shout out :D There's just too many people who reviewed who had the right answer, and I don't wanna just pick the first ten.... So here you go, the people who got the answer correct to the cookie question (**which was Alice**) was:**

RangerRainbow  
crystal the optimist  
Fairyfeygrl0986  
glad2bwell  
ARAbiAN bEAUty  
vampirelovers345  
Bella Alice Rose  
Whitlock Cullen Halliwell  
Jai'sJasperAndEmmett'sGirl  
BloodAngel78  
OJD-Obsessive Jasper Disorder  
sprazinko  
Rosalie96  
RyanPCullen  
PurpleOrchid85  
TranquilSunset  
dazzlefy-me1309  
lilywhitlockhaletheblackrose  
Kelva  
reneesmay  
Bookfreak30987

* * *

**Bella POV:**

Why did they lie to me? I thought they loved me. Mommy and daddy didn't ever lie to me. But then if they did then I never knew. Does everyone lie to other people? I guess they do so that the other person doesn't get hurt, or just doesn't want to say anything.

I stopped running and looked around. I realized that I ran farther than what I wanted. It was going to get dark soon. Momma and everyone would start to worry about me. But then I was starting to realize that what people say isn't always true. So maybe they didn't care that I wasn't there.

But then Momma does love me a lot. I could tell that was true when her and Jasper saved me from Ross. Maybe they do love me....I mean Jasper _did_ come all the way to Houston to save me from Maria...NO! They all lied to me....but they took care of me....they even let me keep Daisy. Even Daddy wouldn't let that happen.

This was all to confusing. I needed to go somewhere else.

I walked a little further and came across a secluded waterfall that turned into a creek. I sat down on a rock and started to cry. I was lost and I had no idea how to get home. I thought that I should have given them a chance to explain themselves better. Now I'm out in the middle of no where and I don't remember how I got here.

"Bella?"

I jumped. I turned to look over my shoulder and saw Ross. I cringed back.

"Bella, I want to apologize for what happened. I want to be your friend."

I saw his eyes, they weren't black like they were when he attacked me. But they were that funny-looking red color. When I looked closer I saw that they had gold specks in them, the gold specks looked like the color Momma's eyes are.

"Why did you attack me? I thought you were my friend, Ross."

"I am your friend Bella. I don't know what came over me yesterday. It was like one minute I was in control of myself, then the next all I couldn't control what I was doing. I didn't want to hurt you Bella, but something wouldn't let me stop."

That makes no sense. Everyone has control over what they're doing. It's not like anyone can come along and control what another person does, right?

"I don't believe you Ross."

"Oh, but you should my dear."

I cringed at the sudden voice. The voice reminded me of that Maria girl's voice. It scared me then and it scares me now.

"Who-Who-Who are you?" I was scared this lady had blond hair that was so bright that it almost looked white. Her eyes were a deep red, and she had dark circles under her eyes. The same circles Ross had when he attacked me. This was starting to scare me.

"Holly, why are you here? I told you that I want to be apart of your coven anymore. I don't like killing people anymore for food. I want to feed on animals."

Holly scoffed, "I see that those Cullens has turned you soft. No matter, I still get what I want." Her gaze turned from him to looking directly at me. I gasped and took a step back, nearly falling off the giant rock I was standing on.

But Ross steadied me.

"Aw, how touching, I see that you truly care for this little human girl, Ross. Well I'll change that right now."

I looked at her and her eyes turned from her bright red, to an almost clear color. I then heard a loud growling. I gasped when I saw Ross struggling with something.

"N-n-no! Stay out of........my head.....Holly!!"

What was she doing? Was she hurting him? But how is that possible, I mean, she wasn't even toucing him.

'Like it Bella? You see, as I'm sure the Cullens lacked to tell you, most vampires have a gift or talent that no other vampire has. As you can see by Ross over there, I can control people with my mind. My mate, Liam, can see into the future like your pixie friend, Alice. James is a tracker, that's how I was able to find you so quickly."

I was speechless. They even had special talents that they kept hidden from me?

"That Jasper fellow can sense your emotions and has the ability to change them, and Edward can read minds. Do you have any questions Bella dear?"

I shook my head no.

"Good. Oh Ross, please show Bella what exactly my power can do."

My attention turned back to Ross. He was closing in on me. I took another step back and slipped and fell back into the water. I could tell that Ross was struggling to fight Holly, but it looked like Holly was winning. I crawled backwards and was cornered. I tried getting up to run away, but I couldn't move. I looked into Ross' eyes. I could tell that he didn't want to do this, and I could tell that he didn't want to.

"Ross....Ross, I know that you don't want to do this."

He shook his head and continued towards me.

"Please Ross, it's me, Bella, your friend."

He squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head again. What happened next shocked me. Ross turned around and looked at Holly.

"What do you think you're doing you bumbling idiot! Do you know who you're dealing with?"

"Yea, I'm dealing with the bitch that tried to get me to hurt someone that I care about."

Ross then leaped and landed onto Holly and started scratching at her. I took this as an opportunity to run away as fast as possible, and not look back.

I was running so fast that I didn't see what was in front of me until it was too late. I bumped into something hard. So hard, that I fell backwards onto my butt.

"Well look what we have here?! A little girl all alone out here in the middle of no where. And not one of her vampire friends here to help her. What should we do Victoria?"

"Hmmm, I'm thinking we should have her all to ourselves, and forget Liam and Holly."

Oh boy, they knew Holly, and that wasn't good news for me. I looked into their eyes and saw that they had the same red tint as Holly.

"Hold still little one, and we will make sure that your death is quick and painless."

"Aw James, don't lie to the little girl."

I covered my face and started sobbing into my hands. All of a sudden, out of no where, I heard a loud growling noise. I peeked through my eyes and saw Jasper, Edward and Emmett between me and the other vampires.

"Bella, are you alright?" I jumped a little bit and turned to my left, and saw Alice and Rosalie. I just nodded my head.

"Alice, Rosalie, get Bella out of here now!"

I was picked up and was whisked away from the woods. As fast as it started I was back at the house.

"Rosalie, you gotta let me check Bella and make sure that she's alright. Why don't you and Alice see if the guys need help with the remains." I was confused, what was wrong with me? Why did my arm hurt all of a sudden? It was starting to throb.

Rosalie and Alice sped off out of the house. That was something I would have to get use to I guess.

"Bella, does anything hurt?"

I pointed to my left arm. I didn't think I would be able to speak, so I just pointed.

He nodded his head and started to gently move it around. I winced when he tried to bend it.

"Bella, it looks like you fractured your left arm. I'm going to go get my equipment, so I can put a cast on it. What color would you like?"

I chewed my bottom lip as I thought about it. Then it came to me.

"I want lime green!"

It was weird. It felt like it did before I knew my new family were vampires. I even felt safer than I had before I knew. I think everything was going to be ok.

"Bella, I made some cookies for you. They're in the kitchen if you want some."

I nodded my head yes, as Carlisle started setting the cast. Esme zipped out and then zipped back in with a plate of warm chocolate chip cookies in one hand a glass of milk in the other.

"Thank you Esme."

"You're welcome darling. You know that you don't have to live here if you don't feel comfortable here."

I chewed my bottom lip and thought about it. Jasper saved me, Rosalie took me in, Alice buys me everything I want, Carlisle is like my own doctor, Emmett is like a big brother to me, and Edward....Well, Edward is still protective of me, and I don't think I'd be able to find another family like them anywhere else. I swallowed the rest of my cookie and took a big gulp of my milk.

"I want to stay. You all are my family and I don't want another family."

Esme and Carlisle just smiled warmly at me, but from outside I heard loud laughing that sounded like Emmett. He was always able to make me laugh, when he started laughing. I took this a sign that they were all happy that I was staying. I was glad for that.

"Esme, can I ask you a question though?"

"Of course, what is it?"

"Can Ross come to stay with us?"

* * *

**A/N: Ok, so what did you all think? I will have a picture of the waterfall Bella found on my profile, so make sure you check that out. Also check out the poll on my profile.**

**Again, thank you to all who have reviewed, and especially the ones who've reviewed every single chaper :D**

**And now for the cookie question, and as requested, this one will be a bit harder ;)**

_"I think, in most other ways, that I've done the best I could with what I had to work with. But was it right to doom the others to this life? I can't decide." (__New Moon_, pg.38)

**Again, those who guess this correctly will get a shout out in the next chapter ;) so make sure you're right ;)**


	15. On the Way Home From School

**A/N: Thank you to all who read this story, and a special thank you to took the time to review :D I just checked the stats for this story and I broke 200 on reviews alone :D that is so amazing and it seriously made my day. The correct answer to the cookie question in the last chapter was **Carlisle**.**

**The Following people were correct:  
**vampirelovers345  
Bookfreak30987  
Bella Alice Rose  
Lg129  
familyguyfreak101  
crystal the optimist  
Jai'sJasperAndEmmett'sGirl  
Rosalie96  
Say Whitlock Cullen Halliwell  
RyanPCullen  
. miss . emma . marie .  
glad2bwell  
shorty84  
sprazinko  
lilywhitlockhaletheblackrose  
Kelva  
RangerRainbow  
Norah the Poet  
BloodAngel78  
reneesmay

***I've decided to skip ahead a few years in this chapter. Now Bella will be 12, and her 13th birthday is coming up. This is also where you'll see Alice have a 'special' vision soon ;) but i'm not going to say when that will be ;)**

****to answer some of your questions Ross is a 16 year old vampire....also this isn't the end of Holly and her coven ;)**

*****Also, since it's 7 years in the future now, Bella, and the Cullens are living somewhere else. They're living in New York City now.**

**~*Ok, on with Chapter 15*~**

* * *

**Bella POV:**

It's been almost seven years since Ross was able to live with us, and when I found out that my family members are actually vampires. At first it freaked me out that vampires even existed, but what made me upset was the fact that they kept such a huge secret from me. They later told me that it was to protect me. That the Voturi, whoever they are, couldn't find out that I knew their secret.

Apparently theres a rule written somewhere that humans can never find out about vampires, and if they do either that human, the vampire or both will be sentenced to a slow painful death. At least that's what Emmett said, but Emmett always tries to scare me. I'm not that easily scared. I've had two vampires come after me, and one of them even tried to turn my first and only friend outside of my family against me.

Holly was almost successful, but something inside of Ross helped him break her control over him. Alice says that it was me, but how was that possible? I was too scared of olly and thinking about how she might take over Ross completely.

"Bella, come on! You're going to be late for school."

I sighed and got my backpack and headed downstairs. I grabbed a piece of toast and kissed momma on the cheek and headed out to the bus. I actually liked living in New York. I had more friends here. I was almost what was considered popular here too. But I think that was due to Ross. He'd occasionally pick me up from school and every girl would practically drool over him.

When I finally arrived at school I hopped off the bus and slowly walked towards school. I had just remembered that I had a pop quiz today in my biology class. Thank goodness for Alice. She saw it in a vision and I was able to study somewhat. I would've been able to study more if Emmett wouldn't have bugged me to play Beatles RockBand on his new Nintendo Wii he got from momma on their anniversary.

"Hey Bells, how was your weekend? Guess what!"

"What" I decided to play along. Jayme was a little too energetic for a Monday morning.

"Oh my god you'll never guess who I talked to when I went to the movies with my mom and little brother!"

I rolled my eyes, Jayme was always a bit over dramatic with this kind of stuff. But I had to humor her so I said, "Who?"

"You'll never guess."

"Just tell me Jayme."

"None other than Brandon Clooney. You know, the guy who's uncle is the famous movie actor."

I was surprised. I didn't know that Jayme was even interested in him. She always went for the exact opposite kind of guy she likes. I know this because she usually went for the 'loner' type. As for me, I didn't really have a type that interested me. Which oddly enough Edward and Emmett were happy about. I decided that I would just ignore them.

It doesn't help that if I even like a guy that Edward and Emmett turn into 'protective older brother' on me, and scare off the guy. I suppose that's why Jayme's my only friend. She was the only one that they trusted for some reason.

_RING!!!!!!!_

School was about to start. I said goodbye to Jayme and headed to my locker to drop off my things.

I barely made it to my English class. Thank goodness this teacher didn't count you tardy if you weren't in your seat when the bell rang. We were going to be covering Wuthering Heights. It was a favorite of mine, and was sure to be a breeze for me.

"Miss Swan, would you like to fill the class in on what has your attention that isn't involved with this class?"

I immediately blushed, I had no idea that I wasn't paying attention in class.

"No, Mr. O' Brian."

"Good, then as I was saying class, each of you will have to right a three-page paper about Wuthering Heights, what it was about, and extra credit if you can come up with some sort of play, screenplay, or skit acting out your favorite part of the book. This is worth thirty percent of your grade, so I suggest that you get a head start and work on it now, because it's due in two weeks."

I groaned, I was starting to rethink taking AP classes. This was one thing that momma and I didn't really see eye to eye on. And it didn't help that Alice was the one that saw this coming true.

"Bella, can I see you for a minute?"

I stopped in my tracks, what did I do? Did I do horrible on a test or a quiz? It couldn't be because I was late, because I make an effort to not be late to first period. That's just pathetic.

"Yes Mr. O' Brian?"

"Isabella, I was just going over your paper on "Memoirs of a Geisha" and I have to say that I'm very impressed. I'm so impressed that I want to try and get it published in the local newspaper. That is, if it's alright with you."

I was stunned, I mean here I thought I was going to be in trouble and it turns out that I am going to be rewarded on a paper that I did a few weeks ago. It was somewhat of a shock, but I would gladly accept. It would be the next step in the right direction with the journalism career that I had in mind. Thing is I wasn't even exactly sure I wanted that to happen either. I hadn't decided if I wanted to be a journalist, or there was the music career that I kind of liked. I liked music a lot and I just want to show kids that it's ok to love music.

"So Bella, what do you say? Do we have a deal"

I held out my hand for him to shake. "We have a deal."

"Good choice Bella, besides, I was going to run with this idea anyway. You have a gift for writing, you know that Bella?"

I just nodded my head yes and gathered the rest of my things and headed off to my concert band class.

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

I was forced to join, because momma thought that I needed something extracurricular, and since I was clumsy sports was out of the question. So as an eleventh birthday gift Alice and Jasper bought me a silver-painted tenor saxophone. It was a Yamaha, with gold keys. I actually liked it a lot.

I still remember thowing a hissy fit when I was told that I would be joining band. I look back and realize that I should've thanked momma about this.

"Bells, do you know what we're playing for our fall concert? Mr. Tate said we'll be doing Great Movie Adventures, Pirates of the Caribbean, and Music From Rent! Oh my god I love Rent! My favorite song would have to be 'Take Me Or Leave Me'! What's yours?"

Bailey was the girl who was perfect at everything. She didn't even have to try at it either. She was also in Show choir, I heard about Rent since it was on Broadway a couple of years back.

"Uh...well...I've never seen Rent Bailey."

"WHAT?!?!? How can you not have seen it? It's the most awesome movie slash musical of all time. Just thinking about it I have 'Today 4 U' stuck in my head. You are definitely spending the night at my house soon and we will stay up and watch it. I promise the first time you watch it you'll be hooked."

I was about to respond when all of a sudden the director came in and tapped his baton on the music stand in the front of the class room signalling that class was to start.

"Ok class, today we will start practicing our music we'll having auditions for the jazz band. The jazz band will do all the home basketball games, and even some concerts. That's how we keep this program going people, by having fundraisors and having free concerts with a donation box. Now, according to the sign-up list Bella Swan will be the first to audition. What do you have prepared for us Bella?"

What? I didn't sign-up for auditions. I wasn't that good on my tenor sax. This must be some mistake.

"Um...Mr. Tate, I didn't sign-up for the auditions there must be a mistake."

"No...No, see, you signed up right here." He pointed to my name on the list. It was my name alright, but that wasn't my signature. "Mr. Tate, that's not my signature though. I think someone set me up."

"Nonsense. You're on the list and so you must play something."

I panicked. I played the first thing that came to mind. The first thing that came to mind was the theme from the Pink Panther. When I finished up playing there was complete silence. Was I that bad? I knew it was a mistake that my name was on that list.

"Bella...."

"Yes Mr. Tate?"

"Welcome to the Jazz Band."

I was shocked. I was really that good? I guess so, because there was a roar of applause and whistles. I started blushing. I never thought of myself as that good. I guess I would have to really consider music as well.

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

The other six periods went by rather fast.

Before I knew it, school was over. I took my time getting things out of my locker. If Ross was going to pick me up, he was going to be a little late. That's what he gets for being a beautiful vampire in the middle of girls who thought he practically looked like a movie star.

"Bella, you better get out there fast. The girls are about to mob Ross. I still don't understand what's so great about him." Did I forget this was another reason why I loved Jayme so much. She was one of the few girls here that didn't fall all over Ross at first sight.

I just nodded my head and jogged out the front door, where I saw a mob of girls surround Ross. I had to squeeze my way through to even get close to him. When they saw me they knew Ross had to leave. The crowd slowly disappeared and we were on our way to home.

"I think it'd be easier if I just rode the bus from now on Ross, this is getting ridiculous."

"Nonsense Bella, I like this attention. I didn't get this much attention when I was with Holly. She made sure of it with her power."

"Shh....not so loud Ross, we don't want everyone and their neighbors to hear you. You never know who's listening."

He rolled his eyes and gave me a wicked grin. I couldn't help but turn away and blush. I don't know why Ross is affecting me this way lately. I mean he's been one of my best friends since I was five. He was practically my brother.

We reached an intersection and had to wait for the signal that would allow us to walk across the busy traffic. The downside to walking home was whenever I would get out of school it was the time where everyone was either on lunch break, or on their way home. After a few minutes the crosswalk sign turned to let us know that we could cross.

I was walking and almost tripped over myself. I looked down and saw that I had a shoe string untied. I checked the light and saw that I still had twenty seconds left to bend down and tie my shoe. I looked around and everyone was stopped.

"Bella, are you sure that you want to do this in the middle of traffic?"

"Yes, if I don't I'll just trip over it and fall on my face. Beside I have twenty seconds to tie it really quick."

I bent down and started tying my shoe. In the distance I heard a loud screeching noise. I jerked my head up and saw a car driving recklessly and honking it's horn. Oh my god....it wasn't stopping. I hurried up and tied my shoe and stood up, but the car was slightly faster.

At the last minute though, Ross grabbed me and we both fell backwards. We were alright. I was thankful for two things though, and they were that Ross was there with me, and that he was a vampire with fast reflexes.

"What the hell were you thinking? I told you that you should just wait and tie your shoe once we cross the street, but no, you had to risk your life and tie it in the middle of traffic. You know you'd be dead if I wasn't here ya know."

All I could do was nod my head yes and keep walking. I guess I wasn't thinking clearly. Then a thought just occurred to me. I would be in for it when we would get home. I was dreading it.

* * *

**A/N: Ok, so what did you all think? I know I was going to leave it with a cliff hanger, but I didn't feel like it ;) so you all should be thankful :P I hope you all understand that Bella is 12 and Ross is 16 and that this is a Bella/ Jasper romance ;)**

**plus only 13 days until NEW MOON!!! XD**

**Ok, now for the next cookie question: **

_Sometimes I wondered if I was seeing the same things through my eyes that the rest of the world was seeing through theirs. Maybe there was a glitch in my brain. (Twilight, Chapter 1, pg.11)_

**Again, if you correctly guess who said this, you'll get a shout out in the next chapter ;)**

**also please feel free to tell me what you think of this story, and what you want to see happen in later chapters ;) and if I like it enough I might even use it ;) I am open to suggestions :D**


	16. You Can't Lie To Me

**A/N: Ok, so thank you to all who reviewed. This quote was easier. The person who said this quote was Bella. Only 10 days until NEW MOON is premieres XD lol I can't wait *bounces up and down* gets to see it at 11am that day :D also if you can't get your twilight saga fix you should go to twilightsource . com it's so addicting and they update every time they get new news/videos**

**Here are the people who guessed the answer correctly:  
**RangerRainbow  
BriyerRose  
Saphirastar11  
Bookfreak30987  
reina13  
lilywhitlockhaletheblackrose  
Jai'sJasperAndEmmett'sGirl  
1dreamkeeper  
e . northman . has . my . heart  
crystal the optimist  
Say Whitlock Cullen Halliwell  
. x-Team-Seth-x .  
Lg129  
TWILIGHT-Jasper-Jackson-love  
Xxedward'sbellaxX  
h2ocatluvr33  
vampirelovers345  
Klutzy Saxophone Player  
Rosalie96  
RyanPCullen  
ImAnInspiredFan  
sprazinko  
L123o123v123e123  
Kelva  
Never Biten  
**Now here is chapter 16, enjoy :D**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Alice POV:**

_Attention all shoppers! Sale on Dolce Gabanna shoes!_

This was one of the many perks of having these visions. I could see when the stores would have sales on the clothes and shoes that I wanted. Rosalie and I were about to grab a bite to eat, when I had a vision that there was a sale over at Bloomingdales. I needed those clothes. Shopping was so theroputic to me. My family thought that I was addicted to shopping.

That's not true....completely....I can stop whenever I want to. Just not today.

"Alice, we should be getting home soon. Bella will be home from school, and I want to make sure she's ok about what you did."

I couldn't help but giggle to myself. Bella was an amazing saxophone player, but she didn't see it. When I had a vision about her performing in a jazz band at school, and having fun I knew that she wouldn't ever do it on her own. She would need help. Help that she would never even know about. That's why I made sure no one was around and I zipped in and scribbled Bella's name on the sign-up sheet and zipped back out.

"Rose, she's not going to find out it was me, just that someone signed her name. She'll grow to enjoy the jazz band. I've seen it." I said and pointed to my head and tapped it. Rosalie just rolled her eyes and gave a small grin.

All of a sudden I was overcome with a vision.

_VISION_

_Bella was on her way home from school with Ross. She was walking across a busy intersection and almost tripped over herself. She looked down and saw that her shoe was untied. She checked both ways and and saw that the coast was clear. Bella bent down and started tying her shoe in the middle of traffic._

_"Bella, are you sure that you want to do this in the middle of traffic?" said Ross. He was looking around nervously. Making sure that no cars were coming._

_"Yes, if I don't I'll just trip over it and fall on my face. Beside I have twenty seconds to tie it really quick."_

_She bent down and started tying my shoe again. In the distance there was a loud screeching noise. Bella jerked her head up and saw a car driving recklessly and honking it's horn. _

_Oh my god....it wasn't stopping. She hurried up and tied my shoe and stood up, but the car was slightly faster.  
At the last minute though, Ross grabbed Bella and they both fell backwards onto the sidewalk._

_END VISION_

What would posess Bella do such an idiotic thing! "Alice, what's wrong? What did you see? Is Bella alright?" I wanted to smack that gril upside the head whenever I got ahold of her.

"She will be, that is, until I get ahold of that little girl."

"Why?! Is everything alright?"

I explained my vision to Rosalie and she was both livid and relieved. We paid the check and rushed off home. Then there was the question as to what to do. Should we punish her? Or should we just be glad that she's alright? I would leave that up to her 'mom'. All I knew was that I needed to get home and make sure she was alright.

"Alice, how are we going to get home? It's the middle of rush hour and we can't even catch a-"

"Hey! Taxi!" I waved my hand and a taxi immediately appeared in front of us with a screeching hault.

Rosalie and I looked at each other with confusion. I actually wasn't expecting that to work. But we weren't about to look a gift horse in the mouth. "Let me help you with those bags ladies." Hey, I knew that voice. It sounded familiar, but it couldn't be. "Emmett?!"

"What, can't a guy work as a cabbie and be judged?" He said with a smile. I rolled my eyes and handed him my bags. "Hunny, why are you working as a cab driver?" Rosalie said then gave him a peck on the cheek. "I wanted to have a job where I could be myself and still make some good money. Is that so bad?"

"No, it isn't Em, but it very unlike you to actually be productive with your time. I mean, you're doing something other than playing with your video games. I approve Emmett."

He just gave me a cheeky grin and put the bags in the trunk of the taxi. Rose and I got in and we were ooff towards home. "So what's got you two so wound up that you cut your shopping trip short?"

I let out an annoyed sigh. Sometimes I wished that everyone could read minds like Edward so that way I could just show them, instead of having to tell them, but at the same time, the house would always be in a constant fighting. I explained that I saw Bella almost get hit by a runaway car, but Ross was there and saved her.

"That little squirt is very brave, I'll give her that." Rosalie sat up and smacked him on the back of the head. "I-I-I mean she was very stupid, and should be punished for it." I chuckled as Rosalie smacked him again. "Ouch! What the hell was that for Rosie?!" She scoffed and sat back in the seat and crossed her arms over her chest. I laughed to myself. She could always be a bit dramatic when her and Emmett would 'fight'. "She shouldn't be punished Emmett, but at the same time we're just glad she's ok." Rosalie just rolled her eyes at me. I chuckled to myself, sometimes I think Rosalie liked pretending she was mad at Emmett. That way she would get showered with 'I'm sorry gifts'.

"How much longer is this gonna take Em, we need to get home."

"Take a look outside Alice, it's wall-to-wall traffic. It's gonna take awhile. So I hope you ladies brought some magazines to read, cause this is going to take awhile."

"Who's bright idea was it to move to one of the most crowded cities in the united states?"

Both Emmett and Rosalie turned to me and just glared at me. "What? You both know how I have to have my shopping fix, and New York is one of the cities that the stores that I like. Plus Rosalie, you said that you've always wanted to see a Broadway play. So you see why I picked this place."

Rosalie rolled her eyes, but her hardened expression softened as she thought about what I said, and chuckled a bit to herself. "Ok, I forgive you Miss Alice Brandon, but the next time we move make sure it has more shopping, but less traffic." She said with a grin.

"Whoo-hoo, traffic's starting to pick up you guys."

Thank goodness I needed to get home especially since I needed to get these clothes into mine, Rosalie's, and Bella's closets, then I would deal with 'Little miss danger magnet'.

After waiting for over an hour in a traffic, we were finally home.

"I wish I could come and see 'prefect Bella' get in trouble, but I gotta get back to work. Oh, and don't worry about the fare, I take care of it."

I rolled my eyes, and Rosalie and I walked inside and expected things to be tense, but when we walked in everything was normal. Ross was watching television, Jasper was reading the newspaper, Edward was off in his room working on his music, Carlisle wasn't home from work yet, and Esme was in the kitchen making Bella's dinner. Bella was up in her room studying.

"I'll put the clothes up Rosalie, you can go relax and help Esme. We'll deal with Bella when Emmett and Carlisle get home." She didn't look pleased but gave in anyway. She, and the rest of the family knew not to bet against me. I always win.

"That you do Alice, mind telling me what you're hiding from me? You're translating the national anthem from French to Portugese then to German? You only do that whenever you're trying to hide something. Now, what is it?"

"You know I can't tell you Edward. At least not yet. Wait til Carlisle gets home."

I walked up the staircase and unloaded all of the bags of clothes. I was just finishing up when I was starting to have another vision.

_VISION_

_It looked like it was around christmastime, and we were all opening presents. We were in front a burning fire, with a cover of course. Esme and Carlisle were passing out stockings. First to Edward, then to Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Ross, and Bella. _

_Jasper was sitting next to Bella, no, it looked like she was snuggling up in his side. They looked very happy together. Next to Edward was a girl with a woman with brown hair, obviously a vampire, but her eyes were an icy blue, not a red or gold. Then of course I saw Emmett and Rosalie exchanging gifts._

_Esme handed me my gift and sitting next to me was a man with black hair, and topaz-colored eyes. _

_"Alice, here, I got this for you. I know we agreed not to get each other anything, but I couldn't help myself."_

_I saw myself opening a small teal box with a white bow. When I opened it I gasped, because inside was a beautiful pendant with pink sapphires and round brilliant diamonds that was made of platinum._

_"Oh, Beau, you shouldn't have. It's wonderful!" I said then gave him a kiss._

_"You're welcome, Adriana helped me pick it out." The brown-haired girl snuggled into Edward and gave me a big grin._

_END VISION_

I was shocked. I looked even happier with Beau than I am with Jasper now. I couldn't break his heart though. Besides, from the look of it he eventually falls in love with Bella. They looked so happy together anyways. I couldn't let anyone know. Especially Edward. He wouldn't be able to keep this a secret. He'd want to tell Carlisle.

"Am I really that predictable Alice?"

I jumped in the air. Why hadn't I heard him coming? Oh that's right, I was in the middle of a vision.

"Did you see anything?"

"If you're asking if I saw Jasper with Bella, and you with another vampire, and me actually happy, then yes I did see everything."

Crap. I didn't want anyone to see this. I still needed to figure out when everything would happen. I couldn't...no I wouldn't deny Jasper that happiness that he had with Bella in my vision. Besides, we looked like we were going to be a big nice family. What scared me was that Bella was a vampire. Which meant that she would end up like us. That meant that Maria, or someone just as bad tried to kill Bella, and almost succeeded.

"Promise me Edward Cullen, that you will not breathe a word of this to anyone! Do we have a deal."

"As long as you tell me when I meet that beautiful creature you saw in your vision."

I nodded my head quickly. I didn't have time to deal with this. I was almost inclined to not even bring up the fact that Bella almost was killed when she tied her shoe in the middle of an intersection.

"Bella did what now?!"

Crap. I should've been more careful. This last vision was effecting me more than I had realized.

"Edward, she's fine." I showed him my vision and explained that she was safe in her room. She apparently had a test to study for, but I knew otherwise. I peeked into her future and saw that she had no upcoming tests. She was just staying away from us until she could come up with a good excuse for me. She knew that I would had seen what happened.

"What if Ross wasn't with her?! She could've been killled...no scratch that she _would've_ been killed! And you don't plan to do anything about it?! What good is a psychic if they don't fill you in on things you need to know. I swear-"

I held up my hand in front of his face to stop him. "You done?"

He let out a sigh, then pinched the bridge of his nose. "Yes."

"I was going to wait until everyone was home then talk to Bella and Ross as a family. Plus, to congratulate her on her audition into the jazz band."

"Bella is in the jazz band?! That's wonderful news, why didn't you tell me?"

I chuckled to myself, and rolled my eyes. "You didn't give me a chance to." Just as Edward was about to say something we heard Carlisle pull up in front of the house. Finally, we could get this over with.

Edward and I shared one more glance at each other and we zipped downstairs to meet with the rest of the family. When we reached the living room Carlisle was walking in and walking in right behind him was Emmett. I guess he got off of work early.

"So what was the urgent news you wanted to tell me, that you couldn't tell me over the phone Alice?" I peeked out of the corner of my eye when I saw Ross moving uncomfortably. Good, he had an idea of what was going on. He went along with Bella in not telling us what almost happened to Bella. She was practically-no, scratch that, she _was _our daughter.

"Well the news involves Bella and Ross. So we better get her down here."

"I'm right here Alice, that's one thing I wish you guys wouldn't do. You talk like I can't hear you guys, but I've trained myself where I can at least hear you whispering."

I mentally smacked myself. Why didn't I see that? Edward was right, I was losing my touch. I saw Edward smirk and I slapped him in the gut. _Watch Edward, or I will make sure you never meet that beautiful girl in my vision. _"You wouldn't dare. You're too nice." _Watch me Edward Cullen. _I thought as I gave him a smirk.

"Why didn't you tell us what happened earlier, young lady?!"

"Subtle Rose, real subtle. I thought we were going to ease into it."

"That was before I had more time to think about what happened."

Bella stumbled with her words, but said, "I was going to tell you all when all of you were home, but thanks for ruining it Ross!"

"What? Me? I didn't tell them anything."

"Obviously you did, otherwise they wouldn't have known about my near miss with an oncoming car that didn't stop."

Everyone let out a collective gasp.

"Well, if you didn't stop to tie your shoe, that wouldn't have happened."

Everyone let out another gasp. I started to see what Rosalie was doing. She was acting upset, but she didn't say what she was upset about. Very sneaky...I should've been surprised by this, but this is something that Rosalie would do.

"Oh really, I was upset that you didn't tell me that you auditioned for the jazz band then made it. I had no idea that you nearly got hit by a car." Rosalie said with a big grin across her face.

"Oops..."

Then the room was filled with arguing and yelling.

"Bella, why didn't you tell us?"

"I'm fine aren't I? Nothing happened."

"Only because I was there with you."

Bella crossed her arms across her chest. Obviously she was starting to get annoyed. Then her attention turned to me. Then I realized that either Emmett or Rosalie blabbed that I was the one who signed her up.

"Why didn't you tell me Alice?"

"Tell you what?" I decided to play dumb. Maybe she didn't know.

"Don't play dumb Alice, I figured it out on the way home from school. I know only two people who can write my signature that looks almost exactly like I do, not including me. It was either you, or it was Jayme, and since Jayme is not in band, she had no clue about the auditions. So that left only you."

Damn. I somehow forgot that little detail.

"Ok fine, it was me. But I did it because I had a vision of you playing a solog in the jazz band at a concert. I knew that you were too nervous and shy to even try so I forged your name on the sign-up sheet."

"Alice,"

"Yea?"

"Thanks."

I couldn't help but smile. "You're welcome."

* * *

**A/N: Ok, so what do you think? I know that some of you wanted more Jasper time, but that's coming soon. I just wanted Bella to have some time involving Aunt Alice, besides I thought it was time that you saw that Jasper will end up with Bella....but first will come some drama ;)**

**Now time for the cookie question. This will be the last cookie question for awhile. I'm getting burnt out on this stuff...(cookie question not stories) So I will make sure that this quote is a good one ;)**

_"I'll warn him if your plans get any more defined. It doesn't help anything for you to put yourself in danger. Do you think either of them would give up if you died? They'd still fight, we all would. You can't change anything, so just be good, okay?" (Eclipse, pg. 396)_

**Ok, so keep in mind that I wll keep doing these cookie questions, but for now, I'm going to stop for a few chapters. Nothing personal, it's just getting hard to find good quotes to make some of you think.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

***I've thought about it some more and I've decided to keep doing the cookie questions***


	17. No One Is Who They Seem

**A/N: Thank you to all who reveiwed and a special thank you to all who answered my cookie question again. Sorry about the scare that I wasn't going to do the cookie questions for awhile. lol I am not going to do that...but anyways, the correct answer to the cookie questions was** Alice.** Congrats to all who answered this correctly :D.**

***Also kudos to all who caught onto what Rosalie did to Bella, in getting her to confess ;)  
**

****I'm also listening to the New Moon soundtrack I got yesterday as I'm typing it, didn't know if I was going to like it..since I didn't know hardly of the people on the soundtrack, but i LOVE it :D**

**Here are the people who correctly answered the cookie question:  
**Jai'sJasperAndEmmett'sGirl  
xx-AliceCullenForever-xx  
Bookfreak30987  
crystal the optimist  
vampirelovers345  
h2ocatluvr33  
xoxoshortie92xoxo  
RyanPCullen  
reina13  
BriyerRose  
Kelva  
sprazinko  
Xxedward'sbellaxX  
RangerRainbow

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Jasper POV:**

Well I had no idea that Rosalie was so sneaky. Actually yes, I did know that. That's how she got Emmett to confess in front of her that he actually forget their anniversary, and had help from Esme. Rosalie knew this, because how else would Emmett know every little detail that Rosalie wanted. Emmett was good, but he wasn't that good.

Emmett's punishment was that he had to go without 'it' for a whole month, and for him, that's an eternity. We all have gotten used to her 'punishments'. We also knew that they are just to tease Emmett. What made it even better was that Emmett had no clue whatsoever.

After the that whole fiasco earlier, Alice and Rosalie were off on the computer doing online shopping. Ross and Emmett were dueling each other on Beatles RockBand, Carlisle and Esme were off by themselves, and Edward was shut up in his room working on his music. But instead of it sounding depressed and sad, it sounded more upbeat than what he had grown accustomed to.

Bella was up in her room. And from the sounds of it, she was on her laptop talking to some of her friends on the school chat room. No one bothered to even see how she was after what Rosalie did. I assume it's because Bella didn't show that she was upset, but I could tell that that wasn't the case. Her emotions were all over the place.

I decided that I would go up and talk to her. As I got closer to her room, I couldn't tell if I was hearing sobbing or laughter. I peeked my head in and saw that it was mixture of both.

"Bella? Is everything alright?"

As she turned around she was sniffling, and when her eyes met mine, they had a red-rim around them and were puffy. So what I was hearing was correct. She was upset.

"I-I-I'm fine Jazz....."

"You don't look fine." As soon as I said that I mentally smacked myself

"Thanks Jazz, just what a girl wants to hear." She said sarcastically. I rubbed the back of my neck and walked a little closer. I plopped down on her bed and stared at her. "Bells, you know that your momma, was just being her natural sneaky self. She didn't mean to upset you, I don't even think she knows that she made you upset."

She turned her head away from me and huffed. I took this as an opportunity to send her calming waves to try and relax her. "Not now Jazzy, I don't feel like relaxing." Bella went to the door of her room and held the door open. "Besides, I have to work on a project for English."

I let out a sigh and walked towards the door. Just as I was about to walk out the door I grabbed the door from Bella and shut the door. "I'm not going anywhere until I know that you're ok."

She rolled her eyes at me and turned her attention back to her computer. I was annoyed, so I walked over and shut the laptop and turned her chair to face me. "Bella Marie Swan, you gotta know that Rosalie and them didn't mean anything by it. You know that Rosalie has a sick sense of humor, and Alice is....well, Alice is just Alice. You know that they meant no harm whatsoever."

I started to sense her understanding and forgivness. I gave her a hug and walked out of the room.

"Wait Jasper."

I stopped in my tracks and poked my head back in the room. "Yea, Bells?"

"I know that you saved me from Maria back when I was five, but why do you care so much about how I'm feeling?"

That caught me off guard. I didn't know how to answer that one. It was because I guess saving her from Maria connected me to her somehow. It was like I had to make sure that she was safe and happy at all times.

"Well...I'm not quite sure Bella. I can't explain it, but I feel....protective of you. I don't know why, and I wish I could explain it to you."

"You don't have to, I get it. You're protectiveness is like 'a protective older brother I get it."

I didn't know why, but that kind of hurt when she thougt of me as an older brother, but I had no idea why that was.

_"Bella! Oh my god Bella, ya there? open your laptop I got the juiciest news ever you gotta hear this!"_

I couldn't help but chuckle. "Uh, Bella, I think you're laptop's talking to you." I gestured to the closed laptop, and made my way out of the room. I thought that Bella deserved some much needed privacy.

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**Bella POV:**

As soon as Jasper left I got up and checked to make sure no one was waiting outside to surprise me. Once I was sure that no one was around, I closed my door and locked it, then turned my attention back to the beeping laptop.

_"Bells?! Bella, you there?....oh good there you are! You'll never guess what I just heard!"_

I couldn't help but laught. "What Jay? What's so important that you video chat me at eleven o' clock at night?"

_"Well, I didn't want to spoil it, but Christian Mitchell is totally going to ask you if you want to go see a movie or something."_

"Are you telling me that Christian Mitchell, one of the most popular boys in our grade wants to ask me, plain Bella Swan, out to a movie?! You gotta be pulling my leg or something Jayme Lee Taylor!"

_"I am one hundred percent positive that Christian Mitchell is going to ask you out, Miss Swan. Oooooo you gotta let me come over and help you pick out the perfect outfit."_

I couldn't help but blush. "Jay, we don't even know if he's really going to ask me out or not yet."

_"Yea, so...."_

"So, I don't feel like getting my hopes up and getting publicly rejected. Remember fifth grade and Rodney Metcalfe? He got teased so much he had to transfer schools."

_"OK, I see your point.....BUT IT WOULD BE SOO COOL IF HE DOES ASK YOU OUT! You'd end up 'Miss Popularity', since you'd be dating 'Mr. Popularity'."_

I let out a sigh. "Jayme, you know I hate being the center of attention......but it would be kind of cool dating one of the popular guys in school."

Just then I heard Alice call me downstairs. "Hey Jay, I gotta go. talk to you tomorrow at school."

I didn't give her time to respond, I logged out of the video chat and shut off my laptop. I headed downstairs, and as soon as I got to the foot of the stairs I was bombarded by Alice taking measurements. "Alice...is this really necessary? I know that you all overheard the conversation upstairs, but I don't even know if Christian is going to ask me out."

"Bella, Bella, Bella. You're forgetting that I'm the psychic in this family. I saw it, he's going to ask you out and he's going to take you to see that new movie, 'Paranormal Activity'. He thinks that you'll get scared and that way he'll get some 'shoulder action'."

"He better not, if he knows what's good for him." I couldn't help but laugh at how Emmett was playing 'protective older brother'. But something was telling that he wasn't playing. "Em, I'll be fine. You taught me how to defend myself well, besides I have a feeling that it's a whole group going, so it's not even a real 'date'."

Part of me was kind of sad that it wasn't really a 'real' date, but I didn't want to get my expectations too high.

"Belly Bean, don't like the idea of you going to a movie with some strange boy that we don't even know."

I let out a sigh and rolled my eyes. "Mom, I'll be fine. Besides, I'm sure that it was all a misunderstanding." I looked at the clock and saw that it was nearly midnight, so I said my good nights and headed up to bed.

I had gotten changed into my pajamas and was under my covers when I heard a soft knock on the door. "Come in." The door cracked open and in came Ross.

"Ross, what do you want? I need to go to bed."

He looked conflicted. Plus, he was starting to get dark circles under his eyes. "You need to go hunt, ya know." He just nodded his head. "Bells, I want you to know that I don't trust this Christian kid. I may be three years older than you, and in high school, but I feel protective of you."

"That's sweet Ross, but that's what Jasper, Emmett, and Edward are for. They're the intimidating older brothers."

"Then what does that make me? Chopped liver?" Where was this coming from? This didn't sound like my best friend, Ross. It couldn't have been Holly controlling him since he, Emmett, Jasper, and Edward got rid of her. "Ross, you're scaring me."

"Good, you need to be scared Bella. Something's off about Christian, and I seem to be the only one that sees it." I thought about it some more and I just nodded my head. "I'll keep that in mind tomorrow Ross, thank you though. Now will you let me sleep, and go hunt." I could tell that Ross didn't want to go, that's where he and I were a lot alike. We were both rather stubborn, when we didn't get our point across, or we were just cast aside.

"Remember, Bella, be on your guard tomorrow."

* * *

**A/N: OK, so what do you think? I gave you some Jasper and Bella time. ;) and is Ross right about Christian? You'll have to review then wait til the next chapter to find out :D I just thought of a great twist that will take you all by surprise. Please let me know what you think of this chapter...and only 3 more LONG days til i see New Moon XD**

**here is your cookie question:**

_"I love a happy ending. They are so rare" (New Moon, pg. 468)_

**Again, those who correctly guess this will get their shout out in the next chapter :D hope you enjoyed this Chapter :D**

*****Ps, I have a new idea for a story, and I want to know your opinion. Help with a title would be great too :D the summary is: **Bella is a single mom, Jacob is the father, but Soon Bella falls in love with Edward. Its A/H A/U **That's all I have so far, so advice and help would be helpful :D*****


	18. You're Suppose to Be Dead

**A/N: Thank you to all who've reviewed this chapter :D I'm glad that you all loved the last chapter, and sorry for the cliffie ;) I saw New Moon Friday and OMG it was amazing....I'm not going to say anything, since there are probably some of you who haven't seen it yet, and I don't want to ruin it for you...but it was sooo coool XD The answer to the last chapter's cookie question was **Aro**. :) thank you to all who reviewed :D**

**Here are the people who correctly answered the cookie question:  
**ChLoeTwilightLoVer  
crystal the optimist  
h2ocatluvr33  
Jai'sJasperAndEmmett'sGirl  
1dreamkeeper  
vampirelovers345  
RyanPCullen  
deedee cullen  
Kennedy Cullen  
L123o123v123e123  
BriyerRose  
TWILIGHT-Jasper-Jackson-love  
Shirley007  
Kelva  
Holy Cross Baby  
Book Buddy  
RangerRainbow  
Rosalie96

* * *

**Bella POV:**

"Alice, I think you've played Bella barbie long enough, besides, don't you think this is a bit much for a group date? It's not like he's even going to notice that I'm wearing D&G ballerina shoes for pete's sake."

I loved my aunt, but when it came to shopping, she would always go a little too far. I was still recovering from falling off my mauve five-inch pumps that she got for my eleventh birthday last year. Let's just say that Alice isn't allowed to buy me any 'dangerous' shoes until _I _feel I'm ready. I don't think I've ever seen her pout so much in my life. Wait, there was that time where they ran out of her favorite lip gloss, and her flirting got her no where, and Rosalie hadto step in and they 'magically' found some in the back store room.

Let's just say we had to get Aunt Alice out of that store, as quickly as humanly possible, before she destroyed the whole store, literally speaking, not figuratively. Thank goodness for momma's quick thinking about taking her to a blow-out sale over in Manhatten. We were able to get her mind off the almost disaster.

I stompped my way to the kitchen and plopped down in the stool that was placed in front of the island.

"Bella, if you want this Christian guy to really like you, you're going to have to wear what I tell you. Plus, if you do I'll....can't believe I'm going to say this.....won't play Bella barbie with you for a whole month."

"Really?!" I was willing to wear this outfit, if that meant that I would get a break from being her life size barbie doll.

"Yes....I guess..."

"Wow, you feeling alright Ally?" Emmett said then put his hand against her forehead. Alice smacked his hand away and stomped off and was mumbling something I couldn't quite catch. "I'm fine Emmett, but I can't say the same for your video game collection when I get ahold of it." I don't think I've ever seen Emmett that scared. Even Rosalie threatened to stop doing 'it'.

Funny thing was that they thought that I didn't know what 'it' was, but after hearing momma and Emmett, and accidentally walking in on them I figured out what 'it' was. And I personally don't see the big deal about it.

"You. Wouldn't. Dare!"

"Oh watch me monkey boy! Consider your games obliterated as of now!"

"Bells, why did you have to go provoke the pixie? Now I'm the one she's set her wrath on."

I was starting to feel bad, but at the same time I was just glad that it wasn't me that she was taking her anger out on. "Em, you and I both know that Alice will be back to her normal self in a few hours."

"Yea, but why do I have to pay the price, I mean, you were the one who made her upset in the first place."

"That's true, but I'm the adorable little neice, and besides, in a month I am back to being Bella barbie."

"This is true, but why do I have to suffer? I didn't do anything."

I let out a sigh and nodded. "That's true Emmett, but you _were_ the only other person around, and she couldn't quite well take it out on her only neice now could she." I said with all the enthusiasm and sarcasm as possible. "You're enjoying this aren't you." Emmett said as he rolled his eyes. "Only slightly more than A LOT!"

**_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_**

_Ding Dong!_

**_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_**

I straightened up. They were fifteen minutes early. I hurried over to the mirror and made some last minute adjustments to my hair and hurried to the door, but was cut off by momma and Alice. I could tell that this was going to be very embarrassing. I had to stop them.

"Hello, is Bella Swan home?"

I peeked over Alice's shoulder and saw Christian, standing there all alone. Where was everyone else? I knew that momma and Alice would not let me go see a movie with just Christian.

"Bella! your little friend is....oh, there you are. Your little friend is here to pick you up. Wait, I thought you said that you were going with a group of friends, Bella."

"Oh she is, they're all out in the car with my mom. She's dropping us off at the movies, then she's going to pick us up afterwards and take us to eat dinner. If that's alright with you two."

They were dumbfounded into silence. I was starting to like Christian even more. Especially since he was able to stun mom and Alice into silence. I walked around them both and grabbed my little purse that Alice insisted that I buy and headed out the door. I shouted my goodbyes as we headed out the door. When we got to the car, there was Ashlee, Kara, Bryce, and Lance. They were considered part of the cool crowd.

"Hurry up Bella, we're going to miss 2012 with how fast you're _not_ moving." I was a little embarrassed, I thought Ashlee was somewhat nicer than Kara, but I guess that was all just a show.

"Don't mind them Bella, they're just jealous that you are able to find designer clothes, and they have to buy knock-offs."

That was almost sweet. But wait, how did he know that these were designers? "How do you know that they're designer clothes?"

"Well, my mother is a cousin to Stella McCartney.(**a/n this is a ficional relation**) So I get all the info on designer clothes that come here from Britain."

Oh wow, Alice and Rosalie are really going to want this to work out with me and Christian. They would absolutely die if they found out right now. Then again, Alice is probably watching as we speak. I had no privacy when it came to having a vampire psychic for an aunt. But at the same time I knew that she only did it, because she cares about me and my safety. It could be so annoying though.

"Yo, Christian, are we going or not?"

He shook his head in annoyance, but nodded yes anyway. That's when he came to my side and opened the door for me. I tried my hardest not to blush, but did a lousy job as I slid into the car.

"That outfit's amazing Bella, where did you get it?"

I made up some lame excuse, because I had no clue really where I got it. Alice was the one who got it for me when here and mom were out shopping yesterday. Surprisingly enough, they actually bought my excuse.

After an excruciating long ride to the theaters we finally made it. Christian's mom dropped us off, and we went tot he ticket booth to buy our tickets. What I wasn't expecting was that the guys were paying for their own date's ticket. Now don't get me wrong, I'm all for this, but it just makes me feel bad that I would have to ave someone else buy my ticket for me.

When it was our turn at the counter I was about to pay for my own when Christian stopped me. "Don't worry Bella, it's my treat. Besides, I was taught that the guy is the one that always pays for the movie tickets."

I blushed a bit and turned away quickly so he wouldn't see, but he already did. "Did someone ever tell you you're adorable when you blush?" That just made me blush even more.

"Here's your tickets, enjoy the movie." I looked at the ticket taker guy and raised an eyebrow. Could he have any less enthusiasm? But then I guess after saying that over and over, you lose the chipperness that you had a few months into the job.

**_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_**

'So what did you think of the movie?"

What could I say? I liked the movie, but I just didn't think the world would end in three years just because some old Mayan prophecy said so. "Christian, I liked it a lot, but I don't think the world will come to an end just because theres a prophecy saying so."

"I totally agree Bella. Wow, you're the first girl that I've come acorss that I can actually have an intelligent conversation with, and not have to deal with clothing emergencies."

I couldn't help but blush.

"Hey, where's Bryce, Ashlee, Kara, and Lance?"

"Oh, they already headed home. They said that they weren't feeling good. Hey, it's still somewhat light outside, do you wanna go for a walk in the park?"

I was jumping up and down inside. I just a great movie with a great guy, and now he wants to go for a walk with me. Ross was wrong abut this. I had nothing to worry about. Christian was a great guy, and I really felt a connection with him.

The more we walked the darker it was starting to get. "Christian, I think we better get back to the theater so your mom can come pick us up."

"Oh, she's going to be a little late. Her bridge game is runnign a bit late." That was odd, that sounded almost like a lie. But why lie about it? "Ok, well let me call my house, I'm sure someone can come pick us up."

I opened my phone and started to dial, but Christian grabbed my phone from me and and slammed it shut and threw it in the bushes. "That won't be necessary Isabella Marie Swan."

Just then Christian took a step back and he was transforming. Transforming into one of my worst fears. No, it couldn't be.

"What? you don't recognize me Bella? I'm deeply hurt that you don't recognize the same person who killed your father all those years ago."

No, it couldn't be. The Cullens promised me that she would never get close to me. But here she was. Standing in front of me with that same look she had all those years ago. "M-M-Maria?! How did you find me? The cullens told me that you wouldn't be able to ever find me."

"Aw, but you're forgetting that she also knows me."

I turned my head to the right and out of the shadows walked out none other than Holly. "B-But, I thought my family killed you?!"

"Aw, well that was true, but my mate knows a sorcerer, well _knew _one. Poor Liam, I'm always telling him that he needs to feed before having company over."

I started backing up, and being my naturally clumsy self I tripped and fell back onto my bottom. I started to crawl backwards away from my two worst fears.

"Wait, a minute, you're not Maria. Maria didn't have fiery red hair. She had short brown."

"I told you she wouldn't fall for it Holly." Just then the vampire that looked like Maria started morphing again. This time her hair got longer, and her red hair got longer as well.

"Dear Bella, you shouldn't fear death, in fact, I'd welcome it if I were you. Otherwise, Holly here might have to make it slow and painful."

I squeezed my eyes shut and waited for my death to come as the two vampires slowly walked over to me, but death never came. Instead, what I heard was two loud growls. I peeked out from my hands and saw both Ross, and Jasper standing in between me and my almost murderers. Immediately Ross leaped for Holly's throat, but stopped half way.

No, Holly was using her mind control. Ross turned to Jasper and went to a denfensive crouch.

"Jasper, don't hurt him, Holly's trying to control him again!"

Holly turned her attention to me and smiled an evil smile and all of a sudden the red head leaped over to me and was towering over me. Then there was a loud screaming coming from somewhere, then I realized that the screaming was coming from me. I was the one screaming like bloody murder. As quickly as I realized it the red head grabbed me by my throat and pulled me up so that my feet were barely touching the ground.

Gasping for breath I looked on as I saw Ross and Jasper fighting. Finally Jasper was able to get to get away from Ross long enough to take down Holly. Once this happened Ross stopped in his tracks and nearly fell to his knees. I tried yelling for him, but it was getting harder and harder to breathe. I could feel my consciousness slipping further and further away.

All of a sudden the tight pressure on my throat was released. I coughed and coughed trying to get my breath back, but I could feel an impending darkness loom over me and as I let the darkness fall I saw two bright fires with purple smoke. I relaxed and let the darkness take me, my worries were over.

* * *

**A/N: Ok, so what did you all think? I know that it was a bit of a cliffie, but let me know what you thought of the twist ;) **

*****Also, I am going to have a contest, If you remember Alice's vision from a few chapters ago, you saw that Ross didn't have a mate. Well thanks to a loyal reviewer, I've decided to hold a contest to find Ross's mate ;)**

**Just send me a private message on why you think you'd make a good mate for Ross, and I will hold this open until Wednesday (11-25-09) Just send me a message telling me why you think you'd make a good mate for Ross :)**

**Cookie Question:**

_"I can feel what you're feeling now — and you __are_ worth it." (Twilight, Pg.404)

**So let me know what you thought of your chapter, and if you're interested in becoming Ross's mate send me a private message :)**


	19. Over My Ashes!

**,A/N: Thank you to all who reviewed, and the contest has been extended...thank you to all who've reviewed, and I am going have those who've ntered their 'application' in a website I'm making and I will let you decided who you think would make a good mate for Ross :) Also, the correct answer to the last chapter was **Jasper.

******I'm looking for someone or somones to make a banner for all of my stories...and if possible maybe even a trailer or two. :D please let me know. I also i am in the process of making a website for this story and my others as well.**

**the url is **twilighterfreaksanonymous . weebly . com **so go ahead and check it out I am still in the process of making it so give me time**

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

**Here Are The People Who Guessed Correctly:  
**crystal the optimist , LoveThaPenguins4Ever , Kennedy Cullen , PeaceLoveandOfCourseVampires  
1dreamkeeper , deedee cullen , Kelva , RyanPCullen  
RangerRainbow , SapphireMouseWhitlockHale , BloodAngel78 , Bookfreak30987  
vampirelovers345 , Say Whitlock Cullen Halliwell , Xxedward'sbellaxX , h2ocatluvr33  
Never Biten , Rosalie96 , xoxoshortie92xoxo , Lg129  
Rosalie Ann Jordan , PurpleOrchid85 , teamedward2110 , shorty84  
sprazinko , ChLoeTwilightLoVer , reneesmay , DhampireRose  
Saphirastar11 , lilywhitlockhaletheblackrose , joce992002299 , Jai'sJasperAndEmmett'sGirl

* * *

**Jasper POV: _(set a day before confrontation)_**

I was sitting next to Alice watching _What Not To Wear _when we heard Ross and Bella Arguing. Being vampires, we have sensitive hearing. Which means that we can hear almost anything, and since Bella and Ross are in the same house, it sounded as if they were in the same room as us.

_"Ross, what do you want? I need to go to bed."_

I took the opportunity to check on his emotions, and I saw that he needed to hunt. He didn't need to be around Bella when he was thirsty.

_"You need to go hunt, ya know." _

Thank god for Bella's observancy. Usually that would've been a bad thing, but in this case this was a lifesaver.

"Jazzy, she'll be fine. You're starting to project again. I've seen it, Ross won't hurt her.

_"Bells, I want you to know that I don't trust this Christian kid. I may be three years older than you, and in high school, but I feel protective of you."_

I felt a sudden pang of jealousy. Why would I feel jealous of Ross?

_"That's sweet Ross, but that's what Jasper, Emmett, and Edward are for. They're the intimidating older brothers."_

I felt another pang of something, but I couldn't quite put a finger on it. But I could definitely feel both anger and hurt rolling off of Ross in waves. BUt he was getting the hang of controlling his temper.

_"Then what does that make me? Chopped liver?"_

His emotions were starting to go all over the place. What was going on through his head? This was one of the few times I wish I had Edward's gift.

"Ross, you're scaring me."

"Good, you need to be scared Bella. Something's off about Christian, and I seem to be the only one that sees it."

There was silence. Just as Emmett, Edward and I were about to rush up there, we heard Bella respond.

"I'll keep that in mind tomorrow Ross, thank you though. Now will you let me sleep, and go hunt."

I felt that Ross didn't really want to go, but we all heard his footsteps, and heard towards the door. But not before he said, "Remember, Bella, be on your guard tomorrow."

That was odd. I know that Ross and Bella had grown close, but the way he said what he said to her just didn't sound right. "What the hell what was that about? You know I never really liked that Ross kid."

"What are you talking about Em? You were both playing RockBand earlier, being buddy buddy. Now, you're changing your view of the guy just because he was rude to Bella?"

Edward had a point. Which was weird, because he didn't really trust Ross that much either. At least that's what I was able to get from his emotions. But he was defending him. That was actually confusing to me.

"Yes, Jasper, I don't trust him, but I don't think he would ever hurt Bella intentionally. Besides, he left the room before he could do anything else. I heard it in his thoughts."

I just rolled my eyes. That was such an Edward answer. _Yes, you heard me Edward._ I said mentally in case he was eavesdropping. He always had way of doing that without anyone ever really knowing if he was doing it or not.

I was about to say something when Ross zipped down the stairs and out the back door without even a word to us. "Well, it's obvious that he's upset. Why don't you two go and see if he's alright. Jasper, you can go upstairs and see if Bella's alright. I would myself, but Rosalie and I are going to a midnight shopping sale in five minutes, and Esme and Carlisle are out on their 'date' night."

I was about to protest, but Alice put a finger to my lips to shush me. "Don't worry Jazzy, it'll go over pretty well. She needs someone to talk to, and besides, you and her share a really strong bond. That's pretty obvious."

I let out a sigh and trudged upstairs towards Bella's room. I had already went up there before to make she was alright after she kind of got upset from Rosalie's lttle trick. I got up and zipped up the stairs. I was about to open her door when I heard her talking, but in between her talking I could hear heavy breathing.

I quietly made my way further in the room and saw that she was still asleep. That was somewhat adorable. She talked in her sleep. She wasn't saying anything to exciting, just randomly saying something about 'candy', 'too much gingerbread men', and something to do with drinking some hot chocolate. I would have to ask Bella about that later.

As quickly and quietly I sunck in I snuck back out.

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

_Later that day_

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

We finally got back from school after a pep session for our high school's rival basketball team. It was rather hard to be 'peppy' when you're a vampire, around a bunch of hormonal teenagers. Especially, when you're a blood-thirsty vampire who forgot to hunt that morning.

What helped me keep my cool, was thinking of Bella's disappointment, if I were to slip up. I nearly slipped when Maria blackmailed me into coming with her to get her, I made a promise to myself that I wouldn't ever hurt her, or any human as long as I lived. And since I lived forever, that meant that I would keep my promise for eternity. And if that's what it takes then that's what I would do.

I sat my prop, oops, my backpack on the couch and turned on the Tv. Nothing too exciting was on the television, but I kept flipping through the channels and finally found the history channel. I somewhat enjoyed watching this. That is, until they mess up what really went during the Civil War. That always did drive me insane. Alice wondered why I watched it, if it made me upset.

I wasn't sure why I liked to watch it so much. I guess it had something to do with feeling as if I were still human, and it helped me remember more of when I was actually human, and how I was a Major in the confederate army. I was only seventewen, but was able to pass for twenty since I was tall for my age.

I still remember when I was promoted to Major. It was around the battle at Galveston. One of my assignments involving the evacuation women and children from the city and taking them to Houston. On the night before of our troops arrival, I was to ensure that all of the civilians were safely situated, and then I returned on horseback to Galveston.

On the way there, I ran into three female vampires—Nettie, Lucy, and the woman who made me this way, Maria. She bit me that night, and three days later, I was introduced to this way of life.

Maria then brought me into the violent world of battling for territories. I became her second-in-command, and was in charge of training newborn vampires in combat. Together, myself and the new fledglings captured city after city. I was, and still am, a very skilled fighter. It was also then that I discovered my special talent: an uncanny ability to manipulate the emotions of those around me.

During following stormy years, I befriended a vampire named Peter, who often helped me to dispose of newborn vampires when they would have outgrown their usefulness. After a while, the sickening pattern of this lifestyle began to take a toll on the both of us, but Peter was the first to bow out. Five years later, he returned to see me, bringing news about a different way of life he had discovered with another newborn named Charlotte. In one conversation, I was easily convinced, and left Maria without a second thought.

I decided to travel with Peter and Charlotte for a few years, but I could not escape the deep, dark depression I was in. Because of my extraordinary talent with emotions, I was able to live peoples' feelings as I killed them. For the first century of my life, I was a filter for bloodthirsty vengeance and hatred, and while I wandered the world with Peter and Charlotte, I felt terror and fear whenever I preyed on humans. I finally became very tired of killing, then, but I couldn't find the discipline to stop. I still struggle with that to this day. Eventually, I left Peter and Charlotte and continued on alone.

But on one stormy night in 1948, I entered a small, half-empty diner in Philadelphia. There, I met Alice, who had told me that she had 'seen' Carlisle's family and their peaceful existence. Together, we set off and in 1950, found the Cullens, and to this day we have been apart of their 'family'.

But back to the matter at hand. I cannot believe that I was still so vulnerable around human blood. It just drove me mad.

"Alice, I still don't think my Belly Bean will like wearing five-inch heels. I'd say she'd be more comfortable, no, safer in ballerina flats. What do you think Jasper?"

I snapped out of my trip down memory lane and turned my attention to the arguing women in front of me. "Uh, yea, sure whatever."

"See, I told you so."

"That doesn't even count Rose, Jazzy wasn't even paying attention. I saw it, he was having a trip down memory lane. By the way Jazzy, I think ever since Bella came into our lives your self-control has gotten stronger. So don't ever doubt yourself."

I couldn't help but smile. Alice always knew how to make me smile.

"Hi everyone we're home." I looked around Rosalie and saw that Bella and Ross were home. Why was I feeling jealous? I shouldn't be feeling this way. I was married for christ sake. "Oh goodie, Bella, Rosalie and I need to get you ready for your date."

"Alice, it's not a date. Ashlee, and Kara, and Bryce, and Lance, Christian and I going to go see a movie."

I don't care. Young Lady, I want you to look hot! I want Christian's first words when he sees you, to be 'damn'."

"Alice! She's only thirteen years old for pete's sake! We don't want her looking like that until she's almost seventeen. No sooner."

"Uh, guys? I'm right here. Quit talking about me like I'm not even here."

I rolled my eyes and took the opportunity to sneak out and see if Emmett and Edward wanted to go hunting with me.

_~*~*~*~*~*~_

_Later That Night_

_~*~*~*~*~*~_

"Bella, if you want this Christian guy to really like you, you're going to have to wear what I tell you. Plus, if you do I'll....can't believe I'm going to say this.....won't play Bella barbie with you for a whole month."

"Really?!" I could sense her eagerness to agree. I couldn't help but chuckle to myself. This was one of the few times I loved having sensitive hearing. I was out on the balcony reading _'War & Peace' _for the sixth time. I always did like to read it. Especially when I needed help passing the time.

"Yes....I guess..."

"Wow, you feeling alright Ally?" I heard what sounded like Alice smacking Emmett. I chucked. I decided taht I would finish this book later, besides, I knew how it ended anyway.

"I'm fine Emmett, but I can't say the same for your video game collection when I get ahold of it." I don't think I've ever heard Emmett get that quiet so fast. I even felt his emotions change from fun and loving, to panic and nervousness. Even Rosalie threatened to stop doing 'it' didn't cause him to feel this nervous. His video games were his pride and joy.

I chuckled a little bit when I got a hold of Bella's emotions. She was feeling ignored. Something to do with the fact that she had a better idea of what 'it' was than they gave her credit for.

"You. Wouldn't. Dare!"

"Oh watch me monkey boy! Consider your games obliterated as of now!" I heard Alice run upstairs, then I heard a loud _crash _and _bang_.

I was starting to feel bad, but at the same time I was just glad that it wasn't me that she was taking her anger out on.

"Em, you and I both know that Alice will be back to her normal self in a few hours." This was true. Alice had her little tantrums, and was back to her normal perky self in no time.

"Yea, but why do I have to pay the price, I mean, you were the one who made her upset in the first place."

"That's true, but I'm the adorable little neice, and besides, in a month I am back to being Bella barbie."

"This is true, but why do I have to suffer? I didn't do anything."

Bella let out a sigh. "That's true Emmett, but you _were_ the only other person around, and she couldn't quite well take it out on her only neice now could she." Bella said with all the enthusiasm and sarcasm as possible.

"You're enjoying this aren't you." I could sense Emmett's annoyance.

"Only slightly more than A LOT!"

I ran back up to my room and put the book back on the proper shelf in my study. I skimmed through my other books, and then I heard the doorbell. With my sensitive hearing I could sense that it was this Christian kid.

I laughed to myself when Christian outsmarted Rose and Alice. That didn't happen very often. So I took it for all it was worth. Once Bella and the pretty boy was gone I went downstairs to see Emmett playing Beatles RockBand. He was playing guitar, and he had apparently talked Rose into playing the drums, and Edward was playing bass guitar. Alice was singing. I decided to just sit and watch.

Time seemed to pass by so fast. Before long it was nearly ten 'o' clock in the evening. Still no Bella. "What time was the movie suppose to be over with?" This just didn't seem like Bella. She would've called if she was going to miss her curfew.

"Well in a vision I had they were going to see the movie _2012 _and that's about a two and half hour movie. and they went at seven. So you're right Jasper. They should be home by now." Then all of a sudden Alice let out gasp and dropped the microphone.

"No!"

"What?! What did you see Alice?!"

"C-Christian! He's really that red head we saw when we first met Holly. Then Holly came out of the bushes. Wait, I thought you, Emmett, and Edward disposed of her back in Ireland?!"

We had. In fact I was the one who started the fire!

"Yes Jasper, I was there, but Holly was real and alive in her vision!"

I needed to get there as fast as possible. I wasn't even thinking clearly. I ran out the door before anyone could stop me.

When I got there I saw Ross standing in the shadows getting ready to pounce. I saw Holly and the red head closing in on Bella and I had to do something. I wasn't going to let Ross put her in any more danger than she already was in.

We leaped in between Bella and Holly. I was guarding her from the red head, and Ross went for Holly, but stopped just short of her. He then turned to face me. His emotions were gone. I couldn't feel anything. Then out of no where he leaped towards me.

"Jasper, don't hurt him, Holly's trying to control him again!"

That's when I turned to look at Holly. Somehow I needed to get past Ross and get to Holly.

All of a sudden there was a loud scream for help. I turned to see that the red head had picked up Bella by her neck, and was slowly starting to . I could hear her gasping for breath. Ross then jumped on me, but I was able to toss him across the park and I pounced on Holly. My thoughts were confirmed, that once I distracted Holly, her control over him instantly disappeared.

"Ross, get that bitch away from Bella, before she suffocates her!"

"You're going to be too late. Victoria is one of my best fighters. Ross will be in for a surprise." Holly said as I had her pinned down to the ground. I couldn't wait until I could tear her limb from limb and burn her and blow away all the remains so that she can never be ressurected again.

"Don't underestimate me or Ross you bitch, if you harm my family, and those I care about, I am a lethal weapon. Now, any last words?"

"Yea, go to hell you bastard!"

I chuckled evily at her and tore her apart. Thank god for Alice. She had put a lighter in my pocket. I grabbed a rolling newspaper and used it as kindling for the fire.

As Holly burst into flames you could hear her cries ans screams I turned my head away. Even though she was one of the most evil vampires I've come across, I still didn't like the chore of taking a life. I gave that up so long ago.

"Uh...Jasper?....A little help." I quickly turned around and saw Ross struggling with who I assumed was Victoria. He had been able to get Bella away from her. She was breathing normally, but first I had to take care of some other business. I helped tear the woman to shreds and I lit her ablaze like I did Holly. And just like Holly, I blew away the ashes, so that they could never be ressurected.

_RING! RING! RING! RING!_

I checked the phone and saw that it was Rosalie's number.

"Jasper, is Bella alright? Tell me that she's alright! Alice had a vision of her, and the vision went blank. That usually means one thing. Please tell me that my little girl is alright!"

"Rose, calm down. Yes, Bella is fine. Her breathing is normal. Let everyone know that Ross and I were able to get rid of Holly and the red head woman."

"So it's true, Holly was in fact alive? But how is that possible?"

I told her what I had overheard Holly tell Bella. I wouldn't have believed it either if I didn't already hear it myself. "Rose, tell everyone that Ross and I are on our way home. Oh, and ask Alice where she thinks we should move, because New York isn't such a safe place anymore."

It was true. I don't think I could live with myself if Bella had in fact died.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you to all who've reviewed, and in the next chapter I will add a new character to the mix. Hope you enjoy it and let me know your thoughts when you find out the character :)**

**Also, this is very long...think of it as a belated thanksgiving treat for you all :D**

**Cookie Question:**

_"Over my pile of ashes" (Breaking Dawn, Chapter 10, pg. 186)_


	20. Meeting New People

**A/N: Thank you to all who've reviewed, and in this chapter Bella and the Cullens move to yet another town. But it was much needed. New York is too crowded for a family of vampires. ;) The answer to the cookie question from Chapter 19 is none other than Miss **Rosalie Hale**! Congrats to everyone who got it right :)**

**just fyi, I was googling twilight stuff for my website and came across a site called the Bellie, and Eddie awards. You can nominate your favorite stories that you want to win. Now, i'm not telling you this so you nominate me, I just wanted to let you all know that they have these kinds of things :) the website is **http:// www . thecatt . net /tw/Default . aspx (**no spaces**) **That's all for this authors note. The one at the bottom will be a lot shorter ;)**

**Here are the ones who correctly guess right:  
**ChelsyReneeWhitlock , deedee cullen , joce992002299  
Kelva , RyanPCullen , ImAnInspiredFan  
Kennedy Cullen , RangerRainbow , ChLoeTwilightLoVer  
mythicalcreatures428 , reina13 , MakaylaMicks  
teamedward2110 , Rosalie96 , Rosalie Ann Jordan  
h2ocatluvr33

* * *

**Bella POV:**

I cannot believe that Alice saw us living here, in the middle of freaking no where. Why in god's name would we move here? There wasn't anything for miles. Just a bunch of corn. "Mom, where are we anyway?" I was genuinely curious, since I fell asleep after we got our rental cars in Chicago. It was weird though, Edward was anxious to get out of Chicago. He was practically sprinting out to the rental cars. I asked mom about it and she just told me that he used to live in Chicago when he was human. It brought back bad memories.

That was understandable. Even though I barely remember living in Houston, I don't think I would be able to go back to where I used to live. I remember what that witch did to my father in front of me. It will always stay in the back of my mind for as long as I live. But I do have to admit, the longer I live with the Cullens, the more I start to forget about my dad and mom. I still remember what he looked like, and how he acted, but I'm starting to forget the way his voice sounded. One of the things that I remember most was how he looked when Maria attacked him. Yes, he was scared, but he didn't show it. I guess that's where I get it.

All of a sudden my phone started buzzing in my pocket. I could hear a muffled version of "Viva la Vida" by my favorite band, Coldplay playing. That was Jayme's text tone. I grabbed the cell phone out of my pocket and flipped open the phone to see what she had to say.

_From: Jayme_

_bells, how iz lame valley? i miz u foo!_

I rolled my eyes at that. Only Jayme would try and be gangster in a text message.

_From:Bella_

_jay, im fine. we havent even made it yet. almost there. i miz u 2 foo  
so wat iz every1 sayin bout me?_

I lifted my head and saw a sign that said, "East Valley 10 mi" Thank go we were getting closer.

_From: Jayme_

_They playa hatin foo! lol jk they're wonderin y u left after christian left.  
sum r sayin u 2 r gettin married._

Well that's just great. I rolled my eyes and Daisy let out a bark. I unzipped the carrier and picked her up. She was still small for a eleven-month old puppy. Alice thought that maybe she was a miniature beagle. That would be kind of cool I guess.

_From: Bella_

_u betta be kiddin foo! lol daisy says hi by the way.  
nope, me n christian rn't gettin married. _

It was amazing how fast rumors can start once you leave a school. Especially when you leave so suddenly like we did.

_From: Jayme_

_i am kiddin...g2g teach is makin rounds. txt me l8r!_

I texted back "k" and shut my phone and put it back in my pocket. Just as I did so it buzzed, and I heard 'The Pink Panther' theme playing. That was my generic text tone. I flipped it back open and saw that the text was from Alice.

_From: Alice_

_hey Bells, don't worry you're gonna luv the new house.  
I saw it! *squeals* By the way I'll cover for you when you  
want 2 sneak out later ;)_

I always did enjoy Aunt Alice's visions. Ok, _almost _always liked them. I only liked them when they came in handy for me. Ok, I know that sounds selfish, but you have to admit, knowing what you're getting for your birthdays, or when someone is going to surprise you when you don't like surprises comes in very handy.

Before long I started seeing houses every few feet. We must be getting closer to East Valley. And every house seemed to have a corn field nearby. They weren't kidding when they said Iowa is known for their corn fields. The farther we drove, the more corn fields we passed. I rolled down the window to get a better look at the town. I could smell all different types of smells. Some had a bitter smell, while others were like a sweet smell. It was weird, there was a smell that I couldn't place. It was mixture of honey, sugar, cinnamon, and something spicy. It was coming from that smoke cloud past those trees, which we were fast approaching.

"Mom, Jasper, where's that smoke coming from?" I said as I pointed in that direction. I asked them, because I knew that vampires have heightened vision compared to a human's. "Looks like someone's cooking out darlin'. Nothin to worry bout."

I just nodded my head and turned my attention back to my cell phone. I was playing a game on it when I felt a poke in my side. I of course jumped, and saw that it was Jasper. He motioned for me to look out my window. "That's where we'll be going to school." I looked at was shocked. This high school could fit in my middle school's cafeteria, it was so small. But then, who am I to judge.

As we passed the high school, we were starting to get into plains and trees. There wasn't any houses for miles. Then it occurred to me that we didn't pass the middle school. Unless that meant that the high school back there was a junior-senior high school. Which meant that I wouldn't have as much privacy as I had back in New York.

New York was looking better and better as the moments passed. "Something troubling you darlin'?" I shook my head no. I didn't need to worry anyone. Besides, it was just me being used to a big crowded city. I also remembered living in Ireland. I loved my hidden place I found. Granted, it was because I was running away from home. But that was only because they kept an amzing secret from me. I know they did it to protect me, and I am grateful for that, but I just didn't like it that they lied to me.

Ok, enough down memory lane. I got another text from Alice.

_From: Alice_

_look out your window in 3-2-1..now!_

I looked up and gasped when I saw the most amazing house I have ever seen. It looked oe of the houses out of the movies. It was all white with four pillars holding up the huge front porch. Thank goodness that it was so secluded, because it looked so out of place compared to all the other houses we passed on our way to get here.

"Wow.....It's so big!"

That's the only sentence I could form to describe such an awesome house. "Way to form a good sentence, squirt." I rolled my eyes and got out of the car. It looked even better out of the car. This would have to be my favorite house, aside from the house in Ireland.

I walked around to the back of the car to grab my suitcase. Thanks to Alice, my one suitcase turned into three. Stupid shopping-addicted pixie and her sneaky ways. I lugged my bags to the house. The inside was even more breathtaking. I climbed up the staircase and plopped my things down on the first room that I could find.

Thanks to Alice, all of our things were shipped ahead of us so that all we would have to do is unpack everything. I decided to take Alice's advice and do some exploring. I left a not on my door saying that I went out to look around and snuck out the back door. Of course Daisy followed me out the door. She followed me everywhere I went. I think it was because she was lonely. Maybe I would have to see if I can convince Rose to by Daisy a 'friend'. She was almost three years old now.

"Daisy, do you think we'll find anything?" Daisy just gave a bark and kept following me. I liked talking to her, especially when my family was out hunting. It gave me some sense of not being completely alone. Not that they ever left me alone, I just meant whenever I was up in my room by myself, and it looks like I'll be playing with Daisy more often, at least until I started school on Monday. Then I would be the center of attention, more like unwanted attention.

I walked for what seemed like forever. All the trees and fields started to look the same. "Daisy, I think we're officially lost." Just then she started barking histerically. I looked around and didn't see anything. Then all of a sudden Daisy took off running. I of course chased after her. The more I ran the further into the woods I went. then all of a sudden though, there was a clearing.

In the clearing there was yet another amazingly looking house, but this one was made of wood, and what appeared to be stone. It looked like it was built into the side of a mountain. Then I smelt that odd smoke again. So this is where that weird-smelling smoke came from. I saw a rather large barn with a corral attached to it. They had horses!? This place was amazing. Then I heard a loud 'moo' from behind me and turned to see that there were also a lot of cattle off in the distance. This was like a real authentic farm. Minus the huge house in front of me.

"Excuse me, what are you doing here? Who are you?" I nearly jumped out of my skin. I turned to see, a gorgeous-looking woman-no- vampire. The skin, and the eyes were a dead give away. And from the look of the color of her eyes, she fed on animals too, like my family.

"My name is..uh..Bella, Bella Swan." Why was I so awkward around her? I've been around vampires since I was five, and been nearly killed by three of them.

"Well Bella Swan, how did you find this place? It's close to the Iowa border. From the looks of your clothing, you're a long way from New York, hun."

I wasn't in Iowa? I didn't know that I had wondered so far away from home, but then I guess we lived close to the border of Iowa. "If I'm not in Iowa, where am I?"

"You're in South Dakota. Oh, by the way, my name is Crystal Marie."

I liked that name. "Hi, well sorry to make things more awkward, but I know what you really are." Way to go Bella. Nice way to make the strong, fast vampire make you their meal. "How do you know about us? Wait, are you with that new vampire coven that moved in across the border? Beau told me he saw them coming and bringing a human with them, but I just didn't believe him. But I guess you're proof. Now don't get me wrong. I have nothing against you, I'm just wondering why a group of vampires would have a human traveling with them, and not be tempted."

I instinctively backed away from the vampire. I didn't think she'd hurt me, but I couldn't take my chances, especially after Maria, Holly, and that redhead tried to kill me. I knew not to be to friendly to other vampires.

"Crystal, stop scaring the poor girl, hi I'm Arianna." This girl was in a wheelchair. The odd thing is, she didn't have the topaz or red eyes of a vampire, yet she was with them. I chuckled to myself. I was one to talk. I was in a house full of vampires too, maybe she was in the same situation as me. And by that I mean that she lost her parents too.

"Sorry about that kid, didn't mean to scare you. You just took me by surprise. Come, let me introduce you to the others." I chewed on my lip and nodded my head. Daisy was jumping and barking around my feet. I scooped her up so she wouldn't get lost. She was like my little baby. When we went inside it was just a beautiful. There were three other female vampires sitting in, what looked to be the living room. Then there was a lone guy sitting in the kitchen reading the newspaper.

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet Ari's new friend. This is Bella, and her ittle dog Daisy." They all waved, but one vampire ran up and gave me a hug that nearly knocked me over. She'd give Emmett a run for his money on how strong her hug was. "Danni! Let the poor human child breathe, you're going to suffocate her!"

When she finally let me go I felt light headed. I guess that was all the blood rushing back into my body.

Then out of no where a bowl of candy and sweets popped onto the end table next to me. "Think of the treats as a 'I'm sorry for squeezing you!' kind of gift." That was freaking amazing! she could make candy and sweet treats appear out of no where! I am definitely coming here more often. That is, if mom and the others don't ground me for long.

"Hello, my name is Kimberly, but I prefer Kim." I walked over to the woman who had long brown hair , Her face reminded me of Holly, but Kim was noting like Holly, and besides, Holly was dead and gone. Then all of a sudden the 'Pink Panther theme' played from inside my pocket.

"Yo, girlie, I think you're pants are trying to tell you somethin." Kim said as she pointed to my pocket that had my cell phone in it. That meant I had another text.

_From: Alice_

_Where in the hell did you go? I tried lookin into ur future and you  
disappeared for over an hour! Where are you!!??_

Oh boy, I was in trouble. I forgot to check in, not a good thing to do with a paranoid mother, and overprotective vampires. "I..uh...will be right back. I gotta make a phone call." I walked to the door and it opened on its own. I jerked back and turned back to face the coven of vampires. "Sorry, that's my handy gift, see, I can move things with my mind." That was cool. I was now jealous of Kim. Ok, focus Bella, you gotta go and reassure your family that you're in fact alive and well.

I nodded my head to her and stepped out and tried to find some cell signal. I was holding my cell up and finally found a signal.

_"Bella Marie Swan, you better have a pretty damn good reason why you didn't answer your cell phone!"_ I cringed. I was starting to wonder why I called Rosalie instead of Alice. I mean I got the text from Alice, not mom.

"Mom, I'm safe. Daisy wondered off and I chased after her, and apparently crossed over into South Dakota. Why didn't anyone bother to tell me we lived so close to the border?"

_"It didn't seem relevant to mention it. You had me worried. I thought Maria had found you! I mean, Alice saw you running then your future going black, that usually means one thing."_

I hadn't thought about that.

"Mom, I didn't realize that. I'm sorry, but I'm fine. I even came across another vampire coven. They're like you guys. They only feed on animals."

_"And how can you tell that?"_

I rolled my eyes. Sometimes I swear they don't give me enough credit for figuring out their 'secret' at such an early age.

"Mom, they had the same color eyes as you guys do, so it's pretty obvious. And there's this human girl, her name's Arianna, she's in a wheelchair. She had brown hair and bright blue eyes." I wonder why she was in a wheelchair in the first place?

"Bella, this is Edward. Do not go anywhere. We're coming to get you."

That was odd, I mean, Edward never sounded so serious before. Then again, I hadn't spent much time with him, like I had with the rest of the family. I kind of felt bad for that. I would have to try and make an effort to get to know him better.

_"Bella, Edward and Ross are coming, so do not panic."_

"Why in the world would I panic mom? I'm in no danger! They're just like you guys, one big family."

_"That's not what I mean sweetie."_

"Hello there little child, what are you doing here all alone?"

"Uh, mom, I gotta go." I closed my phone and saw a woman with straight black hair that came down to her waist. Her bangs were a dark blue. "I don't know what you want, but my big brothers are coming soon."

"Oh don't worry, I'm not here to harm you. I've only come to warn you."

"Warn me about what?" That was odd, how does she know me enough to warn me. "Of your impending fate. My name is Chelsea, and I am with the Volturi. There have been rumors going around that their was a human in the care of the Cullens. I have been sent to check everything out. And it seems that with your previous conversation on your phone, Aro was correct."

I was stunned. Aro was one of the three vampires who were the head of the Volturi.

Just as I was about to say something Ross and and Edward were standing in front of me. Shielding me from Kim. They immediately started growling and went into defensive crouches.

"Now, now boys, Aro wouldn't like it if something happened to one of his prized possessions, now would he?" She said with all the venom she could muster. "I was only sent as a messenger."

"Then give the damn message and leave us the hell alone!" Ross said with annoyance.

The woman let out a chuckle as she shook her head. "The message, you impatient fool, is that Aro knows about the girl, and the one that's in the house behind you." She said as she motioned towards where Arianna was.

"How does he know about them? We made sure that we kept her a serect....unless...NO!"

What did Edward mean? Unless he read her mind.

"Yes, Maria went to Aro for help, but instead she ended up helping him. Aro saw what great power Bella will possess when she is turned, and has given you and your family an ultimatum; either someone in your family change Bella by her eighteenth birthday, or the Volturi will, and Aro will have a new addition to his collection."

Ross lept to pounce on her, but instead fell to the ground writhing in pain. I first thought that it was Chelsea doing it and I was begging her to stop, but I saw a man with chocolate-colored hair. He had it spiked up to sharp looking points.

"No one dares to try and harm my mate." This man looked even more scary than Chelsea did. Edward was frozen in place. Why wasn't he moving to try and help Ross? "Do you like my little power? I can make things move with my mind, and in this case, I'm preventing him from getting to your little friend over there."

I was getting angry. No one harms my family, especially at my expense. I ran to help Ross, but was pulled away by Crystal Marie. She pulled me behind her and lept onto the man.

"Sebastian, we must go. Aro will not like that we caused a fight."

As soon as she said that Ross stopped screaming, and was on the ground gasping for unneeded breaths. "Aw, but Indigo, I was having so much fun. At least let me try and hurt the little girl."

He looked in my direction. His gaze was intense, and I turned my head away, but I felt no pain. "I think it's best that you two leave now." And as quickly as they came they were gone.

Crystal went to Ross and helped him up. I thought it was kind of cute the way they looked at each other. And that was the first time I actually saw Ross smile, besides when he was around me. Which I was happy for him..both of them. Ross looked at her, that I knew meant that he deeply cared for. And when I say that I mean like a mate.

"My name's Crystal, and I think the rest of my family is going to want to meet you two. I still Can't believe Beau was right again."

"Right about what?" Ross said with a confused tone. "Oh nothing." Ok, Crystal was hiding something. I finally figured it out after a few minutes of thought. Beau was like Alice, and saw Ross coming, and apparently he and Crystal were going to be mates! I just hope everything goes well, and if they get married, I know that Alice will end up wanting to do the wedding.

* * *

**A/N: Ok, so what do you all think? Sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out, but this is one of the longer chapters i've written. If you can't tell, Ross has finally found a mate. And the others who're in the new coven Bella met are from a vision Alice had, ;)**

**The people who are now in the story:**

**Dani - **RangerRainbow  
**Kim - **xXLittleMelanieXx  
***Crystal (Marie) - **crystal the optimist  
**Chelsea (Indigo) - **vampirelovers345.

*= Ross's mate

**Thank you all again, and here is the cookie question:**

_"It's harder than it should be — keeping track of you. Usually I can find someone very easily, once I've heard their mind before." (chapter 8, pg. 175)_

**I decided to make it a lil harder, and not give the name of the book it came from ;) lol**


	21. I Need Your Help Bella

**A/N: Thank you to all who reviewed and enjoyed the last chapter :D You have no idea how happy and giddy your reviews make me *blushes* and this author's note is going to be rather short. Also, the answer to last chapter's question was **Edward**. Thank you all again for reviewing, and keep it up ;)**

**Here are the people who answered the question correctly:****  
**bubbly4edward , mysteriousgirl13 , ChLoeTwilightLoVer , Jace Lightwood  
teamedward2110 , Kelva , NatalieLynn , h2ocatluvr33  
crystal the optimist , RangerRainbow , reina13 , Kennedy Cullen  
Shirley007 , L123o123v123e123 , Xxedward'sbellaxX , TranquilSunset  
texbratt67 , Say Whitlock Cullen Halliwell , deedee cullen , RyanPCullen  
PurpleOrchid85 , Bookfreak30987 , .Me , tinyminnie  
xoxoshortie92xoxo , 1dreamkeeper , Rosalie Ann Jordan , vampirelovers345  
xXLittlexMelanieXx , Rosalie96 , Lg129  
***And to **booklover1357**, I wanted to publically apologize for the misinterpretation of chapter 4 (rude bus driver). I didn't mean anything by that. I've never been to New York, or New York City. So I meant no offense to you. So hope you keep reading ;)**

**Bella POV:**

It had been nearly three years since we moved to East Valley, Iowa. And Three years since I met another coven that resembled the Cullens so much. Danni and Emmett had become 'Partners In Mischievous Pranks', or P.I.M.P's as they called each other. We all just rolled our eyes. We eventually got used to how ridiculous they acted. And they both learned not to pull any pranks on me. And that was because I had two very protective vampires looking out for me, Rosalie and Jasper, to be exact.

Emmett knew never to make Rosalie mad, otherwise he wouldn't get any 'whoo-hoo' as Emmett had so bluntly put it. It was rather annoying how everyone still treated me like I was the young Bella that didn't know any better, but I wasn't anymore. I was observant, and knew more than they gave me credit for. The only one who didn't treat me like a child was Jasper. Whenever I thought that I was being talked down to, Jasper was right there to defend me. Well, most of the time. He didn't defend me if he thought that I would benefit from it.

"Bells, all us girls are going on a shopping trip, are you sure you don't want to come?" I never really liked shopping, at least not as much as Alice and momma. Well, I have never met anyone with the same enthusiasm for shopping as either of them. Danni and Kim decided to go shopping, Crystal Marie needed more persuasion. I told them that I was fine, and needed to do my homework. Which for me, translated into have an instant message convo with Jayme. I was happy that I was able to still be friends with Jayme, even though she was still in New York, we made it an effort to keep in contact.

We even arranged it where she can come and celebrate my sixteenth birthday with me. Carlisle and Esme offered to pay for her ticket. I was grateful for their generosity. Especially since I wasn't especially close with them as I wanted to be. And since most of my family would be out shopping, or hunting I would be able to spend some quality time with them. "Esme, whatcha cooking?" I said as I walked into the kitchen. I liked how ever since I came to them, she spent most of her days in the kitchen coming up with different new recipes for me to try. She always said that I was her test dummy since no one else in her family really ate human food. Almost all the meals she had me try were actually really good. Even the ones that looked uneatable.

"I see that Esme has you trying her new recipes. Got any room next to you?" I jumped a bit at the sudden voice. Even though I've been around vampires my whole life I still couldn't get used to the fact that they could sneak up on you without you even knowing. I turned my head and saw that the velvet voice belonged to Edward. I nodded my head yes. "Sorry, that I scared you. I had forgotten that you were human. See, since I've been around you your scent isn't as potent to me anymore. Now, for Arianna, that's a different story, which is why I'm here. I need to ask you a favor."

Wow, Edward was asking for my help. Not that I was surprised, but he seemed to keep his distance from me most of my time of knowing him. "Sure, what do you need help with?"

"I feel very....protective of Arianna, I don't know why, seeing as I barely know her. I need your help getting to know her. I've never been around a human that I actually felt _this_ protective over. Other than you of course." He added the last part rather quickly. I guess it was to make sure he didn't hurt my feelings.

Arianna asked me recently why Edward looked at her funny. I just brushed it off saying that he always looked like that when he was thinking about something. She must've bought what I told her, because she didn't push the issue further. But now I knew why he was looking at her that way. Edward Anthony Cullen was in fact in love With Arianna Mae Burk. And Arianna was in love with Edward. It was so cute. The sad thing though was that they had no idea that the other one felt the same. I decided I would play matchmaker, no matter what they said, I could tell that they were in love with each other.

"Edward, I'll help you talk to Arianna, in fact I'll talk to her for you."

His expression turned from a cold one, to that of a warm crooked smile. "You'd really do that for me Bella? I mean I know that we barely talk, but I think you can relate to Arianna more than anyone else here." I assume he was referring to us both being human. I decided to ignore that comment and go off and find out where she went. Then it hit me, she was probably went shopping with Alice and all of them.

I sprinted off to the front of the house, and saw that they all were getting into their cars, and so was Arianna.

I couldn't believe that I was about to go shopping. I would turn into Alice, and everyone's personal Barbie doll. "Hey guys, wait up. I changed my mind, I want to go shopping." I was immediately bombarded with high-pitched squeals and giggles. Already I was starting to regret offering to help Edward. "Bella, you can sit next to Arianna." Perfect, I thought to myself. I could make small talk that I could transition into talking about Edward. When I got in the car Arianna was already in the car. That's vampires for you I guess.

"So what made you decide to go shopping with us girls anyway? And don't go and say it's because she wanted to, because from what Alice and Rosalie talk about, you don't like shopping all that much." Crap, I was caught. I needed to think of something to say. "Don't worry, whatever it is, I won't tell." God, if she only knew why I was here. Edward, you owe me big time. I don't need Alice to see that I'll be getting a new addition to my growing music collection. I have him to thank for that as well, because for the past ten years, I've gotten all different genres of music from Edward. The last CD I had gotten from him was Muse's newest album, that hadn't even hit record stores yet. That was one of the many perks I loved about having vampires as a family.

"So, Bella I saw you talking with Edward before I went outside. Did you talk about anything interesting?" I couldn't help but giggle a bit. She was fishing for information. This was going to be easier than I had originally planned. "No, he was just asking me if there was anything specific I wanted for my birthday. Nothing too special." I looked out of the corner of my eye and saw that she looked both disappointed and annoyed. I felt somewhat bad for doing this, but if I got her thinking about this enough, she would end up talking to Edward herself, and I can stop playing match maker and get back to planning on what to do when Jayme gets here in about a week.

There was quiet for almost all the rest of the time in the car. When we finally got to where we were going Arianna piped up and said, "So Edward didn't say anything about me? Nothing at all?" I shook my head no. "No, sorry....wait, he did say something about you." She perked up a bit when I said that. Man, I was beginning to be a bit too mean. "Something like that you had pretty hair." Well it was partly true, I had no clue though if that's what Edward really thought. When I said that, her expression turned that of disappoint. Ok, maybe that would get her to talk to him, but just to be sure I added, "I'm not completely certain about that, you might want to ask him yourself."

"Alice, where are we anyway?"

"Don't you recognize the Mall of America?"

"You drove all the way to Minnesota to go shopping?"

"Yes Crystal, I didn't see any malls worth going to in Iowa, or South Dakota." (**a/n: no offense to those who live in Iowa, or South Dakota, I did this for the story**)

Of course, Alice had to find one of the largest malls in the Continental United States. I offered to push Arianna, this way I could get to know more about her so I could report back to Edward. Oh boy, I was starting to get too into this.

"Oh look over there, a sale on shoes, and look, half off on everything in that store. I can tell that this is going to be a fun shopping trip."

Arianna whispered to me that we should try and sneak away. Since they were all occupied with shopping I yelled over to them that Arianna and I would be in the food court waiting on them. I offered to push her to the food court, but she slapped my hands away. She didn't like to feel helpless, even though she was in a wheelchair she didn't like feeling dependent on someone else to get around. I liked that about her. I guess we had something in common, minus the whole wheelchair thing.

"Arianna-"

"Please, call me Ari."

"Ok, _Ari_, why....umm I mean how....ugh...why..."

"How did I end up in this wheelchair?" I simply nodded my head yes. I tried to be subtle about it, but I assume she'd been asked so many times, she had picked up on 'the question'. "Well, I was in a car accident that totaled my car, and killed my older sister, Trinity. She was driving me home from a late drama club meeting and it started to rain. I don't think I have to go into details of what happened next." I didn't push the matter further. I felt that it was sweet how she trusted me enough to tell me what happened to her. Even for only knowing me for a few years. I guess when you're only family is vampires, you learn to be open with everything. Especially when some of them have special gifts.

Then all of a sudden my phone started to vibrate in my pocket. I had forgotten that I turned my phone down. I checked it and saw that I had a text message from Jayme. I loved that we were still keeping in touch even though we were in two different states.

_From: Jayme_

_Hey Bells, wat's crak-a-lakin?__  
__miss ya tons foo! cnt wait for nxt wk 2 get _  
_here. We got a lot 2 catch up on._

I couldn't help but laugh. Jayme was still the funny random I met back in New York, and she hadn't changed a bit.

_From: Bella_

_Hi Jay, I miss ya tons 2 foo! lol I cnt wait til nxt wk too__  
__You're gonna luv it here...I hope lol...jk jk I g2g but i till ttyl!_

It was the truth too, because out of the corner of my eye I saw Alice and everyone coming our way with tons of bags in their hands. And that could only mean one thing. We would be going home early. At least that's what I hoped it meant. "Well it looks like we've hit all the stores we could today. What's say we go get something to eat for the humans." I couldn't but feel as if they felt obligated to do so, since Arianna and I were, well _different_, compared to them. What was I doing? I was over analying the situation again. I decided to take a breath and said, "What sounds good to you Arianna? I don't really have a preference."

"Me neither, I'm actually not very hungry." That made two of us. I was actually about to admit why I came on the shopping trip, but momma and everyone ruined it. I guess I would have to wait for the car ride home to even bother telling her. I agreed with Ari and offered up that we should just go home. Alice was of course suspicious, but agreed anyway and we were on our way home.

The car ride home went by faster than on the way there.

"Bella.....I couldn't help but think that maybe, you were being completely honest with me about what Edward told you." Well crap, I was caught. I thought about it for a minute and instead of playing mind games, I decided that I would just come out and say it.

"Ari, Edward feels very...protective of you. He's not sure why, but he does. I also think that he has feelings for you, feelings that I think you should hear from his mouth, and not mine." Wow, I think momma was starting to rub off on me, I've never been that blunt about anything before. Speaking about mom, I saw in the review mirror momma winked at me. I turned to see Ari's reaction, and she was blushing a bright shade of pink. Wow, Ari is so like me it's scary. We both blush bright pink and/or red when we're embarrassed. "Well...ummm, thank you for being honest Bella." She was legitimately surprised at my honesty and was at a loss for words.

I could only think of one thing, I would be getting a front row seat when Arianna and Edward have their 'talk'.

* * *

**A/N: Ok, thank you to all who've reviewed and Im sorry for taking so long to update. I just recently published a new story, **Never Letting Go**. Its about Bella's parents dying in a car crash, and her half brothers, Emmett and Jasper end up raising her. Along the way Bella starts to go into a deep depression and things go from bad to worse. I only have one chapter up, please let me know what you think I would really like to hear your opinions on this story. **

**Now for the cookie quesion:**

**Who said this quote, and from what book?**

_"Bella? Are you all right?" (Book:_____, pg. 57)_

**Again, thank you to all who read this story, and hope you all enjoyed it :D**

***If you have ANY questions, feel free to ask me!**


	22. What The Hell Did I Do?

**A/N: Thank you to all who read and to those that reviewed. The answer to the cookie question last chapter was** Edward**, and the book was** Twilight**. I made the quote a bit more generic so it was somewhat harder :D**

**Here are the ones who answered the cookie question:  
**teamedward2110 , RangerRainbow  
vampirelovers345 , xXLittlexMelanieXx  
Rosalie Ann Jordan , crystal the optimist  
Bookworm694 , joce992002299  
Bookfreak30987 , Kennedy Strider Cullen

*Vampires Go RAWR, you were close, I will give you credit, because it was a rather hard quote to figure out  
*Bella Alice Rose, I am not going to forget you or what I promised you ;)  
*1dreamkeeper, it was said a lot through out the whole saga, so i will give you an honorable mention ;)

**Thank you again to all who reviewed and here is chapter 22 of GOD BLESSED TEXAS**

* * *

**Bella POV:**

I can't believe that Jayme is going to be here in less than five hours and counting. I haven't seen her in forever. I wondered if she would recognize me when I would meet her at the airport. The reason I'm somewhat worried about it is because Alice plans on giving me one of her trademark 'Bella Barbie Makeovers' before I leave. I thought it would be nice to have Jasper take me to the airport. I hadn't been able to spend much alone time with him like I had when I was younger. I still remember when I first met him. He saved me from that bitch Maria.

I don't know what she even has against me. I didn't do a damn thing to her. Jasper says that every human has a distinct scent. I apparently have a very appeasing smell that vampires have a difficult time staying away from. I still remember having that conversation. It was both insightful and a bit awkward.

_FlashBack_

_"Bella, I know that you've known what we are for about two years now, and I think it's about time to explain why we are the way we are." Jasper said to me as he was driving me to school. I didn't think we would have time for him to explain to me. But obviously he thought different. "Are you sure we'll have time?"_

_"Yes, Alice has seen that we'll have enough time." I was still getting used to Alice and her 'gift' as he and his family had put it. I still didn't understand why peeking into someone's future was considered a 'gift'. I found it rather annoying. Especially when she would either approve or disapprove even before I had decided on what I was going to do._

_"Bella, are you listening?"_

_I nodded my head yes, I was eight for pete's sake, not the oblivious five year old that they still thought I was. "Yes, Jasper I'm listening." I said with an annoyed tone._

_"Bella, don't get so worked up I was just checking to make sure you were actually paying attention." Crap, I had forgotten that he had a gift that could red emotions. I just started to blush and turned my head to face the opposite direction so he couldn't see me blush._

_That didn't work out too well, because he gently grabbed me by the chin and turned my head so that I was facing him. "Darlin, never be ashamed of your blush, I find it rather humorous that I can still make a woman, or in your case a child, blush." He said with a cheeky grin, and I couldn't help but laugh._

_"Ok Bells, back on track here. The main reason me and my family are the way we are is because, well, we don't enjoy the idea of killing an innocent human being just for food. We may be considered animals, but we'd rather not hunt like one."_

_I guess that made sense, but it was still out of the blue as to why he even brought it up. Yes, I was curious, but I didn't expect them, Jasper even, to bring it up so fast._

_Before I could get a chance to ask him why he even thought about bringing it up we were at my school. "See you at three 'o' clock Bella." He said with a smile._

_End FlashBack_

The conversation on the way home was even more awkward. With added silence moments it was one of the most awkward rides home I've had.

But I had more important things to worry about. I would need everyone to go hunting before Jayme got here. I didn't need to play referee between them. Thankfully Alice was all over the hunting schedule. She had also told me about how she saw what would happen if no one went hunting before Jayme came to visit.

Let's just say it wasn't pretty.

I was about to text Jayme about how excited I was that she was finally coming to visit when the door slammed open downstairs. I didn't need to be a vampire to hear the conversation that was going on downstairs, but I decided to check it out from the top of the stairs.

"Arianna will you please just stop and wait, let's sit down and talk about this."

"I am sitting Edward, and on that note, I'm getting my things and going back home."

Wow, I wonder what went on between Edward and Arianna. It was obvious that they both liked each other a lot. I could see it when they looked at the other. Even Alice was all for it. She had seen that the date went off without a hitch, that was one of the main reasons why I set them up.

"Ari, please wait."

"Only my _friends_ get the right to call me Ari, and you, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, have lost that right!" Oh boy Edward must have really done it to piss off Arianna.

"Arianna....wait....what I said before, I didn't mean it. I mean, I _did_ mean it. But you gotta know why I said what I said."

Ok, they were talking in code. They didn't want anyone to know what actually went on on their 'date'. This was one of those times I wished I had Edwards 'gift'. I really wanted to know why Arianna was so...so...angry with Edward.

Then theres the question as to how did she figure out Edward's full name, even his human last name. I didn't even know his human last name.

I carefully ran down the stairs to try and make nice between them. But as soon as I got there Edward zipped up the stairs and slammed his door a little too hard even for my ears. I was about to go talk to him, but Arianna rolled by, more like sped by me.

Now I know that this will sound terrible, but if it weren't for the wheelchair, I would've confused Arianna for a vampire.

"Arianna, wait, please tell me what happened. You and Edward looked and seemed to be so right for each other."

"Well that's where you're wrong Isabella Swan. I blame you for this. You got my hopes up and then they came crashing down on me, like everything else in my life. I thought you and Edward were different, I thought you both cared, but instead you set me up for disaster. I never want to see you or that idiot scumbag ever again."

Wow, I was just trying to help. It was obvious that both her and Edward had some sort of connection, and I wasn't the only one that saw it either. Everyone in the house knew it, even her own family knew it. I don't know why she's mad at me when she should be yelling at Edward.

Then that's when it hit me. Arianna blamed me for what happened between her and Edward on their date. Why in the world would she do that? It's not like I ruined their date.

I decided that I had to go talk to Edward and find out from the source what exactly happened.

"What in god's name was Arianna yelling about Bells?"

I explained to Jasper and mom that Edward and Ari came home screaming at each other, and that Arianna blamed me for what went on.

"Well I didn't get a sense of blame from her, just anger, and sadness. And it's mainly directed towards Edward. So don't worry about it darlin' Ari doesn't blame you."

Well it sure feels like it. I've never seen anyone so mad at each other, besides when momma is mad at Emmett for something. Part of me wanted to go to Arianna dn ask her what Edward did that made her upset, the other wanted to go and find out from the source.

Then I thought of a plan. I would go and ask them both, see if their stories matched up at all. That's exactly what I was going to do, but nothing would prepare me for what would happen next.

* * *

**A/N: Ok, so so so so sorry for not updating sooner, don't have a good excuse, and I know a lot of you are wondering when Bella and Jasper are going to get together, and I will have to say that it won't happen as fast as you all want, but I'm not going to make you wait like ten more chapters, more like one or two. I wanted to take some time to focus on some drama that's not related to Bella in this chapter.**

**The next chapter will come up soon I promise you guys.**

**Ok, cookie question time:**

_"I didn't know if there ever was a choice, really. I was already in too deep. Now that I knew — if I knew — I could do nothing about my frightening secret. Because when I thought of him, of his voice, his hypnotic eyes, the magnetic force of his personality, I wanted nothing more than to be with him right now." (Twilight, pg. 142)_

**Again, thank you for reading and sorry for the long wait!**


	23. Long Time No See

A/N: Thank you to all who reviewed, and the answer to the cookie question in the last chapter would be none other than Miss **Bella Swan**. Thank you to all who review this story, and a special thank you to those of you who review every single chapter. I would also like to add that I probably won't be able to update a lot like I would like to since classes start up, and I need to get my GPA back up. (long story) ANYWAYS! Back to GBT (God Blessed Texas)

Here are the people who've correctly answered the cookie question:  
**crystal the optimist , Twilight Diaries  
Bella Alice Rose (btw you're time is coming up in the next chapter :D)  
reina13 , Kennedy Strider Cullen  
ImAnInspiredFan , mythicalcreatures428  
Bookfreak30987 , 1dreamkeeper  
vampirelovers345 , xXLittleMelanieXx  
**

Bella POV:

"Bella, calm down, her plane will arrive any minute. Your anxiety is making have a complex." I couldn't help it, my best friend from New York will be here any minute. It was like time was teasing me, making fun of me. Jayme always knew how to make me smile. She also knew how to cheer me up when I was either upset, or like now, anxious and causing people headaches.

"I'm sorry Jasper, I'm just so excited to see her. I haven't actually seen her in person for over three years. She said that she had a surprise to show me too."

"That would explain the anxiety, but Bella, please tone it down some."

I took a deep breath and let it out slowly. I sat down next to Jasper and tried to calm down, but I started tapping my foot on the floor. "What do you think the surprise is? I mean it's Jayme, she's always full of surprises." This caused Jasper to let out a groan, and got up and left. "I'm going to go get something to eat." I was about to tell him that he didn't 'eat', but thought it'd be best to just let him walk away. Apparently my emotions were too much for him to hand right now, which made me start to feel guilty.

But I knew that he didn't do it to be mean, he just needed a break from everyone's anxious emotions and their anger because they either missed their flights, they were on layover, or they had lost their baggage. I guess being an empath inside an airport wasn't the best idea on my part.

I pulled out my cell phone and saw that Jayme should've been here by now. Well I started getting nervous and anxious all over again. I flipped open my phone and started scrolling down through my contacts and up popped Jayme's name. I decided that I would send her a text message asking her where she was.

_From: Bella_

_Hey chik, wher r u ?!!_

Not even a minute later a text popped up.

_From: Jayme_

_Dude, turn around. You never were that observant…lol jk_

I stopped and slowly turned around and standing behind me was my one and only best friend, Jayme, standing in front of me with all her bags with her. I was stunned into silence.

"Y-your hair!" I know that it wasn't a complete sentence, but it was so…so unlike Jayme.

"Still see you need to work on your sentences, huh Bella." Jayme said with a big grin. "Yes, I've decided to go back to my natural length and color. Now will you please help your best friend with her bags?" I shrugged it off and helped her carry all five bags of hers.

"Explain why you have five bags, but you're only here for like a week. Have you ever heard of the term, 'over prepared'?"

"Yes, and I despise the term." She said with a lot of sarcasm. I just rolled my eyes, and attempted to pick up the bags. But I failed miserably. Thankfully Jasper came and helped us pick up all the bags. Actually he picked up the three heavy bags, and we carried the light ones.

"Has Jasper been working out? I mean, the airline people had a hard time putting them on the plane, and Jasper picks them up like their nothing."

I laughed and told her that, yes, he had been working out. She laughed some more and we headed out to the car.

Once we were in the car I asked Jasper if he would let me drive home. See, I've been practicing to get my license for awhile now. Alice had let me drive her yellow Porsche, as long as she was in the car with me. Since she could see if anything would happen to her 'baby'.

I actually did very well and Alice was somewhat shocked, because she said she had seen me crashing her baby and me getting into trouble, and I bet her that I wouldn't. I of course won and I wouldn't have to go with her and mom shopping, instead I would be home to go meet Jayme.

"So what have you been up to homie? I haven't seen you in three long freakin years! School has been a drag since you left. I mean there's nothing exciting there."

I laughed and told her the same thing happens here.

After we got to the house Jayme was speechless. Which for her, was out of the normal. "Jayme, you ok?" I said as I waved my hand in front of her face. Her jaw just dropped.

"Your. House. Is. Amazingly. Awesome!" She said raising her voice on the last word. I blushed and told her that Esme had designed it inside and out. I also mentioned that I helped her decorate the room she'd be staying in.

She raised an eyebrow at me. "Should I be worried or excited?" I playfully pushed her and led her inside. Then she stopped in the doorway when she saw the inside too. "You actually live here Bells? This house is amazing-" But she was cut off when Jasper accidentally ran into her from behind.

"Sorry kid, couldn't see where I was going with all these bags."

For the first time in the time I've known Jayme she actually blushed when Jasper apologized. She even tried to play it off as her fault, but Jasper wouldn't have any of that. He kept telling her it was his fault and that he was sorry.

I don't know why, but why did I feel so upset that Jayme was getting all of his attention all of a sudden? It didn't make any sense to me. I decided to shake it off and said, "Ok, you both are sorry now let's get her stuff upstairs."

"Whoa Bells, chillax, why are you in such a hurry?"

I let out an annoyed sigh, but she had a point. I didn't know why I was in a hurry, I just wanted to get this dang birthday party over with. I never really liked birthdays, but then that was because I hated being the center of attention.

"I'm not in a hurry, I just wanted to show you around town."

"Oh ok, where's the taxi?" I couldn't but burst out in laughter. "Jay, remember we're in a small town in Iowa."

"Yea, and?" Ok, I seriously forgot how dense she could be when she wasn't thinking clearly.

"_And_ there are no taxies here." Her face went from confusion to that of realization. And for the first time in the time that I've known Jayme, she blushed. Blushed! She was always the one who kept her cool, and never really let anything get to her.

"I knew that, but shouldn't we get going? I want to see every little thing of loser valley." I gave her a look and she held up her hands in mock defeat. "Sorry, you know I can't help but wonder why you would want to move from awesome New York City to lame Iowa. Now don't get me wrong, I am all for peace and quiet, but isn't this going a bit far?" She said as she gestured around us.

I rolled my eyes and pulled her along out the door. I called out, "We'll be back later." I heard Rosalie yell after me that dinner would be at six 'o' clock.

"So what's for dinner?"

"Esme is making spaghetti salad and chicken grilled in Italian dressing."

"You're allowed to call your mom by her first name? I mentally smacked myself, she didn't know that I was 'adopted'. We've been friends since middle school, and I failed to tell her something this important. But in my defense I've never been in a place long enough to get as close as I did with Jayme. Just as I was about to explain my reasoning Jayme said, "That is so cool! I wish my mom and dad would let me do that, but if I did that I would end up in my room for the night." She had just given me a way out. I was going to take it, but then I thought about it and decided that I better come out and tell her the truth. I mean, she hasn't done anything that would make me 'have' to lie to her.

"Jayme, there's something I have to tell you. I don't know how you're going to take this so please let me explain."

"Later Bella, I want to see what this little town has to offer."

"Jayme, wait! Please, I really need to tell you this."

I hated yelling at her, but sometimes you had to yell to get your point across with her if she didn't pay attention. "Jay, the reason I'm allowed to call my mom Esme is because, well because I'm….adopted."

She just stood there with her hands crossed across her chest. "Was that suppose to upset me or surprise me Bella? I've known for awhile, you didn't have to tell me."

I was stunned, how could she have known? Could she be a vampire in disguise like that female vampire was pretending to be Christian. No, I was being paranoid. Jayme was my friend. _Is_ my friend, she wasn't vampire.

"H-how did you figure it out? I haven't told anyone that I'm adopted."

"The eyes Bella, your eyes are a different color than theirs. Plus your complexion is different than theirs. You'd have to be a complete moron to think that you weren't adopted Bells." Ok I didn't think of that part. I should've given Jay more credit.

"Ok, if you knew why didn't you bring it up to me Jayme? I would've told you."

She raised an eyebrow at me. Jayme understood me more that I understood myself most times. "Do you honestly think if I came to you and said that, _'Hey Bella, I barely know you, but yea, I know you're adopted'_ would go over real well with you."

She had me there. "Ok, you have a point, but it's not fair that you knew all this time and I didn't."

"And whose fault is that Bella?" Crap, she got me again. "I hate it when you're right." She just smiled her teethy smile at me and skipped ahead of me. "It doesn't bother me when my little brother says it, it doesn't bother me now."

Jayme was walking backwards facing me, and was about to walk right into the back of someone. I tried to stop her, but she already backed into them and they both came crashing down to the ground.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I'm a bit of a klutz sometimes…oh wow."

I couldn't help but laugh. I was laughing so hard that I had to put my hand over my mouth to try and hide my laughter. It was obvious that Jayme had some sort of crush on him. "I could say the same about you. What's your name sweetheart?" And in all the time that I've known Jayme she actually failed to make a complete sentence around this guy. I guess it was my civil duty to save her, plus I owed her one.

"This here is my best friend Jayme. And you are…?"

"The name's Reid, but your friend here can call me whatever she wants." He said with a wink. Oh boy I wanted to throw up. This guy was so annoying, yet he looked vaguely familiar. Something about the way his hair looked, the way he carried himself was familiar, even his voice sounded familiar.

Then all of a sudden my phone rang. I checked the caller ID and it showed that Crystal was calling. I hadn't given her my cell number, then I realized that Alice must've 'borrowed' it while I was asleep.

"Hello?"

"_Bella? Oh thank god I got a hold of you. You need to make sure that Ross doesn't hurt Reid!"_

"Wait, how do you know about Reid? Jayme and I just met him."

It was like she was psychic, then that's when it clicked, Alice must've had a vision. She was always ahead of the game, even when you didn't know what the game was.

"Oh ok, tell Alice I said thanks."

"_Oh, it wasn't Alice, it was Beau. Alice saw that Ross was going to attack someone, but Beau knew the name person that he was going to attack."_

Ok I was starting to like Beau, even if he didn't say much, this would be very helpful. I had to get Jayme and Reid to a non-public place as soon as possible.

"Thanks Crystal for the heads up. Did either Beau or Alice see anything else?"

"_Just make sure you can control Ross. Beau said that he's going to be pretty mad at him. Oh and Bella?"_

"Yea?"

"_Take care of yourself."_

I said my goodbyes and hung up my phone.

"Hey Jayme, let's go over to the park. I want to show you something I found just recently."

"Uh sure Bella." She said with confusion. "Reid, do you want to come with us? I mean, if that's alright with you Bells."

I nodded my head. Thankfully the park was a bit more secluded. "So what did you want to show me that was so important Bella."

I was about to make something up when I saw Ross walking up behind Reid. I let out an involuntary gasp, causing both Jayme and Reid to turn around.

Jayme shrugged it off, but Reid looked as if he had seen a ghost.

I quickly got between the two of them. "R-Ross?"

"Hello Reid. What? You surprised to see me after all these months?"

**A/N: SO what did you guys think? Btw I would like to announce that the character Jayme is actually a faithful, and persistent, reader who goes by the PenName **Bella Alice Rose. **And since she was the one that originally inspired me to have Ross have a mate, and I completely forgot about her, I made it up and gave her someone very close to Ross. I gave her Reid, who you will find out just **_**how **_**close the two are in the next chapter :) **

**Cookie Question:**

"_She's one of us now." (Eclipse, pg285)_

**Thank you to all who read this story, and stay tuned for more drama, and the next chapter will be the actual birthday party for Bella, so the next chapter will be a bit longer than normal ;) (I hope) I try to write more, but sometimes it gets a bit hard…but again  
REVIEW!**


	24. Happy Birthday Surprise, Bella

**A/N: Thank you all again for reviewing and reading this story. I'm very glad that you love my story. And a special thank you to all who take the time to review. The answer to the cookie question in the last chapter was Mr. **Jasper Whitlock**. I'm going to leave it at that, and get on with the chapter.**

**Here are the people who correctly answered the cookie question:  
**Vampires Go RAWR , Bella Alice Hale , vampirelovers345  
Kennedy Strider Cullen , mythicalcreatures428  
Twilight Diaries , I . am. mrs . emmett .cullen  
Cite Your Source CSI , jules452  
***if i missed someone I am so sorry, and I will make it up to you, just let me know and I will correct it.**

**Bella POV:**

_I was about to make something up when I saw Ross walking up behind Reid. I let out an involuntary gasp, causing both Jayme and Reid to turn around._

_Jayme shrugged it off, but Reid looked as if he had seen a ghost._

_I quickly got between the two of them. "R-Ross?"_

"_Hello Reid. What? You surprised to see me after all these months?"_

_~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~_

This left Reid speechless. The more I looked back and forth at the two of them, the more they started looking alike. They both had dark brown hair, the sparkling lake blue eyes, and they even had the same half grin. If I didn't know any better I'd say that they were related.

They had inched closer and I was struggling to keep them away from each other. "What I'm surprised about was that you managed to find me brother. I thought that when you ran off with that blond haired babe. What was her name again? Was it Heidi, no it was Helga, oh wait, it was Holly. Yes, you had run off with a woman you barely knew and left me for good. Or So I had thought." So I was right. They were related.

But the more I looked at the two of them, the more they looked like twins. Of course Ross had a shaggy haired look compared to Reid's clean cut and shaved look. At least there was a way I could tell them apart.

Then it occurred to me, it was possible that Reid didn't know that his brother was a blood-drinking vampire. I mean instead of calling that bitch, Holly, a vampire he said 'blond babe. I took the opportunity to get a peek at what color his eyes were.

They were an icy blue. So it was possible he didn't know about vampires, but then I'm not a vampire, yet I know about them, as did Arianna. But me knowing about vampires got me in more trouble than I had realized. I wouldn't change anything though. I love my family.

"Reid, there's more to it than that. I wish I could tell you, but I can't. Sad thing is, you didn't even try looking for me."

Ok this confirmed my 'Reid not knowing' theory.

"Then why don't you explain Ross. I'm all ears! Oh, and I did look for you, but you were always good at never wanting to be found."

I was about to try and diffuse the situation when my cell phone started to buzz. It was Alice calling. I flipped open the phone.

"Alice, now isn't the best time. I'm kind of in the middle of something."

"_This isn't Alice Bella, this is Beau. I wanted to give you a bit of background on the situation."_

Well this was new. Beau never really said much so him calling using Alice's phone threw me off a bit. "Ok, I'm listening."

"_Apparently when Reid and Ross were about your age, and both were still human a girl came between them. Reid saw her first, but wasn't interested, but once he knew that Ross was he wanted to try and see if he could have any chance. Something to do with Ross being a lady's man. Anyway, apparently Ross ended up winning and the girl, I think they said her name was Holly, ran away together. Reid tried to look for them both, but was unsuccessful."_

It was Holly's mind control. Holly made it look like Ross fell for her and they ran away together. But then I remembered that I met Ross when I was about five years old. He was sixteen then, and still is sixteen. If Reid was his twin brother, then shouldn't he be about eleven years older? But he looked about Jayme's and my age.

"Beau, thank you for the information. It was very helpful, but could I please talk to Alice for a minute."

Something wasn't right about Reid.

"_This is me angel, what do ya need?"_

"Do you see Reid as a vampire? I mean something doesn't add up."

It didn't He'd have to be a vampire to still look this young after eleven years.

"_Bells, if you're thinking what I think you're thinking. Then I think you're right. Reid is lying. He's a vampire."_

Just then I heard laughter coming from behind me. I looked over my shoulder and saw that Reid was the one laughing.

"Well, it looks like you ruined my little surprise for brother dear, here. But then by the look of his eye color I would say that he is one too."

"One what?" I turned to look at Jayme. Oh my god, she didn't know about vampires. I didn't want her finding out this way. I would have to plead with Reid, and have him not reveal it until I was sure that Jayme would be able to handle it.

"Reid, Jayme doesn't know about vampires, can you please keep it a secret! I don't want her finding out this way." I said in a whispered tone. I checked my phone and saw that I was going to be late to dinner. I looked up at Reid and looked him in the eyes. I silently pleaded with him.

"Don't worry Bella, I won't tell your little friend about our secret. I'll leave that tasty treat to you." He whispered to me and stalked off over to Jayme and wrapped his arm around her.

"I think it's about time we get home before Rosalie and Esme beat us to death." Ross said as he walked over to me. "Do not trust a word he says Bella. I don't trust Reid." Oh that was comforting, I thought sarcastically to myself. Here Reid was wrapping his arm around my best friend, and I just found out that he was more than likely a vampire. The thing that threw me off was the color of his eyes.

"Hey Jayme, can I talk to Reid for a minute?" I said looking straight at her. Thank goodness she got the hint and jogged to catch up with Ross.

"Ok, explain yourself! If you're a vampire, why aren't your eyes red, black or yellow?" I said in a harsh whisper, making sure that Jayme couldn't hear. "I have a gift. Well, more like two gifts. I can change my appearance, and I can sense others' gifts. Unfortunately brother dear over there doesn't seem to have a gift. You however, you confuse me. You're not a vampire, yet your mind has some sort of shield; blocking me from seeing anything, but then that might be your subtle gift."

This was news to me, but then that would explain why Edward couldn't read my mind. But then why could Jasper and Alice see my future? "If you're wondering why your friends can still use their gifts on you, it's because they don't directly affect your mind." Ok, this was getting annoying.

"If you know so much about me, please tell me more."

"No need to get your pants in a twist Bella, I'm just telling you what I know." Ok, Reid was really starting to piss me off, but I knew that Jayme liked him, so I had to be nice.

But the more I thought about what Beau told me about Ross and Reid, the more I understood why Reid was somewhat of a jerk when he was around Ross. So I suppose I would have to play nice.

I was about to open my mouth to say something, but we reached Ross's car. I hopped in the front seat with Ross. And Jayme hopped in the back.

"Aren't you coming with us?" I prayed that he would say no. I needed time to comprehend all what went on. I needed to see if I really hated him, or if I was just overwhelmed.

"No, I need to get home anyway. I'll see you around Jayme." He said with a wink. Oh boy did I want to throw up. After Reid said his goodbyes we sped off towards home. "Don't you think you're going a bit too fast Ross?" I said as I gripped the seat of the car. "What, are you kidding Bells, this is invigorating, I mean, talk about an adrenaline rush!" I rolled my eyes, Jayme was my complete opposite when it came to fun, but then I guess it's true what they say; Opposites attract.

I peeked at the odometer and saw that he was fastly approaching ninety miles an hour. I squeezed my eyes shut, and picture something else, maybe that would help me.

"We're here."

I slowly opened my eyes and saw that we were in fact back at home. I let out a sigh of relief and breathed in the fresh Iowa air. It smelt of corn, and Esme's cooking. I couldn't help but smile. Esme was the best cook. But then I always had her cooking so I was a bit biased.

"What smells so good?" I pulled Jayme in close to me and whispered, "It's Esme's cooking. She is the best cook I've ever known. She could open up her own restaurant." Jayme just rolled her eyes at me. I knew that she was thinking that she would have to 'see to believe'. I walked through the door and was stunned at how much different the foyer had changed.

What I was met with were loads of streamers, confetti on the floor, balloons tied into groups of threes. There were two green balloons tied with one white balloon in each group. On the dining room table there was a two-tier cake with white icing, and a green ribbon piping trim, and on top of that there was a little sign that said, 'Happy 16th Bella!' with a spiral tie-dye look as a background. Around the cake, there were over a dozen of gifts around it. One stood out in particular. It had green ribbon around an off-white wrapping paper. Simple, yet fancy all at once.

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY BELLA!!!"

My entire family, including Jayme yelled. I couldn't help but jump a bit. They had obviously tricked me into thinking that it was going to be a small party, and a nice quiet dinner. I guess I shouldn't have been surprised. My family loves to throw big extravagant parties. Mainly, on my behalf.

Everyone was standing in the living room in a half circle in front of me. Jasper was standing over by Rosalie and Emmett, Esme and Carlisle were standing in the center, Alice was to Esme's right next to Beau, Dani, Kim and Crystal. The only two people I didn't see in here were Edward and Arianna. It kind of hurt.

"What's the matter darlin'? I thought you would've liked the surprise party." Jasper said, and took two steps and immediately he was in front of me, looking me in the eyes. Searching for something, but when his hand touched my cheek I jolted a bit. It was as if I were shocked with an electric current. I felt the air in my chest stop for a moment.

Why was I feeling this way about Jasper? I mean, he's married to Alice, and he probably doesn't even feel the same way about me. Wait! What in the world was I thinking! I shouldn't be thinking this way. Jasper was just my adoptive brother, nothing more.

But I still couldn't explain why I felt that electric current like feeling when he touched me just now. I mean, he's touched me before, and I haven't felt this, why now?

"Bella, Bella, are you alright?"

"Y-yes, I'm fine, you guys got me good." I tried my best to show that I was just shocked. I even managed to get control over my emotions fast enough so that Jasper wouldn't notice, but I was wrong. Jasper gave me a confused look, but I chose to ignore his stare and walk over to mom and everyone else. I was met with a mixture of hugs and kisses.

"Happy birthday Bella"

"Yes, you look as beautiful as ever."

"You should open my gift first Bella." Emmett said with a big grin on his face. I raised an eyebrow at him, he had something up his sleeve. Even Dani was smiling at me, no, make that laughing. They had something up their sleeves, I just didn't know what exactly.

"Why should I open yours first Emmett? What did you do to it?" I said as I held him at arm's length. He just started laughing again. I decided to just shake it off.

"Enough funny business Em. It's time we opened all the presents." Alice said all bubbly. I wonder how it's possible to have so much energy. I mean, she sees the future, I mean it would get old fast knowing what happens before it does. Then it occurred to me, that that's probably why Beau acts so withdrawn from everyone else. I was starting to have more respect for the strong silent vampire.

"Open Carlisle and Esme's gift first." Alice said as she handed me a small rectangular-shaped box with pink wrapping paper and it had a white ribbon tied around it. When I opened it I was stunned. They had gotten me a necklace with a strange looking pendent on it. As I rubbed my thumb across it I felt all the detailed etching.

"It's the Cullen family crest dear, I think..I mean _we_ think it's about time that you have a symbol showing that you're a true Cullen." I was speechless. I knew that I was a Cullen, but for some reason, having this necklace was a symbol that I did, in fact, belong here.

"I…I don't know what to say…other than, Thank you both so much." I leaped and gave them a tight hug, well as tight as a human can give a vampire.

Then of course Alice shoved Emmett's present into my arms. It was wrapped in South Park themed wrapping paper. I should've been surprised, but then it's Emmett so I wasn't. I ripped it off the paper and opened the box, and inside of the box was another box. This went on for a couple more times until I came to find NCIS season 6 in the last box. I was shocked. How did he know that I wanted that? Yes, I'm addicted to NCIS, but I don't watch it as much as I used to. It was actually thoughtful of him. I couldn't help but smile when I saw it. "Thank you so much Emmett, I love it." I said then gave him a kiss on the cheek. And if vampires could blush Emmett would be a light pink.

"Aw shucks Bella, it was nothing." Just then Dani elbowed him in the side, and since obviously he wasn't expecting it he flinched a bit. "Oh, and Dani helped me with the idea." He said as he turned to glare at her. I thought I was done with the presents, but Crystal, Kim, and Beau had something that they wanted to give me. Crystal ran into another room and came back in with a rather large box. It was about as tall as I was, but it was as wide as a mirror. "This gift if from all of us to you Bella. You've been like family to us, and we just wanted to show you how much we care. Plus, I think Daisy would like this present too." Just then Daisy came running in and started barking. Mom picked her up and held her in her arms while I figured out how to open the box.

I finally just ripped open the box and what was inside took me by surprise. It was a collapsible dog bed for Daisy with a canopy cover. Also, there were books, and just any books, they were first edition everything. These were collector's items, worth millions. Some of the books' pages looked so brittle I didn't even want to touch them.

"Thank you all so much," I said as I hugged each of them. I hugged Crystal a bit longer than the others to show my thanks for the phone call earlier.

"And Bella, now it's time for your final and the best present a sixteen year old girl could ask for. I think we should all head outside."

That was weird, why did we need to go outside for my present? Unless my present was….no….it couldn't be. I was ushered outside by my entire family, and now extended family to the front porch. I didn't see anything outside. "Your present will be visible in 4……3…….2……1….now!" Just then I saw an orange dot coming over the horizon. As it inched closer I saw that it was getting ready to speed down our driveway. Was this my gift? No, they couldn't have bought me a car, and a new one at that.

I was about to say something, but the orange car came to a screeching halt. No, scratch that, it was an orange 2010 Honda Civic. This was a brand new car, and it was mine, all mine. I couldn't wipe the grin that I knew was forming across my face. It was the most beautiful thing I could've asked for, but then I thought about it, and I really didn't deserve a new car, I didn't even have my license yet.

"This is the most beautiful car ever you guys, but I don't even have my license yet." I said as I walked over to the car. Then Edward popped out of the car and zipped to the trunk and pulled out what looked like to be a wheelchair, then zip over to the passenger side. He then helped Arianna out of the car and into her wheelchair. I couldn't help but smile at the fact that they were able to make up. And if I didn't know any better I'd say that Edward just gave Ari a quick peck on the lips and pushed her up the rest of the driveway.

"So, what do you think Bells?"

I was speechless, I loved it. I loved the color, I loved the model, I loved that fact that it was all mine, but I couldn't help but feel guilty because it had to of cost a lot of money.

"Isabella Marie Swan, why in the Lord's name are you feeling guilty for? Today is all about you, it's your birthday!"

I couldn't help but blush. I hated it when they used my full name against me, especially when I was in 'trouble'.

"It's just that you guys spent way too much money on me, and I don't deserve all of this attention." I said as I blushed and felt my face start to get warm. "Go on Bella, go sit in it." Mom urged me as I just stood there motionless.

I walked over to the car, not trusting my legs to run, and opened the car door and sat down in my new car. It felt weird to say _my new car_, but in a good way. I hollered for Jayme to come and get in. She didn't need to be told twice, and came running and hopped in beside me.

"I cannot believe that your family all pitched in and were able to buy such a sweet ride Bells. I am totally jealous now." She said with mocking tone to let me know that she wasn't really mad at me.

"Ok, you two, let's go in and have some cake and dinner before it gets too stale."

I didn't need to be told twice and I hopped out of the car and hit the lock button twice to turn on the car alarm. And walked inside with Jayme by my side. Nothing could possibly go wrong.

~*~*~*~*~

"Bella, it's getting late, maybe you and Jayme should get some sleep, I'm sure you two have big plans for tomorrow." That was code for it was time for us to go upstairs so the family could go hunt without letting Jayme know what was going on.

I rolled my eyes and motioned for Jayme to come with me. I picked up Daisy and we went upstairs.

"So what's your problem with that Reid guy anyway?"

"W-what do you mean?" I knew I was busted. I could try and lie, but Jayme knew that I sucked at lying.

"You know what exactly what I mean Bella Swan. You and I both know that you suck at lying." Crap, she caught me. I would have to tell her the truth. Not the part about that my entire family are vampires, including Reid, just the part where I didn't like him. "It's nothing really. I just trust him. I mean, he seemed really attached to you right away."

"Bella, don't worry, I'm a big girl, and it's not like I'm going to run off and marry the man. I just thought he was cute. I don't have any plans other than getting to know him."

I guess that helped me relax a bit.

~*~*~*~*~

As the night went on and we sat up and watched a lot of TV, it was time to get some sleep and I tossed Jayme a few pillows and a blanket and laid my head down on the pillow. For a minute I thought that Daisy had disappeared again, but then I remembered that Jayme and I had put together her own dog bed and she was asleep inside of it. I loved that they remembered that my favorite color is green. It was a plush green bed with a sheer green canopy cover.

"Bella, it's a bit stuffy in here. Are you allowed to open your window at all?" I nodded my head and flipped on the light. I walked over to the window and peeked outside and saw Edward, Esme, Mom, and Emmett running out into the night. Apparently it was their turn to go hunting. I opened the window a few inches and saw that there was a small breeze. "Better Jayme?" She just nodded her head and I walked back over and flipped the light off and went back to bed.

Sleep came easy for me.

But then I heard a noise come from outside. My eyes snapped open and looked around the room without lifting my head. I didn't see anything. I heard the window slide up a bit more. I decided to be brave and sat up in my bed.

It took everything I had to keep from letting out a scream. Standing at the foot of my bed was my worst nightmare, well one of them at least.

I opened my mouth, but was stopped. "Ah, ah, ah. We wouldn't want anything happening to your little sleeping friend here would we?" The mysterious voice said as she pointed towards Jayme. Next to Jayme's head I saw two large feet. I followed the feet up and saw that it was that same man from when we first moved here to Iowa.

I shook my head no. "Good girl, now, I am only hear to remind you that we have not forgotten about you Isabella Swan. You will be turned one way or another, so don't think otherwise." I wanted to say something, anything, but I couldn't find my voice. "Now you can say something Isabella."

I took a breath. "Get. Away. From. My. Friend!" I said enunciating every word. "I know that I have to be changed in two years, and I don't need you and 'Killer' over there reminding me. Now if you don't mind I need to go sleep, and I would prefer if you go out the way you came in."

I was stunned with myself. I had said more than I had anticipated. I even sounded stronger than I actually felt. "Wow, little Isabella has a voice, well Aro will enjoy that. Come on Sebastian. We need to get back and get my twenty dollars from Jane." Chelsea stormed out of my room and went out the window. Sebastian followed her, but turned back to me and gave me an evil look and stormed out after his mate.

I threw my head back and let out a sigh. Some birthday this turned out to be. Everything was perfect, nothing went wrong, then I had to be reminded that I had only two more years of being human.

"Bella, you have some explaining to do. Please tell me who in god's name just went out the window, and why do you need to be turned?!"

* * *

**A/N: Thank you all for reading this, and the next chapter will be in either Alice's or Jasper's POV (for a reason) lol. Thank you all in advance for reviewing...and this is a present for all of you, and the next story I'm going to update will most likely be STOP: POLICE**

**Cookie Question:**

"_As predators, we have a glut of weapons in our physical arsenal — much, much more than really necessary. The strength, the speed, the acute senses, not to mention those of us like Edward, Jasper, and I, who have extra senses as well. And then, like a carnivorous flower, we are physically attractive to our prey." (Twilight, pg.413)_


	25. We Need To Talk

**A/N: Thank you to all who read and those who reviewed too! The answer to the cookie question in the last chapter was **Alice Cullen**. In this chapter you will see Jasper's and/or Alice's reaction when Jasper touches Bella (when she had to 'electric shock' feeling) and things progress with his feelings and Alice's towards another vampire ;) That's all I'm going to say and now onto the Shout Outs.**

***also, I loved the whole getting almost thirty reviews last chapter, can we try and do that again :D lol**

**Here are the people who correctly answered the cookie question:  
**LollyDudetteHaha , h2ocatluvr33 , xXNeonPurpleMoonXx  
Kitasky123 , vampirelovers345 , Bookfreak30987 (btw I love criminal minds too!)  
xoxoshortie92xoxo , Bella Alice Rose , joce992002299  
teamedward2110 , xXLittleMelanieXx , Nat-Nat-Madness  
Twilight Diaries , Kennedy Strider Cullen , 1dreamkeeper  
nerdz , I . am . mrs. emmett . cullen , Shirley007  
RyanPCullen , JemiSmitchie4ever , crystal the optimist  
EmraldEyez , Jasper'sLittleDarlin'

**Jasper POV: (** before Bella's birthday party**)**

"How do we even know she's going to like this surprise party? I thought she hated surprises." Emmett had a point, Bella hated surprises, she especially hated when she was the center of attention. I think it made her feel intimidated, or something close to that nature.

Alice was acting more and more strange lately. It was like she was keeping something from me, something that she didn't want me to know. All I could get from her emotions were that she was intent on keeping whatever she was hiding a secret.

"Alice, when will Bella be home?" Carlisle asked as he was hanging up some streamer that Esme was handing him. "She'll be back in about fifteen minutes…..oh no!"

We all turned our attention to Alice. She had the glazed look in her eyes. She was having a vision. I had gotten so used to Alice's visions that I could almost tell when she was going to have one even before she did, but then we spent a lot of time together as well; almost too much time. I didn't get to spend much time with Bella as she was growing up as I wish I could've. I didn't blame anyone though really. I just wish I could've spent more time with her.

"What's wrong Alice? What did you see sweetheart?"

"I saw Ross, he was with Bella and Jayme, and with someone who looked similar to him. When Ross got there he attacked the stranger. I can't tell why, but something felt wrong about the whole situation."

I needed to go and protect Bella from Ross' recklessness. Something felt off, I just couldn't put my finger on it.

"It wouldn't be wise to go off and try to play hero Jasper. Let Bella calm the situation. I've seen it and she'll be able. You and your family don't really give her enough credit. Crystal, go ahead and call and let Bella know that Ross will be showing up pretty soon."

Who in the hell does Beau think he is?! How dare he even think I would overreact? I know how to control emotions, especially my own. Emmett nudged me in my side, causing me to snap out of my thoughts. "Dude, you're starting to project your anger, you need to chillax." This was one of many things I hated about my 'curse', or 'gift' as Alice and Carlisle called them. I hated being able to know what everyone is feeling. Especially when Rosalie and Emmett would feel 'lust' for one another, it made me want to vomit.

"Bella? Oh thank god I got a hold of you. You need to make sure that Ross doesn't hurt Reid!"

Thank god Crystal was able to get a hold of Bella. I can't believe Ross would let his past get in the way of his judgment, and Bella safety. If he _really_ cared about Bella he would go off half-cocked because of a vision that Alice had. He better have a good reason.

"_Wait, how do you know about Reid? Jayme and I just met him."_

Thank goodness for my sensitive hearing, I could tell that it was in fact Bella on the phone. I could sense that she was nervous, but calm all at the same time. That was new to me, I've never been very good at sensing emotions over a phone call. I guess spending so much time around Bella, I was able to be attuned to her, but I wasn't like that with anyone else in my family; not even to Alice.

"_Oh ok, tell Alice I said thanks." _She must've caught on that Alice had had a vision. I loved how observant she had become. I still remembered when she caught onto what we are at a very young age. That's when the whole mess with Holly came about. I still remember when we thought that we got rid of her back in Ireland, but she resurfaced back in New York, and with a few more tricks.

She almost got Bella, but thankfully Ross and I made it to her just in time.

"Oh, it wasn't Alice, it was Beau. Alice saw that Ross was going to attack someone, but Beau knew the name person that he was going to attack."

"_Thanks Crystal for the heads up. Did either Beau or Alice see anything else?"_

"Just make sure you can control Ross. Beau said that he's going to be pretty mad at him. Oh and Bella?"

"_Yea?"_

"Take care of yourself."

I was somewhat calmer after informing her about what has happened.

"Well, I think we should continue to decorate for Bella's party. It will help keep our minds occupied." For once I was all for what Carlisle had planned. I needed something to keep me somewhat sane while Bella was out with Ross and this other character.

"She's going to be fine Jasper, she's a big girl." I attempted to smile at Alice's attempt to cheer me up, but I couldn't help but think that something wasn't right about the situation. I couldn't put my finger on it, but I knew something wasn't right.

"Jazzy, can I see you in the other room?"

I followed Alice upstairs and into my study. Something in the tone of her voice was making me nervous, and I don't normally feel nervous, well, at least this nervous. If I were human right now, I'd be pretty close to throwing up.

"Jazzy, I have a confession to make. See, you know I love you with all my heart right?"

I was confused but I nodded my head yes. "Of course you love me, and I love you too." Why was she acting like this? She knew that I loved her, she knew that she and I were meant for each other. Was she hiding something from me?

"Alice, Bella wants to talk to you. I filled her in on Ross's past. Let me tell you, it's a doosie. I'll tell you about it later."

Alice had a sparkling glint in her eyes, which were non-existent tears, but she wiped her eyes anyway. That was one of the drawbacks to being a vampire, you would never be able to shed any actual tears. She took the phone from Beau's hand and put it up to her ear. What did she want to tell me that was so important? Now I was really starting to want to know what was going on with her.

"This is me Angel, what do you need?" Alice said as she continued to wipe tears from her eyes that were still coming. Whatever she wanted to tell me, had her really upset. I sent her calming waves. She turned to glance at me with her topaz eyes and gave me a warm smile, but I could still see a few tears.

"_Do you see Reid as a vampire? I mean something doesn't add up."_

Alice's eyes glaze over for a minute. It sometimes scared me when her topaz eyes would go to an almost milky white color.

"Bells, if you're thinking what I think you're thinking, then I think you're right. Reid is lying. He's a vampire."

This made me even more worried now. Here Bella was out with an unknown vampire, and a cocky vampire who thought he could protect anyone he sets his mind to. Instinctively I started to growl just thinking of all the bad outcomes of what could happen to Bella.

Then I felt a light touch on my shoulder. I turned to see that Alice had put her pale hand on my shoulder and just gave me a meek smile. "She'll be fine Jasper. She's a Cullen after all, right?" She said with a wink. She had a point, she was one of us, even if she wasn't a vampire, and she was and always will be part of this family. "We better get back downstairs and finish helping decorate for Bella's party. I see them returning home in about ten minutes."

Leave it to Alice to ease the tension of what's going on with a party, especially Bella's party. Alice and Beau left my over crowded study, but I chose to stay behind . I wanted to take some time alone to think about what Alice was trying to tell me. She's never that emotional, she's always so bubbly, and hyper. She knows how to make everyone smile.

"Jasper, you better get down here." Alice said just as I heard the car coming up the gravel drive. I took a deep breath and zipped downstairs and saw the finished product of Alice's handy work. I knew that Bella would like it. There were a lot of green and blue streamers, Bella's favorite colors.

We were all doing last minute details, when I heard a car door slam shut.

"_What smells so good?" _It was obviously Jayme's voice. Bella's voice had a more…._angelic_ tone to it. Every time she spoke it was as if the angels were singing. Wait, why was I thinking this way about Bella? I was supposed to be love with Alice. No, I mean I _am_ in love with Alice, and am happily married to her.

We gathered around the foyer as we heard the door knob jiggle as it was being opened.

"On three we yell surprise…..1..2…3…"

'SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY BELLA!!!'

We all yelled, including Jayme. She had been in on the surprise part of the party, she wanted to be a part of Bella's party as much as possible. Bella jumped a bit at the sudden noise. She smiled, but I could sense that she was a bit annoyed, embarrassment, and was that…..sadness? Why would she feel any sadness? This party was for her, and to celebrate the day of her birth.

I had to know why she felt this way. I zipped over to her to see what was wrong. "What's the matter darlin', I thought you would've liked the surprise party." I then cradled her cheek in my hand, and at the sudden touch I felt an electric spark between my hand and her cheek. She must've felt it too because I could hear her heart skip a few beats. I made her heart skip a few beats? That was somewhat poetic, and rather endearing. I smiled to myself, but I couldn't let anyone else know what I was feeling. I shouldn't even be feeling this feeling.

**Alice POV (**only for a few paragraphs**):**

I should've been jealous the way Jasper was looking at Bella, but all I felt was happiness, for the both of them, that they had been able to find such happiness. I mean, Jasper of course was happy and in love with me too, we apparently we not soul mates. Jasper was lucky enough to find his at such a young age, I found mine as well, and it's just that Beau hasn't figured that out yet.

"Bella, Bella, are you alright?" Jasper said as he looked into her eyes, I couldn't help but feel happy that they had been able to find each other, even if neither of them knew it yet. I guess this was one of the perks of being a psychic, you could help people find who they will spend the rest of their life with, and Jasper and Bella were no exception.

"Y-yes, I'm fine. You guys got me good." She said with a smile that looked pretty fake. I could tell that she was upset about something, and I didn't need to be Jasper to figure that out. What that was, I couldn't be sure.

**Jasper POV:**

I could tell that Bella wasn't telling the truth when she said that she was fine.

"Happy birthday Bella."

"Yes, you look beautiful as ever."

"You should open my gift first Bella." Emmett said with a big grin on his face. I raised an eyebrow at him, as did Bella. I've been around Emmett long enough to know when he had something up his sleeve. Even Dani was smiling at Bella, no, make that snickering. They had something up their sleeves, I just didn't know what exactly.

"Why should I open yours first Emmett? What did you do to it?" Bella said as she held Emmett at arm's length. He just started laughing again. I thought it'd be best to just ignore him, as best as I could./

"Enough funny business Em. It's time we opened all the presents." Alice said all bubbly. I chuckled to myself thinking about how she's able to have so much energy all the time. I mean I know that we don't need to sleep and things like that, but if it were me, I don't know how I could be so cheerful when I knew what was going to happen before it happened. Then it occurred to me, Beau could see the future too. I guess every vampire takes to their gift in different ways.

"Open Carlisle and Esme's gift first." Alice said as she handed her a small rectangular-shaped box with pink wrapping paper and it had a white ribbon tied around it. When Bella opened it I could see that she was stunned, and her emotions told me that she was so intrigued with the pendent . They had gotten Bella her a Cullen family crest that was attached to a gold plated necklace. She was studying the detail of the crest, and I was reminded of how observant she was growing up, hell, she found out what we really are at the age of five!

"It's the Cullen family crest dear, I think..I mean _we_ think it's about time that you have a symbol showing that you're a true Cullen." I smiled at the gesture Carlisle and Esme made to Bella. She smiled even wider and her face got even brighter.

"I…I don't know what to say…other than, Thank you both so much." She said as she leaped and gave Carlisle and Esme a tight hug, well as tight as a human can give a vampire.

Then of course Alice shoved Emmett's present into Bella's arms. It was wrapped in South Park themed wrapping paper. I wasn't all too surprised, but then it's Emmett so that was to be expected. Bella ripped off the wrapping paper and opened the box, and inside of the box was another box. This went on for a couple more times until she finally found NCIS season 6 in the last box. I sensed that she was a little shocked. She was also wondering how did he know that she wanted that. It was a bit strange that I was able to get all that just from her emotions alone. I guess I was more attuned that I had originally thought. "Thank you so much Emmett, I love it." Bella said as she gave him a kiss on the cheek. And if vampires could blush Emmett would be a light pink. And I couldn't help but feel a bit jealous, I wish I could stop feeling this way, I was married to Alice for the love of god.

"Aw shucks Bella, it was nothing." Emmett said as he acted all shy, which we all knew was an act of course. Just then Dani elbowed him in the side, and since obviously he wasn't expecting it he flinched a bit. "Oh, and Dani helped me with the idea." He said as he turned to glare at her. Crystal ran into another room and came back in with a rather large box. It was about as tall as Bella, but it was as wide as a mirror. "This gift if from all of us to you Bella. You've been like family to us, and we just wanted to show you how much we care. Plus, I think Daisy would like this present too." Just then Daisy came running in and started barking. Rosalie picked her up and held her in her arms while Bella stood there and tried to figure out how to open the box.

Bella finally just ripped open the box and what was inside took her by surprise, from what I could get off her emotions. It was a collapsible dog bed for Daisy with a canopy cover. Also, there were books, and not just any books, they were first edition everything. These were collector's items, worth millions. Some of the books' pages looked so brittle, as if they were from the actual time they were originally published.

"Thank you all so much," She said as she hugged each of them.

"And Bella, now it's time for your final and the best present a sixteen year old girl could ask for. I think we should all head outside." Rosalie said as she walked out the door, leading everyone outside to the big front porch.

Bella seemed a bit anxious, so I sent her waves of calm and content. She glanced over to me and smiled a small smile. "Your present will be visible in 4……3…….2……1….now!" Alice said as she looked at the clock on her cell phone. Bella's heart beat started to accelerate, and her emotions were all over the place thinking about what this present could be. I sent her more calm waves, she just glanced at me and gave me a smirk as a thank you.

I was about to say something, but the orange car came to a screeching halt. No, scratch that, it was an orange 2010 Honda Civic. This was a brand new car, and I could sense content, and happiness, that I didn't have to send her way. Bella couldn't wipe the grin that was forming across her face. She was so thankful for the gift, and was walking around the car taking it all in, but then I sensed a little bit of doubt, about herself, from what I could tell.

"This is the most beautiful car ever you guys, but I don't even have my license yet." she said as she walked around to the driver's side door. Then Edward popped out of the car and zipped to the trunk and pulled out what looked like to be a wheelchair, then zipped over to the passenger side. He then helped Arianna out of the car and into her wheelchair. "So, what do you think Bells?"

Bella didn't say much, I felt guilt, but at the same time she was happy that she had received the card.

"Isabella Marie Swan, why in the Lord's name are you feeling guilty for? Today is all about you, it's your birthday!"

She couldn't help but blush. I knew that she hated it when we used her full name against her.

"It's just that you guys spent way too much money on me, and I don't deserve all of this attention." She said as she blushed again. For some reason I liked to see her blush. Bella touched her face and felt that she was getting a bit warm. "Go on Bella, go sit in it." Rosalie urged her, since she was just standing there motionless.

Bella walked over to the car, not trusting her legs to run apparently, and opened the car door and sat down in her brand new car. Bella hollered for Jayme to come and get in. She didn't need to be told twice, and came running and hopped in beside her.

"I cannot believe that your family all pitched in and were able to buy such a sweet ride, Bells. I am totally jealous now." She said with mocking tone to let Bella know that she wasn't really mad at her from what I could hear..

"Ok, you two, let's go in and have some cake and dinner before it gets too stale." Esme said while motioning for all of us to come in.

**~*~*~*~*~**

After Bella's birthday dinner we sat around and watched TV. Mainly we watched Bella's new NCIS season. I was actually getting into this series, it was a very good series, I liked all the main characters, but I think I liked Ducky most of all. I loved to hear all his monologues. They were all rather interesting to hear.

"I still don't get why she loves this show so much, I mean Abby's style could use some work." Alice said playfully. Abby's style was all her own, she dressed the way she wanted, and didn't really listen to what anyone else said about her style.

"What's not to get Ally? I happen to like her style, well, except for the black lipstick, that's a bit too far." Dani said as she was eating from a bowl of popcorn.

"Bella, it's getting late, maybe you and Jayme should get some sleep, I'm sure you two have big plans for tomorrow." Rosalie said in her motherly tone, which was also to let her know that it was time for us to go hunting and that Bella should get Jayme upstairs and out of sight.

Bella rolled her eyes and motioned for Jayme to go follow her upstairs.

"_So what's your problem with that Reid guy anyway?" _Jayme said a she followed up the stairs

"_W-what do you mean?"_ Bella was sure to be caught. She always stutters a bit when she was trying to lie. I guess you could say that that's a good thing, but I think Bella would disagree.

"_You know what exactly what I mean Bella Swan. You and I both know that you suck at lying."_

We heard Bella let out a sigh, and wrestle with what she was trying to say.

"_It's nothing really. I just don't trust him. I mean, he seemed really attached to you right away."_

"_Bella, don't worry, I'm a big girl, and it's not like I'm going to run off and marry the man. I just thought he was cute. I don't have any plans other than getting to know him."_

From what I could tell, she relaxed a bit after hearing that. She was glad that Jayme wasn't going to go run off with this Reid person. I was glad too, I was glad they both were back home and safe from danger.

**~*~*~*~**

After awhile of talking and watching television, Dani, Beau, Crystal, Arianna, and Kim said their goodbyes and got in their cars and left for their own home across the Iowa state lines into South Dakota.

"Ok, since the girls are upstairs, I think it's time that we all hunt. Emmett, Esme, Edward and I will go first. Then we'll switch off. We shouldn't be gone too long." Rosalie said to the rest of us.

After they left into the woods, I turned on the television, and Alice turned it back off.

"Jazzy, I would like to finish what I was going to say earlier…"

I gave her a confused look, but nodded my head. "Ok Alice, go ahead." Tears started to form around the brim of her eyes again.

"I love you with all my heart, and I know that you love me too. It's….it's just I had a vision a few months back, and well, I saw you and I with different people."

I was confused, what did Alice mean by that? Who did she see me with that would cause her this much pain. "W-who did you see me happy with Alice?! What aren't you telling me? You've never kept any of your visions from me, why start now?" I came off madder than I really was, but I just wanted answers. "What I saw Jasper, was you and Bella together, and happily in love. So much so that it pales in comparison to our love. I will always love you Jasper, you know that right?" I was about deny everything she said just then.

Why didn't she tell me all this when she first saw it? "I didn't tell you Jasper, because I knew that you didn't even know you felt that way about Bella, but I knew tonight was the best time to tell you because, well, because I saw the way you looked at her Jasper, and I saw nothing but care, and love in your eyes."

I was speechless, I have been feeling that way for a long time and didn't know it? How in the hell hadn't I seen this sooner? I hated to see Alice upset, but her emotions told me that she was relieved, not angry, or sad, she was relieved that I had been able to find someone who loved me and saw me for me.

The more I thought about it the more it made sense. Whenever I was around her, my thirst for human blood diminished almost completely. And when she looked at me, I'd all but melt where I stood if I weren't a vampire.

I couldn't help but feel somewhat guilty for doing this to Alice.

"I am not angry with you Jasper. I am nothing but happy that you were able to find someone that has been able to bring out the side that I knew was always there. I am also glad that it's Bella. You two deserve each other." Alice said with a small smile as she patted my hand with hers.

"_Ah, ah, ah. We wouldn't want anything happening to your little sleeping friend here would we?"_ I started to growl. I knew that voice, what in god's name was Chelsea doing here…and Sebastian?! We still had two years until we had to decide what to do about Bella's humanity.

"Jasper, no! Chelsea isn't going to hurt her, besides that what they're expecting, we need to stay put until they leave. That bitch, Chelsea, and her dog, Sebastian, won't stay too much longer anyway."

I had to listen to Alice, I didn't want Chelsea to take Bella and friend, Jayme, hostage. I sat as still as I could on the couch. Thankfully, Alice kept me distracted by flipping on the television and switching it to the History Channel.

"_Good girl, now, I am only hear to remind you that we have not forgotten about you Isabella Swan. You will be turned one way or another, so don't think otherwise."_ I wanted nothing better than to run up there and rip the both of them to shreds and burn their remains to ashes. _"Now you can say something Isabella."_

We heard Bella take a breath. _"Get. Away. From. My. Friend!"_ She said enunciating every word. _"I know that I have to be changed in two years, and I don't need you and 'Killer' over there reminding me. Now if you don't mind I need to go sleep, and I would prefer if you go out the way you came in."_

I was happily surprised at how stern and forceful Bella sounded just now in the face of utter danger.

"_Wow, little Isabella has a voice, well Aro will enjoy that. Come on Sebastian. We need to get back and get my twenty dollars from Jane."_

Alice and I heard her open Bella's window, and Chelsea stormed out of Bella's room and went out the window. Sebastian followed her, but turned back apparently and growled at her. I grew stiff and wanted to run up there, but Alice was able to keep me calm. Bella let out a sigh and fell back onto her pillow.

"_Bella, you have some explaining to do. Please tell me who in god's name just went out the window, and why do you need to be turned?!" _Jayme said in an annoyed tone, which matched her emotions as well. I looked to Alice and she just nodded her head.

I zipped upstairs and didn't bother knocking, and ripped the door open.

"Would someone please explain to me what the hell just went on in here, and don't either of you lie to me!" I sent Jayme calming waves and she glared at me.

"What in the hell was that? Who are you people?! Bella, you better start talking, or I'm gone!"

She glanced over at me and I nodded my head. She might as well know about us, especially since she was Bella's best friend, and hopefully she would be able to keep a secret.

"I don't think I can tell you, Jayme."

"Why the hell not?! I thought we were friends Bells." Jayme said with the look of disgust on her face. "I can't tell you, because it's not my secret to tell." She said as she glanced over to me. I took an unneeded breath and plopped down next to Bella. "Do you believe in fairy tales Jayme?"

"What, like fairies, witches, warlocks, nymphs, things like that?" I laughed to myself, I would've thought she was smarter than this. "Ok maybe I should be more specific. I meant, do you believe in mythical creatures? Things like that."

"You mean like werewolves, vampires, unicorns, and things like that?" Jayme said as she scratched her head in confusion. "Yea, those kinds of things. I want to show you something…" I waited a few seconds and then whispered, "Alice, can you come here please." Jayme was about to say something but Alice must've caught onto what I was getting at because she zipped in and stood next to me. "W-what are you guys?"

"We're vampires Jayme, but don't worry, we only feed on animals. We don't drink human blood." Jayme just sat there with her mouth hanging open.

"Jayme, are you alright?" Jayme just sat there, then all of a sudden, Jayme's eyes rolled back and she passed out from apparent shock.

"Don't worry you two, she'll be fine, it's from the shock, she'll wake up in a few minutes."

* * *

*****I fixed the tears thing, since it apparently bugged a lot of you, it was a figure of speach, but I went ahead and fixed it for all of you that is bugged by it :D**

**A/N: So what did you think? Hope you enjoyed it, and this is the longest chapter I've typed in a long time, and I actually liked it :) I'm not sure if I can make this a regular thing, but this chapter needed to be longer for what I had going on.**

**Also, go ahead and check out my other stories, they need reviews, and your opinions/thoughts. **

**Another thing, I have a YouTube video up about my stories, I'm not advanced enough to make actual trailers for my stories, the link is in my profile. Hope to hear from you in the comments for it.**

**Cookie Question:**

"_You held out your hand, and I took it without stopping to make sense of what I was doing. For the first time in almost a century, I felt hope." (Chapter 13, Eclipse)_

**Have fun searching for the quote, and hope to get as many reviews as I did for the last chapter.**

**-Megan aka flutetenorsaxplayer2008**


	26. Goodbye Friend, Hello Trouble

**A/N: Thank you again to all who've reviewed and read the last chapter, I'm glad that you love my story so much. And I am glad that everyone was happy with how things went between Alice and Jasper. As for the cookie question, since I got so many different answers, I am going to give this to everyone who reviewed :) (btw the answer was **Jasper Whitlock**) Also, to clarify from last chapter, Alice did cry, but there were no tears…**

**Here are the people who answered the cookie question/or just reviewed:  
**LoveThaPenguins4Ever , Bella Alice Cullen , h2ocatluvr33 ,  
SapphireMouseWhitlockHale , Night Person 4ever , Bookfreak30987  
1dreamkeeper , DanielaDreamer , xXNeonPurpleMoonXx  
texbratt67 , Kitasky123 , Kelva  
Twilight Diaries , RangerRainbow , Kennedy Strider Cullen  
TwilightFreak1609 , Mrs-Cullen619265 , Katiealpha  
lovin this earth , AshleyCullenHale3 , reina13  
CelticCutie18 , Jasper'sLittleDarlin' , crystal the optimist

**Bella POV:**

I still couldn't believe that Jasper just flat out told Jayme their secret, and not much beating around the bush. I was actually somewhat worried now. That was one more person that knew about vampires, and if either Chelsea, or the Volturi found out about her they would either kill her on the spot, or change her. I don't think either was a good choice at the moment.

"Alice, when will she wake up?" I said as I was lightly tapping her cheek. "She should wake up in a few minutes, don't worry, it was just from pure shock, and when she wakes up she'll just think it was a practical joke to get back at her for knowing about the surprise party." Well in a way that was a good. It saved her from the same fate that I was in for when I turned eighteen, but I actually welcomed it. I would be able to stay with my family forever now and not be taken away from them again.

"Jazzy, why don't you go see if Rosalie and the others are back yet, I'll stay here with Bella and Jayme." He looked at Alice weird for a minute, but then nodded once and was out of the room. Why was he acting so strange lately? But I would have to worry about that later.

"I had the strangest dream, Jasper and Alice told me that they were blood-sucking vampires, and I actually believed them. Oh wait, that wasn't a dream was it, Bella."

I shook my head no. "Oh then it must've been a practical joke that you tried to get back at me. I'll say that you got me good Bella. I can't actually believed you guys." Jayme said as she started to laugh a bit. Alice was right once again, Jayme didn't believe a word Jasper had just told her.

I couldn't decide if I was happy or a little unnerved by that. I mean I was glad that she doesn't have to worry about who my family really is, but I hate that I have to keep such a huge secret from her. But I want to make sure that I was able to keep her safe no matter what. Even if that meant that I had to lie to her, hell, my family did that to me, but I found out anyway.

Hopefully that won't happen with Jayme.

"Yea, you caught on, nothing gets passed you Jayme." I said with a big ass grin on my face. She knew I was kidding around when I would have a huge smile on my face.

"I think it's time for you two to get some sleep, Jayme's flight is leaving early in the morning."

Jasper was unfortunately right. Jayme would be leaving tomorrow, and we would have to go back to video chats, and instant messaging. I wish Jayme would've been able to stay longer, but her mom agreed to her only staying for my birthday then leaving the next day.

That really sucked, because I thought at for once I would have someone to that I actually knew quite well to hang around with, but I suppose that wasn't going to happen. Her mom was always a bit strict, especially what with her younger twin brothers just now learning how to walk and running all over the house. The boys were a handful for her and her mom to take care of, and what with her dad always off on business trips she tried to help her mom, but her mom was one of the types of people who felt that they could do things on their own.

I guess you could say that she was a bit bull-headed when it came to asking for help. I guess Jayme and her mom were more alike than the cared to realize.

After everything was taken care of Jasper and Alice left us to go back to sleep, but Jasper gave me a knowing look as he made his way over to my open window. "We better keep this closed for now. Wouldn't want you two to catch a cold." He said while the entire time looking at me. I knew exactly why he wanted it closed, and I could say I blamed him. I don't think I had it in me to deal with more unwanted guests tonight.

I pulled my green plaid covers up over myself up to my chest. I was unnaturally cold this evening. Alice had made a sneaky exit, and Jayme was already back asleep. She was always good at that, she'd be asleep within seconds and it would take me a few good minutes to go to sleep. Jasper walked over and flipped the light off and zipped over to my bed, and leaned down to kiss my forehead. I was shocked to feel that same electric spark that I felt earlier today. It's not that I didn't like it, I was intrigued by it. I almost starved for it. But why was it coming from Jasper? I mean, the sensation I felt from it was that of something a person would feel getting a kiss from that of a lover.

Wait, why was I thinking this way about Jasper and I? Jasper and I are just very close, I mean he saved my life all those years ago, and for that I am eternally grateful. But that doesn't explain all these feelings that are starting to stir inside of me.

"Good night darlin', have sweet dreams." Jasper said as he kissed my forehead again, this time I gasped softly at his touch, it was ice cold, yes, because of him being technically 'dead', but there was that same spark I felt earlier. What did it mean, and what was I going to do about it?

Before I knew it though, sleep came easily to me.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"God bless it Bella, Jayme's flight leaves in two hours get up and get dressed!" Alice all but screamed from my bedroom door. I groaned a bit as I rolled around in bed. I must've slept too hard, because when I opened my eyes I had to squeeze them shut from all the bright light the clear window was letting in.

"I'm up, I'm up. Calm down Ally. I'll be down in a minute." I said in a regular voice, since Jayme was not in the room I knew that Alice would be able to hear me just fine in a normal speaking voice.

I got dressed and put on a green shirt that faded into blue at the bottom of the shirt, and a plain 'ol pair of blue jeans. I slipped on my green chucks and hurried down the stairs carefully. When I got downstairs I smelled a mixture of blueberry pancakes and scrambled eggs. It was one of my favorite breakfast meals Esme would make for me. I assumed that this was my birthday breakfast part two since Jayme was leaving.

"Wow Esme, you should open up your own restaurant. Your food is amazing!" Jayme said in between bites. I couldn't help but laugh at the sight of Jayme she had crumbs all over her shirt, and was talking with her mouth full, but then, that's why I loved her. She wasn't afraid to be herself even when she was around people she barely even knew, which used to include my family, but it looks like now she knows them somewhat better.

"I've told her plenty of times Jayme, Esme's not going to listen. She's more into interior design." Which was true, she even assisted mom and Alice with decorating my room for me. She even thought about opening up her own personal business, but what with being a vampire, and helping take care of a sixteen year old human girl, there wasn't much time for her to even try to go after her dream.

That's when I knew that I would do whatever it takes to give Esme her dream of starting her own interior design business.

"Aw Bella, that's so sweet, and I see that it will work. Don't worry I won't tell Esme, and here, this person will be able to help you too. Don't worry I'm going to go meet with him, I just want you to know where I'm going."

That was odd, then why even tell me who she was going to meet if I wasn't to go myself, but then that must've meant that it was too _dangerous_ for me to go. That was getting very old. I was almost as old as my family; I think I could take care of myself.

I rolled my eyes at Alice's attempt to keep me safe, and opened the piece of paper.

_J. Jenks_

I wondered what the first letter stood for. "The name is not of importance Bella; just know that I will get all the needed papers to help you open up Esme's own business."

I was somewhat shocked, but not as much as I should've been. I mean, when I wanted something my family would drop whatever they were doing at the drop of a hat and help me in whatever way I needed. I loved that my family loved me so much to do whatever I needed, but at the same time I felt like a burden when they would drop what they were doing if I needed their help. But then the more I thought about it the more I knew they did it only because they loved me so much.

"Ok, ok, Alice, you win. I didn't really think that this was going to happen so fast, but I guess now is a good a time as any, right? Oh crap, Jayme we gotta go, you're gonna miss your flight if we don't hurry."

I hugged Alice and leaped out of my chair. I grabbed Jayme by her arm and pulled her along behind me. "Bella, slow down, I'm already packed. Now, let go of me and let me finish my cereal." I let go of her instantly, I didn't want to get between Jayme and her food, that's a battle I knew that I could not win. Now, I'm not calling her fat, I'm just saying that Jayme is one of those people who enjoy food when they see it.

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

_Attention! Flight 111 now boarding. Attention, flight 111 now boarding for New York City._

That was Jayme's cue to leave for home, well, her home. I can't believe that it's already time for her to leave me. "You better be on your yahoo messenger later Bells, I'm gonna freaking miss you! You should come and visit, everyone would love to see you again B."

It was nice of Jayme to invite me, but I wasn't sure if I could go back, I mean, I know that I have friends there, but I haven't even had the chance to even make friends here yet, but then I haven't relay made the effort either. That was going to change though; I was going to make some new friends.

I gave Jayme one last hug and held her at arm's length. "You better write me, Jay I miss you already." I said with tears in my eyes. I knew that this was going to be hard, but I never knew it would hurt this bad to say goodbye to one of the people I've grown close to outside of my family.

Jayme walked off towards the gate, and took one last look over her shoulder. I waved, while trying to put a believable smile on my face, but even Jasper knew that I wasn't alright. He took me into a half hug and gently squeezed my shoulder to let me know that he cared and that he was there for me.

"I'm going to miss her Jazz."

"I know Bells, I know." And that's all Jasper had to say. He didn't have to say much, I knew that he meant what he said. Just then he kissed me on the head. Yes, it was an innocent kiss, but for some reason it felt like it meant something more to me.

I shook it off and walked out of the Airport and to the parking garage that was attached to it. "Do you think when we get home I could maybe just take a walk with Daisy? We won't go far this time I promise." Jasper just chuckled at me. "Bells, you don't have to worry, if you wonder off Alice or Beau will let us know. Besides, I think Dani wants to hang with you, something about getting back at Emmett for double crossing her over some kind of bet." I giggle at the thought of Dani getting back at Emmett. He must deserve it because Dani is one of the sweetest vampires I've met.

We walked for what seemed forever, at least to me, and then we finally came back to Jasper's car. It was an amazing car. I think I might've inspired Jasper choice in car because it looked remarkably like Gibbs' car from NCIS. Gibbs' had a 1971 Dodge Challenger with a RT Hemi. I guess hanging around mom all these years I've picked up on some of the small details of cars.

"You hungry Bells?"

I thought about it for a minute, and shook my head yes. "Taco Bells sounds pretty good right now." It was weird, whenever I was upset or needed cheering up; I craved tacos from Taco Bell. I guess it was just one of my many quirks.

We waited in line forever at Taco Bell, they sometimes took a long time, what with not a lot of people on staff (a/n: at least that's the way it is at my Taco Bell)

After waiting in line forever we were almost home when out of nowhere we were hit from the rear by a green Audi TT, that was an amazing car, it could go from zero to sixty in seven seconds. It had a manual transmission, which meant that you would have to drive a clutch and I suck at driving stick, which is why I am grateful for automatic transmission.

"Son of- Bella, are you alright? Does anything hurt? You don't have to-"

"Jasper, I've fine. You don't have to worry." I cut Jasper off because he worried too much. I was fine, besides it wasn't that hard of an impact.

Jasper told me to sit in the car while he went to check the damage. I took the opportunity to check the rear view mirror and saw a woman that looked a lot like Jasper, and when I say that I mean that she had to be a vampire. Her eyes were the same color too. She had blond curly hair, was maybe a bit shorter than I was, and had on somewhat dark purple eyeliner around her eyes. She looked breathtakingly beautiful.

I don't know what possessed me to get out of the car, but I did anyway.

"Bella, I told you to stay in the car."

I was about to protest, but then I saw the female vampire's eyes go from the beautiful topaz, to that of dark charcoal. "Wow, you weren't kidding about her scent Whitlock. It's very potent." She said in a strained tone. I saw her fighting with herself and finally got control over herself.

"How rude of me little one, my name is Haley, I am also known as October. It was a nickname that was given to me in my human life I suppose. You don't have to worry though; I'm not going to harm you." She said as she held out her hand for me to shake. I hesitantly took her hand and was quickly pulled into a hug. "You never told me she was so shy Jasper."

Wait, how did this vampire know Jasper?

"To answer your unasked question Bella, Haley here, and I grew up not far from each other back when we were younger, but I moved to Houston when I was older leaving her back in Austin. " Oh ok, that made sense I guess.

"I heard that you met my mate sometime yesterday. His name is Reid, does that ring a bell?" I stopped in my tracks that was the same guy who was hitting on Jayme yesterday.

"From Jasper's thoughts I see that that's a surprise as well. Well it's true Reid is my mate, and yes Bella, by the look on your face I can honestly answer that he is in face a big flirt."

Wow, was I really that easy to read? My family found it hard to know what I was thinking. "Bella, I do not have to be a mind reader, or an empathy to know what you're thinking, because I've been where you've been before, I've just learned how to use it to my advantage."

I rolled my eyes and folded my arms across my chest. "Haley, why don't you come and visit the rest of the family, I'm sure everyone would like to meet you, and you can bring Reid." My eyes about popped out of my head when Jasper said that.

He wasn't there when Reid was hitting on Jayme I was afraid that he was going to have her as a snack, and then have me as a dessert. Then Ross had to come and make everything even more tense. I stomped off back to sit in the car and wait for Jasper.

"Not today Jasper, but we'll be over tomorrow, is that alright?"

I rolled my eyes and slammed the car door shut and started thinking of ways to try and get out of having to put up with Reid.

**A/N: So what did you think? The last part of this chapter is dedicated to **Bella Alice Rose**. I told her that she was Jayme, but instead I made her own character in the story ;) I thought it was the only way to make it up to her for forgetting about her ;)**

**Plus, you really need to review, I love hearing what you have to say about my story, and what's going on, and the next one will be Jasper figuring out how to let Bella know how he feels about her, and you can see that she's starting to feel the same way too ;)**

**Cookie Question:**

"You truly are one frightening little monster." (**_Eclipse_****,** p.396)

**Plus, I deleted a story, so this way I have one less story to worry about, plus to me that story was a dud anyway, besides I have two new story ideas cooking up in my head and I want to get at least two more stories completed before I do that.**


	27. I Love You, You Idiot!

**A/n: ok, so I apologize for not updating sooner, I've been busy and I started school to become a Vet Tech, so please bare with me. Plus, the answer to last chapter's cookie question was **Jasper Whitlock**. Thank you to all who read/reviewed this story :D I love getting over twenty reviews each chapter lately :D so please keep them coming.**

**People who answered the cookie question:  
*** - means they had the right answer.

*NatalieLynn , *Hyper Black Wolf , xoxoshortie92xoxo , *xxtwilightfreak4everxx  
*Rosalie Ann Jordan , AshleyCullenHale3 , Bookfreak30987 , Bella Alice Rose  
*bookword2341 , TwilightFreak1609 , 1dreamkeeper , *RangerRainbow  
renia13 , *Twilight Diaries , Kitasky123 , *xXNeonPurpleMoonXx  
*Kennedy Strider Cullen , *Jasper Whitlock's Dark Angel , nerdz  
*Katiealpha , HateHarryJamesPotterIsMe , h2ocatluvr33 , MysteryTwiLover058

**Bella POV: **

I couldn't help but laugh when we finally got home and mom saw the damage Haley had in fact done to his priceless car.

"What the hell did you do Jasper? Did you just decide to total your car, that you spent a good chunk of change on, and decide to put Bella in danger as well?"

I started cracking up laughing my head off. I knew Rosalie, and if you either one, wrecked one of the cars, or you threatened her baby; otherwise known as me, well most of the time it meant me.

"And you," mom said as she pointed her finger directly at me. Her facial expression was that of a scowl. I hated it when she looked at me like that. She would get that look in her eye that meant that either you were in trouble or that someone else was going to be. "why didn't you try to call me when it happened? You know how I am about cars and your safety." Mom said as she took me into a half hug.

I apologized and gave her a kiss on the cheek and walked out of the room and upstairs to my own room.

When I got back up there I saw Dani sitting at my desk and watching some weird video on YouTube. I cleared my throat to let her know I was in here. "Oh Bella, you scared me." Dani said in a mocking tone. "Hardy har har Dani, you're a vampire, I know this and I'd hope you know this too." I said to her as I plopped down on my bed. Almost instantly Daisy hopped up on my bed and plopped down on my lap.

"So why are you in my room, and on my computer?" I asked as I started absent-mindedly stroking Daisy. "I need your help." I waited for her to explain what she needed, but she just went back to watching the video. "Hello, what do you need help with?!" I said as I waved my arms to grab her attention. "As you may know, Emmett McCarty pulled a prank on me. I say that if its war Emmett wants, then its war he's going to get." Dani said as she cackled evilly. I raised an eyebrow in confusion and slowly backed away from her.

"Chillax Bells, it's only a prank war. Besides, I just want you to be the diversion while the real plan is being set up for him to fall into." I didn't know if I should do this, but then I thought about it and Emmett has caused some trouble lately. I mean there was one time where he got Edward to believe that his piano was stolen in the middle of the night. Emmett can be very convincing when he wanted to be. The whole 'stupid big brother vampire' thing was most of the time an act.

I chewed on my bottom lip as I decided if I was going to 'join the dark side' and choose a side in the prank war or just stay neutral.

"Dani, I don't want to choose sides. I love you as a sister, and I love Emmett as a brother and I don't want to choose so I am staying neutral. Just call me Team Switzerland." I said with a cheeky grin.

"Fine whatever, Just make sure you're not around Emmett too awful much, I don't want you getting hurt, then having Rosalie on my ass." Dani said with a grin and then she gave me a hug and she zipped out of the room. I got on the computer and started to check my emails. I had about a dozen from Jayme.

The ones from Jayme were mainly her saying that she enjoyed coming to visit me, and that she wishes she could've stayed longer, but her mom wanted her back home as soon as possible. I guess being a single mom with a daughter in high school, twin boys that are constantly getting into trouble at school, and a toddler that's running all over the house is a bit stressful on just one person. Now, Jayme's mom isn't divorced or anything like that. Jayme's dad is always out of town on business trips for his company. And ever since he got promoted the hours had just gotten worse. Some of the emails Jayme sent me was her telling me about how her mom and dad wouldn't stop arguing.

I was thankful that I had a mom that loved me, and would die for me; if it meant that I would be safe. I on the other hand didn't like the idea of my mother dying. I loved her I grew up with her love and her sense of humor. She had been there for me ever since Jasper rescued me from my house. I still miss Houston, but I know that it's not the 'best' place for a family of vegetarian vampires to try and blend in. I mean, they would draw a lot of attention to themselves by sparkling everywhere they would go. I course would pale in comparison to them if I were to stand next to them.

"Bella Marie Swan, stop the self sabotaging right now! I don't have time to deal with that, I agreed to clean Rosalie and Emmett's room for a whole month so Rosalie could fix my car without getting another lecture in the meantime." Jasper said as he passed my room carrying a bucket filled with cleaning supplies. Surprisingly enough, I didn't see Alice trailing behind him with some sort of object to try and help him. Come to think of it I hadn't really seen that much of Alice in a while. I wonder where she could've been. I mean I remember growing up that Alice and Jasper were barely inseparable. Now lately I barely see them together, and when I do I don't hardly see them cuddling like I see Arianna and Edward, Carlisle and Esme, and Mom and Emmett. In fact whenever I saw Alice I saw her talking with Beau. Now, why was I happy that Alice found an interest in someone else, and left Jasper all alone? I couldn't really put my finger on it, but something about that situation made me feel all warm inside.

_Wait!!_ Why was I feeling this way all of a sudden? My thoughts were interrupted by a loud _ping_ and I turned to see that Jayme sent me a message on the Facebook chat.

_Jayme Leigh: Hey Bells, I miss you like a fat kid misses cake. I had a blast at the party by the way. Plus, I can't stop thinking about that Reid guy. I mean no other guy had ever looked at me the way Reid did._

I tensed a bit as I read that. I knew the real reason that Reid was probably looking at Jayme that way. Reid was a vampire, and I wasn't too sure that he was a vegetarian at that.

_Bella Marie Swan:__I miss you too douche (jk)….the party was awesome and I love my civic. I haven't really seen or talk to that Reid guy since you left._

I hated to lie to her, but my reasoning was true; I hadn't talked to Reid since that day. Now why did I feel so bad lying to her? Oh, I know why, it's because I am a caring person and don't really like to lie to someone.

_Jayme Leigh: that's cool, 'sides I got a guy checking me out every day in my speech class._

I couldn't help but chuckle. Jayme always did bounce back when she was 'rejected' or just got bad news. I guess growing up with younger brothers and a growing toddler you learn to get used to some disappointment.

_Bella Marie:__lol that sounds like you Jay. So what is this special guy's name that has you so giddy? ;)_

I loved teasing her. Especially when it had to do with a boy.

_Jayme Leigh: His name is Mikhail. He's an exchange student from Russia. Someone explained that it translated to Mike in English. Isn't that a weird version of the name Mike? :D_

I couldn't help but laugh, of course she would go for a foreign exchange student.

_Jayme Leigh: Also, there's a new exchange student from Germany. Her name is Giselle. She has all the boys practically drooling over her….oops, gotta go mom's calling for me to help with the twins and Harley. TTYL Bells._

_Jayme Leigh is now offline_

I didn't even get a chance to comment on the new student, but I was over it quick. I logged off Facebook and shut my laptop. I picked up Daisy and plopped her in her plush cage.

I had just left my room when I heard the door open downstairs. I peeked over the banister and saw Haley walk in first, with Reid strolling in slowly behind her. I couldn't help but feel nothing but annoyance and anger when I saw him. I assume it's because he wanted to 'eat' my best friend. Other than that I really had nothing to be 'mad' at him about. That sucked for me, because that would mean I had to be on my best behavior, and that would be hard. I would have to possibly sit by Ross, so that way we would keep each other somewhat calm. But then I thought that that was now Crystal's job now and I would have to keep myself in check.

I was about to go back in my room when I saw Reid look up the stair case and make eye contact with me. He winked at me, and then walked to catch up with Haley. I just rolled my eyes and pushed myself up off the edge of the banister and slowly trudged down the stairs.

"Bella, you remember Haley and Reid, right?" I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms against my chest. I hated that I had to be so friendly with them. Reid just didn't seem to set well with me, and Haley just seemed too nice. I mean she rammed into the back of Jasper's car and didn't even offer to pay for damages. But then I thought about it and started to relax, and it helped that I could feel waves of calm run over me and I gave Jasper a smile and plopped down in a chair.

"Yes, I remember both of them. I also remember Reid hitting on my best friend, and almost eating her as well."

Haley turned and glared at Reid which made him squirm where he was sitting. Ok, maybe I would really like Haley. She wasn't the pushover I thought she would be with Reid. On the couch next to my chair I heard Ross chuckle under his breath, and then I heard him gasp. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Crystal smack him in the gut, which cut him off guard.

I snickered a bit and leaned back in my chair. "Bella, I want to apologize for Reid's actions around your friend. _And he won't do it again right!_" She emphasized to Reid as she glared at him. "Yes, dear." Reid said sarcastically. I couldn't help but laugh again. I guess I made my judgment of them too soon, because they seemed like nice people.

"Seems like one of us has more control than the other, right brother dear?" Ross said mockingly. Crystal smacked him again, but he didn't flinch. I still don't get why they argue so much, even after they haven't seen each other for so many years, and they finally have the chance to reconcile with one another. I wouldn't get the chance to do that with my birth mother and my dad. In fact, I hadn't thought much about them since I came to live with my new family. I wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing really. All I knew was that I was happy, and loved. That's all I wanted, and all I really needed.

"At least I didn't try to kill my best friend." Did Reid mean the time when Holly had mind control over him back when we lived in Ireland, and then attempted again when we were in New York? Holly, a vindictive vampire that didn't like to lose loved to make other vampires do her bidding. When I was younger, she had Ross try and kill me with her power, but thankfully he was able to break her hold over him. That was when he came to live with us. I was nearly six, and he was my best friend. I didn't want him to leave so I begged my family to let him come live with us.

"You bastard!" Ross yelled as he leapt from the couch and jumped over the coffee table and lunged for Reid's throat, but was pulled back by Emmett and Jasper. Crystal tried to calm him down, and it actually worked. She started whispering to him to calm down, and tell him that he wasn't like this, and that he needed to calm down.

"Thanks, Jasper." Ross said. I loved Jasper ability. He could calm any vampire or human if they were stressed or were out of control. I admired him for that too. In fact, when he held Ross back I couldn't help but worry for Jasper, I didn't want anything to happen to him. I mean, I didn't want anything to happen to Emmett either, but some kind of 'feeling' made me feel so strongly about his safety.

"Little brother, you really need to watch your temper. Seems some things never change, huh?" Reid said tauntingly to Ross. I couldn't take anymore I stood up and started to yell at Reid. "Why in hell do you think he has a temper Reid?! I mean, all you do is taunt, and piss him off! Why do you have to get a rise out of your brother?! I mean, you two haven't seen each other for years, and when you finally reunite, you two can barely stand each other!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, and as I got more and more frustrated, I got in Reid's face. I know that that wasn't the best thing to do when yelling at a vampire, but Reid really hit a nerve with me.

"You better watch yourself little girl." Reid said to me. If I didn't know better, I would've thought he was threatening me. I couldn't help myself I wanted to give him a taste of his own medicine. "Or what? You're going to hurt me, or worse….bite me?" I said sarcastically as I waved my hands in mock worry.

I heard Emmett chuckle softly. I guess he was starting to rub off me, I mean, I wouldn't normally try and piss off a strange vampire, especially one that apparently had anger issues too.

"If I need to, I will." Reid said as he stood up and towered over me, making me to have to take a step back he got so close. Reid was so close, that I could see his eyes turn to a dark cold black color. I think I went a bit too far. I was frozen in place. I couldn't move. Reid must've sensed my panic because he started to snicker.

Almost instantly my vision of Reid was blocked that of Jasper. Wasn't he over by Carlisle and Esme? But then I remembered that he has lightening fast reflexes. Haley thumped Reid on the back of the head and started whispering harshly to him.

Jasper then turned to face me and looking at me, making sure I was alright. What was that in his eyes? Was that l-love? I know that he loved me, but the way he was looking at me, was the way I saw Emmett and Rosalie look at each other. The more I thought about it; that was the same way I saw Alice look at Beau.

"Are you alright Bella?" I couldn't form a sentence. Jasper looked at me just now, the way someone would look at someone they loved. Not the way I thought I loved him. He looked at me like I was the only one that mattered. I couldn't but feel the same way. That's when it finally hit me. Ever since I started getting weird feelings about Jasper, I was actually starting to fall for Jasper. Yes, I was sure of it. I was, and forever will be, in love with Jasper Whitlock.

"I'm fine Jasper, thank you. I um, have something to tell you. Can we talk in private?" I said as I looked around the room. I know that it was a sudden request, and that it came out of nowhere. I just wanted to confront my feelings for Jasper and confess to him. I wasn't sure why I wanted to tell him. It was something inside me telling me that he felt the same way.

It was as if they knew what I wanted to talk about, because my entire family and Reid and Haley left the room.

"What is it darlin'? are you alright? You know you can tell me anything." Jasper said with confusion and worry laced within his voice.

"I-I'm fine. I wanted to say that I have feelings for you." That sounded so lame when I actually said it. It sounded better in my head. I hated when that would happen.

"Well darlin' I have feelings for you too, I mean we all have feelings." He said matter-of-factly. I mentally smacked myself. I was being too generic. I couldn't beat around the bush I suppose. "Jasper Whitlock, are your really this dense? I am in love with you, you idiot!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

Then I realized what I said and immediately turned a bright shade of red, and if Jasper were human, he would be blushing a bit too. I tried to ramble out an explanation, but I was shushed with a finger against my lips. I took a deep break and stopped talking.

What happened next was more magical than I could have ever imagined. Jasper leaned in and kissed me. I felt that same type of spark. I couldn't help but be urged on by this spark and we started kissing feverishly. Once he ended the kiss, I had to catch my breath I was so frantic with my kisses, it was as if he had been waiting a while to do that as I had been apparently too.

"Isabella Marie Swan. I hope you don't mind my forwardness, I was just so relieved to hear that you felt the same way I have been feeling." Jasper said with a big grin on his face. So he had been feeling the same way and didn't even bother to mention it to me?! Then I realized that that would've been an awkward conversation, especially if I had turned him down. But I know in my heart that I wouldn't have turned him down. Something had been brewing inside of me for awhile as well, I had just shrugged it off.

"Jasper, I don't mind you being forward. I am just glad that you feel the same way I do." When I said that he smiled even wider. Jasper then took me in a semi-tight hug and lifted me off the ground for a split second. "Just one question Jasper, why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"Well, I wasn't sure if you felt the same way, and I didn't want to make what relationship we had with each other an awkward one. Besides, if I would've told you that I love you, would you have believed me?"

He had a point. I don't think I would've taken him seriously, but that didn't matter, Jasper and I loved each other, and we had finally come to terms with them. Now all we had to do was figure out what we were going to tell the rest of the family.

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think? I know that their 'confession' was a bit awkward, but that was what I was going for. I mean, they loved each other, but they both were afraid of rejection, I mean who isn't :P**

**Also, I am considering starting a companion to this story, it's not a sequel, and it would be like little extras that aren't in this story. It would be most likely called either **God Blessed Texas: Extras **or **God Blessed Texas: Behind the Scenes**. I want to know what you think of those titles and the idea of a story that has extras….also, it will be a bit interactive, you would review what you want to see, and I will devote a chapter to that idea.**

**Cookie Question:**

"_I can't __imagine__ why that would be frustrating at all — just because someone refuses to tell you what they're thinking, even if all the while they're making cryptic little remarks specifically designed to keep you up at night wondering what they could possibly mean… now, why would that be frustrating?" (chapter 5, pg. 90)_

**Let me know what you think of the possible Extra's story ;) until then, I bid you all farewell :D**


	28. Lets Go Country Line Dancing!

**A/N: I would like to thank you all for your awesome reviews. I also want to thank you all for reading this story. I had not even fathomed how popular this story would become. When I started this story I was just attempting a Jasper/Bella Story mixed with a 'little Bella' story. I had no clue that it would become such a hit. I mean knowing that a lot of people love this story is both good, but at the same time it puts pressure on me to make sure that this story stays good. Lol I mean, I have over 584 reviews as of today, and I have a feeling that it's going to continue to keep growing.**

**Now onto the cookie question answer. The answer was none other than our own **Bella Swan**. **

**People who answered the question correctly are:  
**_* - means they had the right answer_

*****Twilight Diaries , *h2ocatluvr33 , *Katiealpha , *Rosalie Ann Jordan  
sangel1307 , *jules452 , *xxtwilightfreak4everxx , Jasper Whitlock's Dark Angel  
*****1dreamkeeper , *AshleyCullenHale3 , *HateHarryJamesPotterIsMe , *Jasper'sLittleDarlin'  
*TwilightFreak609 , *bysm1114 , *bookworm2341 , Bookfreak30987 ,  
*Jezebel Whitlock , amyandricky4ever , *Kitasky123 , *RangerRainbow ,  
*Hyper Black Wolf , *Danibear423 , *MysteryTwiLover058 , *familyguyfreak101  
*Kelva , *xXNeonPurpleMoonXx , *Bella Alice Rose , SassyGrlx93x  
*EmraldEyez , DanielaDreamer , renia13

LordXeenTheGreat – thank you for reviewing so many chapters at once. It shows that you must really love my story :D

**Bella POV:**

It still felt a bit weird to confess my feelings for Jasper so soon, but it was true. I love Jasper Whitlock with my entire being, which was the only explanation as to why I have felt this way for so long, but had no idea how to figure out why I felt this way until I had been confronted by Jasper himself.

"Jasper, one thing still confuses me. If you've loved me for a while now, then how come you were with Alice, then all of a sudden she just left? Was I the one that caused you two to break up?" If this were true, then I would have to try and fix it. I mean, Alice and Jasper had been together for as long as I could remember.

"Bella Marie Swan, don't you dare blame yourself for Alice and I breakup. Alice had a vision. She saw you and me happy together. You apparently made me happy and brought out the best in me that she couldn't always do. Besides, she told me that she saw herself with Beau. And to be honest, I find it hard to force myself to stay away from you any longer." Jasper said to me as he locked his gaze with mine.

I still couldn't fathom that Jasper actually felt the same way about me, and that he'd felt that way for so long without even hinting to me. And I'm a bit surprised that I was the one who had to say it, I mean _he_ is the empathy after all. You'd think he'd have picked on my conflicting emotions, and then maybe that's why he didn't say anything to me. I didn't fully understand that, but I didn't really want to question that. I knew that Jasper loved me and that was all that mattered.

"So how are we going to break it to the family Jasper? I mean, what are mom and everyone going to think?!" It was true. I realize that Alice already knew, and apparently was ok with the whole situation. I just didn't want mom to think different of me.

Just then everyone came piling in behind Alice, and started shouting congratulatory words to us both, Emmett patted Jasper on the back, Alice took me in a tight hug, and mumbled something that sounded like, _"Finally..."_

I was somewhat relieved. I guess it was because Alice really was ok with Jasper and I wanting to be together. As I was hugging Alice I saw mom glancing over at me with her arms crossed against her chest. Her expression was both relief and happiness.

"Mom, aren't you going to say anything?"

"Well all I really have to say is that it's about time you two realized how you felt about each other."

I was taken aback. _Did everyone in my whole family know about Jasper's feelings besides me?_ I thought to myself as I looked around the room. Everyone couldn't stop smiling. I was somewhat embarrassed that I had been so blind compared to everyone else.

"So squirt, now that you and Jasper are finally together, I say that we treat you two to a Cullen family tradition."

I raised my eyebrow at Emmett and sank into Jasper's side in worry. I mean, yes, Emmett is a big teddy bear, but he's a teddy bear with a mischievous streak in him; something that apparently Dani had brought more out of when he hung around her.

"And what tradition would this be Emmett? This is the first I'm hearing of this." Carlisle said with bewilderment. Now, if Emmett were human, like me, then he would be blushing almost as red as I do. "Well…err…It's where we take the happy couple out to eat in a fancy restaurant." Emmett said. I knew that he had made that up on the spot, and I think Carlisle did too because he raised an eyebrow again at Emmett. Behind Emmett, I could see Edward chuckling. I suppose he read Emmett's mind and knew what he really had planned for me.

I was going to ask Edward what Emmett had planned, but I decided against it. I'm sure that it would be best if I didn't know.

"Smart choice Bella, because what Emmett had really planned was something that I'm sure would've made you blush redder than you have had before." Alice said to me. I guess she must've had a vision of what he had almost planned.

"So enough showing off your 'special gifts', let's go out and celebrate Jasper and Bella's newfound relationship." Esme said to us all. We grabbed our coats, since it was somewhat chilly outside right now. And my family needed to keep up the appearance of being normal. Just then I remembered that we lived in a small town, and there really wasn't anywhere fancy to go eat to celebrate the exciting news.

Ius890cv 8i89"So where are we going anyways? I mean, there's nothing really too fancy here."

"Bella, I'm surprised at you, we're not snobs you know, we can 'eat' anything, and anywhere we choose." Mom said with a sly grin. I guess I had gotten used to whenever we went out to eat somewhere on a special occasion we would go out somewhere where the only way to get a seat in the place was to call like weeks in advance.

Mom, Jasper, Alice, and I hopped in mom's Mercedes and Carlisle, Esme, Emmett and Edward drove Edward's Volvo. The Volvo followed us around town while we tried to look for something that sounded halfway decent to snack on. "Wait, what's that?" I pointed to off to the right. It was a barn-like structure and there was light illuminating from inside. I read the sign out front as we drove by and it said, _"Hoedown Tonight! Everyone Invited!"_ I had never been that good at dancing, but for some reason I wanted to try and go and get more 'involved' with the community, since it felt like I kept to my family mostly. I've been going to school here for the past three years, and I hadn't made a single friend yet, well I suppose that had to do with the fact that I still had Jayme to talk to. I mean we talked nonstop over instant messaging and Skype video chats were awesome too.

"_Sweet, let's go in guys. I wanna try out my country line dancing."_ Emmett said over the speaker phone. That was Alice's idea so we could throw ideas back and forth over the phone and not have to stop and talk every few miles. It was actually pretty smart. It was unanimous then, we would be going to our very first 'Hoedown'.

Once we pulled up and got out of our cars we heard 'Good Time' start up and I dragged Jasper in because I loved Alan Jackson, and I loved this song and I wanted to attempt line dancing.

"Bella, do you even know how to line dance, besides, I thought you didn't like to dance. What brought this on?" Honestly, I wasn't sure why, I guess it had to do with the fact that I was finally with a guy that I loved and that I knew loved me back. I just wanted to go out and have a good time. This song was just what I needed too.

_Work, work all week long  
Punchin' that clock from dusk till dawn.  
Countin' the days till Friday night  
That's when all the conditions are right.  
For a good time  
I need a good time._

I grabbed Jasper and hopped into a line and slowly got the hang of the dance moves and if I didn't know any better I'd say that Jasper has been line dancing before.

_Yea, I've been workin' all week  
And I'm tired and I don't wanna sleep  
I wanna have fun  
It's time for a good time_

I cashed my check, cleaned my truck  
Put on my hat, forgot about work  
Sun goin' down, headin' across town  
Pick up my baby and turn it around  
Good time,  
Aahh, I need a good time

I've been workin' all week  
And I'm tired and I don't wanna sleep  
I wanna have fun  
Time for a good time

HEY!

Pig in the ground, beer on ice  
Just like ole Hank taught us about  
Singin' along, Bocephus songs  
Rowdy friends all night long  
Good time  
Lord, we're having a good time,

We were getting into the music now. We were dancing and Jasper took me by the hand and spun me a bit and we went back to dancing. "Who would've thought you'd have been so light on your feet Bella. You're an amazing dancer." Jasper said to me as we kept on dancing to the beat.

And might I add that the song is quite catchy. I couldn't help but start singing along with the music. Everyone started in singing at the chorus as well it was so surreal, but amazing all at once.

_Yea, I've been workin' all week  
And I'm tired and I don't wanna sleep  
I wanna have fun  
It's time for a good time_

Whew

Heel toe dosey doe  
Scootin' our boots, swingin' doors  
B & D Kix and Dunn  
Honkin' tonk heaven, Double shotgun  
Good time,  
Lord, we're havin' a good time

Cause I've been workin' all week  
And I'm tired and I don't wanna sleep  
I wanna have fun  
It's time for a good time

Shot of Tequila, beer on tap  
Sweet southern woman set on my lap  
G with an O, O with a D  
T with an I and an M and an E  
And a good time  
Shhheww, good time  
I've been workin' all week  
And I'm tired and I don't wanna sleep  
I wanna have fun  
It's time for a good time

Ahh, turn it up now.

A Shot of Tequila.  
Beer on tap.  
A good looking woman.  
To set on my lap.

A G with an O, an O with a D  
A T with an I an M with an E  
That spells good time  
A good time

It seemed like we have been dancing forever, but I wasn't about to complain. I was having a blast with my family and the man that I love. And from what I could see, they were having just as much fun as I was.

I looked over towards Mom and Emmett and saw that they were standing side by side and I could see that Emmett was having some difficulties with the dance steps, and so mom stopped and slowly showed him each dance step, and then Emmett was back to dancing again.

"YeeHaw!!" Emmett screamed as he started dancing again. He could pass for a true 'country bumkin' if he felt like it, that's how good he was at dancing now.

"You're a natural Em." I yell over to him as I was dancing next to Jasper.

_Ohh, I've been workin' all week  
And I'm tired and I don't wanna sleep  
I wanna have fun  
Time for a good time_.

Twelve o'clock, two o'clock three o'clock four  
Five o'clock we know were that's gonna go  
Closing the door, shuttin' em down  
Head for that Waffle House way across town  
Good time  
Ohh, we're havin' a good time.  
Ohh, I've been workin' all week  
And I'm tired and I don't wanna sleep  
I wanna have fun  
It's time for a good time

Ohh, I've been workin' all week  
And I'm tired and I don't wanna sleep  
I wanna have fun  
It's time for a good time

Ohh, I've been workin' all week  
And I'm tired and I don't wanna sleep  
I wanna have fun  
It's time for a good time

Ohh, yea, a good time.

I need a good time.

Yea, a good time

Once that song was over everyone stopped in their tracks and started applauding and hooting and hollering as the band did a little improve ending.

I was about to go take a seat with Jasper, but he grabbed me by the arm gently to stop me. "Bella, where are you going? There's still time for dancing. "

I was about to protest, but then "Cowboy Take Me Away" by the Dixie Chicks started playing. I know that they had caught a lot of flack lately with their lead singer, but I didn't care about that, what I cared about were their songs.

_I said I wanna touch the earth  
I wanna break it in my hands  
I wanna grow something wild and unruly_

I wanna sleep on the hard ground  
In the comfort of your arms  
On a pillow of blue bonnets  
And a blanket made of stars

Oh it sounds good to me

I said cowboy take me away  
Fly this girl as high as you can  
Into the wild blue  
Set me free oh I pray  
Closer to Heaven above  
And closer to you  
Closer to you

I know that this wasn't a good song to slow dance to, but Jasper and I made it work. Besides, this song fit my mood right now. Being with Jasper made me feel even closer to who I was and who I was going to be.

_I wanna walk and not run  
I wanna skip and not fall  
I wanna look at the horizon  
And not see a building standing tall_

I wanna be the only one  
For miles and miles  
Except for maybe you  
And your simple smile

Oh it sounds good to me  
Yes it sounds so good to me

Cowboy take me away  
Fly this girl as high as you can  
Into the wild blue  
Set me free oh I pray  
Closer to Heaven above  
And closer to you  
Closer to you

I said I wanna touch the earth  
I wanna break it in my hands  
I wanna grow something wild and unruly  
Oh it sounds so good to me

Cowboy take me away  
Fly this girl as high as you can  
Into the wild blue  
Set me free oh I pray  
Closer to Heaven above  
And closer to you  
Closer to you

Closer to you

Cowboy take me away

Closer to you

Once the song was over I leaned my head on Jasper's shoulder. He smelled of peppermint, mixed with axe deodorant spray. It was weird, I didn't know that vampires needed to wear deodorant, but I then I guessed that it had to do with 'keeping up appearances' and seem normal.

"Jasper, can I ask you a question, and promise not to laugh" I said as I chewed on my bottom lip.

"Sure darlin' what do you want to know?" He said while staring into my eyes, and not just to keep eye contact, I could sense that he was deeply aware of what I was doing and I had his complete undivided attention.

"Well, I've been thinking, and well, why did you fall in love with me in the first place? I mean, I'm the plainest girl on the planet, no scratch that, the universe." I said then looked down to the ground with shame.

Jasper started chuckling a little. I playfully smacked his chest, "I told you not to laugh!" I said while trying not to laugh myself. "I can't help it darlin', you are nowhere near plain Isabella Marie Swan. You are the most beautiful and most intelligent human being I have met since the beginning of my existence. I want to spend the rest of your life with you."

_The rest of my life?! _Did that mean he wasn't planning on ever turning me? I mean, I just always thought that eventually I would be turned into a vampire. I mean, never want to leave my family, and being turned into a vampire were two things I was looking forward to.

I was not happy about this. I was going to let Jasper know this, and let him know loud and clear.

"Take cover Jasper, this might get ugly." Alice said as she walked past us towards the bathroom, once again, to keep up appearances.

"Jasper Harrison Whitlock! What did that last comment mean? Do not love me? I mean, I want to spend the rest of my existence with you! That means that I plan on becoming a vampire just like you." I said in a harsh whisper, so not to let anyone know what we were really talking about. "Besides, if you don't change me, I can ask someone else to you know, and if they say no, then I'll go and find a different vampire. But know this Jasper Whitlock, I plan on becoming a vampire one way or another! Mark my words Jasper Whitlock."

All Jasper did was just stand there and stare a hole in me. Was he angry with me? Did I go overboard again? What if my wanting to be a vampire would make him 'leave me'?

"Jasper?"

"Isabella Marie Swan, you know that I love you with all my being! I want to spend the rest of my existence with you too, and for the becoming a vampire, I just never really considered that you wanted to become a vampire. So please tone it down a bit sweetheart, I didn't know you were wanting to become a vampire. Give me some time to think about that and I will let you know my opinion on the matter."

Now I felt stupid. I knew that I was blushing since I could feel my cheeks start to get warm. I couldn't even look him in the eyes I was so embarrassed. Jasper lifted my head with his hand and made me look him in the eye.

"Bella, you know that I love you, and you do not need to feel embarrassment whatsoever. Just know that I love you and that's all that matters."

Just then Jasper pulled me in and our lips met in warm passionate bliss. I couldn't be any happier than I was in this moment.

I knew that Jasper loved me that was the main reason I had considered becoming a vampire as well. I would just have to figure out a way to convince Jasper that that was the right decision to make, then I remembered I would have to get the OK from mom, and with her track record of turning humans to vampires wasn't very good. I knew that she treasured that I was human, and I wasn't so sure if she wanted to let that go just yet.

Then all of a sudden an idea came to mind. I had the perfect plan.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the minor cliffy, but I also want to take the time to apologize for not updating any of my stories forever. I have been stuck with lots of homework from school, and by the time I get done with hw and school it's time to get ready for bed. So now I have to write things out then type it up and then update stories. The next one will be All My Life. Hope you check it out :D**

**_Cookie Question: _**_I looked into his eyes, abruptly grasping that this was every bit as new to him as it was to me. As many years of unfathomable experience as he had, this was hard for him, too. (Twilight pg. 265)_

**Let me know what you thought of this story, and please go check out those to amazing country songs :D I have Good Times Stuck in my head from listening to it so much while typing this chapter lol**


	29. Too Close For Comfort!

**A/N: once again, amazing review response guys :D I love that you love my story so much. I still can't get over how many reviews I receive for this story even though I keep asking :P I know I've said this before, but when I started this story, I had a goal to get at least 100 reviews, but you all helped me squish that call altogether :D now I have a 'rough' goal to get at least 1000 :P (if that doesn't happen by the time this story is over I won't be upset one bit) I may be 'sad' but I won't just stop the story altogether. :P BTW the answer to the cookie question was, **Bella Swan**. It went along with the chapter for once :D lol…**

****BTW you don't have to answer the cookie question to get a shout out :) I've decided that I will still give you a shout out :) but I just won't add a * next to your name :) so keep the reviews coming I love to hear from you all**

**Here are the people who reviewed:  
* - **who answered correctly

EmraldEyez , Bookfreak30987 , *iloveemmettcullen101 , *RangerRainbow  
*AshleyCullenHale3 ,* reina13 , *MysteryTwiLover058 , wendy1969  
Bellaangel1383 , *liveddadream , *1dreamkeeper , *Katiealpha  
JXB Addicted , *Twilight Diaries , *AvidReader417 , Roses4Cullen  
*Kennedy Wolf Cullen , *The Twilight Trio xxx , *DanielaDreamer , eMmEtT's-LiTtLe-SisS  
*TwilightFreak1609 , *bookworm2341 , *Hyper Black Wolf , *h2ocatluvr33  
*HateHarryJamesPotterIsMe

* * *

**Bella POV:**

The plan would work perfectly, but I would have to make sure to hide it from Alice. I would try and find Maria, and if I were in trouble, Jasper would have to come and save me. I mean, if Jasper was going to try and keep me human, I might as well make it as hard on them as possible.

But then I thought about it some more and one, I was petrified of even attempting to face Maria, second being that I had no clue where to even start looking, and third was that I knew if I had done this reckless act I would be disappointing my family, and saddening them all. I would forever hate myself if I were to do such a horrible thing.

I got out of bed and decided to go get dressed for school, and face being a human for a little while longer.

"Bella, you better get a move on if you want to be on time to school." Mom said to me as I walked slowly down the stairs with my backpack on one shoulder. "Mom, do I have to go? I mean, you all are going hunting while I'm at school, and by the time you guys get back it'll be time for dinner. Can't I just go over and stay with Crystal and all them?" I said with pleading eyes. Mom thought about it for a second but decided against it.

"Bells, some of will be back by the time you get home from school, so you'll be fine. I've already checked ahead." Alice said as she tapped her temple. Sometimes my family's gifts got on my nerves, but I had to grow to love it.

At least it wouldn't look too odd that my family was gone except me since only Alice and Edward were still students in school with me. Emmett, Mom, and Jasper had already graduated and were off at college, or at least that was the cover story.

_Honk! Honk!_

That would be the school bus to take me off to my personal hell on earth, and hopefully it would go slightly faster today knowing that I would get to see my family again. The cover story today was that both Edward and Alice got food poisoning from eating chicken that was prepared poorly when we went out to eat last night.

I rushed off to catch the bus. I looked over my shoulder as I slowly trudged onto the transportation to my personal hell.

**

"_Hey Bella, where's your hunky brother gone off too?"_

"_Yea where's smoking Alice?" _

Those were only a few of the questions I was asked constantly all day. As you could probably already guess compared to my family, I was just plain ol' me. Now I wasn't jealous of the, I was just tired of being plain. But then the more I thought about it the more I realized I really didn't like being the center of attention, so I guess not being noticed constantly was a semi good thing.

I made the same old excuse that they were home sick and they seemed to slowly back off. I thanked the lord for my quick thinking, and for the idea from Alice about the food poisoning angle.

"Hey Bells, what was the homework assignment in Mrs. Hogan's anatomy class?" Lindsey said to me as we walked to our lockers. She was the closest person I had to a best friend here. I tended to keep to myself and my family mostly. I guess you could say that my family being gone 'forced' me to associate with people here more than I was used to.

"Uh, I think it was over chapter six, and I think that was over the integument systems. Oh and we're suppose to read over pages one hundred twenty-three to one hundred thirty." It wasn't all that much, but that may be because I skimmed through it before it was assigned since I had already had anatomy back in New York City.

"Thanks Bella, I can't believe the principal hasn't allowed you to skip a grade, it's like you already know what's going to covered. I mean, you have the highest grade in the class." I guess that was true, I never made much of it.

I thanked Lindsey and I went on my way towards my last class for the day, one that I really didn't like entirely, and that was chemistry. I was half way decent at math and conversions, but the 'science' behind it was a bit confusing to me. Now physics, I understood that a lot better. I really wasn't sure why, but it was.

And thankfully class was over before I knew it. I headed straight for my baby. I still couldn't believe that they had gotten me a Honda Civic. I hopped in and raced, staying under the speed limit, towards home. I didn't have much homework to do. Out of the five classes I had I had a test in three of them. So by the time I finished the last one my brain was practically fried.

I dropped my backpack off by the black couch that was near the island in the open kitchen area. I rummaged through the kitchen to try and find some kind of snack, and really wasn't all that hungry, so I just grabbed a stick of string cheese. I peeled back the plastic and switched on the television to see what all was on, and I had to say that for the hundreds of channel's we had there was absolutely nothing on.

I felt my pocket vibrate a bit and checked my phone and saw that it was a text from Alice.

_From: Alice  
hey bells, finishin up w/ hunt b home soon. Ttyfn tc_

I loved how even when they were off hunting one of them still took time out to make sure that I was doing alright and that I knew what was going on at all times.

_From: Bella  
cool, ty 4 the update. dn't wrry bout me. I'll b fine ;)_

Not even five seconds later I got a reply

_From: Alice  
we all wrry bout you. You can be a klutz at timez :P_

I rolled my eyes and put my phone back in my pocket. I knew that I could be a klutz, and I had grown accustomed to that, and I also had to get used to some of my family giving me a hard time for it at times.

I finally found a channel that apparently had an all day Criminal Minds marathon and I would gladly watch it. I had come across it when I was searching for NCIS. Criminal Minds was another crime drama, but it had something 'different', something that drew me in and kept me hooked. I have to say that Morgan, and Garcia are two of my favorite characters. I liked Reid, but he tended to get on my nerves at times, but not in a bad way, it was mostly because he had a tendency to ramble to the point that people would have to yell to grab his attention so he'd be quiet.

"What an interesting show. I never understood why humans get so wrapped up in their television shows. It takes away from what's right in front of them." A sadistic voice said from behind the couch I was sitting on. I quickly turned my head to see my worst nightmare standing in the living room. She had shoulder-length black hair that in the light had a shiny tint to it. Then to top it all off she had the bright crimson eyes. "H-how did you find me?!"

"It was quite easy actually little one. I asked around town and they were more than willing to talk, especially a girl, I think she said her name was Lindsey, she was quite the talker too. She even begged for me to not hurt her. I allowed her that one request. She didn't even feel a thing." Maria said with a sadistic cackle.

It was the kind of laugh that someone would slowly back away from. Then it dawned on me that Lindsey, the closest thing I had to a friend in this town that was stuck in the middle of nowhere, was dead. And it was all because of me.

"W-why? Lindsey was innocent?"

"Was she? I mean, she was friends with you after all. You got away, lead a double life, lying to everyone you come into contact with, so she was in face in a roundabout way lying too. It was only fair I punish her for what she did."

"B-but she was innocent! Why not come after me?"

"Well dearie, that's why I'm here. Now where is the rest of your family?"

_Lie!_

I jumped a bit. The voice I heard sounded like Jasper's, but Jasper was nowhere in sight.

"They're on their way back as we speak so you better leave if you want to live." I said with more confidence that I really had.

"Oh really, well then I think I'll wait and give them a show worth watching." Maria said as she gently plopped down on the couch I had just previously sat on.

_Bargain with her!_

Ok, the voice was really starting to freak me out, but for some reason I trusted the voice and did as it asked.

"If you leave, I promise you can have my blood when I turn 18 before the volturi can even get a hold of me." I knew that I was risking my own life, but I needed her to leave."

"Two years seems a long time to me, and I can be very impatient."

Just then Maria had zipped over to me to stand right in front of me, and with lightening fast reflexes she gripped me hard by my throat and slowly lifted me up. I struggled to lift myself a bit to try and grab some air so I wouldn't pass out.

"See, when I want something then I go after it. I don't like waiting around Bella. Last time I did that it cost me some delicious blood." Maria said as she looked me in the eyes, then it occurred to me that she had, in fact, meant me.

She slowly set me down on my feet but pulled me close and tilted my head to bare my neck and sink her teeth into me when there was a crashing sound. That's when everything seemed to happen so fast, because next thing I knew I was flying through the air and crashing into the black grand piano. I felt a searing pain in my left arm and right leg. I moaned a bit as I tried to move, and found that it hurt too much to even try and move my leg. My left arm I could still move it, but it was still sore.

I managed to adjust my vision enough to see Maria restrained at her neck against the opposite wall by Emmett, and Jasper was being held back by Edward and I could see that Edward was struggling a bit.

"Bella, are you able to move your leg at all?" I was a bit surprised when I heard Carlisle's sudden voice. I was unable to speak. I wasn't sure why. I assumed that he could see that too, because he instantly started looking me over.

"I'll have to get an x ray to make sure, but I think you might've fractured your radius, and I'm pretty sure you've broken your femur. Is there any other pains anywhere else?" I shook my head no, and I must've shaken my head too fast because I started feeling a bit lightheaded.

"Bella are you alright?" His voice was slowly starting to sound as if I were running away from him, it was getting harder and harder to hear him.

"Bella! Bella, I you're going into shock, you need to stay awake."

I tried to tell him that I just felt tired and that I would be ok, but nothing came out of my mouth. As I slowly started fading away I saw Emmett, Jasper, and Edward putting objects into a fire, and I saw purple smoke. That was the last thing I remember seeing as I finally gave in and let unconsciousness overtake me.

* * *

**A/N: So what did you think? So sorry it took me forever to update, I've been preoccupied with school. Btw **LOST! **and **All My Life** will be wrapping up soon. I may wait a while before starting new stories, but I will continue to update my other stories.**

**I really have nothing to say other than please review and here is the next cookie question:**

"_She's diabolical." (Twilight, chapter 18)_

**Have fun trying to figure it out ;) it's getting hard to find quotes that directly go with the chapters, so please bare with me if it sometimes doesn't quite match :-\ other than that I will see you next time ;) hope you review :D**


	30. You're Lying!

**A/N: So sorry for not updating sooner I got caught up in school work. I've decided that I am going to make Maria suffer a bit longer, and what Bella saw was a body part being thrown into a make-shift fire, because she doesn't deserve that kind of courtesy :P lol btw the answer to the question was Mr. **Emmett Cullen/McCarty**. Hope you enjoy.**

**Here are the people that reviewed last Chapter:**

VolleyballPlayer14 , _*****_EdwardCuellenIs17Forever , _*****_Lisha K. , bookworm2341  
Don't-Trust-The-Rubber-Duckies , _*****_Violetsrblue123 , _*****_.Hale , _*****_iloveemmettcullen101  
_*****_Bates1995 , Taylor Whitlock , _*****_livedadream , _*****_Angel Alexander  
PunkGirl1087 , _*****_joce992002299 , TwilightFreak1609 , MysteryTwiLover058  
_*****_RangerRainbow , _*****_Jezebel Whitlock , eMeEtT's-LiTtLe-SisS , Hyper Black Wolf  
_*****_AshleyCullenHale3 , Bella Alice Rose , _*****_Kitasky123 , _*****_JXB Addicted  
_*****_h2ocatluver33 , xxbabyxox , _*****_SapphireMouseWhitlockHale , _*****_Shirley007  
HateHarryJamesPotterIsMe , *Twilightlover19 , Bates1995(hope you enjoy my little revision)

***- means that they answered the cookie question right**

* * *

**Jasper POV:**

_Bella is hurt! I need to protect her!_

That's what kept running though my head as I took in the scene before me. My primal instincts nearly got the best of me as soon as I got a whiff of the blood, but reminding myself that this blood belonged to Bella I immediately got a hold on my bloodlust and went directly for Maria's throat, but was stopped just short of my destined target. Edward had his grip on me.

"Let go Edward!" I growled as I struggled out of his grip. He may be faster, but he wasn't the strongest vampire in this coven, that was Emmett, and he was busy holding Maria by her throat.

"Give me a reason why we shouldn't tear you limb from limb right here and now?"

"I have information that I think you all might want to hear." Maria said in her normal tone. I could tell that she wanted something once she gave the information. That's just how she was, always has been and most likely always will be. She was like that when I was a part of her army back then, and was like that now.

"Start talking." Emmett said as he tightened his grip around her neck. Being around Maria for so long I could tell when her information was true or not, plus what with my gift and Maria's ability to sense the truth in conversations and to sense the truth in what people said, I decided to let the bitch talk.

"Now what do I get if I spill my juicy secrets? It looks all one-sided to me."

_Shit!_

Maria was too smart to see past our idea. Then I reminded myself of her gift to sense the truth. Next thing I remember hearing was a high pitched scream. I focused in and saw Emmett ripped off Maria's arm at the shoulder and threw it into the fire. Causing purple smoke to come up from the bright orange flames that came from the make-shift fire we made in readiness of Maria's quick demise.

I could feel accomplishment and fright flow through the room. Maria deserved what she got and to be frightened!

"Start talking if you want to stay intact!" Rosalie snarled from behind Emmett. Like me, Rosalie was seconds from ripping Maria to shreds.

"Ok, ok, ok. As you've probably already heard, Aro knows about your little human _pet_." Everyone snarled at Maria's comment about Bella. Bella was family and never thought of as a pet. Speaking about Bella, I took this opportunity to check on Bella, but when I turned she was nowhere to be seen.

"Relax son, she's heavily medicated and up in her room." Carlisle said as I rushed upstairs to be with her, my family had the situation covered, I wanted to see Bella for myself. Once I got upstairs, I quietly and slowly opened her door and saw that she was asleep, and by the sound of her heart beat it was a deep sleep. I quietly and carefully got into the bed with her and sat next her. Her skin felt so warm and inviting. I sat up while I watched her even breathing. It was rather entrancing, but as I sat there I could hear the conversation still going on downstairs thanks to vampire sensitive hearing.

"_Anyway, Aro told me that he would have to see the human 'pet', and after being in here I can sense he already visited you all."_

I heard Rosalie scoff to the obvious state. I sent her a wave of content and calm. I needed to keep my cool while I was near Bella, I didn't want to start projecting everyone's emotions I was feeling onto her and cause her discomfort in any way.

"_Something Aro purposely left out was that he plans to take your precious Bella and harness her gift for his own personal agenda."_

My jaw dropped, we all knew that Aro, if provoked he would do whatever he though seemed fit, but he was bound by a law, a law that he and his brothers created. This law states: _'No vampire shall be forced to join another coven if unwilling to do so'_. That and many others were practically written in stone.

"You're lying! That's against one of the vampire laws!" Carlisle said with an underlying tone of anger. Carlisle rarely got angry. Carlisle was an expert when it came to the vampire laws though; he had stayed with the Volturi for a short period of time, but quickly left, because of the unneeded bloodshed.

"I say we tear her limb from limb and throw her into the fire and burn her ashes!" Emmett snarled. I decided I wanted to be a part of this, and carefully got out of Bella's bed and hurried down stairs to help. The sooner we got rid of her, the sooner we would get on with our existence in peace. Just then I heard Bella shift in her bed. I hurried upstairs to check on her condition. Once I got to her bedside and saw that she was fine and that her emotions were in check I heard a blood-curdling shriek coming from downstairs. I could smell a potent mixture of ash, burning wood, and a musky perfume. All that belonged to what was left of Maria.

"How's squirt doing Jazz? Carlisle said that she has a broken leg, arm, and a possible concussion, but since Carlisle gave her drugs to help her sleep instead of keeping her awake, means that she obviously doesn't have a concussion." I chuckled softly; Esme's new job at the hospital gave her more medical insight each and every day.

"How's my baby doing?" Rosalie said as she shoved past Esme. "Sorry Esme…" Esme just smiled and nodded her head in acknowledgement. We all knew that Carlisle was an amazing doctor, but with Rosalie's protective nature in full effect we decided not to push her.

Before I knew it everyone was upstairs standing in Bella's room.

"Boys, go down and clean the mess up before I decide to 'ground' the three of you!" Esme said in a stern motherly tone. The kind of tone that you really never wanted to hear, because then you knew that if you didn't do as asked you would either get yelled at, or in a vampire's case, something much, much worse.

I nodded my head and we headed downstairs quickly to clean up the mess…it would be as if nothing in the last half had happened.

* * *

**Rosalie POV:**

I can't believe Maria would like that! We all knew Aro, and how he, Marcus, and Caius lived by the rules they created. Besides, I didn't care if Jasper said she had the gift to sense the truth or not, Aro would not go back on this deal.

The more I thought about what Maria said, the more I started to second guess my first thought.

"Everything ok Rosalie?" I looked up to meet Esme's gaze. I let out a sigh and nodded my head. "I'm ok, just thinking about what Maria said. I don't think I could handle it if she was right, and Aro takes Bella to fulfill his own personal agenda.

"Rose, we've known each other for over seventy years, so I can tell when you're thinking about something and trying to hide it sweetheart."

I heaved a heavy sigh and began to explain to Esme my concerns about what Maria told us. Oddly enough Esme had the same thoughts as I did.

"…mom, is that you?" I froze and quickly turned my head towards my baby girl who was laying in her in bed. Her eyes struggled to open; whatever Carlisle gave her must've really knocked her out cold.

"Yes Belly Bean, momma's here." This made her smile, but I could tell that she was fighting to stay awake. "WH-where's Maria?" Even though she was tired I could tell that she was still worried. I knew that once I told her the good news she would smile and go back to sleep peacefully.

"Emmett, Edward and I got rid of her the only way you can get rid of a vampire baby." I knew that she knew what I was referring to and probably thanked me for sparing her the gruesome details.

Bella mumbled something that even with our sensitive hearing couldn't quite make out. "I think we should let her rest for now Rose she'll-"

"She'll wake up in four hours, twenty minutes, and forty-eight seconds from now." Alice said a bit too perky. I huffed a bit but reluctantly got up from my daughter's bed and we all quietly snuck out of her room to give her some peace and quiet.

Those four hours went by slower than it normally would, and of course as Alice predicted Bella woke up and blinked a few times to adjust her eyesight.

"Hello sleepy Bella, how are you feeling?"

"Like I was hit by a bus…why do I feel like I missed something incredibly important?"

We all stiffened at her observation. We were still getting used to the fact that Bella was more observant than regular humans. Remembering what Maria said, about Aro wanting to harness Bella's gift once she was turned, would her gift be like Alice's? This made my decision to try and keep her human made even more sense.

"Well you were thrown up against Edward's piano pretty hard; you smashed it to smithereens, which was frickin sweet!...err... I mean that was really terrible." Emmett added after I slapped his stomach. I mean I loved the goof ball, but he still sometimes was a bit disrespectful of the previous events that had happened downstairs.

"What Emmett is trying to say baby, is that we're just glad that you're ok, minus the whole broken arm and leg thing." I couldn't help but shake my head and roll my eyes. Alice meant well, but there was no real way to say that we were all happy that she was alive and well even though she was still hurt.

"How about we leave Bella alone so she can get some rest." Thank goodness for Esme's good sense of timing. Everyone left, but I stayed behind to tuck in my daughter, and to also make sure she was really ok. I could only imagine what was going through her mind right now.

"Mom, is what Maria said true? Does Aro really want me for my future gift?" _If that bitch wasn't already dead I'd kill her myself. _Suddenly though, I felt a calming sensation run through me and I knew that it came from Jasper. "I can't say for sure Belly Bean, I wish I knew, but then where's the fun in that then?" I attempted to chuckle, but it still sounded forced. I could tell that she didn't even believe me.

I let out a sigh. "Bella, there will be people who want you dead, and there will be people that love you. You've already found the people that love you unconditionally, and that would be your family. You got to stop focusing on the negative and realize that you have got something that most people couldn't even imagine of having." I knew that that sound a bit too 'Hallmark Special', but it was the complete truth.

"I understand that mom, I just wish that I could enjoy becoming like the rest of my family instead of feeling that I have to 'force' my family to do this."

_Wait, what?_

She wanted to become what we were? Monsters? She wanted to willingly become what I've always thought as a curse? But why would she want that? I knew that part of me was doing backflips of joy from hearing such news, but the sensible part was telling me that we still had to find a way to postpone the inevitable and try and save Bella from this.

I knew that I wasn't alone, we would just have to try and figure out a plan…no matter what it would take!

* * *

**A/N: so what did you think? I am SO SO SO SO SO SO SO sorry for not updating sooner, I've been so caught up in school and finals, I am currently on a 2 week break from school so I should be able to pop out a few chapters for my lovely reviewers ;) **

**Again the whole killing Maria slowly idea is all thanks to** Bates1995**. As for the next chapter, I think 30 reviews sounds reasonable don't you? ;)**

**Quote:**

_I'm sure all this sounds a little bizarre, coming from a vampire. But I'm hoping that there is still a point to this life, even for us. It's a long shot, I'll admit. By all accounts, we're damned regardless. But I hope, maybe foolishly, that we'll get some measure of credit for trying. (NM, Chp. 2 pg. 36)_

****Also, stay tuned for a one shot called, **Before He Cheats** This is in the process, and will probably (hopefully) be a long one shot) ;)**


	31. Will You Marry Me?

**A/N: So sorry it took me so long to update, I've been so preoccupied with school and I'm also doing homework, kennel (clean up after dogs and cats) before school and every other Sunday. So please bear with me. The answer to the Cookie Question last chapter was **_Carlisle Cullen_. **Let me know what you think about the twist at the end of this chapter ;)**

**The Following Reviewed This Chapter:**

Khaos-is-my-middle-name , *reina13 , HeavenlyAngel134  
*Florida-swimmer(lol your 2 reviews made me laugh so you get this little extended shout out :P)  
*jordanfrey31 , jackiessxyleprochaun , *iloveemmettcullen101  
*xoxrockin101xox(glad that you like the story and thank you for the awesome review :) ),  
eMmEtT's-LiTtLe-SisS , HelsTheTwerd , *angelinaryejindin1708 (glad you like it) ,  
Princess Aphrodite Volturi , *bookworm2341 , *h2ocatluvr33 , Peaceful Dragon Rose  
Twilight Diaries , JXB Addicted , *Namine94 , Lazy Black Wolf , *RangerRainbow  
Violetsrblue123 , *MysteryTwiLover058 , *purple-butterfly333  
*Bookfreak30987 , *HateHarryJamesPotterIsMe(glad you liked the Emmett phrase), *Clarissalightwood5979 , malicious strangler , *Bookworm694

**Bella POV:**

It had been a few months since Maria was ripped to shreds, and a few days since my own mother didn't want me to be changed, frankly, I think my entire family didn't want me to be changed.

But I didn't want to dwell on the negative, because Jasper was taking me out on some sort of surprise date. Wasn't much of a surprise, since Alice rushed in and starting rummaging through my closet. Now that wasn't all too different for her to do, but she was humming and finding outfits that I wouldn't normally wear.

"Alice, what are you doing?" I asked as I sat up in my bed to get a better look at what exactly she was doing.

"I'm just doing what I do every school morning for you silly Bella, I'm coordinating your outfit." Alice said as she started holding different shirts and skirts together to see if they complimented each other enough or not. Then I remembered that today was Saturday. Alice and I made an agreement when I first started high school, that she would get to dress me on school days, but when it came to the weekend I wore whatever I wanted.

"Nice try Alice, today's Saturday, so spill it. Why are you REALLY going through my closet?"

I could sense that Alice really wanted to tell me, but something, or someone, was compelling her to keep it a secret.

"I'm sorry Bella, I've been sworn to secrecy. What I can say is that you should wear…this!" Alice said with a big smile on her face. She held up a pair of jeans and a cute green baby doll shirt. Alice put that outfit back and held up a jean jacket and a pair of hiking boots.

"I normally don't allow people in this family to wear such ugly boots, but where you're going to go tonight you're going to need it."

Ok so this helped me narrow down the possible location Jasper was going to take me t. I guess I will just have to wait and see where that specific location will be. Now the hard part would have to wait and worry where the special place Jasper was going to take me.

I just finished changing into my "Alice-approved" outfit when my mom walked in. I smiled at her as she gracefully walked in. The expression on her face soft and caring. As I was lacing up my boots I saw her look at the pictures I had on my end table close to my bed. One was of Ross and Crustal on their wedding day. It was still somewhat painful that Ross left with Crystal and her Coven. The only ones who stayed behind here with us were Beau and Arianna, but that was only because Edward and Alice didn't want to leave. Arianna was ok with it and Beau loved Alice so much that he would do practically anything she would ask him to do.

"I know that he was and is your best friend sweetie, but it was his choice to leave. I mean he truly cares for Crystal."

"I know that mom, in a roundabout way I am in the same situation. I love my family, I would do anything for you guys, you know that, so why do I not have a say in whether or not I stay human or not?"

"Bella, this situation is completely different. Crystal and Ross are vampires already. We never had a choice; we never had anyone to fight for us. I am not going to let you end your human life just because of some ridiculous agreement we made with the Volturi."

I let out a sigh and plopped down on the bed next to my mom. I understood what she was saying, but if I didn't become a vampire too, then I would lose my whole family, the people I care about. Aro said that I would be killed along with my family for harboring a human that knew about the vampire world or just my family would be killed and I would remain a vampire but with no family. I did not want either scenario to happen.

"Mom, you do realize that if I am kept human, you and everyone else will be killed for keeping a human with you. I don't want that to happen, please, I want you to want this for me too mom." I said as I started to sob uncontrollably. I quickly took my mom into a hug and kept crying on her shoulder.

I hated crying in front of other people, but this was such an emotional subject for me. I finally stopped myself from crying and pushed myself off of her and reached over behind my mom and grabbed a handful of tissues. I handed some to my mom and kept some for myself. I wiped away my tears then proceeded to blow my stopped up nose; which always seemed to happen whenever I cry too long, too hard, or both at the same time.

"Baby, I understand how you're feeling right now, but have you really thought about what you'll be giving up if you decide to go through with it?" My mom said as her eyes started to tear up, but no tears every fell.

"Yes, I have mom, but if I stay human I'll lose you, and have no one to call family. I would grow old and probably end up alone." I knew that I hit a nerve with her, but it needed to be said. My mom pinched the bridge of her nose between her thumb, index finger and middle finger as she sighed.

"I guess I just want what I think is best for you, but I now know that you are old enough to start making your own decisions, even the 'life-changing' ones." I smiled a bit and leaned back over and gave her a tight hug. Even though she didn't out right say it, I knew that I had finally, after so many weeks, I had her blessing.

"Bella, Jasper's downstairs." Esme said as she poked her head in my room. My mom stood up and gently pulled up from the bed, and gently walked me to my vanity mirror so that we were standing side by side. Compared to her I looked as plain as a piece of brown cardboard. "I want you to have something that belonged to my grandmother, which she gave to my mother, who gave it to me and now I'm giving it to you Bella." My mom said while trying not to tear up; she pulled out a small blue velvet drawstring bad with gold tassels. My mom opened the bag and pulled out the most beautiful necklace I have ever seen. The necklace looked as if it was carved from stone, but it was a beautiful metal and was jewel incrusted with what looked to be emeralds and green diamonds.

"M-mom, it's so beautiful, are you sure you trust me with something that is so meaningful to your family?"

"Silly Bella, you ARE my family." My mom said as she leaned over and hugged me. I felt loved and cared for, more now than ever. Mom moved my hair to the side and gently wrapped the long necklace around my neck then let it drape down as she closed the clasp.

I looked in the mirror and I liked what I saw. My mom was standing beside me smile, and I couldn't help but smile as well.

"I love it mom…thank you." I said then turned to hug her. I felt myself start to cry softly, but this time it was because I was happy. I stopped sudden and sniffled away the tears. "I guess I should get going mom." I said as I gathered up my things. "I love you." I said over my shoulder as I walked out of my room and towards the stairs. I slowly walked down them and saw Jasper speaking with Carlisle about something. Carlisle was the first to make eye contact with me and he smiled up at me, which of course I couldn't help but smile back at him. I even felt myself blush a bit. Jasper saw that Carlisle was no longer looking at him and he turned to see what he was looking at. When I saw him look at me I couldn't help but blush even brighter shade of red. I felt my heart skip a few beats and my breathing caught in my chest, leaving me breathless.

I could feel butterflies start to flutter around in my stomach, and I even felt giddy.

"You look breath-taking Darlin'."

"This coming from the dead boyfriend who hasn't had a _real_ breath of fresh air since the civil war?" Emmett said as he grinned. I couldn't help but smile a bit at his attempt at poking fun at Jasper.

"Yes Emmett, I know that we don't _actually_ breathe, it was a metaphor."

"Don't try and change the subject Jasper, I'm trying to make fun of you."

Edward and I couldn't help but shake our heads in sympathy. Emmett was smart when it came to hunting and sports, but when trying to do comebacks he still needed some work. Jasper decided to let it brush off and took my hand in his.

"Are you all ready to go Bella?" He asked as he looked me over. "Yes, I'm ready to go, now can you tell me where we're going?" Jasper gave me a crooked grin. "No silly Bella, I want this to be a surprise ok." He said with a bigger smile and even a wink. I let out a sigh and nodded my head as I smiled softly. I suppose this was where I would give in graciously and let him do whatever he had planned, even though the 'not knowing' part was starting to make me even more curious.

"When do you think you two will be back?" Esme asked as she leaned into Carlisle's hold on her. "Probably around Sunday late afternoon Esme, we'll be safe ok." He winked again and I couldn't help but grin as if I had passed gas. He seemed to always make me feel this way. I felt safe, loved, and that I could be myself around him. I know that I felt that way with my whole family, but it meant something completely different when I was with Jasper.

With that said jasper and I walked out to his car. Once we were in and buckled he gunned it down the gravel driveway kicking up some gravel pebbles as he sped off. "So are you really going to keep the destination of our date a secret he whole time, or are you going to give in and tell me?" Jasper didn't answer he just turned his gaze to me and grin ear to ear then wink at me. I couldn't help but sigh in annoyance, but with that grin on his face I couldn't stay mad.

"What I can say is that Alice is right, you are going to need those hiking boots."

I just sighed and watched as the farm scenery slowly faded into the darkness that was the night. A few hours later we were walking into an airport. Ok, now I was really curious where Jasper was taking me. I had only lived in Houston, New York City, and East Valley Iowa, and nothing really to go back to in any of those towns, so where was Jasper taking me?

"Ok Bella, now comes the complicated part, do you trust me?" Ok, now I was really starting to feel my stomach turn into knots and doing summersaults as we walked through the terminals to get to wherever we were headed. Jasper got to the ticket counter and grabbed our tickets and we were told to go ahead and board the plane.

Once we were seated Jasper got up from his designated seat. "Jasper, where are you going?" He ignored my question and went to the flight attendant standing next to the microphone. He was whispering something to her that was causing her to smile and even giggle. I couldn't help but feel somewhat jealous. I gripped the arms of the seat I was sitting in and I saw that my knuckles were turning white. I relaxed some when I saw Jasper walk back to his seat next to me and open the blind next to him to have a better view of the skyline when we took off.

"You seemed pretty chummy with the flight attendant up there…" I hated to sound obviously jealous but I couldn't help it he just seemed so chummy with her. "Awe Bella, you're cute when you get jealous like that. Your nose wrinkles and your face flush a bright shade of red." Jasper said as he touched my cheek. I could feel myself start to flush.

"_Attention all passengers, we are now preparing to depart from the airport, I would like you all to please turn off all cell phones, beepers, pagers, and fasten your seat belts."_

Then the instructional video started to play about all the emergency equipment and what to do in case of an evacuation. I decided to ignore the video and felt myself slowly fall asleep against Jasper's shoulder.

"_Attention all passengers we have arrived, please put all trays and seats in their upright positions and thank you for flying Delta Airlines."_

I awoke from my what seemed a nap, but turned out to be a twelve hour flight. _TWELVE HOURS! _ Where in god's name were we? "Darlin, we're here." Jasper said as he quickly went to the isle and helped me out of my seat and we grabbed our carry-on luggage and headed off the plane. As I walked down the hallway to the terminal I saw what looked to be just a regular 'ol airport terminal; people walking around in a hurry nothing out of the ordinary. I started to wonder if we even left the airport back home.

I was about to ask Jasper that same question, but then I saw a big poster that was green with gold lettering that read "Welcome to Ireland!" My jaw dropped, this had to have been a mistake. Why were we Ireland? The last time I was here I was like five or six, I'm really not sure. What I was sure of was that now something was going to happen.

"Jasper Whitlock, you better tell me what you have up your sleeve right this minute."

Just then Jasper grinned ear to ear, if he grinned any wider he could've broken something. Instead of saying a word he took me by my hand and guided me to the car waiting just outside the terminal. It wasn't a taxi like I was expecting, the car was a very nice rental car. If I hadn't seen the little label saying 'enterprise' I would've mistaken it for an exact replica of Jasper's car from home.

"If I tell you 'Bella Swan' then it would ruin the surprise." Jasper said with a smirk and wink as he opened the passenger door for me. I couldn't help myself, I had to blush. He knew how to make me blush without any effort at all, and that frustrated me even more.

Once we got in the car we started driving for what seemed like forever, and soon a house that seemed all but a dream to me was slowly coming into view. This house was the house that I grew up in after being saved by Jasper in Texas. "Is this what I think it is Jazz? The house hasn't changed much at all." I said while I smiled. I had a lot of good times here, but as well as some scary ones as well. One of them being that I was being hunted by Heidi, James, Victoria, and at the time so was Ross. At the time Ross was my friend, and I had no idea that he was being controlled by Heidi. But then I remembered when I first found out that my family, who I love dearly, was far from normal; my family was a coven of vampires.

I remember that I had ran away, not because I was scared that they were vampires, but that they didn't tell me they were vampires to begin with. I chuckled to myself at that last thought.

"What's so funny darlin'?" Jasper said as we kept driving down the road. "Nothing much, just remembering when I first was told that you all were vampires." I said as I started to laugh again. Jasper, of course, looked at me and gave me his signature smirk as he kept speeding down the road, and before I knew it the road turned into a dirt path. "Ok Jazz you _have_ to tell me now, where are you taking me, and should I be worried?" I asked as I started to giggle to make sure that he knew I was kidding.

I took in my surroundings and the scenery slowly started to become more familiar to me. That's when I saw it; the place where I had stopped when I was little; the place that was so mesmerizing, my waterfall.

"Is this what I think it is Jasper?" I said as I took in the view that was around me. It was just as I remembered it. It had a small waterfall, lots of vegetation, and there are even more flowers than I remembered. "It is exactly what you think it is darlin', it's your waterfall."

"It's not mine technically Jasper, it belongs to nature." I knew that was cliché to say, but it was true, no one owned it, it wasn't on anyone's property.

"Well, not any more Bella, now, it belongs to you." Jasper said as he pulled out a rolled piece of paper. I was stunned, it couldn't be; it couldn't be that he actually bought this piece of land for me. I unrolled the paper and I could feel my jaw hit the ground. Jasper had done exactly what I had thought, he bought this land and I was holding the paper that proved it. I looked at the piece of paper again, and then at Jasper; I was completely speechless, not able to form a single sentence. I slowly started to grin and giggle, I think it was due from shock. "Bella, are you alright? Your emotions are all over the place, I can't get a stable reading on them darlin'."

"I think it's because I'm happy, excited, shocked and others all rolled into one." I said to Jasper, and before I knew it he closed the distance that was previously between us. I looked into his eyes and saw that they were a topaz color, but something else was hidden in them as well. Jasper's lips then met mine with urgency and fiery passion. I nearly dropped the paper from how fiercely he started kissing me. It was as if he wasn't ever going to see me again, but I knew that that wasn't true. Jasper wouldn't ever leave me…at least I'm pretty sure that he would never leave me.

_Ok enough self-doubt Bella, Jasper loves you and would never do anything to hurt you._

"Bella, everything all right? Your emotions shifted suddenly." I let out a sigh. I let him know that I was all right and just happy that I would always know that I had my waterfall with me.

"Bella, you know I love you right?"

"What a silly question to ask me Jasper, of course I know you love me." I started to panic a bit, but willed myself to stay calm so I would not alarm him. I didn't want him to know that he was making me a bit nervous.

"Bella, I've always loved you, when I first looked at you as a young woman. I know that now you are almost eighteen now and well…" Just then Jasper hale got down on one knee. I swear to god my heart stopped beating as I realized what he was going to ask me.

"Bella Marie Swan, will you do me the honor of accepting my hand in marriage?" I was speechless, not sure what to say. I couldn't even move anything, then as if my reaction I held out my hand and saw Jasper slide the ring onto my ring finger symbolizing that I would spend the rest of my life with him. I could feel myself start to grin ear to ear and next thing I know I practically run to him and jump to give him a hug. I pulled my head back and instinctively our lips met and we kissed with so much heated passion I swear I was going to need a cold shower after this.

Once we broke the kiss Jasper was grinning as well. "Darlin' suppose we should head back to the hotel?" Jasper said as he took me by the hand and lead me back to the car. I was still unable to form any sentences, but I let myself follow him. I was happy…no…ecstatic that I would soon be Mrs. Jasper Whitlock!

**A/N: THE END!...at least for this story ;) I plan to make a sequel, hope you all tune in to see what happens next ;)…I am currently looking for title suggestions for the sequel.. .**

**Cookie Question:**

_What did you think of this story? Let me know any title suggestions for the sequel ok._


	32. Friends In Low Places

**A/N: Sorry I've been MIA been unmotivated (none of your faults) and my house currently does not have wi fi :/ so I get to update whenever my laptop finds a hotspot…Hope you enjoy this and I plan to try and make this as long as possible to make up for neglecting my awesome readers! Please still read and review this story and let me know what you're thinking! Your input is greatly appreciated :)**

**Bella POV:**

I opened my eyes and was almost convinced that what had happened yesterday evening was all just part of an amazing dream; at least that's what I thought until I felt a cold metal band that encircled my third finger on my left hand. I immediately opened my eyes and quickly sat up to look at the metal band in better light.

_So it was all real?_

I excitedly said to myself as I examined it. It had engraving wrapping around the entire ring. The engraving resembled that of a vine with small flowers coming from the center, and I nearly fell over when I saw that it had a rather huge diamond setting. How could Jasper afford something this extravagant? I said as I felt myself grinning even wider.

Just as everything was starting to make sense I heard my cell phone ringing. I picked it off the nightstand and saw the caller ID, it was Alice calling. That damn pixie has some explaining to do, when we get back home, for keeping this from me, because after thinking about the past few days I now had a feeling that she, in fact, knew every single detail of what Jasper was planning. In fact, the more I lay in bed and played back the few days it all made sense to me. The last-minute makeover, insisting that I wear hiking boots, and pack extra clothes, and even a passport, it all made sense to me now.

"Darlin'? How are you feeling this morning?" Jasper said in his intoxicating voice.

"I'm feeling incredible. In fact, I almost thought that yesterday was all a wonderful dream." I said as I grinned ear to ear. I sat up in bed and was still playing with the ring that was on my left ring finger. I couldn't help but love the way I felt when I was with him.

"I was just thinking. When do you feel that it will be the perfect time to get married?" I said. Even saying those words felt foreign to me. I was actually going to marry someone that I loved deeply, and would die for, which is somewhat ironic sense Jasper has been 'alive' since the civil war.

"Well whenever you feel is the best time darlin' I just want you happy." I couldn't help but love him even more, if that's even possible, he was so thoughtful and I couldn't help myself; I crawled out from underneath the covers and jumped up into his arms and hugged him tight.

"Well I want to get married soon. I don't want to wait any longer. I want to be forever young, with you always." I knew that he knew what I meant, and I could sense some hesitation in his expression. He was still against me being turned, but then again, he had no choice per the Volturi. Either my family would change me, or I would be killed by the Volturi guard. I didn't want to be separated permanently from my love, I would have to figure out a way to get Jasper to allow me be changed.

"Bella, I love you, but I don't think you need to be thinking about that right now. You're going to have a whole wedding to plan, and of course Alice is going to help you plan the whole thing." Jasper said in a crooked smile that had me weak at the knees.

_Wait! Focus Bella he's trying to change the subject!_

I couldn't blame him though. Jasper was only trying to take my mind off of the impending future, in hopes that I would forget all about the deal my family made with my fate. I decided to not push the matter anymore and nodded my head in agreement.

"So, who should we invite to the wedding? I mean I don't have any family to invite, but there are some friends from New York, and Forks I'd like to invite. One thing though, can you help me keep Alice reigned in." I said as I softly giggled. Alice had a tendency to go over the top with decorating and guest lists. I knew that I would at least need help with that part.

"Of course darlin'." Jasper said and gave me a quick peck on the lips. I took this opportunity to look him in his beautiful eyes. I could see that he was getting dark circles under his eyes, which meant that he hadn't had a chance to hunt this morning. "When was the last time you hunted Jazzy?" Hopefully he would get the subtle hint that I was giving him the OK to go out and hunt for a few hours. He quickly caught on and nodded his head. We had to be careful how we said things in this hotel, since the walls were rather thin.

I mean, we could hear what was going on above us, and on either side of us. It was as if there were no walls at all, but then we were staying in a quaint bed and breakfast. Which was, again, Alice's idea.

"Don't worry Bella; I'll be back before you know it." Jasper said as he kissed the top of my head. I nodded as I gave a small smile, and then within a blink he was gone and out the window. Thank goodness we booked a room that was at the back of the house. I decided to take the time and call Ross. I wanted to know how he was, and you never know, he could be in Ireland with Crystal and her coven. I scanned through my contacts and finally found the number and dialed.

_Ring…Ring…..Ring…"Hello, you've reached Ross Conway, not near my phone, leave a message and I'll get back to you when I can."_

I sighed. I decided to not leave a message. He knew my phone number, so if he wanted to talk, he could call back. I know that that's a bit passive-aggressive, but I honestly didn't know how to put what I wanted to say into words.

_Ask why he left why he left without a goodbye, or even where he and crystal was going._

It's not that I was jealous of Crystal, I love her like a sister, it's just, Ross was my best friend, and no he IS my best friend. I just wish that he kept in touch better.

I sighed and looked around the room. I decided to do a bit of exploring. I left a short note for Jasper to let him know where I was going. Once that was written I grabbed my bag and decided to walk around the little village we were in. There was a little pub at the end of the street. I decided to check it out, even though I wasn't much of a drinker.

As soon as I opened the door I was overwhelmed with the smell of alcohol, and a cloud of smoke hovered above the tables. I wasn't 21, but then I don't think there is a specific age limit to drink. I decided to try one mug of beer. Thankfully it wasn't very expensive and if I didn't like it, it wouldn't be such a big deal. I quickly made my way through the bar to the counter.

"I'd like one beer please." I said after I got the attention of the bartender. As he was getting that ready I took this as a chance to better check this place out. There was a group of men, looked to be 8, crowded into one corner of the bar. They were playing, what looked to be, Texas Hold 'Em. I wasn't 100% sure how to play the game, but understood enough to win a few games against Emmett and Beau when they wanted a third person to play.

A few looked out of place, two of them were paler than the rest. Now, growing up around vampires I learned to tell the difference. It was all in the way they moved, looked, and even the way they held themselves.

The bartender caught my attention and handed me a bottle. I paid and decided to sit with my back to them.

"Now, what's a pretty lassie like you doing in a place like this?" I jumped a little at the sudden voice. I turned, and I swear he was the spitting image of Emmett, except with an Irish accent and blonde hair. Emmett of course had more muscles compared to this man. "Just waiting on my fiancé to get here. He's doing some shopping." It wasn't a complete lie, but I didn't want to talk to this guy. Something was off about him. "Well isn't he the lucky fellow. Well do you mind if I keep you company?" He said as he sat down, not giving me the chance to shoot him down. I sighed and took a swig of my pungent drink. I decided not to make direct eye contact. I took another glance at the table playing the card game. The two men happened to look in my direction, but it wasn't me they were looking at. They were keeping an eye on the man next to me. As I took another sip I decided to let it slide.

"So, you're not from around here are you?"

"Now, what would make you say that?" I said somewhat sarcastically. I wasn't in the mood for pick up lines especially when I was now

"Well, one, you looked around lost, plus you have a map of the village sticking out of your bag." He said as he gestured to it. "My name's Flynn, very nice to meet you?"

I mentally groaned. He was very cheesy, but I decided to go with it. "My name's Isabella, Bella for short."

"A beautiful name for a beautiful girl." He said as he scooted himself closer; not leaving a lot of room. I scooted away from him to try and leave more room.

"Now you're just being rude. Look, I told you I'm engaged." I stood up, beer in hand, and started to get up, but he grabbed me by the arm rather tight. He had so much force that he made me sit back down in my seat. I was both frightened, and irritated with him.

"Don't be that way lass, I'm just trying to get to know you better." He said with a smug look.

"And I told you I'm not interested, now let me go." I tried to stand up, but he grabbed me again. I started trying to fight back but his grip was stronger than I thought.

"I think the lady said that she wasn't interested." A deep voice said from behind me. Just then, one of the men I spotted grabbed Flynn's arm and squeezed so hard that he was forced to let my arm out of his grasp. I pulled it to me and rubbed away the slight pain I felt. It must've been the look in their eyes, because that's all it took and Flynn was up and out of the bar in a flash.

"Are you alright miss? I want to assure you that we aren't all thick-headed like that gentleman was." I smiled and nodded my head.

"I can see that, thank you for helping me." I said with a genuine smile.

"Oh you're welcome. Any friend of Ross is a friend of ours." _Wait! He knew Ross! That was so cool, but then how did he know that I knew Ross?_ I asked myself. Then it hit me, my first thought was right. They were in fact vampires.

"How did you know that I knew Ross?"

"Well, that's my gift; when I look at someone I can see all their friends and family and how they're intertwined."

"Kind of like a mental facebook." The one that resembled Emmett said with a cheeky grin.

"Oh how rude of us, my name is Charles, and this comic genius is James." They both slightly bowed to me I nodded my head and smiled. I was about to ask why he told me this, but then I remembered Charles' gift and figured out that he knew that I was with vampires, so he must've trusted me with this knowledge.

"Do you both have special gifts?" This was a polite way of asking James if he had any as well.

"Unless you count brute strength as a 'gift'." James said as he flexed his biceps and triceps for me. I couldn't help but laugh. He had the same kind of humor as Emmett. I couldn't help but notice that they didn't have the same appearance as the vampires I've seen before, maybe they've found a way to conceal how they appear to humans. "Not funny James, yes he has a gift, that is he's able to alter appearances. That is why we are able to fit in so well here. They're all already pale, but we would look almost albino compared to them." Charles said as he took a seat next to me. "Wow that must really come in handy, especially when you've been in one place for a long time." I took a sip of my beer and out of the corner of my eye I saw Jasper walk in and search the crowd for me. I stood and waved my arm to get his attention. I was nervous, that he may overreact, when he set his eyes on both Charles and James standing near me. His eyes were both black and almost primal. I felt myself starting to get a little uncomfortable, but decided to not say a word. Within a blink he appeared next to me and placed a possessive hand around my waist.

"Well, I see you managed to find a lovely mate Jasper." James said with a cheeky grin.

"Wait, you know these two men Jazz?" I asked confused

**A/N: Ok, James in this chapter is NOT related to the nomad vampire from Twilight. Name is just a coincidence. Let me know what you think!**

**Cookie Question:**

_What did you think of this chapter? Please let me know. :) _

**Plus I'm looking to start a new coven, there's going to be two other vampires, let me know if you're interested and insert your application. Just message me what you want your vampire to be and why you think you would make a good addition to this coven.**

**Also, hope you enjoyed this. I tried making it longer to make up for not updating in a while.**


	33. I Could Love You Forever

**A/N: Thank you for reviewing, and sticking with this story for so long, this chapter will be filled with some drama and a bit of action. All of my reviews were good of course :) and all of you told me that you love my story, I hope to continue getting good reviews and even constructive criticism I enjoy hearing from you, but now on to **God Blessed Texas**!**

* * *

**Bella POV:**

Was it just me, or did Charles and Jasper knew each other, and it wasn't just because they both are vampires, this tension seems to be built up over a long period of time. I couldn't help but sense that Jasper was changing everyone's emotions in the group, including me, to keep everything calm.

"So is she Jasper? Is she your mate?" Charles said with a devilish grin. I almost blushed, but was able to stop it before it reached the surface of my cheeks.

"Yes, she's my soon to be mate. I've asked her to marry me and she agreed."

"Good, oh don't worry _Jazz_ I wasn't going to steal her from you, I rather like Cassandra, plus I don't like transformations, they can get pretty messy, that is if you can't control your thirst. I seem to remember that you had no trouble changing certain people."

Ok I was I missing something? What were Jasper and Charles talking about? All I could gather from the conversation was that Charles and Jasper both really didn't like one another very well. Thankfully I wasn't the only one confused, because James also had a hint of confusion on his face as well.

Just then I heard a low roaring sound, I wasn't completely sure, but I strained to hear it and then realized that it was coming from Jasper.

"Awe, did I strike a nerve with you poor Jasper? I mean, you always talked about how hard it was to control your thirst, yet you had enough control to change me and then just leave me in the field alone!" Charles all but shouted. People started to turn in our direction. I couldn't help but start to feel a bit uncomfortable with all of the eyes staring in our direction. Jasper just growled again and I was almost afraid of him, no, not of _him_ but of what he and the other to vampires could do with their inhuman strength. I tried to calm the situation.

"I'm sorry that Jasper did that Charles, I had no idea, but Jasper isn't that kind of man anymore…he's kind and he-" I tried to say before I was cut off.

"Don't you dare try to apologize for what he did, he was always jealous of me and then he turned me into the same monster that he still is!" Charles yelled, I couldn't help but cower away in fear from his harsh tone.

"Charles, maybe we should go, I mean, it's about time for us to hunt. That'll help clear your mind." James softly said so that no one around us could hear. I could barely hear, but could gather most of what was said. I watched helpfully as James jerked on Charles' arm to get him to move. After the third tug he was finally moved from his spot and followed James out of the pub. Once they were gone, I let out a long sigh, I've never felt so much tension in one room in my entire life, and that's saying a lot considering I've spent my entire life with vampires. I mean the tensest situation I've had to deal with was when Emmett and Edward were fighting over what television show to watch. I mean, it took a while for Edward and Carlisle to repair the window and the surrounding wall, along with the fact that Alice had to reorder the flat screen TV and the entertainment center it came with.

"Are you ok Jasper?" I asked softly as I touched his shoulder. It was cold and stern, but quickly softened when he felt it was me and turned to sit next to me.

"Yes, I'm ok darlin'. I just can't believe even after all this time he's still so angry at me."

"Were you really the one to change him? I mean he seemed like he really hated you for it." I said as I trailed off the last part, it was pretty redundant considering he wasn't happy to hear it again.

"Yes, Bella, I was the one who changed him. It was in my early years of being a vampire. It was when Maria first took me under her wing after changing me. I had no control over my bloodlust, and she wanted me to get used to combat while being a vampire, sadly Charles was my target, not by choice, but by my instinct."

Soon Jasper was talking about his past, and growing up with Charles before the Civil War, before even meeting Maria. I listened closely as Jasper explained his history. It seems that the rivalry started when Jasper won the fourth grade student body president. Charles thought that he had rigged the whole thing, and that Charles should've won, but before that they were the closest friends. They grew up miles down the road from each other.

"I didn't even want to run for the student body president thing. Someone nominated me and I got elected. Charles refused to believe that I didn't want it. That's when he swore we would no longer be friends. He always tried to compete with me. Whatever I would do, he would have to do the same thing, but better. I never really wanted to compete, but after awhile you get tired of your former friend egging you on that he can beat you, so you start fighting back. And that's how it's always been. I think what made me attack him more was that Charles had the audacity to go up North and fight against his brothers and his friends."

"Are you saying that even though you both never got along very well, he'd go against his family to fight? That just doesn't make sense, but then I could see it from his point of view as well." I wasn't even sure what I was talking about anymore. I mean, back then they were fighting for and against slavery, on top of that the South was wanting to be independent, from the North. Wow, I managed to pay attention in history class, but then again, I also have a live account witness as a fiancé. I giggled to myself at the idea that Jasper was in fact born over 200 years before I was even considered.

"What I'm saying is that Charles and I have never really sat down to talk things out. I s'pose you could say that we're acting like children, but I honestly didn't do anything wrong for him to despise me so much." Jasper said with exhaustion in his voice. He took a sip of his mug of beer and sat down next to me. I couldn't help but grin. Every time I'm around Jasper I can't help but feel giddy whenever I was with him. I couldn't wait to be _Mrs. Jasper Whitlock_, plus to also become a vampire so that the Volturi would leave us alone, and not send any more unwanted visitors to speak with me or my family.

"Jasper, I know that you said that you didn't do anything wrong, but maybe you're going to have to be the bigger person and go to Charles and apologize. I mean, this hostility is stupid and besides I think he's an ok guy." I couldn't help but roll my eyes to myself. I was basically feeding this man's ego at him believing that he is never wrong. And that he's ok. I smirked at that thought and took my final sip of beer and grabbed Jasper by his arm and dragged him behind me.

"Where are you taking me Ms. Swan?" I heard Jasper say with a smirk in his tone.

"I want you to get your mind off of Charles, and I want you to dance with me. Think you can keep up?" I said with a cheeky grin.

"I think I can manage, you do tend to be somewhat of a klutz Miss Swan." He said in his Texas drawl.

_Man he sure knows when to pull out that damn drawl._

I couldn't help but grin, and we started dancing to a slow song that someone managed to pick from the jukebox. I instantly loved the song, I could relate so much with this song.

_Heartbeats fast_

_Colors and promises_

_How to be brave_

_How can I love when I'm afraid to fall?_

_But watching you stand alone_

_All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow_

_One step closer_

I couldn't help but smile as I was dancing and hugging Jasper. This song was so perfect for me and him.

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you _

_For a thousand years_

_I love you for a thousand more_

_Time stands still_

_Beauty in all she is_

_I will be brave_

_I will not let anything take away_

_What's standing in front of me?_

_Every breath_

_Every hour has come to this_

_One step closer_

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I love you for a thousand more_

I laid my head on his shoulder. I could smell his aftershave and cologne. It was so intoxication I couldn't help but stick my nose into the crook of his neck. It was slightly cooler compared to my warm skin. It felt nice there.

_And all along I believed I would find you_

_Time has brought your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I love you for a thousand more_

_One step closer_

_One step closer_

_I have died everyday waiting for you_

_Darling don't be afraid I have loved you_

_For a thousand years_

_I love you for a thousand more_

_And all along I believed I would find you_

_Time has brought your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a thousand years_

_I love you for a thousand more_

As the song faded away Jasper and I were still swaying to the song. I reluctantly pulled away and saw that every eye was on us, that's when I felt my cheeks start to redden, but instead of running away I clung to Jasper even tighter.

"Looks like our love is more obvious than we thought darlin', why don't we go and get some fresh air and take a walk." Jasper said. I was at a loss for words, because the moment we just shared I felt so close to him, not only physically, but spiritually. I know that that sounds cheesy, but that's the only way I can describe it. I just nodded my head yes, and was guided out of the pub and we started our way to down the street.

We walked for a few minutes then came across a tiny little park. In the park we could see that there was a makeshift stage, and from what I could tell, they were reenacting _Romeo & Juliet_.

"Jazz, how about we go watch the play?" I asked with some enthusiasm. Jasper agreed and we took the last two seats in the back row. We were just in time where Romeo came into the tomb to find that his Juliet dead on the alter in the center of the room. It was always so tragic that their love was so strong that one couldn't live without the other that they would kill themselves to be with the other in the afterlife.

_The doors of breath, seal with a righteous kiss  
A dateless bargain to engrossing death!  
Come, bitter conduct, come, unsavoury guide!  
Thou desperate pilot, now at once run on  
The dashing rocks thy sea-sick weary bark!  
Here's to my love!_

The actor playing Romeo drinks the poison.

_O true apothecary!  
Thy drugs are quick. Thus with a kiss I die_

Romeo collapses where he stood and then he is dead. I could hear a few younger girls gasp at the realization that their idol was now dead.

After Friar Laurence told the man to go get help. Just then Juliet woke up from her sleep, which was brought on by drinking a potion that gave the appearance of death.

_O comfortable friar! where is my lord?  
I do remember well where I should be,  
And there I am. Where is my Romeo?_

There is noise offstage. Those same girls gasped and watched with interest. I couldn't help but giggle softly as I watched them.

That's when the Friar asked Juliet to go with him, but she chose to stay with Romeo. I couldn't blame her, I would do the exact same thing in Jasper's case.

_What's here? a cup, closed in my true love's hand?  
Poison, I see, hath been his timeless end:  
O churl! drunk all, and left no friendly drop  
To help me after? I will kiss thy lips;  
Haply some poison yet doth hang on them,  
To make die with a restorative._

The iconic kiss, yet Romeo still lay in her lap dead as a door nail.

As the guards came closer and louder off stage she grabs the short dagger that was sheathed on Romeo's belt and grabs it out and held it over her head. If I thought Shakespeare was dramatic before I knew for sure that it was now.

_Yea, noise? then I'll be brief. O happy dagger!_

_This is thy sheath;_

She stabs herself in the abdomen and fake blood pools around the wound. I couldn't help but wince because you could hear the dagger stab against herself, but then they were going for life-like and dramatics.

_there rust, and let me die!_

She collapses onto Romeo and dies. Wow, this was very graphic for this audience, since by the looks of the audience that they were mostly under the age of at least sixteen.

Instead of going on with The Capulets and Montagues they closed the curtains and the play was over.

_Wow, what a letdown. But then remember Bella the play is supposed to be a tragedy._

The curtains reopened and all the actors were standing in one line and took their bows. After that was all over Jasper and I decided to keep walking. We walked in silence, not the awkward kind, it was just that I was starting to get tired, and decided to walk while leaning against Jasper. I couldn't help but sigh with content.

"We better get you back to the hotel Bella, Alice would kill me if you got dark circles under your eyes." He said with a chuckle. I wanted to protest, but I decided to concede and allowed him to lead me back to the hotel.

"Don't forget, tomorrow we go to visit Charles and his coven, ok? I want to get to know the younger you better." I said with a tired tone and half smile.

"Anything for you darlin'." Jasper said and kissed the top of my head. We finally got to our hotel and before I knew it I was laying down in my bed, and allowed the relaxing darkness consume me.

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think? Sorry it took me so long to update, been having writer's block ontop of still battling unreliable internet connection…I haven't forgotten about this story or my others, it's just taking me longer than I thought.**

**So I want to see what you think, do you think the meeting between Charles and Jasper will go well? Or will James have to hold them apart? Haha can't wait to see what you think!**

**Oh plus the review from **Booksnake** made me laugh so hard. I'm sorry my story made you miss your bus, but I'm very glad that you love my story so much! Hope you enjoy this chapter as well!**

**Stay tuned for more soon!**


	34. Danger Comes When You Least Expect It

I woke up to the sound of…well nothing…I sat up in bed and saw that Jasper wasn't in the room; there was no note left; I felt myself start to panic a bit. Not because of being alone, but for that Jasper may have gone to talk to Charles alone and get himself or Charles in trouble. I quickly got out of bed and ran around the room towards the window, that's when I saw it, Jasper watching the sun rise. I couldn't help but calm down a bit and smile. If only I had packed a camera. That's when it dawned on me, Alice packed camera in my suitcase.

"_Remember to take pictures for us Bella."_

Good 'ol Alice, always thinking one step ahead. I scurried back to search through my bag. Once it was in my hand I stopped suddenly in my tracks.

_Could vampires even be captured in a photograph?_

I couldn't believe I even thought that, but then that was a cliché about vampires, they couldn't be photograph, and they had no reflection. That last one I knew for a fact wasn't real because Alice spent almost all of her time in the mirror trying out different hairstyles out on me, mom, Adrianna, and Esme.

I sighed and held a firm grasp on the camera and walked back to the window. I still had good lighting for the kind of picture I wanted and I quickly snapped the picture.

_CLICK!_

Darn, I wanted to take the picture without him knowing, but then that probably wouldn't have worked because he probably heard me get out of bed.

"Good morning beautiful, I hope you rested well."

"I did actually. So when are we going to visit Charles and his coven?"

"You're not going to give this up, are you, darlin'?" Jasper said sounding defeated. I hated forcing him, but at the same time I know that Charles is a good person, and deep down, I know that Jasper wants to make amends too.

"Nope, you're going to face this whether you like it or not Jazzy, you need to face this." I said in a cheeky tone, but that was only to lighten the mood.

"Ok fine, you win darlin' we'll go over there after you eat some breakfast. There's a place I read about that I want you to try, considering I really haven't had that kind of appetite for awhile." This time, it was Jasper's turn to grin. I couldn't help but smile too. He was good at making me smile. No wonder he was so popular when he was in school.

"Sounds like a plan, I'll go get dressed then we can go to that café and eat, well _I_ eat." I grabbed my change of clothes and went to the bathroom to change. As I got my shirt over my head I heard Jasper whispering softly, so softly that I almost would've thought I was hearing things. I quickly, and as quietly as possible, got to the door and opened it just a crack. I could hear Jasper talking on his cell, but sadly, I could only hear his side of the conversation.

"_I know you guys miss her, but we're still on our vacation."_

"Look, I know you want her opinion on what to have as centerpieces, but we'll be home in a few days Alice. Thank goodness I remembered to take her phone out of her bag that I know you packed just in case your vision was right."

"Yes Alice, I'll make sure to let her know you wanted to know, but no, I won't let her use my cell phone to talk to you, you're just going to have to wait until we get back. Give the family our love."

"Yes Ally, I promise to tell her, now I have to go, I think Bella's done changing."

I saw Jasper hang up his phone and I couldn't help but softly laugh to myself, only Alice would want to ruin a vacation with wedding details, in a way Jasper saved me from having to talk about anything related to the wedding, now don't get me wrong, I love that I'm marrying Jasper, but when it comes to arranging every little detail I would rather just let Alice handle everything and only worry about not tripping over my own two feet walking down the aisle.

"I'm all ready to go." I announced as I reopened the bathroom door and walked out. I could see that Jasper was a little distracted. "Is everything ok?" I suppose Alice's call frustrated him.

"Yeah darlin' I'm alright." He let out a sigh. "Alice called; she wanted your input on centerpieces for the wedding."

I couldn't help but sigh as well.

"I know, I heard your hushed conversation with her. I honestly don't care what she decides on, because I know that it'll be great." It was true, yes, but I honestly didn't want to deal with it.

"That is exactly what I was trying to tell her…god I love you darlin'" He said with a big grin on his face, I couldn't help but smile too. His smile is so infectious. Just as I blinked he was right in front of me and took my face into his hands and leaned in and gently kissed me. I felt myself melt into him. I loved this feeling. I loved being in Jasper's arms. I know that that sounds so 'mushy' but it was the complete and honest truth.

We pulled away from each other and gazed into each other's eyes. That caused us to kiss each other again. This kiss, however, was more urgent and passionate. I could feel the wanting and sudden lust in it. I started feeling even more raw emotions. That's when Jasper took me by my shoulders and pulled himself away. I was a bit stunned and dazed from the kiss, and then I realized those emotions left me.

"So sorry darlin', I don't know what came over me."

"Well, I'm not sorry, that was one hell of a kiss." I said with a goofy grin on my face. If he could bush, Jasper would have been as red as the shirt I was wearing.

"Ok, I think that's enough stalling, let's go get you some breakfast and get this confrontation over with so I can get back to spending time with my wife to be." And with a wink he took me by the hand and we walked out of the house and down to the street towards the café.

xXxXxXx

Once we finished eating Jasper paid the bill, we got into a cab and Jasper gave the cabbie the directions to Charles' place. That's when I realized I had no idea where we were going, and was curious how Jasper knew it, because I know that Charles didn't tell me when I saw him.

"I've known Charles all my human life, and some of my vampire one. I've come across him enough to learn where he lives." I couldn't help but smile to myself at the fact that Jasper had answered my unasked question.

"Do you think that he'll even let you in the door?" I asked as we hit a bump in the road, it jolted me a bit and I looked out the window and saw that we were a few minutes outside the main city, which seemed to be a theme with vampires. Staying out of the main city and keeping mainly to themselves and not bring a lot of attention to themselves.

All at once the man slammed on the breaks in front of a long dirt driveway. I leaned over to see where this dirt path led and all it led to was a patch of trees.

"Is this even the right place Jazz?" I asked as I looked around for the house.

"Yes, their house is behind the trees. Charles always did like his privacy." Jasper paid the fee and we got out of the car. The cab drove off leaving us facing the dirt path leading to, what appeared to be nowhere, but was apparently hiding a house.

"Bella, it'll be much faster if I carry you in my arms. Don't forget to close your eyes darlin'." I wasn't given a chance to argue, because Jasper quickly picked me up. I hugged Jasper's neck and squeezed my eyes shut. I felt a small breeze and opened my eyes a little. Jasper didn't notice and ran at vampire speed down the dirt road and through the trees. I could feel my stomach lurch a bit and once we stopped I felt as if it were up in my throat.

"You can open your eyes now-…oh darlin' are you ok?" Jasper asked worried. I guess my face said it all. I nodded as I willed myself to start breathing again, and after a few seconds everything felt as if they were in their normal positions again.

"Y-yeah I'm ok; I made the mistake of having my eyes while you ran. I now know why you told me to close my eyes." I rolled my eyes when Jasper started to chuckle. I smirked and smoothed my clothes after Jasper put me back down on my own two feet.

We walked up to the front door of what looked to be a two story log cabin-inspired home with a lot of windows.

_What is it with vampires and windows?"_

As I was thinking about that Jasper rang the door bell, and it was quickly opened by a woman, who had to be a vampire, she was so breathtakingly beautiful not to be one. She had long black hair that was sleeked down. I noticed that she had some blue tinted streaks in her hair. Her eyes were a powder blue.

_Wait, she looks like a vampire, but why aren't her eyes either red or topaz?_

"Hello Jasper, to what do we owe this unexpected visit? Oh and I see you brought the human with you."

I couldn't help but feel a little annoyance with her, whoever she was. That was the one thing I hated about still being human around vampires. She was considered 'inferior' because she couldn't run or hear like a vampire.

"I decided I want to try and talk to Charles. I want to try and make amends."

"Why the sudden change of heart Jasper?" another, who I assumed was a vampire said as she came to the door. This one had chestnut-colored hair, but instead of the blue eyes, she had topaz-colored eyes, but I could see red speckled in them. I've seen this before when my family went a little too long without hunting. Oddly enough I wasn't afraid for my life.

"I'm tired of avoiding Ireland all together because I'm afraid of running into Charles here. Plus, I'm getting married soon, and I wanted to invite you all to the ceremony." Jasper said exasperated. I could sense that he was getting frustrated with having to explain himself to these two women. Just then the brunette took in a deep breath and I could see that she was fighting herself.

"God, how can you stand to be around such an intoxicating smelling human Jasper?" I couldn't help but take a small step to hide some of myself behind Jasper.

"Please excuse Cassandra, it's been a few weeks since her last hunting." The black-haired vampire said as she put her arm out against the door to create a barrier between Cassandra and me. I secretly thanked her for doing that. Cassandra quickly shook her head to clear her thoughts.

"Oh my goodness, yes, I'm so sorry I'm not usually that forgetful. Please excuse me while I go out the back door to hunt." And with that she took off out the back door and was gone into the forest. I couldn't help but sigh with relief. I could see that Jasper was a bit annoyed with her, but quickly let it slide when I touched his forearm.

"Please come in, the boys are in the living room watching TV, I'm sorry we don't have any food for you to eat if you get hungry…er what's your name sweetie?"

"Bella, it's alright we stopped at a café to eat before we came…er I don't think I know your name either." I said with an uncomfortable laugh.

"Nadine, the name's Nadine. And it's alright I think you're the human that Charles and James said they 'rescued' from a drunk man trying to put the moves on you." Nadine had a calming personality about her. I could feel comfortable being with her. I think that was something that vegetarian vampires were known for.

We walked to the doorway of the living room and we saw Charles and James yelling at the television while a basketball game was on.

_If I didn't know better I would've thought I was at home._

They were both screaming at the top of their lungs that the referee had made a bad call. I would have to agree.

"Oh for the love of god, do you boys always have to yell and scream when the ref makes a bad call?" Nadine said with a hint of annoyance, but teasing at the same time. I couldn't help but softly giggle myself.

"Hey it's not just a 'game' Nadine.."

"Yeah, we have money on this game, and the referee is ruining our chances of getting double our money."

"Well, if you wanted to double your money, why didn't one of you bet on the other team too?" I asked in a hushed voice. I felt kind of stupid for speaking up, but it was a serious question, they obviously didn't think of that, because Charles groaned and James smacked his forehead.

"That's because they didn't think, they just decided to spend their money and gamble it all." Nadine said as she stood between the two vampires and the television.

"Sounds like something Charles would do." Jasper said in an aggravated tone. I saw him roll his eyes, and I saw Charles clench his jaw.

"Are you sure you aren't talking about yourself _Jazz_?" Charles said as he got up from his spot in the chair and walked over to Jasper. I couldn't help but feel the anger between both Jasper and Charles coming off of them in waves. I think Jasper was picking up on Charles' emotions and sending out even more anger. I wasn't sure if I should step in. The human in me told me to stay out of it, but the stubborn, stupid human was wanting to try and get in the middle and break it up.

"Hey, break it up! Both of you need to take a breath and snap out of it!" Nadine beat me to it and got between them and shoved them away from each other. James quickly got up and stood in the middle with Nadine.

"Ok, I've had it! Charlie, you and Jazzy gotta get over this stupid feud! Nadine, maybe you should take Bella out of here. I have a feeling this could get messy and wouldn't want her hurt; Jasper here wouldn't forgive us if that happened." James said with a wink and grin. I couldn't help but laugh with him, but it is true, Jasper would flip if I got a bloody nose from either one of them.

Nadine nodded and quickly ushered me out of the room and took me upstairs to her room. Once we were in her room I could've sworn I was in Alice's bedroom. I mean she had tons of closet-space and all the clothes to fit in there. She had a vanity mirror on top of having all the perfume and makeup she wanted.

"If I didn't know any better I'd swear I was back home with my family."

"How so?" Nadine asked with laughter in her voice.

"One of the vampires I live with, she has about the same amount of clothes as you do, plus she has the same amount of makeup and perfume." It was true; Alice had enough clothes in her closet that she could open her own clothing store. Hell, she could probably open about three of them.

"Really now, looks like I'll have to pay this woman a visit one of these days."

"I think you and her would have a lot in common, and like trading fashion tips." I couldn't help but smile.

"I bet you're wondering why I have all that makeup out on the vanity table over there, well if not I was going to tell you anyway." Nadine started with a smile. Her smile was infectious, and I nodded to urge her to continue. "Well I am one of the 'lucky' vampires that has a special gift; that gift is the ability to absorb powers from other vampires and use them as my own for a short period of time, and since I share a space with Cassandra, who has the ability to alter the way we appear to others. James has that same ability, which is rather odd, but then they are both related to one another so I suppose that makes sense."

Wow, that would come in handy for vampires wanting to blend in with the humans, well for the vampires that want to live a 'human' lifestyle'.

"So you use the makeup on your 'human' appearances?" I asked while walking over to get a closer look to the makeup table. I ran my fingers across the table while taking in all the different types of blush, lipstick, eye shadow, mascara, and other various makeup and hair products. I looked up to see my reflection in the mirror. I couldn't help but see how plain and ordinary I was compared to the beauty of Nadine. I know that Jasper thinks I'm beautiful, but I couldn't help but still feel self-conscious about myself. I've always been that way though; I've always been my hardest critic, quick to find the tiniest flaw in myself.

_CRASH! _

_BOOM!_

What was going on down there? I quickly ran to the door, but Nadine beat me to it first and lead the way down the hallway to the top of the stairs. I couldn't quite get a good look at what was going on, but I could see furniture flying and paintings torn and glass shards all over the floor. I peeked from around Nadine and what I saw both scared me and infuriated me. Jasper was being held down on the floor by a vampire I had met when I was younger. I couldn't remember his name, but I did remember his face. He had my best friend in by the neck back when I lived in New York. He was the vampire that told me that Aro wanted me changed, due to some kind of rule that is a part of some kind of Vampire code. But then I remembered that I had until my 18th birthday to be changed. That wasn't for another eight months, so what was this man doing here?

"Bella, you stay here ok, I'm going to go help them ok." Nadine said and without waiting for my reply she rushed down to try and end the fight. I hated that I was so fragile, it annoyed me to no end; most of all I hated that that seemed to be an excuse to keep me human.

"Well, look who we have here, it's the human that everyone is so fond of." I nearly jumped out of my skin and turned to see a petite looking vampire with pale brown hair. The longer I stared at her, the more I realized that her eyes weren't the friendly topaz-colored eyes, but that of bright crimson. That only meant one thing, she wasn't of the vegetarian vampire lifestyle.

Now, I should've been terrified and tried to have run, but instead I decided to stand my ground and not move. I wasn't quite yet sure if that was the smartest move I could've made.

"Well, Aro was right about you being a stubborn one." With that said she barely squinted her eyes at me and stared a hole through me. She must've been trying to use her gift on me, whatever that may have been.

"Jane, don't strain herself, if what Aro said about her is true, neither of our abilities will work on her." A boy, who oddly enough looked fairly similar to, who I assume was Jane. They must've been twins. The boy had the same color eyes, that wasn't such a good thing that much I knew. But his hair was a bit darker than his sister's.

"I was only seeing if what Aro said was true, Alec, no need to get huffy brother." Jane said with a cloyingly smile towards me. I couldn't help but take one step away from her, because that was no ordinary smile, that smile was that of a predator that had cornered its prey before devouring it.

"I'm not afraid of you, either of you!" I couldn't stop my voice from sounding shaking. I mentally cursed myself. I hated to show any kind of fear of them.

"Really now, well don't worry, we aren't going to hurt you. Aro wouldn't like that, he has seen through various vampires that she is rather special."

I couldn't help but feel smug about the situation. I was safe from these two hurting me.

_CRASH!_

But that couldn't be said for those on the first floor.

"Oh darn, sounds like Demetri and Felix are destroying your friends' home." Jane said with a sarcastic tone and sadistic grin. I didn't care if they chased after me, I had to go down and make sure that Jasper and my new friends were ok. I ran down the stairs, thankfully I didn't trip, to see that the living room was trashed. I looked to my right and saw James and Charles fending off a rather tall vampire. He was very well skilled. Nearby I saw Jasper fighting with a vampire that was about his same height. He had dark black hair that was somewhat spiked up. I gasped when is saw that Jasper had, what looked to be a dislocated shoulder, but was still able to fight. I heard a scream and turned around and saw Jane staring a hole into both Nadine and Cassandra.

_That _was her gift, to cause pain to others? I was very scared at this point. I felt as if I was having an out of body experience and the room started to slowly spin around me. I wasn't feeling light-headed but all this seemed a bit too much for me to handle.

A few moments later the screaming stopped and I saw Alec start to focus on Cassandra and Nadine and they let out a sigh and fell to the floor. They were gasping for air after the pain stopped.

"ENOUGH!"

I jumped out of my skin, I turned and saw a vampire, with slicked back blonde hair standing at the top of the stairs. He had amber colored eyes. I was literally to the point of screaming from all of the insanity that was going on around me.

That's when I noticed that everyone stopped dead in their tracks, the intruders were wide eyed and as this vampire glided down the stairs they all bowed their heads to him. Whoever this vampire was, he must have been in charge of them.

"I thought that Aro's instructions were to only deliver a message, not to destroy the place!" The vampire shouted. I cringed a bit at his tone and covered my ears a bit. That's when he locked eyes with me. I couldn't help but feel mesmerized by his gaze.

"My name is Loki, and you have my sincere apologies for how these vampires conducted themselves in your home."

"That's all you have to say? You're _sorry_ that your minions destroyed my friends' home?"

_Wait!_

Where did that come from? Since when did I stand up to a vampire that was trying to harm my family, friends and I. This _Loki_ dude just smirked at me. He walked up to me and stared deep into my eyes.

"Where I was raised you would not speak unless spoken to, be glad that I'm a gentleman and I don't put you into your place human!" He all but snarled at me. I couldn't help but feel a bit frightened of him. I wasn't afraid of the vampire twins, but this vampire, Loki, really frightened me to the pit of my stomach.

Before I could even blink he struck my check hard with the back of his hand. I stumbled back a bit, but was able to stabilize myself. I held my warmed cheek and scowled at him, but didn't say another word to him.

"Aro did said that you were a feisty one, now, if there isn't anything else, we will be going now." With a snap of his fingers they practically ran out of the house through a shattered window and were gone into the night.

Jasper rushed over to me to make sure that I was alright. I told him that I was just fine, that the only thing that hurt was my cheek. He gently moved my hand to check out the damage. According to him, I had a red handprint mark on my cheek. "You're lucky that that damn vampire didn't break or fracture your jaw."

I could see tears trying to form in his eyes as he checked me over. I felt his emotions rush over me. It was worry, relief, and anger. I hugged him tight and whispered that I was fine, and that I was just glad he was safe as well as the other vampires.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't me-" I was cut off by Charles holding up his hand. He proceeded to tell me that there was no need for an apology. From what I could tell, Charles and Jasper were no longer enemies, but they weren't exactly friends either. He also told me that he was glad that I was ok. Turns out that Charles, James, Cassandra, and Nadine had grown fond of me. I couldn't help but grin.

But one thing loomed in the back of my mind. Why didn't Jane's and Alec's powers work on me, but work on Cassandra and Nadine, and why did Aro think I was so special? I mean I was only a human, and I was going to be changed, but I knew one thing for sure, I wasn't going to join Aro, I would rather die than join that.

Scary thing? I had a feeling that it could possibly come down to that.

* * *

**A/N: so what did you think? I know a lot longer now ;) I knew you all would like it! Also, Loki is like a vampire version of Dr. Jekyl and Mr. Hyde type. In other words, he's harmless yet at the same time he's dangerous.**

**He is in charge of Jane, Alec, Felix, & Demetri. They answer to him and he answers to Aro.**

**OK, so please let me know what you think! **

**My new goal is to reach AT LEAST 1,000 reviews…I'm close so please share this story with your friends!**


	35. Beginning of the End?

**Bella POV:**

I couldn't wait to get home and see the rest of my family. I started to fidget in my seat on the plane as I glanced outside my window. All I could see were clouds below us. Not much of a view I suppose, but I was happy to be on my way home.

Now don't get me wrong, I loved that I went on this special trip with Jasper and even met some of his friends from his human life way, which was so surreal I almost had to pinch myself. Charles and Jasper were friends back then, but their competiveness got in the way of that and nearly led to an all-out brawl over two hundred years later after the fact.

I glanced down at my lap and just grinned like a fool. I was engaged to a man I loved and the ring couldn't be more perfect, I still replayed how Jasper proposed to me in that quaint little meadow that was mine, both in my heart and in reality. Jasper managed to get papers drawn up in my name that that little piece of land would always belong to me.

I was a little girl when I stumbled upon that too. In fact, that was the same day that I found out that the family that took me in as their own, were in fact, vampires. Ironic thing was that I wasn't afraid that they were vampires, I was just mad that they hadn't told me from the beginning. I mean, I had a working knowledge of vampires, considering one of them killed my dad in front of me and nearly killed me too, but Jasper came to my rescue.

I couldn't believe, thinking back, how I was oddly comfortable living with the same kind of creatures that had I murdered my biological father, then I reminded myself that my family was nothing like that female vampire in more ways than one.

"'Mind telling me what is going on in that head of you darlin'? You have me on a rollercoaster of emotions." Jasper teased as he patted my thigh to calm me as he chuckled. I explained that I was just thinking about how my life turned out. Just then I could see that he was worried about my answer, but I quickly eased his thoughts when I said that I couldn't ask for a better one, and added that I was also lucky to soon be able to call myself 'Mrs. Jasper Whitlock'.

"_Attention Passengers, we will be making our decent into Denver, Colorado, please put your trays and seats in the upright position and prepare for landing; Thank you for flying Delta Airlines."_

I was so relieved that we were even closer now. It had been hours since we took off from Dublin and landed in Washington D.C. to switch to another plane to fly us all the way to Denver, Colorado and finally after crossing over six time zones we were about to go pick up Jasper's car and head back home. I couldn't wait to see my family and hug all of them too. I was a little worried though, lord knows that Alice probably had the vision of what happened in Charles' home and the threat that Loki and the other members of the guard made.

This most likely meant that I probably would barely be allowed to leave the house, let alone go to school; I could see how over protective they all would get and demand that I stay home and that Esme could homeschool me.

Just then I felt an instant sense of calm and quickly to look at Jasper and gave him a thankful smile. I leaned my head against his shoulder to let him know that I appreciated it.

"So how over protective do you think they all will be when we get back home?"

"I think it's safe to say that, yeah, they're going to all be on high alert, me included Bella. You're my life, my future wife; they'd have to get through all of us before they harmed a single hair on you." Jasper whispered as he tried to keep his composure. I couldn't help but shed a tear and smile up at him, and before he could prepare himself I quickly leaned over and gave him a kiss.

We finally landed and were allowed to get our carryon bags and made our way off the plane and through the terminal to get our bags from baggage claim. So far, thankfully, I haven't felt the effects of jet lag yet, but my legs sure felt odd after all the walking and then sitting we did to get here.

"So how about after we get our bags, we get us a bite to eat, mainly you, I could hear the soft rumblings of your stomach all the way in the bathroom on the planes." Jasper said with his stupid grin that made me weak at the knees and couldn't help but concede to him and agree. I decided that we could get something on the way home and we could stop halfway home for him to get something to 'eat' too.

I could see it in his eyes; his topaz-colored eyes were starting to show hints of black in them and plus he was starting to get dark circles under his eyes. Thankfully, he had gotten better control of his thirst since spending time with me and my friends that would come over to hang out or even spend the night.

We made a bee-line to the desk to sign paperwork and pay the fee to get his car keys back. We had to take the shuttle, which was evidently slower than molasses. At least according to Jasper, who whispered it to me, and I couldn't help but laugh. It possibly was slow for him. I felt somewhat bad though. See, as I've come to know, is that with vampires, it was all about speed, the faster the better. I guess that's why Jasper and everyone has expensive cars that were made to go fast. Oddly enough, none of them ever got a speeding ticket, and if they got pulled over they would talk their way out of it, but then there was the time that mom got pulled over, but didn't have to even open her mouth, all she had to do was flip her golden curls over her shoulder and flutter her eyelashes at him and he was like butter.

"Thank god." Jasper muttered when he saw that the driver dropped them off in their lot and waited for us to get off the bus and walked around the front of the bus to the other side before driving off to drop off other passengers too.

"Man, I never knew you vampire types were so impatient" I teased softly so that no one walking around could hear. I giggled when I saw Jasper pretend to be hurt my accusation. "Well, if you must know, yes I am in a hurry, because I just read a text from Alice, and she wanted us home ASAP, I can only assume it's due to what happened on our mini vacation." Jasper said sounding defeated. I couldn't help but feel like he blamed himself for what happened.

"Jazz, don't you for a second go and start blaming yourself it's not your fault and you know it. It would happen eventually. I mean, we have to, to avoid the possible alternative if we don't." I said as I tried to tell him the promise we made. That if we ever got married, and I said yes, that he would change me. That's what I wanted, I didn't need any time. I knew from the moment I started to have romantic feelings towards Jasper, I wanted to spend the rest of my life with him; figuratively speaking of course. I would have many lifetimes with him if I had my way.

Then that got my thinking; Edward and Arianna have been dating for a long time actually, about the same amount as Jasper and I, maybe even a bit longer. I wondered if Edward was just as hesitant to change Arianna as Jasper was to change me. According to Carlisle, once a vampire bites a human and has the taste of human blood on his lips it's hard to have the strength to stop.

I wasn't worried; I knew that Jasper would stop. People underestimated him and his new found strength and self-control when it came to being around humans. Hopefully after spending a few weeks alone with me and seeing that I was still human and ALIVE, that they would see the same Jasper Whitlock I see every day.

"Ok, so what do you want to eat so we can get this show on the road?" Jasper growled at me. He wasn't angry, but I could sense that his eyes were getting darker by the second and I quickly blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

I asked to just wait until we got home. I would be fine, but I could tell that he wanted to argue with me. So I had to mention his changing eye color and he just nodded and sped out of the parking lot as I fumbled to find the seat belt and buckle myself up.

About halfway from home Jasper pulled off to the side of the road and left without a single word and darted out into the wilderness and I knew to shut his door and lock the doors and just wait for him to come back. I knew the drill, and just decided to turn to my favorite station and relax in my seat. Right now, would be the perfect time for a short nap. I closed my eyes and decided to doze off.

_Buzz…buzz…buzz…_

I softly cursed that my phone had been on vibrate, and flipped it open to see who had left me a message. But instead of a message it was a phone call from Alice. I sighed and guessed that she was getting impatient with us getting home.

You would've thought that, what with her and Beau being psychic they would be able to see ahead enough that Jasper was going for a quick hunt and then we would be back on track and be home.

"Alice, relax we're almost ho – "

"Bella, you need to get home now; slide over into the driver's seat and drive, thankfully Jasper took his phone and I already told him. Now get in the driver's seat and GO!" Alice screeched at me so loud that I jerked the phone away from my ear.

Before I could even try and argue with her and ask her why she was being so paranoid, out of the corner of my eye I saw a stranger standing outside my window. Thankfully I didn't scream, but noticed that there was no way for this person to be out here outside Jasper's car in the middle of nowhere…unless...

In overdrive I hopped over to the driver's side of the car and quickly got it into gear and slammed on the accelerator and took off down the highway towards home. I kept checking my rear view mirror to see if he was there, but he was nowhere to be seen. I sighed with relief. A passing sign said that home was only ten more miles.

_You're almost there Bella, don't slow down now!_

I said to myself as I kept the accelerator to the floor and sped on. Maybe I just was imagining things and my jet lag was causing hallucinations.

_Wait, what was that up ahead?_

I asked myself as I squinted to see what was up ahead. That same person was there, but this time he was standing in the middle of the road facing me! I slammed my breaks and braced for impact, but at the last minute I panicked and swerved to try and miss him; big mistake.

This caused the car to do a barrel roll, flip over four times, and stupid me, i was too scared to put my seat belt on. Once the car finally stopped and was upside down I tried to move out of the driver's window, but let out a yelp as I tried moving my leg. I glanced down and saw that the same unknown man was coming towards me, and I had no way to try to escape.

"Well, look what we have here." The unknown man said as he inhaled deeply. I looked up and saw that this unknown man had to be a vampire. Now, I say this because of many reasons, but the main one was that I could see his eyes, and they were pitch black. "It looks like someone tried to escape, but got reckless and spilled some blood in the process." He sighed and crouched to get a closer look at me, but I refused to make eye contact and concentrated on trying to get out of the car and hoped to god that Jasper would get here and save me.

"Oh, now where do you think you're going? " The man said as he stepped on my arm to stop me. I tried jerking it away, but it wouldn't budge. "Oh isn't that sweet, you think you can actually try and get away from me." The man said as he lifted his foot and I immediately jerked my hand away.

If I didn't know better, I'd swear that this vampire was toying with me. I couldn't help but feel a bit queasy. Just then he took in another deep breath and grinned at me, and I was officially terrified. It wasn't your normal 'grin', no, this was more sinister and I was starting to feel scared and pleaded silently for help.

Out of nowhere, as I was almost out of the car he picked me up by my hair and I couldn't help but scream. I tried to suppress it, but my leg was throbbing with pain my left arm had cuts in it, and being pulled up by my hair like a rag doll didn't help anything.

"There, that's it. Scream, squirm. I like it when they writhe in pain. It makes it more entertaining for me." This vampire hissed at me and I just started to cry. I never cried, but I was so afraid that this would be the end. I wouldn't get to be with Jasper, that this vampire was going to kill me.

He all at once let go of me and I collapsed down onto the ground on top of all the scattered shards of glass and back away from him towards the car to try and prop myself up. That's when I got a good look at this vampire.

He had light brown hair, almost blonde, that was pulled back into a ponytail. He had no shoes, had faded jeans, and a brown leather jacket but no shirt. I gasped at the sudden sharp pain in my leg and grabbed it to try and lessen the searing hot pain.

"Oh, here this will help." All at once he slammed his bare foot down onto my leg and it instantly cracked and I couldn't help but let out a loud scream that echoed off into the distance. I could barely form words the pain was so bad.

"I want you to beg me to spare you. Beg!" he shouted down at me. I managed to scream back at him, forming no comprehendible words. This only encouraged him on and he reached down and grabbed me by the throat and picked me back up and reached for my arm that wasn't injured and shoved up my coat sleeve to expose my bare wrist.

I always wanted to be changed, but not like this. I had a feeling that he wouldn't leave me with enough blood to allow for it. I squeezed my eyes shut and prayed over and over for it to end and I screamed as his teeth pierced my skin and tried to fight him off and this only caused him to laugh more. He propped me against the car and released my neck and bit into my neck and I felt myself start to gasp for air.

It felt like eternity, I felt the world start to get a bit hazy, there was this dark rim around my vision, and a hard pressure against my neck, but then all at once the pressure was gone, and then numbness set it. Oh how I wished that the numbness had remained, because then there was an intense fire that consumed me. I wanted to desperately to let out scream, but nothing came out.

Since nothing was there to keep me upright I felt myself fall down to the ground, and waited for the impact, but felt nothing. I tried to focus on something, anything, and try and fight through the inferno that was burning inside of me.

That's when I heard familiar voices.

Carlisle.

Alice.

Jasper?

There were other voices as well, but I could only make out very few words. This burning fire inside of me was so hot, and I just wished to God that someone could put it and make it go away. I felt myself trying to cry, but it just came out as gasps for air.

"Bella, it's Carlisle, what's happening to you is the change to become a vampire. There is a lot of pain, but I'm about to give you a shot of morphine to dull the pain. Please hang on." He said as I tried my best to nod. I couldn't form any words, and anxiously waited for the morphine to kick in and make this insufferable pain go away.

I tried opening my eyes, but my vision was still blurry and I could feel myself fading. Was I dying? I didn't want to die; Carlisle said I was changing, but this didn't explain my fading vision and grasps on consciousness.

As I started to fade into the darkness, the fire was forced down and was less painful. I gladly accepted this, I had finally come to terms, if this was death, then I gladly welcomed it.

**A/N: Ok, so what do you think? **

**Obviously Bella isn't going to die, she is just so traumatized from the attack, and then there's the fact that no one told her that the transformation would be so painful.**

**I apologize for having such a big gap between this chapter and my last. I had severe writer's block, for all of my stories, and I am just now getting out of the slump and back to writing! Now, if only my internet would work properly so I could upload my chapters and get my stories updated.**

**Oh and here's your next cookie question quote ;)**

**Cookie Question:**

"_Do you think any of us want to look into his eyes for the next hundred years if he loses you?" – _Twilight Chapter 20


	36. Is The End Near?

**A/N: So thank you to all who've read and reviewed my last chapter and I'm happy for all the feedback and I hope you enjoy this chapter just as much. I plan to start off the chapter in Jasper's POV, because well right now as far as we know Bella is changing. There's also a surprise POV added so, enjoy ;)**

_**Previous On God Blessed Texas**_

_I tried opening my eyes, but my vision was still blurry and I could feel myself fading. Was I dying? I didn't want to die; Carlisle said I was changing, but this didn't explain my fading vision and grasps on consciousness._

_As I started to fade into the darkness, the fire was forced down and was less painful. I gladly accepted this, I had finally come to terms, if this was death, then I gladly welcomed it._

**Jasper POV:**

_If only I had gotten to her sooner_

I mean I know that Alice called and warned me and told me to cut my hunt short, but I couldn't help myself and I had to kill two more deer. My damn thirst overpowered my judgment, and my beloved Bella may have paid the price for it.

As Rosalie and Emmett helped overthrow the rouge vampire, Carlisle was assessing Bella's injuries and I couldn't help but dry sob when I heard that this damned vampire had bitten her. _I_ was supposed to be the one who would change her. I hadn't even had a chance to explain what all would happen during the process, give her mind time to process and mentally prepare for it.

All I saw was rage. I felt it as well as emitted it. I lost all control and pounced onto the monster and tore him limb from limb. After I finished that I noticed that everyone was looking at me and remained still. I had been known in the past to attack without notice, but this rage was contained and was directed at the monster that attacked Bella.

Once I took a few minutes to collect my emotions and calmed down I instructed for Rosalie and Emmett to build a fire, and Edward offered to burn the body. He told me to go be with Bella. I almost didn't want to see what had become of her, but against my better judgment I hurried over and saw Bella muttering something and jerking uncontrollably.

"The venom has already started to work, I'm sorry Jasper." Carlisle said solemnly. That set me off. I wasn't about to just idly sit by while I watch the woman I love go through a transformation with some other vampire's blood course through her.

I lunged towards Bella's convulsing body and raised an arm. I turned it palm up and took a deep breath.

_Lord, if you have mercy, please give me the strength to stop. _

I gently bit into her wrist and started to try and filter all of the venom out of her body, and as this was going on, Edward and Emmett tried to pull me away, but I shook them off. It may be an ill-fated attempt, but I was damned sure to try.

After what seemed like a lifetime, Carlisle put a hand on my shoulder to stop me, he quietly said that her blood smelled cleaner, but that there was some venom that I was not able to get. I took another breath and unlatched from Bella's wrist and carefully placed it back on her waist. I wasn't sure if I had stopped the transformation, but sadly we would have to wait until she woke up to be sure. One thing I was sure of was that she still had a strong heartbeat.

"It's done, I say we get out of here before we draw more attention and give the Volturi a reason to slaughter us all." Rosalie said as she walked over to Bella and started to pick her up. I snarled and ripped Bella from her grasp. I knew that she was only trying to be nice, and that Bella had been the child she always wanted, but Bella was my soon-to-be wife, and I wanted to carry her. Rosalie quickly let go and didn't put up a fight; she helped me get into the car without causing much discomfort for her. I caressed her body and impatiently waited for Edward to get into his Volvo and drive off, Rose got in next to me and Emmett up front. Alice rode back with Carlisle and we quickly raced back towards the safety of our home.

Home.

Bella was almost home when she was detained by that beast. Why did I have to hunt right then? If I hadn't had to stop and hunt, then Bella would still be awake and not lingering between life and in this case being undead.

"Jasper, don't you dare go and start blaming yourself. Bella is going to be just fine; we got to her in time. Plus, Carlisle said that you got most of the venom out of her system. I know it's not much, but she is going to be ok." I couldn't help but scoff at Edward's sad attempt at making me feel better. I know that he was trying to make me feel better, but he had no idea what I was going through. Yes, he had Arianna to think about, but she wasn't out on a deserted stretch of highway and attacked by a vampire and left for dead.

I didn't vocalize my opinion, but without meaning to I managed to emit a wave of irritation throughout the car. Rosalie gently touched my arm and I turned to look at her, but stopped when I saw that her eyes were rimmed with tears, tears that would never come. I sighed and retracted my anger. Rosalie was just as worried, they all were, I just had to maintain my sanity and just pray that my Bella would be alright.

Finally we arrived at the house and without moving Bella much I opened the door and reluctantly handed her off to Carlisle who stood to wait for me to quickly get out of the car and I took her back into my arms and zipped inside as Alice lead the way to Bella's room. It was her idea to lay her in her room, that way whenever she woke up she would be somewhere familiar. I didn't argue with that, and gently laid her down on her bed and was unwilling to leave the room. I was scared that she would need me, that she would wake up and be confused of her surroundings and hurt herself, or the worst possibility; that she was in fact dead, and that I had failed her. I don't think I could live with that outcome.

I couldn't think of it, I would lose it if I dwelled on it, not to mention that Bella would scold me for thinking such things.

That made me chuckle a little, she always did make me want to be a better person. I mean I was a southern gentleman, but even then I was a vampire and acted on impulses and thought later about it. Visualizing her alive and smiling, and breathing, was what I needed to do. I needed to be strong, I couldn't lose my control. I have worked for over two-hundred of years at maintaining my control, and all that it took was meeting my future wife, Bella, to give me the added strength to maintain the vegetarian lifestyle that I slowly grew accustomed to.

"She's going to make it Jasper, I can't see whether or not she remains human or becomes one of us, but I do know that she is going to be alright. I'm just as upset as you are. Just don't give up on what you've achieved, okay?" Alice said as she patted my arm to comfort me. I didn't want anyone's pity, they still saw the vampire who could barely control their thirst and was a danger to their exposure.

I could sense it in their emotions. They were afraid that since Bella was hurt that I would lose my control and go off and slaughter helpless humans, but that wasn't the case, not anymore. I mastered my thirst and managed just fine. When were they going to stop comparing me to how I was and start seeing me for the changed man that I had become in the last couple of months?

I needed air (so to speak), I had already hunted, but didn't care; I needed time away from all of them. I hated that I would leave Bella, but she would want me to go hunt if she thought that I needed it, and I had to agree. As I made my way outside I was stopped by Emmett and Edward. I sensed that they were concerned for me, but I brushed it off and went out anyway and called over my shoulder that I was hunting and wanted to be alone. I added that I wanted them to call me the minute Bella was awake.

I just hoped that I was able to get to her in time and I saved her.

**Bella POV: **

It hurt. The fire made my body felt as if I was being burned alive, but as the pain numbed so did the fiery blaze inside of me. Then all at once there was a slight pinch on one of my arms. I couldn't be sure, but felt as if I was being bitten; again. I cringed and feared that my attacker had returned to finish me off and that I couldn't be saved.

But then I remembered that I heard familiar voices, voices that belonged to Carlisle, Alice, and Jasper. My Jasper, I hoped that he was ok. I know that he can take care of himself, but I still worried for him. I heard other voices there as well, but couldn't tell for sure. The sheer pain and slow burning sensation was too much. Even though it decreased some I still felt as if I were being burned alive.

Then all at once it was quiet. I heard hushed whispers but couldn't make out what was being said. I felt myself being lifted and wanted to cry, because my entire body felt electrically charged and any sudden movement caused pain, no matter if it were the tiniest. I couldn't help but whimper but I'm pretty sure that no one could even hear me.

Finally, after what felt like years to me I felt the car jolt forward to a stop. Were we home? Wait, where was i? Had I been kidnapped? My mind was all over the place I couldn't make heads or tails of where I was. I so wanted to scream out in frustration. I hated not knowing what was going, plus there was still a slow burning inside of me.

I was glad that the fire had dimmed some, but some still remained inside of me. I loathed that Jasper was not the one to change me, I mean, at least I thought I was changing. From what I've overheard over the years, the change is painful and burns you from the inside out. I felt the fire, but now what I felt was just pain but slightly numb. There were traces of fire, but nothing more.

I just wanted to wake up. I tried to will my eyes open, but nothing; nothing happened. Why wasn't I able to open my eyes? I started to panic. I felt my heart start to race uncontrollably. What was happening? I tried to calm myself but I was unable to.

I heard faint voices murmur about something, but they were speaking too soft and too fast for me to catch anything. I heard Carlisle voice try and calm me. He laid a hand on my shoulder and whispered that I was going to be alright, that I needed to calm down. I mentally nodded and tried to calm myself down and before I knew it I was calmer and my heartbeat returned to normal again.

"What happened Carlisle? What caused her heart to race so fast?" Rosalie asked in concern. If I were awake I would've told her that I was fine, but even then she knew that I would be lying. This was so very painful. I knew that I wouldn't be able to hide it, not from my family; they knew me too well.

"I'm not sure, it could be that her body is trying to deal with its wounds, could be that Jasper wasn't successful in sucking out enough venom from her body to stop the transformation in time, it could be a number of things. I will have to gather my equipment and run further tests to be sure."

Just great.

I was in limbo; I didn't know whether or not I going to become a vampire (which I desperately wanted), or remain human and severely injured and in pain.

"Where is Jasper? Please let him know what we plan to do, I know that he left the house, but I'm sure he would like an update." Carlisle added.

He left? He left while I'm laying here helpless in my own body and he left? I couldn't believe it. I would've thought that he would've stayed by my bedside and watch over me as he always had in the past.

"He said something about going out to hunt, and that he wanted to be alone, but that we could call him on his cell if anything changed." Alice whispered to Carlisle.

I wasn't quite sure why they were whispering, unless they thought that I could hear them while I laid unconscious and in turmoil over the fact that I hadn't a clue what was happening to me.

All at once the fire returned, and with a vengeance it came at me from nowhere and I'm pretty sure that I was literally screaming out in pain because I sure as hell was on the inside. I felt myself start to convulse again as the fire took hold of my entire body. I screamed for someone to stop it, to put out the fire and end this pain. I screamed again and I felt cold hands on my limbs keeping me down on the bed, so not to hurt myself in the process. I felt myself gasping for air, but each gasp was never enough.

"Carlisle what's going on? What's happening to her?" Rosalie shrieked, but I was unsure where from. I tried to open my eyes, even though I was able to a little my vision was still blurred and was rimmed with fire. I screamed for someone to stop the pain.

I heard Carlisle yell for Alice to get Jasper on his cell and tell him to back here immediately. "Bella, you're going to be just fine, I'm going to help you. I'm going to help take the pain away." Carlisle said to me in a soothing voice. I still was convulsing and whimpering in pain and I just wanted it to all go away for this to stop.

"Her heart is racing again Carlisle, and it doesn't sound like it's slowing any." Rosalie said panicky I could hear that she was trying to keep it together, for me, but was doing a terrible job. Hearing my family worry over me made everything just that much more worse for me.

As my heart rate increased I felt myself gasping even more for air as if I were a fish out of water. I started to sob, but they just came out as more gasps for air.

Then as quickly as it came it stopped, everything stopped.

Was I…dead?

**A/N: So what do you guys think? ;) Btw Jasper's venom, however unintentionally, entered Bella's bloodstream while he tried to suck out the rouge vampire's venom. He doesn't know this right now, but soon they will all know and YES Bella is finally changed, and as for the Voltori, they will of course make their appearance soon enough. So don't think that this story is over soon, I see a few more chapters in this story's future lol.**

**As for the cookie question from last chapter, the answer was Alice and now for the next question ;)**

**Cookie Question:**

"_Your number was up the moment I met you." – Twilight_

**So now please review this chapter and let me know what you think and what you think will happen next ;)**


	37. New Beginnings

**A/N: So how did you all like the last chapter? Thank you to those who reviewed, and **My Eyez Are Watching Everyone** You inspired me to get right back to writing the next chapter and quickly get this chapter up and I hope you all enjoy this!**

**And yes, Bella's transformation may seem a bit 'short' but she laid unconscious for a long time, and the venom was 'just' enough that it caused her transformation which is why the fire burned inside her then dissipated and came back causing her to change.**

* * *

_**Previously on God Blessed Texas**_

_As my heart rate increased I felt myself gasping even more for air as if I were a fish out of water. I started to sob, but they just came out as more gasps for air._

_Then as quickly as it came it stopped, everything stopped._

_Was I…dead?_

**Bella POV:**

Silence.

That's all I heard, no voices, no talking. For a moment I thought that I was dead, but then I felt my eyes flutter open. I saw a bright white light, but as my eyes adjusted to the lighting I saw what looked like my ceiling. The more I concentrated on the ceiling the more I saw all the details in it. There were a few cracks here and there, but they weren't that noticeable.

I slowly turned my head and looked out my window. I could hear the birds chirping outside, but from what I could see, the birds were nowhere near our house. That was strange, since when was I able to hear things that were yards, maybe even miles away from me, not to mention that I was inside and could hear them as if I were outside.

That's when it came rushing back to me. Jasper and I were on our way back from our little vacation, which involved a run-in with some of the Voltori guard, but other than that it was a good vacation. While on our way home Jasper had to stop and go off to hunt. That's when I got a call from Alice and she told me to get in the driver's seat and drive home; only thing was, I wasn't fast enough and a nomadic vampire traveling alone had caught my scent apparently and decided to play with me as if I were his own little toy. He nearly broke me, but then I remember that there was an intense pain, then it subsided for a good few hours, but came back with a vengeance and then…nothing.

I sat up in my bed, but it was almost too fast, but I wasn't made dizzy by the sudden moment. Everything was the same. I felt, I'm not quite sure how I felt, the emotions were all over the place and it was so confusing.

"Bella, we can explain everything. If you like we can go downstairs." Carlisle said carefully from the doorway. If I hadn't known any better I could sense that he was being cautious with me, as if I were breakable, no, so not to provoke me. Was I a monster now? Was I going to have to be contained? I wasn't quite sure, but I was flooded with different sensations. It was all foreign to me, but I felt relief, sadness, love, anger, and…guilt? Who would feel guilty? The more I concentrated on that I could sense who it was coming from.

It was Jasper.

How could he feel guilt, he didn't do anything wrong. Before I knew what I was doing I stormed out of my room and stalked over to where Jasper was sulking on the back porch. I stood right in front of him and confronted his feelings and asked him why he felt guilty and what for. This seemed to get his attention and guilt was replaced with amazement. I tilted my head to the side, because the more I focused on this particular emotion I realized that he was amazed that I in fact lived and the guilt was that he let this happen to me, and that he thought he was too late to save me.

"Jasper Whitlock do not think for a second that any of this," I said as I gestured to my body referencing the fact that I had been changed into a vampire. "is your fault; I am now what I've always wanted. A vampire, so now I can live with you for eternity." I said as tears formed in the rim of my eyes, but not from sadness, I finally got my wish. I just wish that it didn't have to have come from me being attacked by another vampire.

My senses were all in overdrive. I could smell the cologne that Jasper wore. I could smell everything; even grass had a certain smell, and each flower's scent was unique and powerful. Then there was this one scent, it was so overpowering that I felt my mouth start to fill with water – no venom- and I had to follow it. I left Jasper just standing there and I sniffed and follow the trail and saw that it was leading me to Arianna. Her scent reminded me of Raspberries and lilacs, it was so intoxicating. Her back was to me, which was perfect! I slinked my way over to me, and made sure that she couldn't hear me coming. I was nearing her luscious neck and all at once I came to my senses. What was I thinking? Arianna was my friend, why did I want to 'eat' her? I felt so ashamed and took off back outside and off into the wilderness. I couldn't be anywhere near her right now. I needed to get a clear head and hunt.

_Wait, didn't Jasper say that when he used to train newborn vampires that they were stronger for the first few months and harder to control?_

That explains my lack of restraint when it came to the scent of Arianna. How could I be so stupid? I mean I've never smelled anything so sweet and succulent before. I guess that was due to my enhanced senses. I ran my fingers through my hair as I paced in a circle trying to gather my thoughts and get ahold of myself. I have never felt so confused and helpless all at once before, and it was so intense it scared me.

Just as I started to make my third lap of the circular rut I had made for myself I heard a twig snap a few feet from me. I jerked my head up and scanned the surrounding area. I could hear two sets of footsteps, and they were nearing my location. I could sense that whoever it was felt uneasy, and I was also feeling that they were also concerned. I wasn't able to tell who it was, but all at once I felt myself stiffen and crouched into a defensive position and waited to be greeted with what was lurking in the distance between all the different trees.

Just then they broke through and I nearly pounced on them, but stopped myself when I saw that one of them was Jasper and that the other was Carlisle. I could sense that Rosalie and Emmett weren't far behind them. Obviously Alice and the others stayed back at the house. Good, that way I couldn't harm anyone. I was too dangerous right now to be anywhere near Arianna, I mean I nearly killed her and I'm pretty sure she didn't even know it until I raced out and caused all that commotion.

"Bella, darlin' we aren't upset, we just want to make sure you're ok." Jasper said soothingly and I gladly accepted the calming effects he was sending my way. I wasn't sure what to believe anymore. I mean I nearly killed one of my friends and they're acting as if it isn't a big deal, but it is. I've never ever felt that way before. I felt more calmness overcome me and I was so relaxed that I let them come even closer. Carlisle started to slowly inform me that my emotions would be harder to control now that I am one of them, but it wouldn't be impossible.

I heard what he was saying, but I couldn't help but be distracted by the sound of a snapping twig behind me. I turned and out in a clearing a few yards away I saw a ten-point buck standing near a small watering hole and hadn't spotted us yet. As Jasper and Carlisle went over to talk with Rosalie and Emmett I snuck off to stalk that delicious deer. It wasn't as intoxicatingly luscious as the smell of human blood, but it was still powerful. I swiftly moved between the trees and at the last second it heard me and started to run off, and I took off after it. I was able to catch it and once I had finished it off I wiped my chin and sighed with content. I thought more clearly now. I think it had to do with the fact that I had finally fed. Knowing that I was now ok to be around Arianna I walked back over to the group and informed them that I was ok now.

"You took on a buck that size on your own?" Emmett asked in amazement. I couldn't help but grin and nodded. Why did they doubt me? I mean, I know that I'm new to this way of life, but it just came natural to me. Emmett went on to say that Rosalie and Jasper had to be shown how to hunt; at least for Jasper he had a working idea.

Just then I felt that Carlisle was interested, and there was a hint of amazement as well.

"Why is everyone so shocked that I took down a deer all on my own?" I asked with a hint of annoyance.

"Bella, none of us voiced our astonishment, but we are all just surprised you're adjusting so well." Carlisle said calmly. That's when he started to really examine me. I was a bit nervous and felt a little uncomfortable at being looked at.

"Bella, I want you to try and tell me what I'm feeling." Carlisle asked me as he turned away from me. I focused on him and sensed that he felt proud that I was able to hunt on my own for being a newborn, intrigue that I may have a gift – wait – is that what this is, a gift? The more I thought about it, the more it made sense. Why I could sense what everyone was feeling, and their reasoning behind it.

"Well, I sense that you're feeling proud, as well as intrigue." I said with a confident smirk on my face, and it got even bigger when I saw the shocked look on his face; looks like I was able to prove his theory right. Jasper looked surprised and happy. The more I concentrated on him the more that I saw that he was happy I was alive, and that he no longer felt guilt, just pure and deep love for me. It was so intense that I couldn't help but rush over to him and take him in a big hug, but pulled back when I heard him wince. Wait, I thought that now I was a vampire I was just as strong as they were, but I actually caused Jasper pain, well maybe a bit discomfort, but this was still weird for me. Rosalie said that the first few months I'll be stronger than they were, and that I would have to be more careful.

"Sweet, I bet even though you're stronger I can still beat you in an arm wrestling match squirt." Emmett teased as he walked over to a flat boulder and put his arm on it and motioned for me to come over and try and beat him. I couldn't help but try it. I mean, if I was stronger than they were I had a chance, even if Emmett was always the strongest of all of my family.

"You're so going down Emmett." I snickered and couldn't help but grin big. I wasn't all that confident that I was going to beat him, but if I was as strong as Rosalie said I was I think I stand a good chance. I sighed and put my arm down on the boulder and raised my arm, but leaving my elbow on the rock. I took Emmett's big hand and he counted down from three.

It was tough, he was still strong, but I that I was a tad stronger and for the first time I saw Emmett's arm start to shake trying to beat me. For a few seconds it looked like I was going to win, then it looked like Emmett was going to, but at the last minute I found the strength and slammed Emmett's hand down on the rock, causing it to crack a bit. I had in fact won. I beat him. I cheered and skipped over to Jasper and kissed him. I was just so happy, and I think it was also me feeling his delight, and the others as well that were there.

"Let's say that we get back to the house, and relax some." Jasper said as he held out his hand for me to take. I gladly accepted and we walked hand in hand back home, and over my shoulder I heard Emmett shout that he wanted a rematch one day, a day when I wasn't a newborn. He added that that had helped me cheat and that he was still the strongest. I heard Rosalie stroke his ego by agreeing with him. I could sense she was humoring him. I couldn't help but laugh as well. Jasper softly asked what I was laughing about; I just brushed it off as nothing. It was true, it was nothing. I just thought it was my gift acting up again.

What was my gift anyway? This made no sense to me, Jasper could read emotions, and so could I, but this had to be a different kind. I mean he could sense them, but I could sense them as well as decode what the meanings behind them were about. One thing was for sure, I wasn't able to adjust other's emotions, which I was glad for that at least.

When we got home and I walked in with Jasper I saw Edward standing in front of Arianna, as if to protect her, from me. I deserved that; I almost ate her as if she were lunch.

"She's not going to hurt her Edward, you don't need to – " I cut Jasper off. I explained that Edward had every right to protect her. I added that I was sorry, and made sure to direct that towards Arianna over Edward's broad shoulder. She added that she was never mad at me, and completely understood given the circumstance. Edward was still not taking any chances. I could feel the anger pouring out of him. But the more I stood there, the more I realized his anger was mostly at himself and not all directed to me. The anger was because he had left her to watch television while he went to go play on his piano. This whole self-loathing thing with him was a bit cliché in my book. He had no real reason to be this way. I gave a small smile when I felt Jasper send a soothing sense of being his way. Edward sighed and nodded. He went on to say that he was still wary of me being around Arianna, that I couldn't blame him of. I promised him that I would keep my distance until I got a better handle on my bloodlust. That seemed to make him feel a little better about the situation.

I let out a sigh and headed back up to my room. All the emotions were starting to weigh on my mind. How did Jasper deal with this on a daily basis? I just started with this and I nearly wanted to rip my hair out in frustration. Then I remembered that he spent a lot of time in his study reading, I guess I would have to find something that would help take my mind off all of the emotions. Wait, now that I thought about it, I was able to shut it off and on without any trouble. I thought highly strange given the fact that no one else was able to do the same. Edward could hear other people's thoughts, which is why he spent time alone every so often, Jasper spent his time in the study reading, and Alice had her shopping; all things to keep their minds off of the gift unless they needed it.

I heard quiet footsteps approaching my room, and from what I could sense it was Jasper. I couldn't help but smile and patiently waited. I held back a giggle when he knocked on my door, he was always such a gentleman; he had to of known I heard him coming down the hallway. I allowed him to come in and I could see that he was relieved, relieved that I was so accepting of this lifestyle, and relieved that I was alive. Before he could speak I shushed him with a finger to his lips. If he said anything he would ruin this moment. I leaned in and kissed him. I kissed him with so much passion, both mine and his. I guess this is what happens when you have two empaths together and feeding off of each other's emotions. I'm probably being crass for saying this, but I could get used to being married to Jasper Whitlock.

Our kissing escalated to him on top of me and we were caressing each other and his kisses trailed down to my neck. We were gasping and giggling like we were kids about to be caught by each other's parents. Then the next phrase that popped out of my mouth surprised even me.

"I want to get married now. I don't want to wait."

The look on Jasper's face was hard to read. I wasn't able to tell if he was happy or not, his emotions weren't giving me any clue as to what it was.

Jasper sat up quickly and looked over at me, as to see if I had in fact lost my mind. I started to feel stupid for blurting that out of nowhere. I mean even I surprised myself, where did that come from? I guess it was just a 'in the heat of the moment' type event when I was feeling both our emotions at the same time.

"Wow, um, well are you sure Bella?" Jasper asked as he searched for words to describe what he was feeling. I could sense that he wasn't too put off by what I said, as a matter of fact I sensed he was feeling the exact opposite, he was thrilled I was still considering marriage after what has happened.

"Of course I'm sure. I want to legally be Mrs. Jasper Whitlock, and I don't want to wait anymore." I said with a big grin on my face. It was true. I'm not sure what came over me, but I was sure that I wanted the wedding sooner and not wait around.

Just then we both heard a loud squeal come from downstairs. The squeal sounded a lot like Alice, and I just let out a long sigh. That's when I realized that I would have to sit through a bunch of fittings and go through all the bells and whistles with Alice and I would be held prisoner.

"I think someone just heard the news, and is overly excited for it." Jasper chuckled. I just rolled my eyes and nudged him.

"Of course you would be all smiles, you won't be put through all the torture I will when Alice gets her hands on me." I sighed. I loved Alice, but when it came to planning anything, party or not, she would go overboard, and even though I was a newborn and stronger than her, I knew that I wouldn't be able to use that as an excuse with her.

"That's true, but just think, once that's all over with the fun part begins and I get to announce to everyone that you are my wife and that I love you with all my heart." Jasper said as he smirked. I laughed and playfully kissed him on the lips. We were about to kiss again when Alice barged in and squealed with happiness and dragged me away from Jasper and was yammering on about something to do with which theme we should do and that we needed to send out the invitations.

Needless to say, I think I may have inadvertently created a wedding monster.

* * *

**A/N: So what do you guys think? Let me know what your thoughts are and who should be present for the wedding and things like that. **

**I love hearing your thoughts on the story (like how I'm doing, what you think of the situations) some can me a bit harsh, but I can take it :) so stay tuned for more and here is the next cookie question for you guys ;)**

**Cookie Question:**

"_It's an interesting twist. Like she's doing the exact opposite of what you can." – Breaking Dawn chapter 34_

**Oh, btw don't get so used to these very frequent updates, I still have other stories to write for lol. But I will say that look for an alert for Paralyzed soon.**


	38. Day Before the Wedding

**A/N: So thank you so much for all you for reading this story and for those who took the time to review! :) I know that reviewing isn't always a priority for some, but I greatly appreciate who take the time to do and even appreciate the ones who read it without doing so!**

**As for the cookie question last chapter the answer was **Carlisle** Congrats to who guessed correctly. Now onto the next chapter of this lovely story! :)**

_**Previously On God Blessed Texas:**_

"_That's true, but just think, once that's all over with the fun part begins and I get to announce to everyone that you are my wife and that I love you with all my heart." Jasper said as he smirked. I laughed and playfully kissed him on the lips._

_We were about to kiss again when Alice barged in and squealed with happiness and dragged me away from Jasper and was yammering on about something to do with which theme we should do and that we needed to send out the invitations._

_Needless to say, I think I may have inadvertently created a wedding monster._

**Bella POV: **

"Bella, now hold still, I know that it won't hurt if I accidentally stick you with a straight pin, but I want to make sure that I get all the measurements all right so that I can send them to the designer for your perfect dress." Alice trilled as she bounced around as she took some last measurements.

Ever since I had become a vampire, which had only been a few days ago, Alice was a little more reckless with me. I mean, she would yank me around as she dragged me from place to place. I knew that she had her own idea of what my wedding to Jasper would be like, but I guess I appreciated that she wanted my input on some things in the wedding, like whether or not I wanted it to be an indoor or outdoor wedding, which we both agreed depended whether or not the sun was out and shining, considering it was in the middle of summer.

Thankfully though, the only thing left to decide on was what the bridesmaid dresses would look like and how many the designer would have to make. I wasn't sure how many I wanted. I guess I wanted Alice, Rosalie, Crystal, and Jayme invited, but if I wanted her to come then I would definitely have to make sure that it was inside and that it wasn't a sunny day.

I mean I still remember when Jayme spent the night, a few years ago and she was nearly hurt by a vampire visiting us from the guard. I wasn't even sure she would accept the invite considering since that night I kind of lost touch with her. Who could blame her, I mean if I didn't already know vampires existed I would be the very same way.

"I'm sorry Alice, but how much longer do I have to pretend to be your life-size Barbie? I need to hunt." It was a valid argument, considering I was still a newborn and needed to feed more often, but this time I was using it as an excuse to get away from all the wedding planning. I wanted a simple wedding, just me, Jasper, our family and close friends, but the way Alice was going I would be walking down the aisle as if I were getting married to a prince or something; also, I could tell that Alice wasn't too pleased but excused me to allow me to go hunt and I silently thanked the heavens above as I raced out the door and into the woods. I felt so free and one with nature. I didn't have any emotions or thoughts to cloud my head; I just had my own thoughts and decided to take a walk through the woods. I know that the whole point of hunting is to be faster than your prey, but I wanted to try a different approach; be inconspicuous and not appear to be a threat.

I still had a lot to learn. I would start to close in on my prey, this time a mountain lion, and just as I was about to pounce on it, I stupidly stepped on a twig which echoed out around me and the lion quickly looked up and took off. I cursed myself for being so reckless, but shook it off because I didn't really need to hunt anyway I just wanted some time by myself and be alone. I was eager for all the wedding planning to wrap up and I could just put on my wedding dress, and become Mrs. Jasper Whitlock. I knew that weddings took a lot of planning and careful eye for detail, but the way this was going you would've thought that Alice was the one getting married. I knew she loved Beau a lot and I've seen how they act when they're together. I couldn't help but think about the idea of having a double wedding, but then there's the part where Beau hadn't even proposed to her, so that plan went out the window.

All these thoughts about weddings and who all was invited and who would be coming to the ceremony made me remember my real first best friend, Ross. It's been awhile since he and I've hung out, he met Crystal and left with them. I met Ross when I was living in Ireland for a few months. He was under the mind control of that witch Holly, and thankfully she was no longer an issue. Then there was the whole issue with Ross' brother Reid. I still remembered how I met Ross. He and I had met over in Ireland when I was younger. He had fallen head over heels in love with Holly, and she used that to her advantage. See, Holly was an evil vampire, and her 'gift' was the ability to control others with her mind. What I didn't know at first was that Ross was just a pawn to her to try and get to me. After a while Ross finally broke free of Holly's mind control and helped in destroying her so that she would no longer cause anyone any pain or harm.

After that, things were great, easy as pie, no issues no drama just calm country life out in Iowa. I went from Ireland, to New York City, then finally settling down in East Valley, Iowa out in the middle of nowhere. Ross and I were still best friends, and then when everything was all well and good and my best friend at the time, Jayme, came to visit a stranger came to visit and claimed that he knew Ross. It turns out that the stranger was Ross' estranged brother, Reid. Reid was interesting, turns out that while growing up him and Ross both competed at everything they could. If it were school-related or had to do with getting a girl they would compete to win. Beau had told me that he had learned, from his gift to look in future, as well as the past, that Ross and Reid had fought over Holly, and it ended up being Ross who won.

Won.

Yeah, I wouldn't go straight to saying that Ross won, because what Ross _won_ was the chance to be put under Holly's mind control and made to do her bidding. It didn't happen overnight, but thankfully after a while both Ross and Reid had made up with each other. Shortly after that Ross and Reid left with Crystal and her coven. That had been almost a full year ago I think. Not even a letter or postcard from him. I know I was five when I met him, and we had been friends a long time, and I knew that friends sometimes move away and lose contact, I would've thought that vampire friends would want to remain in touch.

I was thrust from my thoughts when I heard my cell phone buzz in my jeans pocket. I was impressed with my cell phone provider, even in when I was in the thick of the forest I still managed to get a signal all the way out here. I took it out and saw that it was a text message from Alice asking me if I had decided who all I wanted to be my bride's maids.

I texted her back letting her know that I wanted her, mom, Arianna, and Jayme if she was coming to the wedding. I added that if Ross was coming, and it was alright with Jasper I wanted him to be a groomsman. At this point I just hoped that he would show up to the wedding. He was and still is my friend after all.

It was a few hours later when I decided to make my way back to the house and try put up with Alice. I know I complain about how aggressive Alice can be when she's planning my wedding, but I honestly couldn't have been able to do all of this on my own. I was so thankful for her help. Since I didn't want to wait for the wedding Alice decided to use her gift and saw that we all had agreed on two weeks from now and that guests could arrive before then too. I made sure to be firm and tell Alice that I didn't want a big wedding, just a few friends and family at the ceremony. Jasper agreed completely.

I was looking forward to seeing all my friends that I had made while I've lived with my family and traveled the world, so to speak.

Jasper had been kept from knowing, but I made sure that Charles and his coven was invited to the wedding. It had taken them a few decades, but finally Charles and Jasper were both now civil towards each other and could be in the same room. They would still sometimes disagree, but according to James it was much easier to be around them now then back then.

I got inside and saw everyone off doing their own thing. Rosalie and Esme were helping Alice thumb through different bridal magazines, Carlisle and Jasper were in the study, Emmett was watching ESPN with Beau, and Edward was with Arianna upstairs listening to some of Edward's music from his collection. I swear that boy has almost every record ever made in time. I know I'm exaggerating, but he has three shelves full of music and the shelves run from the ceiling down to the floor. Oh and lord help you if you enter his room and take a CD or record and put it back in the wrong spot, he'll bite your head off, figuratively speaking of course. I could go in a number of directions as for passing time. I decided that I would go practice on the piano. I knew that it was actually Edward's but I had his permission, which wasn't a very common thing with him. He was always very particular about who touched his piano and music collection, and only let me because I knew how to properly use it and that I wouldn't cause any damage to it.

I sat down at the piano and lifted the cover off the keys and just stared down. It had been a while since I've actually played the piano, Edward had taught me when I was growing up, but that had been, what felt like a lifetime, was only a few years ago. I started off playing a colorful version of a song my 'first' mom played for me when I was little; I think she called it _'Heart and Soul'_. I loved how with my new sensitive hearing I could hear all the notes resonate off the strings of the piano keys, and how they all flowed together.

Yes, being a vampire was going to be very fun and an interesting journey for me.

_*~!~**~!~* Two Weeks Later *~!~**~!~*_

"Bella, you need to hold still so I can do the final touches to your beautiful dress." Alice whines as she was making the final alterations for my dress. I couldn't believe that two weeks came so quick, and that we were able to find enough bridesmaids dresses in the design that Alice and I decided on, which was a spaghetti-strapped dress that was a light pastel pink with a dark chestnut ribbon around the bust that came to a bow in the back. Alice and I agreed that the colors would be pink, brown, white (of course), and black. My dress was a strapless white dress that was an A-line dress with a subtle sweetheart neckline. To tie with the bridesmaids' dresses I had a brown ribbon trim around my bust as well, but my dress didn't have a bow. I wasn't very comfortable wearing a strapless dress, so Alice caved and allowed me to have a half-size jacket/shawl to wear to cover my shoulders.

"I know I need to hold still Alice, but I'm just getting butterflies I suppose." I said as I fiddled with the ribbon trim on my dress. I wasn't having cold feet, but I think what was going on, was that I was feeding off of everyone else's emotions and it was causing me to have anxiety. I knew that I wanted to marry Jasper and noting could ever change my mind from that.

Finally Alice was finishing taking my dress in, and it looked so gorgeous that I didn't want to ever take it off; I wanted to wear it all day. Tomorrow was the ceremony, so I would have all day tomorrow to wear it. I sighed as Rosalie helped me out of my dress and I got back into my regular clothes. Thankfully I wasn't given a bachelorette party, I didn't want one. Emmett, on the other hand, wanted to give Jasper one, but mom thankfully reassured me that this type of bachelor party would only consist of a late night hunt, which would end up in a contest between him and Jasper. Meaning, who could get the most animals.

Some of the guests came a day early, including Carlisle's friends that were from up in Alaska. I think I remember hearing him refer to them as the 'Denali' coven. Also, I heard that Eleazar, the leader, had an intriguing gift; he could sense what gifts, if any, a vampire possessed. He was the sole vampire in that coven who had a power, the others, his mate, Carmen, and the three sisters; Tonya, Irina, and Kate. All three had beautiful blonde hair and topaz-colored eyes. I was especially happy when I saw that Charles, James, Cassandra, and Nadine, the vampires from Ireland. Oops, I meant 'Summer'; Cassandra preferred to be called Summer, which is the name she got during her time as a 'hippy' person.

I was so excited to see that they had accepted the invitation, and that they had even been able to attend. I still somewhat blamed myself for wrecking their home when some of the Voltori guard decided to make an unannounced house visit.

I think I stunned all four of them when they got a good look at me. The last time they had saw me I was human and had a heartbeat. I could sense that they were surprised, and then immediately happy for me.

_They wouldn't be so 'happy' if they knew the circumstances that occurred for me to be changed._

"Hello Bella, it is so good to see you! Thank you so much for inviting us to your wedding." Nadine said as she took me into a quick hug, and squeezed. That's when I remembered if I were still human this kind of hug would've nearly crushed me, but now, it felt like a normal 'human' hug. I smiled and nodded my head.

Summer was bold enough to ask when I was changed. I fumbled for an answer. I could feel that Alice and the others were hesitant to go into detail about my circumstances, but I considered them family and explained what happened when we were returning home from our trip. This caused both Summer and Nadine to gasp from shock. I noticed that both Charles and James stiffened a bit. James made a comment that he hoped the rotten vampire got what he deserved. I couldn't help but chuckle a bit. I explained that Jasper and the others that arrived were able to dispose of the vampire appropriately and that he would no longer cause any harm. This seemed to appease James and Charles' anger.

Alice showed were they could relax if they pleased, and gave them a quick tour of the house. Since there would be guests that would be here over night, Alice thought it'd be best to move around and I would be sharing a room with her and Rosalie. Beau, Emmett Jasper and Edward would share a room, and Arianna would have her own room, except the fact she would be sleeping with Jayme.

Yes, Jayme would be coming to my wedding, my wedding that would be full of vampires. I knew that would be risky, but I had faith and even Alice made sure to look ahead and was sure that nothing would happen to either one. Now, you all are probably wondering, _"Why do vampires need to 'share rooms'? it's not like you will be sleeping or anything._ Well, that was to keep up appearances when my friend Jayme would be here. She still didn't know the secret, even though she nearly did back when she spent the night at my house.

Crystal and her coven, which had traveled all over the globe it seemed, had finally settled down in a small village outside of the big city of London. Yes, London, England. They wouldn't be 'staying' the night, but would be there for the wedding ceremony and reception. I couldn't wait until all of my family was here for my big day, and then I could see if Ross could stay a little longer than just my wedding day. Jasper and I both agreed to hold off on our honeymoon, we had already had a big trip for when he proposed to me, and I wasn't up to going across country again.

Yes, I was a big chicken when it came to traveling; mainly because it seemed liked I was being watched over by the Voltori, and their guard. They always wanted to cause trouble and I had had my fill of trouble with them.

After a few hours and we all go settled in I heard a knock at the door. I could feel it was Jayme. I squealed and hurried down and answered the door before anyone else could. We emailed sometimes to keep in touch, but it had been forever since we talked. We spent nearly every day together as friends and then our junior year of school, she had to move. They were going back to her dad's hometown, Columbus, Indiana. I was officially eighteen when I 'changed' and had already graduated high school. Jayme got accepted into Purdue University and was on break; perfect timing for my wedding!

"Belly! It's so good to see you! How have you been? Wow, who would've thought that the Iowa lifestyle would agree with you Bells, you look amazing, like a supermodel!" Jayme teased as she took a step back to get a better look at me. Little did she know, I was in fact a 'different' person now than I was when we last saw each other. I hated lying to her, but one main rule I knew all too well about being a vampire; No humans must know about vampires. I was the exception, even though the Voltori wasn't thrilled with it. Hopefully since I was changed that there would no longer be an issue with them and they would let us live our lives and be alone.

"I've been just great, how's college been for you?" I kind of envied her in that fact that she was able to go to college, but then I had no room to talk. I mean, I could go to college too, but right now I wasn't all that interested in that. I wasn't 'allowed' to be around humans just yet, only Arianna was the exception and now so was Jayme. Maybe if I was able to control myself around her for the next couple of days with her around I could reconsider it and go to college, preferably one that wasn't in a sunshiny place. I may go back to Washington state and go to one of the colleges there. It was almost always cloudy there.

"Ehh, it's been tolerable." Jayme said with a humorous smirk on her face. "All I ever do it seems is study and go to class, BUT there is the occasional party in the dorms. Sadly though, I'm not 'cool' enough to get invited." She added as she plopped down on the couch behind her. I couldn't help but laugh to myself. I mean, Jayme was always more observant than I was, and here I was a completely different person, in a way, than she was, plus she usually would've started in on me as if it were the Spanish inquisition. I 'plopped' down on the couch next to her. Jayme was flipping through channels when I heard Alice arguing with someone over the phone a few rooms away. It had something to do with the flower arrangements and what time they would get here tomorrow. It felt like she was yelling right in my ear, it was still hard to get used to that I could hear her yelling, but Jayme was clueless to that.

Jayme yawned a few times while we watched a Grey's Anatomy marathon, and after the final episode of the night I got Jayme away from the bag of popcorn and convinced her to go to bed. When I wasn't getting ready myself I had to come up with a quick excuse, something about the fact I wanted to make sure that she would get settled in alright.

I sighed when I heard her get into bed and soon fall right to sleep. I sighed with relief and was glad to know that I could stop the charade of being 'human'. I wasn't sure why all of a sudden it was so hard for me. I mean, I've only been a vampire for a few weeks, and a human for almost nineteen years. I guess being around Jayme brought back the human in me. I wasn't sure if that was good for me, or it would inhibit the mental portion of my transition. Was that even possible? I mean, I was no longer human, but my mind was still trying to cope with the sudden change.

I felt myself start to feel anxious, and all of a sudden I felt overwhelming sense of calm and soothing waves wash over me. I looked around and saw Jasper standing in the doorway. I sighed and felt myself smile a little at his face. I loved him, for many reasons of course, but whenever I would feel myself start to go off the deep end, emotionally anyway, he was right there to help me calm down and see more clearly.

"Darlin' everything ok? I could feel your anxiety all the way downstairs." Jasper said with a look of concern on his face. I nodded as I took in a deep breath. I eased his worries and just said that I was just having a freak-out moment, but I would be fine.

_At least I think I will be. I mean, I'm sure these thoughts were just temporary, or better, a weird way of cold feet developing._

Jasper readily accepted this explanation and kissed me on the cheek.

"I wanted to give you one last kiss before the next one signifies the fact we are husband and wife." Jasper said with his crooked grin. It was so infectious that I felt myself smiling too. I was about to respond when Emmett came in with Beau and Edward and dragged him out.

"Don't worry Bella, we'll have him back in time for the wedding." Edward said with a smirk. I just laughed and rolled my eyes. I told them that they better get him back in time, otherwise they would have to deal with the evil wedding-crazed pixie.

"Oh, don't worry we will, we've seen how Alice can get we don't want any of that aimed at us." Beau said with his cute dimpled smile. I nodded and as quick as they showed up all the boys were out the door and into the woods.

I sighed and walked over to my bookcase and thumbed through my collection. I picked up my favorite book, Wuthering Heights, and decided to reread it for a fourth time. In less than fourteen hours I would soon become Mrs. Jasper Whitlock.

Yeah, that had a very nice ring to it.

**A/N: So what did you think? Let me know in your reviews! I love reading them and use your ideas and criticism to better my story. The next chapter will be the wedding so stay tuned ;) **

**This chapter won't have a cookie question, I'll make sure to put one in the next chapter. Mainly because I can't think of any quote right now lol.**

**So, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	39. Happily Ever After?

**A/N: So here is the next chapter of God Blessed Texas! :) I still can't get over how many reviews this story has gotten and I'm sadly reaching the end, it's not close, but I can see it off in the distance and it's just weird to me. I still remember posting the first few chapters thinking **_"I sure hope that people enjoy this story and review it"_** And you certainly have surpassed my expectations when it comes to the reviews! :) Now, here is chapter 39 :D **

_**Previously on God Blessed Texas**_

_I sighed and walked over to my bookcase and thumbed through my collection. I picked up my favorite book, Wuthering Heights, and decided to reread it for a fourth time. In less than fourteen hours I would soon become Mrs. Jasper Whitlock._

_Yeah, that had a very nice ring to it._

**Bella POV:**

This was it; I had my dress on and Alice and Rosalie were applying some finishing touches to my dress and makeup. I chewed my bottom lip as I slowly realized that this was actually happening, I was going to marry the man I loved, the man that saved me all those years ago, and helped me in my transformation. Then there was my gift, a gift that resembled his, but it wasn't identical.

I glanced at myself in the mirror, a feat I had been trying to avoid actually; what I saw pleasantly surprised me; Alice had wanted me to wear my hair up, but I much rather would've like it down, I caved and allowed her to at least some of my hair pulled back. I was amazed at the curls in my hair, they were like chocolate ringlets, and the way they framed my face was breathtaking, even to me. I couldn't even begin to fathom at how Alice had managed to take my plain looks and turn me into this thing of beauty I saw before me.

"Bella, you look beautiful, I can't wait to see Jasper's face when he gets a look at you." Jayme said as she walked over to give me a hug. Alice scolded her and warned that to not damage my dress. The dress; that was another thing that took my breath away, this wasn't the dress that I had agreed on, that I had tried on for the final alterations; this dress was much more, me. It was more modest, and not so revealing. The dress had a straight neckline, small capped sleeves, but it still had the A-line dress feel I was wanting.

"Before you say anything Bella, that dress wasn't _the one_, this one is much better, I saw you looking at the magazines I gave you, and I know that you were trying to only humor me, I made sure that you would get at least one thing that you picked out all on your own." Alice said as she grinned ear to ear as she reached around to put a necklace on for me. I was too stunned to say a word, but just smiled at her in the reflection and stroked the fabric, it was soft silk, and then I glanced up to the top of my head as Rose reached up to put a small tiara over the half bun in my hair that had the vale attached.

Then it really hit me, the bridesmaids dresses were different too, they weren't the pastel pink dresses with the brown ribbon around the waist, no, these were forest green dress with a bateau neckline, cocktail length, and I couldn't help but grin ear to ear and felt myself start to tear up, another part of Alice's little gift to me. She added that she loved that I had let her plan the wedding, but that I had the final say in what everyone wore, and added that I had some pretty good tastes considering I preferred to wear jeans. I just smiled and remained silent. I wasn't sure what to say, I mean, I was so taken off guard that I wasn't sure what to say. Part of me was a tad annoyed that I had gone through all that trouble of alterations and picking out dresses only to have Alice change everything, but I reminded myself that Alice always had a reason for everything, even if the person doesn't know it.

"Alice, I love it, I love the dress, the bridesmaid dresses, and I love everything, thank you so much for doing this all for me." I gratefully thanked her and took her into a hug and squeezed tight. As I fought back tears of laughter Alice choked out that I was crushing her; one of the downsides that come with still being a newborn vampire.

As we finished up getting ready Beau popped his head in and said that someone wanted to come and say hello to the bride. I was about to ask who as I walked over to him, and stopped dead in my tracks. I was so unbelievably ecstatic that I had forgotten I was in three-inch high heels and ran over to hug my best friend, Ross. Also, I had forgotten that I was still a newborn, with the strength of one when I felt him gasp a bit from my iron grip.

"Well, vampire suits you well Bells, you look amazing, Jasper is one lucky guy." Ross said with a sly crooked smile. I had missed him a lot, and he had missed me just as much. He went on to say that Crystal, him and the others had traveled around and finally decided to settle down in a small town outside of Lafayette, Indiana. We caught each other up and it was as if he never left.

"So um, is anyone doing the honors of giving you away?" Ross asked as he searched the room, and saw no one but us girls in here. I informed him that I wasn't entirely sure I wanted someone to walk me down the aisle. "Aw, come on Bella, if you're going through all this trouble of having a 'human' wedding and the fancy white dress, you gotta have someone walk you down the aisle." He had a point, and I called him on it and asked if he was offering, but before he could answer his brother, Reid came in looking almost exactly like Ross. They had the same suit and same messy hair that managed to look well put together at the same time.

"Well, if you like I could give you away Bella." Reid said with a genuine smile. I nodded and accepted. Ross just shrugged and joked that Reid better be on his best behavior, seeing as Jasper would see if Reid would try and cop a feel. I rolled my eyes as well and said that it wouldn't be Jasper he'd have to worry about, as I gave Reid a knowing look that he'd better watch his roaming hands.

The music immediately changed to Canon in D, the signal that they were ready for us. Jayme handed me my bouquet, and made eye contact with Reid. I couldn't help but feel that Jayme, in fact, had a crush on Reid, and as for the vampire staring at my friend I couldn't get an accurate read on what he was feeling, it hinted at the mutual feelings Jayme had, but I wasn't about to try and decode it now. Everyone got into their designated positions in line and the doors opened. From what I could see at the very back of the line, the ceiling looked like something out of _Midsummer Night's Dream_ or something, I mean there were flowers, foliage everywhere, even the ceiling had flowers and green vines intertwined and draped along the inside of the church we were at.

That's just it, I had almost forgotten that we were even at a church at the way that Alice and Rosalie had this place decorated, I can see why Alice kept the real dresses a secret, they went perfectly with how everything looked.

When it was finally time for me to make my walk down the aisle everyone stood up and turned to face me. The music abruptly stopped and shifted to the traditional bridal march. I took a deep breath and both Reid and I started our way down the aisle.

"_If you're having second thoughts, we can turn around right now." _Reid playfully whispered to me, so that I was the only one that could hear. I didn't dignify that with a response, but instead I just jabbed him in the side with my elbow that was closest to him, I smirked to myself when I heard him wince. The music slowly died down when we approached the alter. Unlike how he was on the way down Reid was completely different person and turned me to face him and flipped my vale over my head and gave me a genuine happy smile and gently kissed my cheek then took his seat with his Ross and his coven.

Jasper walked to me and held out his hand for me to take, I gladly took it and we walked back up to the minister, which in this case was Carlisle. I was taken off guard when I felt Jayme reach around and take my bouquet from me, it made me realize how hard I had been gripping it.

Carlisle started off by reading from his booklet he had put together from all the research he had done for this wedding. Then came time to read the vows; Carlisle turned to me and asked me to start, I took a deep breath and let out slowly and decided to speak from my heart.

"Jasper, I feel as if I've known you all of my life, you've always been there for me, you've helped me become the person I wanted to be and so much more, you're like my best friend, I know that you love me and I love you. I don't think I could manage in this world without you. I hope to spend the rest of my days with you, and to quote a song that seems to be a theme of our love, _'I'll love you for a thousand years, and a thousand more.'_". I finished and felt tears well up in my eyes. I couldn't believe how teary I was getting, I knew that I wouldn't cry any real tears, what I spoke was nothing but the truth.

Carlisle beamed at me and gently squeezed my hand knowingly and announced that Jasper had his own vows as well to say.

"Isabella Marie Swan, Bella, I as well feel as if we've known each other our whole lives. I feel as if you make me whole, complete. When I'm around you I know that I am good, and that I am not the monster I thought I was, you've changed me Bella, and for the Bella. I love you, and I cannot wait until I can call you my wife, my love, _my_ Bella." Jasper finished. I saw that he had started to tear up as well. If I had still been human I would be sobbing like a baby right now, I couldn't produce real tears, and in this one time I was glad, I would've ended up looking like a raccoon. We exchanged rings and recited the vow to honor and cherish one another; I couldn't help but laugh to myself when I realized that Carlisle had purposely left out the 'til death do us part' part of the vows. That's when he pronounced us husband and wife and allowed us to kiss one another.

I assume that people cheered and applauded us, but I couldn't hear a thing, and I didn't care, all I cared about was that I was kissing Jasper, my love, my life, my _mate_. He and I officially belonged together, nothing would tear us apart. Once we broke the kiss we turned to wave to the crowd. Carlisle went on to announce that the reception would be held back at our house. There were a few pictures taken, trying to keep up the appearance of being a 'human' family on their wedding day.

Jayme may have been the only human in the wedding party, but there were still humans that were invited to the wedding, which would mean that I would have to pretend to eat the food Alice had ordered. Thankfully Alice kept the food supply at a minimum, that way it would look like we actually ate food.

The afternoon had transformed into evening and to accommodate for the change all of a sudden cute little lights that were strung along the reception area were lit to help illuminate the night. I couldn't help but smile a bit when I saw that Jayme and Reid were dancing together, I made sure to keep a closer eye on them, mainly on Reid. His eyes were still the color of crimson, but were slowly starting to have small flecks of gold in them, a sign that Reid was trying his best to stay on the 'vegetarian' diet.

As Jasper and I were dancing together if felt a soft tap on my shoulder and turned to see Alice and Beau looking at us, and I could feel the fear and anxiety washing over me from them. Before I had a chance to try and ask them what was wrong Alice announced that she had seen Aro, Marcus, and Caius arriving here within the hour. Beau added that it was to personally extend their congratulations, and make sure that the news of my transformation was indeed a fact. That wasn't a big deal, they would take one look at me and my eyes and see that I was indeed human and they would be on their merry way.

Then it hit me, hit me like a ton of bricks, Jayme was here, she was human, if they had even a sneaking suspicion that she knew vampires existed she would be killed immediately without discussion. Then there was Arianna, Edward's secret mate, she was also human, and she, of course, knew about vampires, and that wasn't going to be good, for all of us. I started to ask if Ross and his coven could take Jayme and Arianna somewhere for a few hours, but was cut off by Alice saying that my plan, while being a very good idea, wouldn't work because there wasn't enough time.

But thankfully the party dwindled down to just me and my family, Arianna, Jayme, and Crystal and her coven along with good 'ol Reid, who by the way, seemed to have overheard our conversation and kept a close eye on Jayme while looking around to see if anyone would show up. My suspicions of his shared feelings of Jayme was truth, he wanted nothing but make sure that Jayme was safe.

"Man, Bells, this reception was so amazing, you all sure know how to throw a party. Why does everyone look so worried? It's a party not a funeral people." Jayme added as she looked around at us and saw our expressions, if only she knew the real reason as to why we looked so grim. In a matter of minutes the Voltori, who detested the knowledge of our existence be known to humans, would be here and see two humans mingling with vampires, and it would be painfully obvious that they knew our true secret.

"Hey, Jayme, why don't we go get some more drinks for the reception, I'm not ready for the party to end so soon." Reid said and Alice was about to try and explain casually as to why that would be a bad idea, but Beau talked over her and said that that would be a good idea. I had to agree, I mean what was the point of having my best friend sitting here just waiting to be killed, and not even realize why. I could hear Edward quietly arguing with Arianna back in the house, trying to get her to go with Reid and Jayme, but she wasn't having any of that, and didn't want to leave him, thinking that she would never see him again.

I had to admire her devotion to Edward, when the Voltori found out that Arianna was human and that she didn't act afraid or intimidated by them, that they would spare her, and let her live. I sensed that Edward didn't want to risk her life, but quickly gave in and allowed her to stay only if she agreed to stay towards the back of the room.

Jayme agreed happily and walked with Reid to his car, and before we knew it they were speeding down the driveway and off into the distance, once we were sure that they were far enough away we sighed with relief. Alice, Rosalie and I quickly started cleaning things up and making sure that there was no evidence of anything 'human' around.

It may not do much, seeing as Arianna was still here, but it would look less incriminating if we didn't have all this human food everywhere.

I had thrown away the last of the good when I heard quiet footsteps approaching from deep in the forest line behind the house, I wasn't the only one who heard it, everyone perked up when they could hear the quiet crush of leaves and very soft break of twigs, as if whoever it was, was walking on air.

Alice ordered me inside to change into my other dress, the dress that apparently was up in my room. I almost wanted to argue but remembered that I was still in my wedding dress, and if there was going to be a fight I would want to be wearing something else.

I rushed upstairs to change into the dress, which was a light green color, almost like a pastel shade and had the same neckline as the bridesmaid dresses, Bateau. Once I finished changing I zipped back down and when I got to everyone else I nearly jumped out of skin when I saw three men standing before us, from what I was told it looked to be Aro, Marcus, and Caius, the three vampires who were in charge of the Voltori, the 'royalty' of the vampire world.

Aro was the most terrifying, in the sense that he wore a sadistic smile, and carried himself in such a way that would scare anyone, even me, and I couldn't help but feel his emotions; intrigue, some anger, but mostly just curiosity, that was aimed towards me. Thankfully, from what I could sense, they had no idea about Arianna. I hoped to keep it that way.

"Well, you must be Bella, my, my, my Loki was right, your beauty is one to be rivaled. Not to mention that your 'family' had decided to take our advice and change you. Vampire suits you well, dearie." Aro said, and then paused as he walked up to me and took my hand and gently patted it. I wanted to jerk it away, and even slap him, but I didn't. I sensed Jasper was getting irritated the longer Aro held onto my hand. He closed his eyes, tight I might add, trying to 'see' something, but whatever it was, he wasn't seeing what he wanted because I could hear a low annoyed growl in his chest. He let go of my hand and I quickly backed up to stand next to Jasper. "Now Bella, tell me, why is it that I cannot see your thoughts, memories, or feelings?" Aro snarled at me, but if you saw his face you wouldn't agree, he may have been angry, but he did not appear that way. Carlisle had mentioned in passing that Aro had a special gift, like Edward, he could hear people's thoughts, but he would need to have physical contact with you. Edward had said that Aro's gift was much more powerful than his. Edward could hear occasional thoughts, but Aro could hear thoughts, see memories, and sense feelings as well. That made him all the more dangerous.

"Bella has a mental shield Aro, that's why you cannot hear or see anything about her." Carlisle calmly announced as he walked up to stand next to me and Jasper. I saw Aro's expression change almost immediately and looked back at me. I wasn't sure at this point whether or not to make eye contact with him, because the look he was giving made me squirm.

"Really, now that is an interesting twist of events isn't it? Tell me Bella, what exactly does your gift allow you to do." Aro said as he smiled fiendishly as he awaited an answer.

"Well, um, in all honesty I didn't know I had that gift, I mean, well, um…" I knew I was rambling but I wasn't all that sure what I wanted to say. I had never put much thought into the whole 'mental shield' thing, but then I guess it was true since Edward had never been able to hear what I was thinking, I think he said it sounded like a radio station that wouldn't even come in completely clear.

"Well Bella, do you have this shield or not?" Aro said, almost in a way that was dripping with annoyance mixed with a tad of curiosity.

"I was unaware that I had this shield until you brought it to my attention, I was only aware of the one gift I have." This peaked his attention and leaned in as a sign for me to continue. I gulped once and continued to tell him what exactly my gift was and how it worked.

"Wonderful, what an absolutely marvelous turn of events, here I was going to think that you only had the intriguing shield, but to add that you have secondary gift just makes it all the better." Aro cheered. It was scary how easily his mood swings were; one minute he would be edging on psychotic, the next he would act as if you've been friends for years. It was all completely unnerving to be honest.

"Now, Bella, I must ask you this, and I'm more than sure that young Alice, and Edward have mentioned in passing the open invitation we extend to you to join us in Volterra."

Whoa, my whole life growing up, since I was like five, I've lived with the fear that one day either Maria or the Voltori would find me and kill me or hurt my family. Now that I've been turned and this vampire with 'extraordinary gifts' I'm immediately exonerated of my breaking one of the most important rules of the Vampire community. It was a lot to take in, but I knew one thing for sure, and that was that I was not going to join the Voltori, I was going to stay with my family, and that's exactly what I explained to Aro, Caius, and Marcus.

I could tell that Aro was disappointed, but that wasn't the same for Caius, I sensed annoyance and disgust, mainly at the idea of declining to such a wonderful and prestigious offer, at least in his mind. Marcus, well from him I could barely feel any emotion emitting from him, all I could sense was melancholy, and just a hint of depression.

Things were going better than I had first thought they would, they were just about to leave when, out of nowhere, there was a light breeze that blew in from the open door leading to the backyard, and that's when I smelled it. The thing that we had hoped wouldn't happen.

What I had smelled was the scent, the scent of Arianna, the _human_ scent of Arianna. To say that there was an uproar was a complete understatement.

Caius was the first to try and call for her to be slaughtered and disposed, and something to do with the rules, the same rules they seemed to discard for me a few minutes ago.

"She needs to be taken care of Aro, that, that _human_ needs to be disposed of; she could be the human that would expose all of us, not to mention you all." Caius snarled as he pointed his finger at Arianna, who, from what I could tell looked like the color had disappeared from her face. I sensed fear, which was warranted in this situation. Just then, before any of us could react we were thrown out of the way between them and Arianna. Who had that kind of gift? Then I saw that Loki was standing behind them with that same stupid smirk on his face. I knew it was him, because the only other members of the guard here was Felix and Demitri, and I knew that neither one had that kind of ability. But before Caius could get his hands on Arianna's throat, Edward zipped over and stood between them.

"Aro, Caius don't you think that we've caused enough trouble?" Marcus wheezed from where he stood. For being a part of the most-feared coven out there, Marcus was the tamest of the three. "I say we just give them a deadline, like we gave Bella, I mean we are supposed to be examples of fairness and other nonsense." Marcus said with a hint of disinterest, even if his tone didn't sound sincere, his emotions spoke volumes.

"Aro, if you allow this foul human to live, what's not to say that they do not go through with the transformation, what would that look like if we did that? We would appear to be 'soft' do you wa-" Aro cut Caius short by raising his hand to stop him. Aro went on to say that Marcus spoke truth, even if it wasn't what either he nor Caius wanted.

Aro went on to ask how long would be long enough to allow for 'the human' to be prepared for the transformation. I saw that Edward was about to ruin this and open his big mouth and try and stand up to them, but I didn't need to by psychic to know that that wasn't the best option. Carlisle cut in and said that they would need at least two to four months of preparations.

"Very well then, in four months from now I will have one of my guard come to make sure that you have kept up your promise, and if I find out otherwise, it won't end well for you all I'm afraid." Aro said with the same sadistic smile he had earlier.

And with that they left the same way they came in. We didn't even know what to do or say, Arianna was speechless, not to mention motionless. Edward tried to get her to say something, anything, but she wouldn't say a word. Beau said that she was probably just in shock, and to give her time to process everything that happened.

"Hey guys, sorry we're late, but Reid and I decided to do a little extra shopping before we came back – wait – why does it look like someone died, come on people this a wedding reception not a funeral, come one turn on some music and let's party." Jayme said as she raised her bags filled with drinks and party snacks. To say that this wasn't the best time was an understatement.

Edward made a lame ass excuse to go up to his room, Arianna muttered something like she needed to go to the bathroom, and left the rest of us standing there in our own stunned silence. This had just gone from bad to worse. Arianna may not have been that close, but I knew what she was going through, I went through the same thing, but I had much more time to grow accustom to the idea of one day becoming a vampire. Arianna did as well, I've heard her discuss it with Edward off and on, but I guess she never expected it to happen for quite some time.

Reid tried to quiet Jayme, but I walked over to her and explained that we had gotten all partied out, but would gladly like some drinks, and I told her where she could put the food and drinks in the kitchen. As soon as she left the room Reid asked what in the hell had gone on, seeing as how I was still alive and everything seemed intact for the most part.

Ross decided to explain what happened and what that meant for all of us involved if we didn't follow through.

"But can they even do that? I mean, yeah the girl is human and everything, but it's not like she's going to go off and tell everyone she sees that we exist." Reid said in a strained voice. He had a point, at least to me, but Crystal reminded him of the most important rule of all, and that was that no one must know that we are who we are, and if we break that rule we are liable for it.

Well, all I had to think and say on the matter was that A wedding is supposed to be a day of happiness and bliss, not having to decide to either go along with the Voltori's wishes, or to try and someone deceive them, and risk the possibility that we could be discovered and would pay the price, with our lives, well that was a lot, and now being on the other side of things, part of me wanted to prevent Arianna from being transformed, not because of what the Voltori said, but the constant need of having to feed and hunt, and who knew if she would have the same control I have; even though that that is very rare, if at all, to happen. Plus, who's to say that even if Arianna is changed, that Aro or Caius will still send his guard and try to slaughter us all to prove a point to the vampires, as to show what would happen if they were to try and expose themselves to humans.

"First of all Reid, keep your voice down, we don't want the h-u-m-a-n in the other room to hear this conversation, and second, we have four months to decide what to do, and ultimately I'm in favor of letting Arianna choose, and then once she does, leave the issue alone and let's go from there." I said softly so that only everyone in the living room could hear. I could tell that Reid wasn't happy with this turn of events, but didn't argue further.

"I agree with Bella, let this whole thing die down and wait a few days and then we can ask Arianna what she wants to do, because ultimately this is her decision, a decision she has to make on her own." Carlisle said as he took a seat on the couch behind him.

A few other heads nodded in agreement, and even a reluctant Reid agreed. Edward, well he didn't say a word, and he didn't have to, once he heard the idea he just stormed out of the house and into the woods, which to hunt is all I could suspect. People deal with their emotions in different ways; I guess this was his way of dealing.

After a short discussion we decided to try and just forget about the confrontation for now and try and put on a brave face while we waited for Arianna to decide what she wanted, and as Jayme came in with the drinks she had ready for us, we gladly accepted them, we may not like nor want 'human' drinks, but for now I was all content in pretending that I was human and enjoying the reception with my new husband by my side.

**A/N: So what do you think? Did you like the twist? I know that that some will think that I'm just trying to extend the inevitable, but in all reality, who's to say that this won't lead to a battle? Let me know what you all think and what you think needs to happen next.**

**I've been thinking, and if you haven't guessed, I'm considering make a sequel to this story, tell me if you think who the sequel will be about, and if you guess right I'll let you know. I've already decided on a title for the POSSIBLE sequel too :) it'll be called **_Endless Love_**.**

**Again, leave your reviews for me and don't forget to favorite and set this to your alerts if you haven't already :) **


	40. The Decision

**A/N: sorry it took me so long to update, here is the next chapter of God Blessed Texas, and please bear with me as I am starting to get back in the groove of writing fanfics lol it's been a while, think of it as me on a sabbatical lol :p (btw the chapter starts right after Jayme just left to get back to school and it's just Bella, the Cullens, Beau, and Arianna)**

_**Previously On God Blessed Texas**_

_After a short discussion we decided to try and just forget about the confrontation for now and try and put on a brave face while we waited for Arianna to decide what she wanted, and as Jayme came in with the drinks she had ready for us, we gladly accepted them, we may not like nor want 'human' drinks, but for now I was all content in pretending that I was human and enjoying the reception with my new husband by my side._

**Bella POV:**

Four months. We had four months to try and convince the Voltori that Arianna had in fact been changed into a vampire. After all the convincing we did, which went off and on for a good three months. As the fourth month closed in it was apparent that Arianna decided that she wanted to be changed, even when we told her that we could try and find a way to give the illusion that she was turned into a vampire, but then she had to go and give the valid argument.

She couldn't stand up on her own, and if she couldn't stand on her own how would she be able to have the vampire speed that came with the real transformation. We tried to talk some sense into Arianna, even Carlisle talked to her about what it would mean for her humanity, that she would not be able to control her primal urges when they occurred. I agreed with Carlisle and added that even though I had a good handle on the craving of live human blood, it wasn't like that for every newborn, and that I was a rare exception.

"I don't care about the consequences, if I try and hide from them, even if you do succeed in hiding me from the Voltori, they can still send their guard after me, not to mention you all. I know what this decision means, I've lived with vampires long enough to know what transformation means." Arianna stated firmly. I didn't need my gift to know that her decision was set, and that there would be no chance of changing her mind otherwise.

Edward wasn't taking this development very well. I often wondered what he was thinking about when he would storm off to his room whenever he didn't like the way the discussion with Arianna was going. He did pretty well at hiding his emotions, but there would be little hints of worry, worry that Arianna would regret her decision, and then there was something to with when Edward was first changed, that he was afraid that Arianna would become a monster like he did. I decided to excuse myself and quietly make my way towards his room. I was genuinely curious why Edward was feeling this way and knew that this would be the only way I would get any answers, by talking to the source himself.

When I finally made it to his room, I stopped short of the doorway, which he left cracked just enough to let the music he had playing spill through to the hall. If I remembered correctly, he had Claire de Lune playing. Edward always did have a thing for Classical music. I took in a soft deep breath to try and prepare myself to calmly talk to Edward.

"I know it's you Bella, are you going to stand out there all day, or are you going to come in and talk to me?" Edward sighed as he allowed me to enter; it caught me off guard that he knew it was me, as I was trying to figure out he knew that it me I took in one last quick breath and came in and saw that he was laying on his maroon couch facing the big picture window he had facing the woods out behind the house. It was actually a very magnificent view to be honest.

"So tell me Bella, why did you come here, no wait, let me guess, you're here to try and convince me that what you're doing is essentially killing her. Yes, she'll be one of us, but is that really such a good thing? Bella, you and I may have different opinions on the matter, but asking Arianna to become one of us isn't a good idea, I mean there are many other ways to get around what the Voltori want from us. I am not ready to just sit by and allow Arianna to lose her soul." Edward said a bit too harshly at me.

_Lose her soul?_

Edward thought that when we change we lose our soul? That was a little deep for me to understand, I know that we are technically 'dead', but even though I no longer have a heartbeat I still feel I have a soul. I know everyone is entitled to their own opinions but I couldn't help but feel annoyed with how Edward was thinking about this. Yes, in a sense Arianna would die, but the venom would save her. That's how it always works. The venom speeds up your heart until it finally just gives out, and then the vampire venom takes over and helps you transform into a vampire.

"Edward, I understand that you're afraid that Arianna will lose her soul, but shouldn't you leave it up to her? I mean, we are all allowed to have our own ideas, but our soul is what keeps us here on earth, if we didn't have a soul we wouldn't be who we are." Wow, all of this was getting a bit confusing even for me. I knew what Edward was trying to say, but this was a bit too deep even for me. I was practically the queen of overthinking things.

"Bella, a soul is supposed to be what is good inside of each of us, but how can we be good, we kill to quench our thirsts, and some vampires don't care who or what that blood comes from. I can't bear to think of Arianna having to deal with that, I can't let her become a monster like me, and later regret being changed!" Edward was speaking from personal experience; he had slipped up and allowed some true emotions leak out. I couldn't be sure why, but his reasons for declaring himself, what we all are and that is, a monster.

"Edward, what happened? I know something happened to lead to you feeling so strongly about this subject. I know I have no right to-"

"You're right, you don't have any right! What gives you the right to come in here and try and justify killing an innocent human, the woman I love and care for, just so that she no longer is wanted by the damned Voltori?! Bella, when we turn we are for all tense and purposes dead, we may be 'breathing' and walking around like 'normal' but we are dead, d-e-a-d!"

I took in a deep breath to gather my composure, because I had the sudden urge to shove Edward out of his big picture window and watch him fall. I, of course, fought those urges and just sat still where I was until he was finished with his ranting. Once he was finished I calmly asked him again what happened that he would deplore this life so much, even if he did find love with a human.

Edward was reluctant at first to even acknowledge my question, but after a few moments of silence he let out a sigh and ran his fingers through his bronze-colored hair and plopped back down on his couch and held his head down looking down at the floor.

"Bella, what I did, it is unforgiveable, I have been told otherwise, but I know the truth. I killed people Bella; I killed people and drank human blood." Edward said sadly. I was stunned; I knew that he had a rough few years after his transformation, at least from what I was told by Carlisle. Although he didn't tell me much, he did say that after spending ten years with Edward after his transformation he left and was gone for over three years, he was unsure what he did during that time, but still accepted him back with open arms and calm understanding.

"Carlisle told me, he didn't tell me everything Edward, but what I do know is that you aren't the monster you think you are." I said as I sighed from growing frustration. I knew that it was like talking to a brick wall, but at the same time I knew where he was coming from.

"Bella, I killed people, yes they probably had it coming, but I had no right to take human lives! I killed rapists, murderers, abusers, even pedophiles! Bella, they may have been bad men, and maybe even had it coming, but that doesn't make what I did any more right! I've never killed another human since then, and I don't want Arianna to have to go through what I did! I don't think she could handle the repercussions of taking a human life no matter if he was a good or bad man."

"Why don't you let me decide that for myself Edward, I've already decided and I want to go through with the transformation, we've already wasted time trying to figure out different options, I love you Edward and I know that this is the only way we can stay together without hurting you, me, or anyone else we care about. Please tell me you'll be ok with it." Arianna said as she had tears start to run down her rosy red cheeks. I could tell she had made up her mind, and that no one would try and tell her otherwise, she came to tell Edward that and hoped that he would support her and stay by her side during her transformation.

I could tell that was hard for Edward, meaning that he didn't want to just sit idly by and watch her writhe and grimace in pain and nothing could be done about it, but he was forgetting that Jasper could help with that, he could send Arianna calming waves during her transformation if he sensed any discomfort from her.

"I don't think I can, but I will try, for you, I will try and stay by your side, I won't leave your side." Edward said tenderly as he shortened the distance between the two of them and leaned down and kissed her tenderly on the forehead. It was so sweet to see how much he loved and cared for her. After a few minutes of silence Carlisle quietly said that the room they would use for the transformation was ready and that they could head down now. Edward nodded once and looked to Arianna for confirmation. I could tell that she was getting last minute nerves, but they quickly went away when Jasper calmly patted her hand and whispered that everything would be all right. I couldn't help but love Jasper even more after saying that. It was something that he would say, and I leaned in and kissed him on the cheek and made a path for both of them to make their way downstairs. At the start of the stairs Edward decided that last minute that he would gently pick Arianna up and carry her down the stairs and to the room. It would be a nice room for her. Alice, Rosalie and Esme arranged the room so that it was a calm environment and soothing for the transformation. Once they were inside Edward shut the door behind him, but not before he asked for me to come in with him.

We all looked at each other in confusion, but without question I quickly followed them in and took one last glance back at everyone and could see and sense that they were just as confused as I was, but once I got inside Edward explained that he wanted me in the room with him while he changed Arianna to help him stop before accidentally killing her, what with me and my uncanny way of being able to resist the smell of blood, and that I would be able to stop Edward from going too far. Honestly, I wasn't sure why he wanted me in here with them, I mean, why not Carlisle or someone else? I just sighed and as Edward placed Arianna on the long white couch I heard him whisper one last time that he loved her and that she could still back out, but Arianna wouldn't have it, she calmly and softly said that she loved him too, and that she had been preparing herself for this ever since she came across Crystal and the fact that they were all vampires, she wanted to be able to have use of her legs again. I couldn't blame her.

After a few more quiet minutes Arianna scooted herself back to recline on the couch. Edward picked up her wrist and held it gently in his hand. I could tell that he was nervous, and I didn't need to use my gift to see it. With one last deep breath he brought her wrist to his lips and before sinking his teeth into her wrist he kissed it and whispered, _"I love you Arianna, for always" _I smiled at that sweet sentiment and watched as he carefully bit into her wrist. Arianna didn't scream, but she did yelp a bit, not something one should do when a vampire has their teeth into you and was in the process of helping you transform into one too. Edward gripped her wrist with both of his hands, and that's when I could tell that something was wrong, his eyes changed from his normal hazel to pitch black and as Arianna gasped and tried to pull away, but Edward just grasped her wrist tighter. I sprinted over to Edward and calmly told Edward that it was ok, and that he could let go, when he didn't I grabbed him by his shirt and jerked him back hard, harder than I had anticipated and he flew back against the wall and when he finally came down from his euphoria, he realized that he nearly lost control, and was near seconds from completely blaming himself, and before I could tell him that none of that was true Carlisle came in and took over in applying pressure to Arianna's wrist, and told me to go calm Edward down before he did something he would regret.

I looked back at Arianna and saw that when I had jerked Edward away from her, I had incidentally made, what would have been a small scar, into a big gash into her wrist, and Carlisle had applied a compression bandage that would stay on until the physical portion of the transformation began. I guess I still had some of that newborn vampire strength that I had known about. I sighed and quickly came to Edward's side and explained that Arianna was ok, and that he hadn't hurt her. I kept telling him softly that he wasn't the monster he had deemed himself to be, and that I had not known my own strength and that I was to blame for Carlisle to come to Arianna's rescue.

"Edward…don't blame yourself…I'll be ok." Arianna whispered harshly as she slowly started to lose consciousness. Carlisle then mentioned that he had administered a small dose of morphine to help with the pain, which would keep the burning at bay as she transformed. I nodded and made sure that Edward was ok, when he finally snapped out of his self-loathing state he quickly ran back to be by Arianna's side and said that he would watch her, and asked Carlisle if he could give her more morphine if need be, he wanted it to be just him and Arianna in the room. I knew why, he wanted less people in the room, in case when she awoke from her transformation, she wasn't herself and went on the offensive, and try to hurt us in protecting herself.

After everything calmed down Carlisle and I walked out of the room and rejoined the others and relaxed on the couch and Emmett decided to playfully place bets as to if Arianna would have a special gift, or if she would just be an 'ordinary' vampire like him, Esme, Rosalie, and Esme. This, of course, rewarded him with a slap over the head by Rosalie, but I could tell that she thought it was just as funny as he did, because she was trying, miserably to hide the smile growing on her face.

"Alice, Beau, do you know when Arianna will wake up from her transformation?" Carlisle asked as he sat down next to Esme on one of the loveseats. Neither Alice nor Beau could be certain when she would wake up. Alice saw that she would wake up sometime tomorrow, and Beau saw that she would wake up just as some of the Voltori guard would arrive to see if we had followed through with our end of the deal. Having Arianna being changed so close to the deadline was starting to cause a lot of tension, meaning, that there was a possibility that there would be a fight between us, and the guard that would be here in two days. To say that we were worried, would be putting that lightly, _very_ lightly.

I sighed and leaned back against the long couch and leaned against Jasper as I let my imagination run wild with all the horrible possibilities that could happen if Arianna took longer than two days.

**A/N: So what did you think? So sorry I took so long to update, but I had writer's block, plus for a short while I had to force myself to write, and I don't want that to happen, because then my end product would be crap, and I don't want that for you guys either. **

**Please review and let me know your thoughts and ideas for upcoming chapters, we're nearing the end I can feel it ;) so brace yourselves ok ;) :)**

_**Cookie Question:**_

"_I can imagine what you think of me for that. But I can't ignore her will. It wouldn't be right to make such a choice for her, to force her." Breaking Dawn – Chapter 12_


	41. Oh The Possibilities

**A/N: Thank you all reading this story, the previous chapter, all of it! :) So please keep up the awesome words of encouragement and thoughtful reviews. I especially like all the faves and alerts I get for this story, even the guest reviews I get, I wish I could reply and say my thanks, but I cannot. Now here is Chapter 41 :)**

_**Previously On God Blessed Texas**_

_Having Arianna being changed so close to the deadline was starting to cause a lot of tension, meaning, that there was a possibility that there would be a fight between us, and the guard that would be here in two days. To say that we were worried, would be putting that lightly, __very__ lightly._

_I sighed and leaned back against the long couch and leaned against Jasper as I let my imagination run wild with all the horrible possibilities that could happen if Arianna took longer than two days._

**Bella POV:**

One day, one day until soldiers from the Voltori would show up to make sure that we had kept up our side of the deal, which Arianna was to be changed, and that way our existence would remain unknown to humans. I personally wanted the transformation to take its time. It didn't matter to me whether or not that there was a deadline. Arianna is my friend, and soon to be a part of this family, I didn't want anything rushed and end up having her hurt in the process.

Plus I wanted to stick it to the Voltori and have them wait on the change. They may be considered royalty among the vampire population, but I could care less who they were and what power they held. The way I saw it, the Voltori was nothing more than a coven of vampires that bullied other covens and made sure that they were the biggest threat to everyone, and it seemed that it would go one unless someone would stand up to them and call their bluff. It would definitely throw them for a loop and maybe then we would all live in peace and not have to look over our shoulders wondering when the next attack would be.

"Darlin', you still have your newborn strength, so do you mind letting my hand go before it turns to a pile of rocks." Jasper asked softly in my ear. I hadn't even realized I had such a tight grip on his hand, so I quickly let go and rested my hands safely in my lap and let out a breath of uneasiness. I hated just sitting here doing nothing waiting for time to tick by before we would know whether or not Arianna would pull through. Carlisle had previously mentioned in passing that there were some transformations in the past that were unsuccessful and that the people died from heart failure before the venom could do what it was supposed to do.

This was on all of our minds, and I could sense that it was especially on Edward's as I could feel all sorts of emotions radiating from him; there were waves of anxiety, exasperation, and there was even a hint of guilt as well. I'm assuming from my gift that Edward was blaming himself for the transformation taking so long, and that it shouldn't be taking this long. I really felt sorry for him, he had all of this self-loathing and a whole bunch of different negative feelings directed towards his self. There was no need for any of it, and I knew that we all have been trying to convince him otherwise, that there was no need to be constantly negative, and that he deserved to be happy for once. I smiled a bit when I felt Jasper send relaxing waves of energy to Edward, and I could feel that he was trying to shrug it off, but gave up and just turned to smile at Jasper half-heartedly in defeat, he was too exhausted to try and fight the good gesture.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no…." Alice said as she sprinted out of her spot next to Beau and started wearing a spot in the rug behind the couch. Something was definitely bothering her, and she was careful not to give too much away emotion for me or Jasper to get a read off of, and by the way Edward was glaring at her I gathered that she was keeping the secret from him mentally as well.

"Alice, what is it, please tell us. Is it the Voltori, are they coming, when will they arrive?" Carlisle asked hurriedly as he quickly glanced out the window on either side. We all couldn't see anything, which meant probably that they were nowhere near here yet. Alice went on to say that she had a vision of what could happen once the vampires who were from the Voltori arrived to see whether or not we had kept our promise.

_VISION_

_Loki arrives along with Jane, Alec, Felix, and Demitri. When Carlisle calmly explains that Arianna is not up to visitors at the moment, Loki thinks that this is our way of defying the Voltori and stashing Arianna away somewhere they couldn't find her. _

"_Now, I am on strict orders from Caius to have tangible proof that you have gone through with what had been arranged, and if you do not we are obligated to take matters into our hands and find out the truth or not." Loki hissed as he stalked in further into the house. He resembles a bloodhound on a trail and he kept looking around trying to find some sort of way of knowing where Arianna was._

"_We assure you that we have kept up our promise to keep our existence known from humans. Now if you would be so kind to leave we will send word when the transformation is complete." Carlisle said sternly. It was odd to see Carlisle upset, but this wasn't upset, it was nearing rage and fury._

_Then it is realized that Jasper is picking up on Edward's anger and projecting it around the entire living room causing everyone to become uncomfortable. Bella tries to calm Jasper in hopes that this will result in everyone calming down too, but instead Jasper lunges at Loki and tries to rip him to shreds; this caused Jane and Alec to start their own psychic attack with their powers of the illusion of pain and numbness. Meanwhile, Felix storms towards Edward, who is guarding the room Arianna is currently in, who speeds towards Felix and tries to snap his neck, but all that happens is that Edward is flung across the room, crashing into the coffee table._

_Bella tries to make a beeline to the room that Edward was just previously guarding, but Demitri cuts her off and grabs her by the neck and tries to slam her down, but is able to squirm herself free and continues on her way to protect Arianna. She turns around to see the pandemonium erupting before her, and sees Emmett and Esme on the floor trying to suppress their groans of agony that were coming from Jane. 'Arianna will be safe.' Bella thinks and rushes over and tries to attack Jane to stop her concentration on two of her family members. Jane turned to glare intensely at Bella, angry that she had interrupted her fun, and tried in vain to inflict her type of pain on Bella, but to no avail. Then Jane remembered that Bella was unaffected by her brand of pain and instead took out her anger towards Bella physically by grabbing her by the neck. Just as Jane was about to snap Bella's neck like a twig Jasper charged over and tore Jane limb from limb. Alec let out a long loud dry sob of grief and glared hard at Jasper, who immediately fell where he stood and laid so still, he could've passed for a corpse._

_Felix, also extremely angry, and happened to be fighting off Emmett, hauled off and ripped Emmett to shreds, Emmett, who was the strongest of the family, and Rosalie's mate, was gone. Two fires erupted and the fighting continued, both sides avenging the deaths of one of their own. Nothing good would come of this; this battle would end in nothing but loss for both sides._

_END VISION_

"Ok, well then we'll just have to prepare for the worst then. Alice, do you know how much time we have before they arrive?" Carlisle calmly asked, mainly thanks to Jasper sending out wave after wave of calm and serenity, preparing us all to remain calm when Loki would arrive with others from the Voltori guard and try to provoke a fight. This is what they wanted, so that they had an excuse to use their gifts and talents to overpower us, just because we chose to go against what they feel should be done.

Edward was starting to pace back and forth in front of the room, the spare study, where Arianna was resting while the transformation continued. I could sense some emotion from her, but I wasn't able to get a reliable read on them. I knew though that she was not in any pain whatsoever, but that she felt very pleasant and, "light" as she put it. I assume that the morphine was doing what it was intended to do, and was keeping any pain from the fire of the venom at bay and stop any discomfort. I knew that from experience the pain from the 'fire' was almost too excruciating to bare, which was rather ironic, because, I had constantly -longed for the day that I would become a vampire and spend the rest of my days with the man, and family, that I loved and cared deeply for.

"Edward, it's normal to feel protective over Arianna, and what with Alice's vision we are all a bit worried about what will happen when the time comes, but know that all you can do is just stay calm and please, please, don't jump at the chance to tear into Loki. I've met him previously and he will not hesitate to put you in your place. Loki feels very…entitled." I said with warning. It was very true, I remember when I was with Japer in Ireland and visiting his friends and Loki made his self well known and what his views on humans knowing about Vampires were. Then there was the part when I had a nasty bruise on my jaw from where he had struck me with his hand across my face when I stood up and begged that they all leave Charles, James, Summer, Nadine and Jasper alone.

After I finally persuaded Edward that Arianna would be fine, and that he should go and hunt for a while. I added that the others should go as well, seeing as how according to Alice's vision they would arrive in a few hours. Jasper heatedly tried to persuade me otherwise, that they were all fine, but I knew otherwise. I could feel their hunger, I felt so 'thirsty' for blood being surrounded by them. I told him what I was feeling, and that there was nothing to convince me otherwise. I hated that I felt everything so deeply and vividly, as if I were the one who was experiencing it firsthand, because nothing was secret anymore with me around. I could feel and sense any secrets, little or small. I am ashamed to admit it, but I could also feel love and adoration, even when it wasn't directed towards me. I'm a slave to this gift, or a curse, I have not come across a way, any way, to try and shield myself from others, so that I cannot sense what they are feeling at all. As I've come to understand what exactly my gift is, and what it can do, I've noticed that when there is any conflict or excitement I feel the emotion tenfold over.

I was getting myself so upset that I nearly didn't even notice when Jasper sent me waves of calm and ease to relax me. I turned around and smiled sweetly to him and continued to go in to check on Arianna and wait for her to wake up.

When I opened the door I could sense emotions all over the place coming from Arianna. I sensed confusion, impatience, and at the same time she was feeling calm. Confusion, from what I could gather, was due to the face that she had no idea what was going on. Memory loss was a possible outcome of transformation into vampirism. Alice had that same outcome, but she has said in passing that she has flashes of her past, and that it was a lucky thing that she didn't remember fully what her past human life was like.

"Arianna, I'm not sure if you can hear what I'm saying, but know that we are all anxiously waiting for you to wake up; there is a possibility that things could come to a head if you don't wake up soon." I whispered to her in hopes that she would hear me, and that this would hurry the final parts of the transformation to finish.

Arianna's heart beat was quickening, the transformation had almost ran its full course. Soon the heart would slow down until it worn itself out and become forever motionless. I let out a soft sigh of relief and headed back out to the main room to await the arrival of our impending guests.

"Is everything alright darlin'?" Jasper asked as he took me into his arms and encased me in a much needed calming hug.

"Can you tell if she will be able to use her legs?" Emmett insensitively, but genuinely, asked from his spot on the couch next to Rosalie.

"Alice went into Carlisle's study to see if she can get a more precise fixation on when they would be here and how Arianna's future looks." Esme said kindly. I nodded and explained that Arianna was nearing the end of the transformation, that her heartbeat was faint, but beating feverishly.

I was about to scold everyone for not going off to hunt, even if the animal was just a rabbit or a passing feral cat, when there was a harsh pounding at the front door, we were all a bit taken off guard, but Carlisle walked over to answer the door. I felt intrigue and hostility almost immediately, and the emotions were not coming from inside the house. This could only mean that the Voltori guard had arrived and it was now the moment of truth; would we all end up in a horrible all out brawl, or would we be able to remain civil and refrain from conflict?

We could all see Carlisle stiffen a bit when he opened the door, another sign that it was in fact who we had all be dreading. I felt Jasper stiffen next to me, so I grabbed his hand and gently squeezed it to calm him down and to silently let him know everything would be ok.

"So, you know why we are all here, to see if you have held up your end of the bargain in transforming that vile human into one of us. Now, where is the little revolting human hiding?" Loki sneered as he held up his nose in disgust. He took this as an opportunity to look around the living room; surveying to see who all was here, I could feel that he was very angry when he saw no sign of Arianna among us.

"Please forgive us, her transformation came rather at the last minute, and she is nearing the end of her transformation." Carlisle said with genuine compassion. But Loki was unimpressed and walked further in and proceeded to look around every corner, trying to get a sense of where she was. I could feel Edward's anger start to get to the point of him wanting to attack Loki, and I feared Alice's awful vision would come true.

Emmett quickly reached Edward and held him back, making sure not to make the action too obvious. Jane glanced over to them suspiciously; she wasn't sure but thought that they were acting a bit odd. I sensed a lot of hostility from her, along with entitlement and arrogance. Then I remembered, when Carlisle had explained who the Voltori were, he mentioned that Aro had favored Jane, as if she were his true daughter.

"Things would go a lot smoother for you all if you just point me in the direction of which room Arianna is being concealed in." Loki hissed as he walked around the living room. Demitri, being a tracker, started looking around and sniffing around as if he were a bloodhound on the trail of a common criminal. Sadly, Edward gave it away when he darted for the door to the spare study Arianna was in; Demitri saw this and hollered for Loki to follow him and they zipped quickly by all of us and stood face to face with Edward, who was blocking their entrance.

"Jane, why don't you show our dear friend Edward what happens to vampires who stand in our way of we want." Loki seethed with his teeth bearing angrily at him, but this did not make Edward move from his spot. We all knew what Jane could do, and it wasn't very pretty. Jane grinned devilishly at Edward and stared intently at Edward. He fell to his knees where he stood and silently writhed in pain, which made no sense, because I swore I could hear someone screaming in agony. It took me a few minutes to realize that it was, in fact, me who was the one screaming in pain. It made no sense to me why I was feeling pain. Carlisle said that I had a mental shield, and I had found out that Jane's gift was to produce the illusion of pain.

Jasper was whispering to me that everything would be alright, but all I could focus on was all the pain I was feeling. It felt as if I were being burned alive, the pain was more intense than the fire I felt during my transformation. Jasper yelled for Loki to order Jane to stop her assault on Edward. With reluctance Loki ordered Jane to stop. All at once the pain was gone, and it was as if I had not been on the floor writhing in agony over the pain at all. Jasper carefully helped me to my feet and insisted that I lean against him. He added softly that he could feel my exhaustion for the incident. I was too tired to try and argue and allowed myself to relax against him.

"What's going on in here? I can hear you all yelling and screaming from inside the room."

We all stood stunned, because in front of us we saw none other than Arianna standing in the doorway to the study on her own two feet. She had been very beautiful before, but now that she was transformed she looked absolutely breathtaking. Her russet hair flowed down around her face, hugging her cheeks loosely. Everything about Arianna seemed to be intensified because of the transformation, but then that's what is supposed to happen, our beautiful looks are what draw in our prey. Her eyes, once a cobalt blue, now were a soft shade of amber, which was odd, because when a person is first is turned into a vampire their eyes are a shade of crimson. Because over time, in our case, our eyes slowly change from red to a nice shade of topaz, signifying that we do not drink human blood.

The face that Arianna's eyes were amber and not the typical eye color of a newborn was a bit odd to all of us.

Loki was speechless, which we were all secretly thankful for, and when he finally found his voice he shook his head to try and clear his thoughts. I could tell that he was disappointed that he and the others wouldn't get a chance to destroy us.

They didn't say much but they left unwillingly and Loki muttered that he was 'glad' that we had kept to our word and that he would let Aro know that the deed was done.

When they left we all breathed a sigh of relief, I was feeling a little better once they were gone, but I was still weak. I tried to stand on my own without help, and just as I started to inch closer to the couch I nearly fell where I stood. Obviously I was still weak from that freak incident with Jane. Jasper jumped to try and help me, but I shrugged him off and told him that I was fine, that I was just really tired. Edward just stood in place staring at Arianna with intense and genuine love and adoration. Rosalie complimented her on her outfit choice; secretly Alice had picked out her entire wardrobe and even styled her hair.

"I almost forgot what it felt like to walk on my own two legs without any help. I can't believe it I'm still in complete shock" Arianna said as she grinned ear to ear. I shared her enthusiasm, when I was turned it was as if my life had just begun. Edward was wrong, in this sense for Arianna and I, becoming a vampire was a whole new beginning for us. Arianna teased Edward, whose mouth was open with shock, plus I could tell that he was shocked at just how more beautiful Arianna was now. Then there's the whole part where Arianna was in control of her emotions and wasn't all over the place trying to get away like I first did when I was changed.

As things were starting to calm down and return to normal, for the most part, Emmett brought up the question we had all been wondering: _"How was Jane's gift able to affect me when I had a mental shield, and that her gift didn't work on me when I was human."_

Carlisle had a very interesting theory on what my gift was exactly. He had been observing me ever since I started showing signs of this gift, and he said that I had shown traits that were similar to that of Jasper's gift, to be able to read emotions and change a person's emotions, but that there were also some that were not the same. I was not able to change emotions, but I was able to sense how people were feeling, and why they were feeling the way they were. Then after today's incident with Jane and Edward, and how I was also affected, despite the fact that Jane's gift was directed at Edward and no one else in the room, Carlisle was certain that I was an empath, that I could feel other's emotions and why they were feeling them.

At least now I had a name to go with the 'gift' that practically overwhelmed me.

Now that we knew what my gift was exactly I had to now try and find a way to get control over my gift, somehow find a way to shut myself off from everyone emotionally. But for now we decided that it'd be best to take Arianna out of her first hunt, and show her what all to do. Tomorrow I would figure out a way to try and get a better handle on my newfound gift. Tonight, we would all go out and hunt to our unbeating heart's content. I think we deserve that much after what happened today.

**A/N: So what did you all think? Now we know exactly what Bella's gift is. It is somewhat like Jasper's but she is basically a 'slave to her emotions' at the moment, and she will try to find a way to shut everyone else out on her own, but she will end up having to ask for help. We all know who she will ask, or do we? ;) lol**

**In your reviews tell me who you think Bella will ask for help and why. Only a few more chapters to go (probably at least 2 or 3) and then an epilogue will be here too. **

**So sorry it took me so long to update, I hope this long chapter will make up for it. I try to write long chapters (at least 2,000) but sometimes I come just short of them, and then there are times where I type up to 6,000 words lol**

**Again, please READ AND REVIEW! :)**


	42. Together Til The End Of Time

**A/N: So, thank you to all who reviewed, added me to your favorites, added this story to your favorites/alerts, and all the positive things you have to say for this story! :) It means a lot to me, and in this chapter we will finally understand why Arianna's eyes aren't your typical newborn-red color. Plus expect Bella to finally get help in controlling her gift that further developed in the last episode (and who knows, maybe she'll be able to project them like Jasper, but with a twist of course lol.)**

_**Previously On God Blessed Texas**_

_Tomorrow I would figure out a way to try and get a better handle on my newfound gift. Tonight, we would all go out and hunt to our unbeating heart's content. I think we deserve that much after what happened today._

**Bella POV:**

It's been weeks and I'm still no closer to controlling this stupid gift. Hell, I wouldn't even really call this a gift. We were all sitting in the living room gathered around the coffee table trying to decide the best way to help me gain control over my gift, and find a reasonable explanation as to why Arianna's eyes were already amber, and not the shade of crimson. We all were stunned when she awoke from her transformation and her eyes weren't your normal newborn vampire colored eyes.

_Ugh, I wish everyone could keep their emotions in check. Ok, well I'm sure they are, but it feels as if they're shouting EVERYTHING they're feeling right at me._

I should be grateful I have a gift of any kind, because Carlisle says that it is actually very rare for a vampire to have a gift of any kind. His theory is that people's natural talents they have, like Jasper's charismatic tendencies, are enhanced/heightened after the transformation. I was always very aware of everyone's feelings, and facial expressions, so I guess that 'talent' and the fact that Jasper's venom coursed through my veins explains why my gift was nearly similar to his own. This gift though is more like a curse at this very moment. I know Jasper means well, but he already has control of his gift. Plus, he doesn't feel every little thing that everyone feels, bad or good. It drives me insane trying to shut it out. The more I try to shut them out the stronger the gift becomes, which frustrates me even further. Jasper has offered to help me, but I wanted someone who knew how to shut it off, and well, Jasper wasn't exactly the example of full control over his ability. I had thought about asking Edward to help me, but he had his hands full with Arianna.

She was the prime example as to what a newborn vampire is supposed to behave. Her thirst was always present, and even after hunting for entire afternoon she was still craving blood. To say that we were confused was putting it lightly.

Carlisle had a very interesting theory as to why Arianna's thirst was unending. See, there are cases, however rare, where the newborn vampire needs human blood to feel quenched and satisfied for the first couple months after the transformation. Edward wasn't happy with that little tidbit at all, and I didn't even have to use my gift to know that. Thankfully Jasper immediately sent a wave of calm towards him, he glared in Jasper's direction, but I sensed that he was grateful, at least for the moment.

"So, what you're saying is that the reason I'm acting this way is how a newborn should act? What about Bella? She was the complete opposite after her transformation, aside for when she nearly took a bite out of me that one time." I cringed a bit when I heard Arianna bring out that painful memory. But she was right and from that mistake, I had control over my thirst for blood. I found it odd that Arianna needed human blood, but it would answer a lot of questions we had as to why animal blood did absolutely nothing for her.

Now it was onto the next question: Why were Arianna's eyes the color of amber and not those of a newly changed vampire?

We all had our own theories as to why her eyes were a different shade of color, and they ranged from just being one of those unexplained events after a transformation, to maybe the venom had something to do with it (which Edward was none too pleased to hear). But I had a different idea about why her eyes were different, and this was mainly because when I looked over at her just now her eyes were no longer amber, they were the same shade as when she was human, chocolate. This piece of information only solidified my suspicions further. Arianna had the ability to change her eye color. I was also able to figure out why they changed suddenly as well, the anxiety pouring off of her was a dead giveaway.

She was feeling anxious with all of the attention pointed at her, and who could blame her, this is one trait that both she and I share. We both hate having attention, of any kind, directly on us. This was the reason she changed her eye color, she wanted everything to stop, to have everyone stop fussing over her.

"Will you guys leave me alone? So what if I can change my eye color and that I need human blood! Just leave me alone!" Everyone's attention now as directed at me. If blood were still flowing through my body, I knew that they would be pooling in my cheeks. I must have been channeling Arianna's feelings just then, because it was _me_ who just had that outburst. I realized that I had stood up and immediately sat back down and hid my face in my palms. I let out a long soft sigh, and silently thanked Jasper as he laid a calming hand on my back. I relaxed further as I felt his fingertips tracing circles along my spine. I couldn't help but laugh silently to myself. Jasper was able to calm me down without even having to use his gift on me.

_He was right Bella, you need to let Jasper help you, and he's the only one who fully understands why feeling everyone's emotions all the time can be so exhausting._

_Damn._

I couldn't argue with that sudden epiphany, I would have to let Jasper help me, no matter how much I wanted to try and figure the out the solution all on my own.

Once that whole incident blew over, Carlisle offered that we all take a break and maybe bring this up at a later time, and until they could find a better solution it was decided that Carlisle would bring home one or two bags of O-negative blood from the hospital after his shift was over. It was also decided that she would have to drink the blood alone in a different room so that we wouldn't be tempted to 'fight' her for the blood. I couldn't help but feel annoyed at that last statement, mostly because it was directed mainly at Jasper. No matter how much he had improved, he would always be labeled as the vampire who couldn't control himself. Why couldn't they see the man I saw? The man I saw was not a monster; he is the most passionate, the most caring, and the most honest person I've ever met. The only other person in this world who could compare to him would be my dad. If only he were still alive. I know that he wouldn't be able to know what I was now, or what my family really is, but almost all the good qualities in Jasper my dad shared with him.

After everyone else went off and started doing their own separate things I softly asked Jasper if he still felt like helping me with managing my gift better. When I saw the corner of his lips curl into a smile I knew I had my answer.

"I knew you would come to your senses on your own darlin'." Jasper said with a smirk. I rolled my eyes and playfully pushed on him. To say he was cocky was an understatement, but I could tell that he was honored that I wanted his help, and that he felt even more love towards me. I wasn't sure if it were my own feelings of love, or mine and his combined, but the next thing I knew I was in Jasper's lap and our lips were locked on one another's. I didn't want to try and over think this situation, I just knew what I wanted, and that was Jasper.

I ran my fingers through his scraggly light brown hair and couldn't help but latch on tight and pull gently on it. I was encouraged when I heard a low growl come from his throat. I grinned when I heard his growl turn into a moan when my lips trailed along his jaw and down to his neck.

I was tired of worrying over this gift; something came over me, something that relaxed me to the point of just letting go. Then I felt love, passion, and lured to Jasper.

"Darlin' maybe we should take this to our room. " Jasper said with harsh whisper as he kissed me with such passion that I swear it took my breath away. "I just don't want us to go so far out in the open, I want you all to myself." He finished as he quickly stood up, still holding me facing him. I couldn't help but grin and gladly go along with whatever was going to happen. When we finally made it upstairs and into his bed we rolled around, first Jasper was over me, then I was over him, all while our lips never left the other.

I let out a soft moan when I felt Jasper's hand slide up my thigh and rest on my right hip. It felt as if my entire body was on fire, and I didn't mind one bit. Everywhere he touched felt warm with desire. I whined a bit when his touch left my body, but silently cheered when his touch returned. I could stay like this forever. Forever in his arms, forever with him, all I knew was that my love for Jasper was never-ending, and I am perfectly fine with that.

Just as things between Jasper and I started to get more intimate, we stopped immediately when we heard a crash come from downstairs. Jasper and I both straightened our clothes then hurried downstairs to see what was going on. When we got to the top of the stairs we saw Edward picking himself up from off the floor. We hurried down the stairs and saw Arianna running out the side door and into the forest behind the house. All I could sense from either one was that there was sadness and one of them was ashamed. I couldn't tell who it was, but my best guess was that it was Arianna. Jasper helped Edward off the ground, and after helping him up, he helped brush off the glass shards from Edward's clothes. From what Edward told us he was trying to ask Arianna when she thought she would like to try hunting animals again and when she refused the idea, and that she felt better with the human blood Arianna lost her temper and shoved Edward back, which sent him flying back onto the glass coffee table.

_So the sadness is from both of them, and Arianna is feeling ashamed for losing her cool._

Edward started to go off and find Arianna, but I told him that would be a bad idea, so I offered to go and find her. I hurried out the door and followed her scent. She didn't get too far, just a few hundred feet. She was sitting on an old tree stump with her legs tucked up to her chest. I could hear her softly crying as I got closer and closer. She was crying because she was upset that she let her emotions get the best of her and that she was surprised – no – scared was the better word to describe her feeling at this moment.

"Arianna, it's me Bella, Edward's ok, you didn't hurt him. Why don't you come back to the house with me? You can tell me what happened on the way there." I tried to sound calm and understanding in hopes that she would agree with me and she would come back and everything could be right as rain and Jasper and I could get back to where we left off at. That might sound a bit selfish of me, but I was perfectly ok with it right now.

"I can't believe I lost my temper like that with him. I mean, all I wanted was to just take this whole new revelation with my dilemma. When he came at me with all these ideas of what to do, I didn't want to hear any more and next thing I knew I had just shoved Edward across the room and crashing into the coffee table. Bella, this whole thing is so scary, not being in control of your feelings, everything feels more heightened." Arianna said with a labored sigh. I could completely relate. I was still getting the hang of how I felt everything more intensely, and with the added stress of my gift wasn't helping anything either.

I explained my situation and that I myself was still getting used to everything and with my empathic gift. This seemed to help her calm down and agreed to come back with me to the house. As we walked back we talked about how everything had come to this, how I had become a vampire, how she had been paralyzed then 'forced' to become a vampire or be killed by the Voltori. In some ways Arianna and I were very similar. Her mother died when she was young and then when she was about eleven her father was killed in a drive by shooting. We learned that we were from the same area in Houston. It was strange that we grew up in about the same area, yet we never saw each other until I came here with my family. This whole incident brought us both closer, made our friendship stronger, we both could relate to one another better than the others in some cases.

I made my theory known to Arianna about her ability to make her eyes change colors, and she was very accepting. She couldn't feel them change, but knew that they did, they sometimes changed with her mood. I agreed with her theory and told her what I saw when everything got tense earlier today. Then we both agreed that her gift would be very helpful and allow us to assimilate and stay in a place longer. Though it was lucky of us to find this place, Iowa, but soon the time would come that people would start to get suspicious of us and why we haven't changed or aged much. That's how it always is. But now that Arianna had this gift, it was possible that she could project her gift on the rest of us. That was for a different time, a time where she wasn't still in need of human blood and still adjusting to her new heightened senses.

Finally we got back to the house, and I was first to go in and saw that, aside from the coffee table missing the glass, everything as it was before the outburst. Arianna slowly walked in behind me and peeked around me and searched in vain for Edward. Jasper was sitting on the couch and announced that he was up in his room sulking. He added that he was sure Edward wasn't mad at her at all, and that everything would be alright.

"Have you been talking to Beau or Alice again Jazzy?" I teased as I plopped down on the couch with him. Arianna hesitated for a few seconds before rushing upstairs to get the confrontation over with. "Actually, yes I have. Ally told me that she had a vision that you would get control over your gift, and that you were right about Arianna, her gift is to change her eye color. Beau had a vision further in the future and he saw us living in a different place, Bella how would you feel about moving back to Houston?"

I was stunned. I may have been born there, but I don't remember much from my childhood before he saved me from Maria. I knew that my mom had cancer and died when I was young, but that was about it.

Wouldn't it be risky if we moved back to Houston? I mean I guess it's been a long enough that no one would remember me, or my parents. Only problem with Houston was that it was prone to more sunshine than overcast. I told Jasper this and he nodded his head as he took in what I said. I told him that it would be a good place to visit, but I couldn't see us all living in there, we would hardly be able to go anywhere without shimmering like an overly decorated Christmas tree.

"Has it been long enough that we could go back to Forks? I liked it there, it was nice and cloudy, but still a few days when the sun comes out." I say with a genuine smile. Jasper took this into consideration and he promised that he would bring it up to Carlisle and the others to see what their take was. I sighed and nuzzled in closer to him, I liked the scent he had, it was so intoxicating, addicting if you will, and it's strange I know, but everything about him I loved.

I could stay this way, cuddled up next to him for the rest of my existence if I could.

**A/N: Ok, so Jasper is going to help Bella with her gift (as we all already knew lol) who all saw this thing coming with Arianna and her gift? ;) I love all the feedback I've been getting and all the alerts and favorites fuel me to keep going, you have no idea! Plus, sadly will be the last chapter (aka the Epilogue) *sniff* *sniff* **

**This is my favorite story, and it's sad to see it come to a close, but I hope you all enjoyed this story. I've come to the decision that there won't be a sequel, BUT Reid and Jayme will be mentioned in the Epilogue. Basically the reason no sequel is because there are other stories I want to write, and I feel that since Edward and Bella and the other Cullen's won't be in the story that it shouldn't be posted, I'm sorry if you disagree, but it's how I feel. Trust me though the Epilogue will be good, and I will make sure to mention Reid and Jayme as much as I can. Again, THANK YOU ALL FOR ALL THE SUPPORT!**


	43. Epilogue

**A/N: Here it is! The final chapter aka The Epilogue! Hope this brings everything to a close, and be assured everyone has their happy ending, and make sure to read the author's note at the bottom for some good news relating to this story. Happy Reading!**

**Bella POV:**

I still can't believe that it's been over ten years since I found the man I wanted to spend the rest of my existence with. If you would've told me when I was five that I would one day marry a man and have a loving family, that all happened to be vampires, I wouldn't believe you for a second. I know that I've lived with the Cullens since I was a very young girl, but still I don't think I ever really thought about it until I was about sixteen. It all came to a revelation that I would either opt to stay human, grow old and die while my family lived on, or change and become an immortal being. No one could've predicted, not even Alice nor Beau, that the decision wouldn't solely be up to me. The decision should've been up to me, but when the Voltori found out, thanks to Maria, that I was human, and that I was living with vampires they weren't pleased.

After everything that happened with the Voltori and its select guard, we decided that it was the best time to pick up everything and move to another city. We had it narrowed down between going back to Forks, Houston, or moving back to Ireland. Part of me wanted to move back home to Houston, but we couldn't be sure that the weather would be ideal for our cover as a 'human' adoptive family. I'm sure that it would've appeared strange that we barely showed up to school. I know some kids are homeschooled, but Edward brought up the possibility that that would make rumors fly even more than they already would. Around that same time Jayme heard that we were moving, and offered up the idea that we move closer to where she was, so that way we could meet her new boyfriend.

Plus she wanted to spend more time with me. We all knew, without the help of Alice or Beau, that her 'boyfriend' was actually Reid. It was nice that they ended up together. I had a feeling that they would seeing as how protective Reid was of her the day of my wedding at the reception.

Five years before we even started thinking about moving anywhere, we heard that Jayme had gotten her Bachelor's Degree in Veterinary Medicine. She now was preparing to become registered so that she could practice medicine. We also later received an invitation in the mail to the wedding of 'Reid Daniels and Jayme Lee Taylor'. I was chosen to be Jayme's maid of honor, I wasn't quite sure I felt about it, I mean, yes, we both went to school together and have been close friends as long as I could remember. But that wasn't even the real reason I was nervous, I was nervous because all of the humans that would be there. Arianna was slowly getting used to animal blood, but she still had cravings for human blood every so often. Jayme had three other bridesmaids, all women she went to school with. I still remembered that day, and all the anxiety running through the church. It was very hard for me to remain in control of myself with the emotions that were all over the place. Both Reid and Jayme were getting antsy and wanted to get this over with. Thankfully neither one had gotten cold feet about it. I was in a very good mood, mostly because thanks to Jasper I had finally gotten control over my ability to read and feel a person's emotions. You're probably wondering if Jayme knew the truth that Reid was actually a vampire, and the answer to that was yes. She knew and was completely ok with it. That was mainly because she had always suspected that I, along with my family, was different.

A few months after the wedding we lost contact with them, come to find out that Jayme had been changed, but not before giving birth to a baby. To say that we were all a bit surprised was a bit of an understatement. Who knew that it was possible for a vampire and human to conceive a child, but our previous ideas were proven wrong. We had learned that they had had a boy, and named him Bradley. We waited until Jayme and Reid said that it was ok to visit them, and when we got there we were in for a big surprise; baby Bradley wasn't exactly a baby when we got there. It had been a few weeks, but Bradley looked to be almost a stunning four years old. We were skeptical at first, at whether or not this child was an immortal child. Carlisle had given us the brief history as to what an immortal child was, and that it had been declared a crime punishable by death of the child, and the creator of the abomination. See, immortal children are forever frozen at the age they are turned. They lack the understanding of practicing discretion when it comes to hunting.

When we got the all clear to visit, we were able to spend the next couple months with Reid and Jayme in their little cottage house. The house was out in Indiana country farmland. When we got there we saw that Bradley didn't have any special talent, but the same couldn't be said for Jayme. She was always very calm and collected type of person, and this transferred to her vampire form as well. Jayme had the ability to persuade someone to what she wanted. Also, since she was able to fully comprehend what her gift was, she had no trouble controlling it. Oddly enough she was able to use it only using it when she absolutely had to; which mainly was for when she would be talking to clients who didn't want to get a specific test done on their pet that needed to be done.

We all still couldn't wrap our heads around the fact that Jayme and Reid were able to conceive a child. Rosalie was jealous, she always wanted a child of her own, and now that I was all grown up she still had the need to be a mothering figure type. So Rosalie decided to spoil little Bradley during our visit. He loved all the attention he got from us, and loved hanging with Emmett; he was especially entertained by the fact that Emmett was so strong that he could break a boulder in two. Bradley even tried to break a few boulders himself, but he was unable to break them completely. It was still very impressive for a four year old hybrid, which was able to crack a boulder with their bare hand and not cry afterwards. The more time we spent with Jayme, Reid, and Bradley, the more we saw that Bradley was like a miniature Emmett. He would say the silliest things, then be completely serious the next. Reid told us the story of how he had explained everything to Jayme, about vampires, and in some places, werewolves. He also explained how we all needed to keep it a secret from her to protect her, as well as ourselves. She had her family, the family she always wanted. Sadly though she could never see her parents ever again since she was turned into a vampire; it was the price we had to pay if we had loved ones we had to leave behind.

When Jayme found out that she was pregnant, she and Reid hesitated to tell her parents the news. There wasn't a real good way to say that you were pregnant without accidentally confessing that the baby you had inside of you was a fast growing human-vampire hybrid inside of you. Sadly when she got further along in the pregnancy Jayme apparently was to the point that the baby was literally draining the life from her. What saved her from dying was Reid's quick thinking, he realized that the baby was part vampire, and what do all vampires need? Reid tried animal blood for the baby first, but Jayme wasn't able to keep that down, it was risky, but he was able to sneak a few blood bags from the local hospital. This seemed to do the trick, and Jayme was starting to look a bit better.

So when it was finally time to say our goodbyes and head off to our new home, it was bittersweet. I made sure to let Jayme know that vampirism looked good on her, which she gladly accepted and returned the compliment. I was glad that she wasn't mad at me for keeping this whole other world a secret from her. We finally arrived to our new home and it was time for Edward's and Arianna's honeymoon. They had married a few months before Jayme and Reid had, but decided to hold off on the honeymoon until we finally got to our new home. Which was in good 'ol Ireland; I was home. I loved this place, the scenery, the history, and especially my own piece of land that Jasper had bought for me. I visit that place a lot actually.

Since we've moved here Jasper and Charles have become more civil towards each other. I wouldn't say that they've completely forgiven one another, but they tolerate each other enough to go hunting together. Alice and Nadine love comparing outfits and fashion tips with each other. Cassandra, who prefers to be known as "Summer", and Rosalie share their love of working on cars and spend time in the garage tuning up all the cars and motorcycles we've collected over the years. They often have competitions with each other to find out who can change out a transmission the fastest. Rosalie is pretty good, but there were a few times Summer gave her a run for her money. Of course, Emmett being his normal self would take bets as to who would win. Let's just say that when Rosalie found out that he was placing bets over something that was mainly for fun it wasn't very pretty to see. Emmett was walking funny for the next few days.

As time went on I came to realize that I was a bit lonely, knowing that Jayme have Bradley, made me crave the warmth of a child of my very own. I know that that won't ever happen for me, but there was a simple answer for that. I talked it over with Jasper about it, and he's agreed to apply for adoption. It was the most amazing thing ever. I'm surprised we never thought of it sooner. But then remembered that what we are, and the possibility of the Voltori finding out our decision. Thankfully that wasn't going to be a problem. Carlisle had made an inquiry to the Voltori about our decision to adopt. Caius wasn't the least bit pleased, and accused us of trying to secretly start making immortal children to become more powerful. Aro was also a little worried for that reason too, but Marcus was the voice of reason and was in favor of us adopting, as long as we made sure to never make immortal children. After a few weeks of deliberating on the matter we received word that our wanting to adopt a human child was granted, but that if there was ever any word of immortal children roaming around we would all be destroyed. I never could really understand why the Voltori was so paranoid over our coven specifically. It wasn't like we were the only coven to challenge their authority.

After we got the green light to adopt, Jasper was able to pull a few strings so that we were one of the first names on the list to adopt. Some would want either a boy or some would want a girl, but not me, I didn't mind whether or not the baby was a girl or boy. I just hoped that he or she was healthy. Nearly a year later we were able to adopt an adorable three year old girl from the local orphanage. She had the biggest blue eyes, and fiery red hair to match her piercing eyes. Her name is Ryanne, and she is more than I could ever ask for, and she is absolutely adorable.

Now, three years after adopting her, which would make her eight years old, and she still gives us a run for our money. Yes, she knows what we are, but she has no intentions of becoming one as well. We are perfectly ok with that, and know that it is her decision to make. We will not force it on her. Yes, she's only eight years old and still has a lot of time to figure everything out, but either way, I just want her to be happy.

Ryanne is now a cousin, Rosalie and Emmett followed our lead and adopted a set of twin boys from the same orphanage as we did. Liam and Aedan were six years old when Rosalie and Emmett adopted them. They love their 'daddy' and thankfully since they adopted him Emmett has grown up quite a bit, but that's not saying a lot actually. As for Alice and Beau, they are perfectly content with doting on Ryanne and the boys. They both seem themselves adopting children as well in the future, but not for quite a while really. Alice loves her shopping, and isn't quite ready for children. She has told me that if she ever decides to adopt a child she doesn't care about gender, but that she WILL take it shopping, and make sure he or she learns to love it just as much as her.

Aedan and Liam, their parents weren't ready for a multiple birth, and instead of aborting the pregnancy, or keeping one child they decided to give them up for adoption. Rosalie didn't want to burden them with this, at least until they were a bit older. Liam and Aedan's personalities were blatantly opposite from one another, except when they would scheme and pull pranks, mainly at my expense. See, they would purposely yell and scream around me, knowing full well what my gift is and how it worked. I swear there are times where one was throwing a fit and I didn't have my empathy in check that I wanted to go on the warpath right along with them. Thankfully Jasper is usually nearby and sends waves of calm to me to keep me sane.

A few months after Liam and Aedan came to live with us, Edward and Arianna returned from their honeymoon, still all mushy and loving on each other. Some people, well _most_ people's honeymoons last a few months, but this was the first time where Edward and Arianna's lasted for three whole years! They took it as an opportunity to see the world. Which was odd considering Edward was always very cautious and never really liked to travel far from home unless it couldn't be helped. They traveled to Paris, Berlin, Tokyo, Rio De Janeiro, and ended it by spending a few weeks in London before coming back home. As per Alice's orders Arianna was charged with buying a few outfits from each city they visited. It was Alice's way of getting her to expand her wardrobe, but we all knew it was just an excuse to get to play dress up with her, and I knew I would somehow end up joining in on the fun as well.

Now if you would've told me when I was growing up, that I would become a vampire, marry the love of my life, and later adopt a wonderful daughter, I would tell you that you need to get your head checked out. Even though I knew about vampires growing up I was just like Ryanne, I didn't want anything to do with vampirism, but as I got older, spent time with more and more time with my family, and fell in love with Jasper that changed everything. But then I remembered that I always did subconsciously want to become a vampire. I've come up with a theory of my very own on the subject; some people are born to be vampires, while others are not.

Life after the horrible visit with the Voltori was good. We never had to hear from them again, no uninvited guests, nothing. It was pure bliss. We loved the fact we had regained our privacy and that we could go on living our lives the way we wanted without the constant threat of it all coming to an end, putting our family in jeopardy. The fact that we didn't have to worry anymore was a plus. Now, all we had to worry about was what mess had Aedan and Liam gotten into and what clothes Ryanne wanted to wear to school. Yes, I could get use to this.

**A/N: There you have it the epilogue to **God Blessed Texas**! I hope you've enjoyed this story, and please send me your thoughts about this story! :) Again thank you all for reading this story and encouraging me to finish this and see it to the end! Plus as I typed this epilogue I considered doing a one-shot sequel involving the Cullens and their adoptive children. Let me know what you think. Granted, it won't be for a while, but tell what you think about the idea!**

****Oh and a quick pronunciation for both **Aedan** and **Ryanne** (Ryanne = "Ryan" & Aedan = "Aiden")**

**Let Me know if you want me to do a whole 'story' dedicated to one shots instead of a 'sequel' including the one with where we get to know the kids better, Edward and Arianna's honeymoon, and then a one shot about a day in the life with Jayme and Reid. (tell what you think about how they ended up)**


End file.
